¿Héroe o Jefe de la Mafia? La Difícil Decisión de un Inútil
by Idracso Redhawk
Summary: Al ser decidido su destino desde su nacimiento, Tsuna se negó a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo logrará evitar su destino? Fácil, irá a una academia de héroes.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

En todo el mundo las habilidades se han manifestado entre los niños, con el 80% de la población que ya tiene este poder desconocido llamado Quirk. Los inconvenientes aparecen a los 4 años, ya sea emisor o aumento metafísico del cuerpo. "Héroe" se convirtió en una ocupación factible y popular, lo que resulto en héroes en todo el mundo que tienen todas las habilidades para luchar contra el crimen. Sin embargo, los Quirks también tienen el potencial del mal, lo que ayudaba al crimen de todos modos, el crimen gracias a los Quirks alcanzan grandes escalas, entre ellas la mafia.

Esta es la historia de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa mas poderosa. Es la historia de su intento por abandonar su cargo o de al menos posponer su destino lo mas posible.

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-Acepta tu historia-.

Es lo único que puedo escuchar mientras corro entre la oscuridad que me rodea, intento alejarme lo mas posible de las voces pero estas me persiguen sin descanso.

-Es la voluntad de Vongola-.

-¡Y-Yo no quiero esto!- le grite a la oscuridad.

-No tienes alternativa-.

-Huir de tu destino no solucionara nada-.

Lo único que puedo ver entre toda esta oscuridad son eventos horribles, asesinato, extorsión, chantaje, secuestro, delincuencia, gente suplicando por su vida, hombres despiadados, etc. Todo es absolutamente horrible, no podía soportarlo mas, me detuve agachándome en el suelo cubriendo mis oídos.

-Ya no quiero esto- sentí unas pocas lagrimas en mis ojos y como mi respiración se volvía pesada.

-Es tu deber-.

-Eres el décimo Vongola-.

-No hay nadie mas que pueda serlo-.

-No...ya no puedo- cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

-Boss-.

-¿Eh?-.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que ya no estaba rodeado de oscuridad, estaba en mi habitación con la cara de una linda chica que tiene un parche en el ojo mirándome preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- ella me pregunto.

-Si, solo era un mal sueño, no te preocupes Chrome- me senté en mi cama.

-Boss, puede decirme cualquier cosa-.

-¡E-Esta bien, n-no te preocupes!- no pude evitar tartamudear un poco, -solo fue un mal sueño no debes darle importancia-.

-Esta bien, pero...Boss ha estado muy raro desde que abandonamos Italia-.

-Es de esperarse Chrome, estamos en una situación delicada- recordé un poco de las discusiones que tuve con mi padre, -no tenias que venir conmigo, esto es algo que hice por mi cobardía-.

-No, lo hice porque quería hacerlo. Boss es toda mi vida, a donde vaya Boss siempre lo acompañare- ella me sonrió un poco.

-¡N-No digas c-cosas vergonzosas!- estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo, ella también se noto lo que acaba de decir y se sonrojo enormemente, -pero...gracias Chrome, siempre he podido contar contigo cuando te necesito y quiero devolverte el favor algún día-.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella todavía esta bastante sonrojada.

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, soy una persona normal aunque en este mundo la definición de "normal" es distinta a causa de los Quirks, acabo de venir de Italia donde viví la mayor parte de mi vida pero por ciertas circunstancias tuve que abandonar mi hogar. Aunque no hay mucha gente que extrañe de allí, todos en anterior escuela me llamaban Dame-tsuna a causa de que tengo dificultades para los estudios y los deportes.

La chica con la que vivo se llama Chrome Dokuro quien es mi amiga de la infancia, ademas de que es mi única amiga. Ella es bastante linda, su cabello es azul oscuro con un tono que se parece bastante al morado, tiene un parche sobre su ojo derecho, ella es bastante tímida pero amable. Ella siempre ha sido una persona con dificultades sociales igual que yo, por lo que somos afortunados de tenernos el uno al otro.

Después de lo sucedido esta mañana nos dirigimos a la academia UA, la mejor academia de héroes de japón. Chrome y yo logramos ingresar en la academia por medio de una recomendación de mi abuelo que tiene gran influencia en muchas partes del mundo, aunque me parece bastante injusto con los demás estudiantes que tuvieron que enfrentar una prueba de ingreso, pero debido a nuestra situación no podíamos realizar la prueba.

Una vez que llegamos a la academia vimos que era muy grande, tenia una gran barrera muy imponente. Me arregle un poco la corbata del uniforme por mis nervios, ingresamos en la academia buscando nuestro salón de clases.

-La clase 1-A- nuestro salon de clases aunque junto a nosotros estaba un chico delgado, tiene pecas en su cara y su cabello es alborotado de color verde que veía la puerta de la clase muy impresionado. Abrimos la puerta de la clase para presenciar una escena extraña.

-No pongas tus pies sobre el escritorio- dijo un chico de lentes.

-¿Huh?-.

Uno de ellos tiene el cabello color rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas, sus ojos son rojos amenazantes y el ceño fruncido. El otro es un tipo alto con lentes y el pelo negro, pero los mas característico es que realiza movimientos como los que hace un robot.

-¡Parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote!- dijo el rubio.

-"¿Destruyéndome?"...¡que terrible!...¡¿realmente estas aquí para ser un héroe?!- el chico de lentes se vio bastante indignado.

Fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, al igual que toda la clase. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso por la atención, mire a Chrome pero ella ya había desaparecido por lo que mire en el salón y la vi sentada en su escritorio con una mirada de culpa.

- _¡No tardó nada en usar su Quirk y abandonarme!_ -.

-¡Buenos días! soy Lida Tenya de la escuela- el fue interrumpido por el chico de cabello verde.

-D-De la escuela privada Somei...ya te escuche, s-soy Midoriya Izuku- el chico se presento.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- me pregunto el chico de lentes repentinamente.

-¡¿Ehh?!- me asuste un poco por la repentina pregunta, -S-S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi-.

Me encontraba muy nervioso por la atención que estaba recibiendo por lo que me aleje rápidamente, me senté en uno los escritorios vacíos y mire a Chrome quien seguía disculpándose con la mirada.

 _-No se puede_ _evitar_ , _los_ _dos_ _somos_ _malos_ _para_ _tratar_ _con_ _las_ _personas_. _Pero_ _ella_ _si_ _puede_ _huir_ _sin_ _que_ _alguien_ _se_ _de_ _cuenta_ _debido_ _a_ _su_ _Quirk-_.

Mientras tanto, las personas de la entrada seguían hablando y en un momento se les unió una chica de cabello castaño a ellos, ella causo que el chico de cabello verde se pusiera nervioso.

-Vayan a otro lado si quieren hacer amigos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Eh?-.

-Este es el curso de héroes- dijo un hombre en una bolsa de dormir mientras sacaba un sobre con jugo.

-Tienen 8 segundos para quedarse callados. El tiempo es limitado- el hombre es bastante alto, su cabello es largo y negro, sus ojos parecen muy irritados como si nunca hubiera dormido.

-Soy su profesor titular, Aizawa Shota-.

No puedo creer que el sea un profesor, al menos espero que sea mejor que el demonio con forma de bebe que abandone en Italia, el debe estar muy enfadado ahora.

-Se que es apresurado pero salgan al patio-.

 **En el patio**

-¡¿Un examen de Quirk?!- dijo la clase entera en el patio de la academia. Todos estábamos usando el uniforme de gimnasia de UA, un mono de mangas cortas color azul, blanco y rojo.

-¿No habrá ceremonia de ingreso o algo así?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño, creo que se llama Uraraka.

-Si vas convertirte en héroe no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos. Lo que vende UA es como las tradiciones de la escuela, no tienen restricciones. Sera como en la escuela primaria, pero esta vez usaran su Quirk- Aizawa-sensei miro al chico rubio agresivo- Bakugou, terminaste primero en el examen practico ¿no?. En la escuela media ¿cuanto fue tu máximo lanzando el balón?-.

-67 metros-.

-Ahora lánzalo pero usando tu Quirk-.

Bakugou paso dentro del circulo y lanzo la pelota al mismo tiempo que salia una explosión de sus manos.

-¡Muere!- la pelota salio disparada, tras unos segundos de vuelo la pelota cayo al piso.

-¿Muere?, parece mas un villano que un héroe-.

Aizawa-sensei mostró la pantalla de su teléfono con un numero de 705. 2 metros.

-Wow-.

-Parece divertido-.

-Como era de esperarse del curso de héroes-.

-"Parece divertido" ¿eh?...tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?- Aizawa-sensei esta bastante fastidiado, pero el puso una sonrisa que incomodo a la mayoría, -esta bien. Quien termine en ultimo luego de las ocho pruebas sera juzgado como alguien sin potencial y sera expulsado de la academia-.

-¡¿Ehh?!- dijeron casi todos incluyéndome.

Aizawa-sensei nos miraba con una sonrisa por nuestras reacciones.

-¡Esto es malo, muy malo! si fracaso tendré que volver a Italia, no quiero volver a ver a aquel bebe demoníaco en mi vida-.

Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 metros.

-*En sus marcas...listos...fuera*- dijo un robot al lado de una pista para correr.

Los primeros en correr fueron Lida Tenya y Asui Tsuyu.

Llegando con 3,04 segundos y 5,58 segundos.

El segundo grupo fue Uraraka Ochako y Ojiro Mashirao.

-*Fuera*-.

Ambos competidores corrieron y los resultados fueron 7,15 y 5,49.

Luego fue mi turno y el de Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya-san corrió 7,02 segundos y yo corrí 7,35 segundos.

-¿Por que?, ¿por que no pude usarlo?-.

Los siguientes fueron Chrome y Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou-san llego con 4,13 segundos y Chrome 4,14 segundos, la mayoria quedo impresionado a causa de su tiempo ya que Chrome se ve como una persona delicada.

 _-No_ _saben_ _que_ _esta_ _usando_ _ilusiones_ , _parece_ _que_ _Chrome_ _no_ _tiene_ _el_ _mismo_ _problema_ _que_ _yo-_.

Prueba 2: Fuerza de agarre.

A cada uno se nos otorgo una pequeña maquina que calculaba la fuerza de agarre midiendo la tensión. Uno de mis compañeros logro los 540 kilogramos.

-40 kilogramos- dije inexpresivamente al ver mi resultado.

- _¿Cual es el problema? generalmente cuando activo mi Quirk supero mis limites fisicos pero ahora no responde_ -.

Durante el resto de las pruebas he estado dando los resultados de cuando aun estaba en la escuela media, estaba muy asustado ya que con estos resultados voy a ser expulsado, sentí la mirada de Aizawa-sensei en muchas ocasiones, puedo sentir la decepción en su mirada.

Ahora estábamos en la prueba de lanzamiento y Uraraka-san logro la marca de infinito, ahora es el turno de Midoriya-san quien se veía muy nervioso mientras sostenía la pelota pero se decidió a hacerlo, mi intuición que siempre ha sido mas desarrollada que la de los demás me decía que iba a suceder algo impresionante. Sin embargo, no sucedió lo que esperaba.

-46 metros- Midoriya-san estaba visualmente muy confundido.

-Borre tu Quirk- Aizawa-sensei miraba a Midoriya-san con una mirada fija y las telas alrededor de su cuello flotando un poco, -¿como alguien así logro entrar a la academia?-.

-¿Lo borraste?...¡tu eres el héroe que cancela los Quirk, el héroe borrador Eraserhead!- Midoriya-san revelo su identidad, sinceramente me sorprende que Eraserhead sea nuestro profesor, el es un héroe del bajo mundo que se inmiscuye en las actividades de mi familia.

-De lo que puedo observar, tu no puedes controlar el poder de tu Quirk lo que significa que no puedes usarlo eficazmente. ¿Creíste que alguien vendría a salvarte luego de quedaras paralizado?-.

-¡N-No, yo no- Aizawa-sensei interrumpió a Midoriya-san con sus telas.

-Cuales quieran que hayan sido tus esperanzas que tuviste para que alguien te rescate, como puedes ver nadie esta en posición para venir a ayudarte- le hablo de manera severa, -hay un insoportable heroe que logro rescatar por si solo alrededor de cientos de inocentes de un desastre. Tu tienes valor...pero todo lo que puedes hacer es correr como un estúpido que necesita ser salvado, enfrentalo tu "poder" no te ayudara a convertirte en héroe, Midoriya Izuku- el soltó las telas y dejo de usar su Quirk liberando a Midoriya-san.

-¡N-No creo que eso sea correcto Aizawa-sensei!- no pude evitar decirle algo, -e-el puede que no controle su poder pero n-no puedes decidir que el no sera un héroe por eso, ¡el se esta esforzando!- Por lo que dije la mirada de todos se volvió hacia mi.

-¡Maldición!, ¡ahora todos me están mirando! ¡cálmate, cálmate, no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste!-.

Puede que sea así, pero tu no estas en posición de hablar acerca de esfuerzo- la respuesta de Aizawa-sensei me dejo congelado, -tienes razón Midoriya se esta esforzando a pesar de su falta de control, pero a diferencia de el tu no conoces el esfuerzo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tu entraste en esta academia por recomendación, no tuviste que enfrentar la misma prueba que el resto en la que demostraron muchos su determinación. No has usado tu Quirk ni una sola vez desde que empezó estas pruebas, Dokuro que vino contigo uso su Quirk engañando al resto pero tu no has tenido intención de usarlo-.

-¡N-No es eso!- intente explicar.

-Tu eres peor que todos, no tienes determinación para ser un héroe. Mejor dicho ¿realmente quieres ser un héroe?-.

-...- me quede en silencio por lo que dijo.

- _Yo no quiero ser un héroe, mi Quirk solamente se activa cuando mi determinación aparece. No pude activarlo porque no quiero ser un héroe, los héroes enfrentan Criminales, rescatan personas de desastres y enfrentan muchas situaciones peligrosas, me da miedo todo eso y no quiero estar en ninguna de esas situaciones. Solo uso a esta academia como excusa para no enfrentar mi destino. -_ pensé todo eso.

-Boss- Chrome me daba una mirada de preocupación. Me había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-Esta bien Chrome, el tiene razón no tengo la determinación para ser un héroe- reconocí las duras palabras de Aizawa-sensei.

Observe como Midoriya-san se ponía en posición de lanzar la pelota, según unos susurros que escuche es que cuando uso su Quirk en el examen practico el se fracturo un brazo y las piernas, si eso es cierto el fracturara su brazo si usa su Quirk.

El lanzo la pelota la cual salio disparada con una gran potencia hacia el cielo, me quede impresionado por el poder demostrado pero aun mas por el hecho de que no se rompió el brazo, solamente su dedo que estuvo en contacto con la pelota en el ultimo segundo.

-705.3 metros- Aizawa-sensei estaba muy impresionado.

-¡Sensei...y-yo todavía puedo moverme!- Midoriya miraba con lagrimas a nuestro profesor que sonreía de manera extraña.

-¡Hey...dime que esta pasando, Deku teme!- Bakugou-san se lanzo contra Midoriya-san pero fue detenido por las telas de Aizawa-sensei.

-Estas telas son armas de capturas hechas de una aleación especial. No me hagan usar mi Quirk... Tengo los ojos secos.- Cuando parecía que Bakugou-san se calmo retiro sus telas.-sigamos con esto-.

Ahora es mi turno de lanzar la pelota, después de haber visto a Midoriya-san usar su Quirk de esa manera me siento frustrado mientras miro la pelota en mi mano.

- _Su deseo_ _de_ _ser_ _un_ _héroe_ _logró_ _qué_ _el_ _controlara_ _el_ _daño_ _que_ _iba_ _a_ _sufrir_ , _básicamente_ _su_ _determinación_ _lo_ _ayudó_ _a_ _superarse_. _Soy_ _un_ _idiota_ , _estoy_ _con_ _gente_ _que_ _esta_ _dando_ _su_ _mejor_ _esfuerzo_ _para_ _ser_ _héroes_ _pero_ _yo_ _estoy_ _aquí_ _cómo_ _un_ _cobarde_ _que_ _no_ _puede_ _afrontar_ _sus_ _responsabilidades_... _no_ _quiero_ _ser_ _un_ _héroe_.

Apreté la pelota en mi mano y sentí una gran carga emocional en ese momento, la llama de mi frente al fin apareció cambiando el color de mis ojos marrones a un color anaranjado.

- _ **No quiero ser un héroe , pero tampoco quiero ser un jefe de la mafia. No quiero ser un criminal, esto puede ser una excusa pero me convertiré en un héroe si eso me ayuda a evitar esa responsabilidad-.**_

Las llamas salieron expulsadas de mi cuerpo incendiando un poco mis alrededores, sostuve fuertemente la pelota de mi mano y la lance al cielo expulsando todas las llamas de mi mano para darle impulso, mientras estaba en el aire parecía una bola de fuego a gran velocidad hasta que no resistió el calor de las llamas terminando la pelota hecha cenizas.

-718.4 metros- Aizawa-sensei y el resto de los estudiantes estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Chrome me miraba con una sonrisa.

- **Aizawa-sensei, yo seré un héroe. -** Él me dio una de sus sonrisas tétricas.

La llama de mi frente despareció y mi cuerpo de lleno de fatiga, termine sentándome en el suelo respirando de manera pesada.

-Boss, usaste bastante tus llamas- Chrome se acerco a mi y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, acepte su ayuda poniéndome de pie.

-Si, no tengo mis guantes por lo que es difícil controlar mis llamas, pero es algo que es necesario para estar aquí-.

 **Después de las pruebas**

-Es hora de los resultados-.

Después del lanzamiento de pelota mi cuerpo tenia demasiado cansancio como para volver a usarlo por lo que tuve resultados como los anteriores al lanzamiento o un poco mas bajos que eso.

-El total es simplemente la suma agregada de todas sus puntuaciones, si les dijera todas sus puntuaciones me tomaría mil años, así que las revelare todas al mismo tiempo- el suspenso estaba en el aire, -ah, por cierto lo de la expulsión fue toda una mentira-.

Todos estábamos con los ojos expandidos y sin poder hablar por lo que dijo.

-Fue solo un truco, para hacer que dieran lo mejor de si mismos-.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-.

-Vamos chicos, usen sus cerebros es obvio que era una mentira- dijo nuestra compañera Yaoyorozu Momo.

-Y bien eso fue todo, sus hojas curriculares están en el salón de clases así que denle un vistazo- se dio la vuelta y miro Midoriya-san, -y Midoriya ve a la enfermería y consiguete un parche, ya que tus globos oculares se saldrán de sus órbitas por la rigurosa prueba de mañana-.

El saco un aparato que nos mostró la tabla de resultados por medio de un holograma.

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo

2\. Todoroki Shouto

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4\. Lida Tenya

5\. Tokoyami Fumikage

6\. Chrome Dokuro

7\. Shoji Mezou

8\. Ojiro Mashirao

9\. Kirishima Eijiro

10\. Ashido Mina

11\. Uraraka Ochako

12\. Kouda Kouji

13\. Sato Rikido

14\. Asui Tsuyu

15\. Sero Hanta

16\. Kaminari Denki

17\. Jirou Kyouka

18\. Sawada Tsunayoshi

19\. Hagakure Toru

20\. Midoriya Izuku

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

-¡Aizawa, mentiroso!- un hombre con traje amarillo se dirigió hacia Aizawa.

-Oh, es All Might, asi que nos estabas observando ¿verdad?. Debes estar libre entonces-.

-¡Tu expulsaste a toda una clase de primer año el año pasado!, expulsas chicos sin vacilar, si consideras que tienen "cero potencial". Es un giro de 180 grados a lo que solías decir, podria ser que...te diste cuenta de ello ¿verdad?, ¡Del verdadero potencial de Midoriya!-.

-"¿Tu también...?"-.

-¿Lo estas protegiendo? normalmente eso estaría en contra de tu estilo de enseñanza-.

-Su potencial esta por encima de "cero" eso es todo, puedo expulsar a cualquiera que caiga debajo de esa calificación en cualquier momento, no es nada cruel ponerle fin a una vana persecución de un sueño-.

-Tal vez no quieras admitirlo pero el llego a interesarte, pero me parece que tienes mas en mente al joven Sawada- lo que dijo All Might hizo que Aizawa se detuviera.

-Ese chico solo me hace preguntarme, ¿que hace el décimo Vongola en UA? el no tiene la motivación para ser un héroe, pero...el tampoco parece desear ser un mafioso- el respondió con sinceridad.

-Llevas mucho tiempo lidiando con la familia Vongola, así que es inevitable que tengas interés en el-.

-...Solo considero que es mejor tenerlo cerca para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones- Aizawa se aburrió del interrogatorio y se retiro.

-Tal y como pensé...jamas nos llevaremos bien-.

-Sin embargo, es cierto que es bastante sospechoso que un futuro jefe de la mafia decida ser un héroe de la nada, joven Sawada ¿que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este momento?-.

 **Después de clases**

-Estoy agotado- Tsuna estaba caminando junto a Chrome hacia su casa.

-Supongo que es mejor que Boss traiga sus guantes a la academia-.

-Si, tienes razón Chrome-.

-Mi Quirk es bastante complicado, este tiene la desventaja de que si expulso demasiadas llamas mientas tenga la llama en mi frente en el momento que deje de usar mi Quirk una gran fatiga entrara en mi cuerpo, por eso necesito mis guantes para que me ayuden a manejar la cantidad de llamas que expulso- Tsuna le dijo eso a pesar de que ella ya lo sabe.

-Estoy bastante decepcionado por estar entre los últimos lugares, pero era de esperarse-.

-Boss, ya no estamos en Italia así que no hay nadie que te menosprecie. No tiene porque hacerlo en lugar de aquellas personas-.

-Ya lo sé Chrome, pero que tu me lo digas cuando ocupaste el sexto lugar me hace sentir impotente. Nadie pudo darse cuenta de las ilusiones que creabas con tu Quirk-.

-La única persona que puede saber cuando uso ilusiones y cuando no es Boss después de todo-.

-Lo haces parecer mas especial de lo que es-.

-Pero Boss es muy especial para mi- le dijo a Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no digas cosas vergonzosas sin pensarlo!- Tsuna estaba muy ruborizado.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Chrome también se sonrojo al pensar en lo que dijo.

-¡D-Discúlpame!- una voz los hizo detenerse, miraron hacia atrás y vieron a un nervioso Izuku, -¡e-esto, gracias por lo de antes!- el hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿d-de q-que e-estas hablando?!- Tsuna tampoco pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Aizawa-sensei dijo cosas muy ciertas hace rato, p-pero fuiste el único que me defendió a pesar de que no me conoces, ¡p-por eso te agradezco!-.

-¡N-No es necesario que me agradezcas ni nada eso!-.

-¿Ya sano tu dedo?- de la nada apareció Lida detrás de Izuku.

-¡AAhh!- los tres se asustaron por la aparición de Lida.

-Oh, hola Lida Recovery Girl lo examino-.

-Debo decir que Aizawa-sensei en verdad me sorprendió, de hecho pensé "¡así es como son las cosas en la mejor academia!", pero ahora lo veo como un profesor que puede a través de la decepción-.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿se dirigen a la estación?, ¡espérenme!- des pues apareció Uraraka.

-¡Esto es malo!, ¡hay demasiadas persona con los que tratar, debo escapar!- Tsuna susurró para el mismo, miro a Chrome quien entendió el mensaje e intentaron escapar silenciosamente.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?- Lida puso su mano en el hombro de Tsuna y Uraraka puso la suya en el hombro de Chrome mientras ponen una sonrisa, pero para unos inadaptados sociales como ellos esto causo un gran temblor en sus cuerpos.

-¡Hiiieee!- Tsuna dejo salir un sonido nervioso, -n-nosotros s-solo vamos a n-nuestra casa-.

-¡En ese caso nosotros los acompañamos a la estación!- dijo alegremente Uraraka con Lida e Izuku asintiendo.

-¿E-Están seguros?, n-no queremos ser una molestia- Chrome dijo una buena excusa.

-¿Que estas diciendo Dokuro-san?, somos compañeros de clase socializar es importante- Lida saco un argumento de psicólogo.

-¡Cierto Chrome-chan y Tsunayoshi-kun!, ¡podemos convertirnos en buenos amigos!- Uraraka sonrió de manera radiante.

-Las personas normales son aterradoras- dijo Chrome sentada en cuclillas con una aura depresiva junto a Tsuna haciendo lo mismo con la misma aura.

-Si, las personas normales deberían desaparecer- dijo Tsuna.

-Hachiman Dios de las personas solitarias, por favor ayuda a estas pobres almas con esta situación- ambos le rezaron al mismo tiempo a un Dios que trasciende la realidad.

-¡Espeluznante!- dijeron los espectadores.

-No se pongan así, solo queremos ser sus amigos- Uraraka insistió.

-¿Por que alguien querría ser nuestros amigos?- pregunto Chrome.

-¿Por que no? ¡ustedes son increíbles!- Uraraka sonrió para los solitarios.

-¿En serio quieren serlo?- pregunto Tsuna.

Lida asintió.

-¿Están realmente seguros?- Chrome intento confirmar.

Izuku asintió.

-¡¿Hablan en serio?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Uraraka le dio una sonrisa que ilumino sus almas.

Chrome y Tsuna no lo soportaron mas, estallaron lagrimas que salieron como cascadas incomodando a los demás.

 **Punto** **de** **vista** **de** **Chrome**

Ya era de noche, Boss estaba muy cansado por lo que sucedió hoy y yo también. Para solitarios como nosotros haber podido hacer amigos en el primer día de clases es solo un sueño pero en este caso se hizo realidad y no hemos sentido tanta felicidad en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, mi verdadera felicidad es otra. Entre en la habitación de Boss a quien pude ver profundamente dormido y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara, todos los días vengo por la noche a observarlo mientras duerme un rato, desde hace tiempo olvide cuando empece a hacerlo.

-Boss, es demasiado lindo cuando duerme- susurre mientras me acercaba a mirar su rostro, Boss siempre ha sido lindo y adorable pero de noche esos dos factores se duplican.

Una gran cantidad de pensamientos atravesaron mi mente, todos relacionados a Boss pero me senti bastante avergonzada por uno en el me casaba con Boss, a pesar de eso es uno mis deseos mas profundos, mire el adorable rostro de Boss y otro pensamiento atravesó mi mente.

-No importa los problemas que aparezcan en el camino, yo siempre estaré con Boss- me incline acercando mi cara a la de Boss, los labios de Boss estaban muy cerca de los míos ahora, me sentí tentada a no hacerlo pero me di coraje y lo hice, bese a mi Boss.

Fue un beso muy suave para evitar perturbar su sueño pero para mi es increíble, un par de segundos despues me separe de sus labios con una gran sonrisa y mi rostro ruborizado.

-Te amo, Boss-


	2. chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-Chrome, ¿entraste en mi habitación anoche?- le pregunté causando que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

En este momento acabo de hacer el desayuno para los dos, Chrome puede cocinar bien pero ella dice que prefiere comer lo que yo cocine.

-No, pero...¿P-Por q-qué cree que hice eso?-.

-Es que la puerta estaba abierta cuando desperté, creo que debo haber olvidado cerrarla- Chrome se relajó bastante cuando dije eso y siguió desayunando.

- _Creo que se preocupó por si algo me había pasado, ¿por qué otra razón se pondría así de nerviosa?-_ sonreí ante mi razonamiento.

-Boss, ¿lleva sus guantes?-.

-Si, aquí los tengo- los saqué de mi bolsillo, son de color negro con dedos metálicos y tienen una gran X en el dorso de la mano, -¿vas a llevar tu tridente?-.

-Si- ella tiene un tridente especial que es mas grande que ella pero puede reducir su tamaño hasta que sea del tamaño de su mano, ella siempre lo lleva consigo desde que la conocí.

Hacer esta rutina de mañana es algo normal para nosotros, a veces he llegado a pensar que parecemos un viejo matrimonio y no puedo evitar que me de un poco de gracia la idea.

- _Es muy bueno el tiempo de paz, sin un bebe demoníaco despertándome con una bomba-_.

-Boss, llegaremos tarde- ella dijo mirando el reloj, faltaban tres minutos.

-¡Hiiiee!-.

 _-Al menos con el bebe demoníaco llegaba a tiempo-._

 **Mas tarde**

-¡Llegan tarde!- Lida nos estaba regañando por llegar tarde.

-Lo sentimos mucho- nos disculpamos a la vez.

- _Espera,_ _¿Por qué nos disculpamos con el? solo llegamos un minuto tarde. Ademas el no es representante de la clase-._

Durante el resto de la mañana estuvimos recibiendo clases normales, parece que nuestras clases están divididas. Las clases normales son en la mañana mientras que las clases de héroe son en la tarde, aunque me parece un poco hilarante que héroes profesionales nos den clases regulares, por ejemplo el héroe Present Mic nos da clases de ingles.

-Yo estoy...¡entrando como una persona normal!- dijo el héroe número uno y el símbolo de la paz All Might.

- _Así que en verdad da clases aquí-._

-Wow, ¡realmente es un profesor!- dijo Kirishima.

-Ese es el traje de la edad de plata, ¿no?- dijo Asui-san.

-Enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes...es la materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo basico para ser un héroe, la mayoría de los créditos se darán en esta materia ¡así que vamos a ello!. Lo que haremos hoy...¡entrenamiento de combate y para eso aquí están!, ¡trajes hechos en base a sus Quirk y los pedidos enviados antes de que empiecen las clases!, después de cambiarse vayan al territorio Beta-.

-¡Si, señor!-.

 **En el territorio Beta**

Todos estaban en el territorio Beta usando sus trajes de héroe, todos ellos son impresionantes y fueron hechos específicamente para sus propios Quirk.

-¡Ah!, ¡Deku-kun, estupendo traje! se ve muy practico- dijo Uraraka-san, el traje de Midoriya-san era un poco simple pero se veía bien, era color verde con unas grandes orejas, honestamente parece un conejo.

-¡Uraraka-san...tu traje!- el no pudo expresarse bien por la vergüenza aunque es comprensible por el traje de ella, era demasiado ajustado para ser de un héroe.

-Debí haber escrito bien lo que quería...al final terminó siendo un poco ajustado, es vergonzoso- ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Ustedes se ven geniales!- me acerqué a ellos y los felicité.

-¡Gracias!, Tsunayoshi-kun tu traje es...- ella no pudo terminar lo que quería decir al verme.

-Es un poco...- Midoriya-san igual.

Yo visto un simple traje con camisa naranja, como el que usaría alguien para ir a su trabajo pero este yo especifique que fuera reforzado para los ataques contundentes y hecho con un material ignífugo, también estoy usando mis guantes. Sin embargo lo que mas destacaba era la gran capa negra que tengo incluida, tiene el cuello alzado y el numero romano I en ella.

-¿M-Me veo mal?- me preocupe un poco.

-¡No!, ¡no es eso!, es solo que...pareces un niño pequeño que se pone la ropa del trabajo de su padre- Uraraka-san me dijo la cruel verdad causando que me deprimiera.

-Ya lo sé, solo soy un inútil que dejo de crecer desde hace años- un aura depresiva estaba sobre mi mientras decía eso.

-¡No te deprimas!, ¡te ves muy bien en él, es en serio!-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué usas una capa!. En el pasado la mayoría de los héroes murieron por culpa de las capas- me dijo Midoriya-san.

-Ehhh, a mi me gusta-.

- _La realidad es la capa que usaba mi antepasado Giotto, pero no puedo hablar de el en este_ _lugar_ \- pensé mientras ajustaba un poco la capa.

-Yo también creo que te ves bien, Boss- me dijo Chrome quien acababa de llegar.

-¡Gracias!, ¡también te ves muy genial con ese traje!-.

-¡Wow!, ¡Chrome-chan te ves muy linda!- Uraraka-san dijo mientras le sonreía causando que ella se ponga nerviosa.

Ella se ve bien, es un especie de traje de bruja de color morado con el sombrero en punta incluido. También estaba usando su tridente en vez de la clásica escoba.

-G-Gracias- agradeció con timidez.

-¡Muy bien, es hora del entrenamiento de combate!- dijo All Might.

-¡Sensei!, este es el lugar donde tuvimos nuestro examen de ingreso. ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?- dijo Lida.

-No, vamos a escalar dos pasos. Veras, normalmente luchas afuera, pero si miras los numeros verás que los villanos aparecen en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos...esta ciudad esta llena de héroes, hay villanos verdaderamente inteligentes en las sombras. Para este enfrentamiento serán divididos como villanos y héroes, en combates cerrados 2 vs 2-.

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico?- preguntó Asui-san.

-¡Este es un entrenamiento de formación!, solo que esta vez no habrá ningún robot que puedan simplemente destruir-.

-¿Entonces como determinamos quién gana y quién pierde?-.

-¿Está bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar?-.

-¿Hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como con los ejercicios de Aizawa-sensei?-.

-Si vamos a separarnos en grupos, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo?-.

-¡HNNN!, ¡no puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo!- All Might terminó abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas.

Después sacó un pequeño papel lleno de apuntes.

- _¿En serio, apuntes?-._

-Bien, la situación es que los villanos escondieron una bomba en uno de los pisos del edificio y los héroes tratarán de desactivarla. Para ganar el desafío los héroes tienen que atrapar a los villanos o recuperar la bomba. Los villanos deben evitar eso-.

-También serán elegidos por sorteo-.

-¿Serán elegidos al azar?- preguntó Lida.

-Bueno, los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es la prueba de eso...- Midoriya-san nos explicó el propósito del ejercicio.

-¡Ya veo!, siempre con los ojos en el futuro. ¡Me disculpo!-.

-¡De todas formas!, ¡comencemos ya!-.

Los equipos son:

A: Midoriya Izuku y Uraraka Ochako.

B: Todoroki Shoto y Shoji Mezou.

C: Yaoyorozu Momo y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

D: Bakugou Katsuki y Lida Tenya.

E: Ashido Mina y Chrome Dokuro.

F: Koda Kouji y Sato Rikido.

G: Kaminari Denki y Jirou Kyoka.

H: Tokoyami Fumikage y Asui Tsuyu.

I: Ojiro Mashirao y Hagakure Toru.

J: Kirishima Eijiro y Sero Hanta.

-¡H-Hagamos nuestro m-mejor esfuerzo!- hice una pequeña reverencia con mi compañera.

-Lo mismo digo- también hizo una reverencia.

- _¿Por qué de todas las personas hago equipo con una chica tan linda?!-_ me siento muy nervioso, un inadaptado social como yo tiene problemas con las personas en general, pero al añadirle que soy hombre hace que tenga el doble de problemas cuando es con una mujer.

Pude notar que Chrome me miraba haciendo un puchero.

- _¿Por qué esta tan molesta?._ _¡Lo siento Chrome!, las parejas eran al azar así que no podía hacer nada-._

-Los primeros equipos en luchar serán...¡estos chicos!- reveló dos pelotas, una con la letra A color blanco y la otra con la letra D color negro.

Esto causó tensión en ambos equipos.

-El equipo A serán los héroes y el equipo D serán los villanos. Todos los demás vayan a la sala de vigilancia-.

-Hai-.

Cuando estábamos en la sala de vigilancia, presenciamos la batalla entre ellos pero se convirtió en algo violento al instante. Bakugou-san parece un villano a la perfección pero el esta haciendo cosas muy imprudentes.

-No creo que deba ser así- susurré para mi.

-También te diste cuenta- me dijo de repente mi compañera.

-¿Eh?, ¡n-no! yo s-solo creo que Bakugou-san no se esta adecuando bien a lo que sucede. Ningún villano haría una cacería dejando una bomba desprotegida-.

-Si, en eso tienes razón. Eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces- ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡G-Gracias!-.

 _¡Me acaba de hacer un cumplido una chica linda!, aunque también estoy un poco ofendido por no parecer inteligente pero esta bien-._

Al final Midoriya-san terminó destrozando los pisos del edificio dándole la oportunidad a Uraraka-san para poner a salvo el arma y ganar el enfrentamiento, pero el terminó fracturando su brazo así que el tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería. Ahora el resto de ellos estaban en la sala de vigilancia.

-Hmm, debo decir. ¡Que lo mejor de este encuentro fue el joven Lida!- dijo All Might.

-¡¿Qué...Ehh?!- el no podía creer lo que decía.

-¿Pero no fueron Ochako-chan y Midoriya-chan los ganadores?- dijo Asui-san.

-Me pregunto por que posiblemente pensaría eso...¡¿Quién sabe por qué?!-.

-Si, All Might-sensei. Es porque fue el único que pudo adaptarse mejor a la situación- dijo Yao...Yao...¡olvidé su nombre!, -habiendo visto la pelea, el comportamiento de Bakugou fue claramente conducido por algún tipo de rencor personal que lo hizo actuar arbitrariamente. Por lo tanto así como nos lo dijo sensei, un ataque largo rango en una área cerrada es simplemente una idiotez-.

-Lo mismo va para Midoriya, aunque su plan funcionó el actuó de manera imprudente-.

-En el caso de Uraraka-san ella bajó la guardia en medio de la batalla y su ataque final fue muy temerario, si hubiera tratado el papel mache como un arma real no hubiera podido hacer ese ataque tan peligroso-.

-Lida-san ideó una estrategia en contra de su oponente porque el correctamente supuso que el encuentro se iba a llevar alrededor de un arma nuclear. Mientras que fue muy lento en responder a ese ultimo ataque, creo que la tan llamada victoria del equipo héroe queda mejor como "solo entrenamiento" y esta peligrosamente cerca de ir en contra del espíritu de las reglas- mientra decía eso una sonrisa llena de satisfacción estaba en el rostro de Lida-san.

Todos estábamos callados ya que nadie había pensado tan a fondo en el enfrentamiento.

-B-Bueno...el joven Lida también estuvo un poco rígido. Pero...¡buena respuesta!- All Might levantó el pulgar pero en su rostro se notaba que su sonrisa temblaba.

-¡Tenemos que empezar desde abajo y trabajar! y si no nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Entonces, ¡Nunca seremos unos buenos héroes!-.

- _Como era de esperarse de quien obtuvo el primer lugar en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei-._

La segunda batalla fue el equipo B como los héroes contra el equipo I como Villanos, pero a diferencia del enfrentamiento anterior. Este tuvo una victoria aplastante por parte de los héroes, ya que Todoroki-san congeló el lugar entero y recupero el arma de papel mache.

 **Equipo C vs Equipo G**

Finalmente empezó nuestro enfrentamiento, Yaolvidé su nombre-san y yo nos encerramos en una habitación con el arma ya que tenemos el papel de villanos. Ella bloqueó la entrada con barras de acero, parece que su Quirk le permite crear objetos de su cuerpo.

-Es impresionante-.

-¿No crees que deberías ayudar un poco?- dijo de repente.

-¡S-Si!, ¡lo siento!-.

-Tu Quirk es de fuego, ¿no?-.

-Hmm, no exactamente pero se podría decir que si- seria difícil de explicar como funciona y que son con exactitud mis llamas.

-Eso basta, ¿puedes usar tu Quirk para soldar el metal?-.

- **Si** \- usé mi Quirk cambiando mi actitud lo que la sorprendió, puse mis mano en las barras de acero expulsando mis llamas para soldarlas en la puerta, lo cual terminé en poco tiempo. - **termine-.**

-¡¿En serio?!, tus llamas deben emitir una gran cantidad de calor- ella examinó la puerta.

-B-Bueno, e-es algo así jeje- me rasqué la mejilla una vez que deje de usar mi Quirk.

-Tu actitud volvió a cambiar, tienes un Quirk extraño-.

-E-Eso no puedo explicarlo bien tampoco-.

-¿Por qué no puedes explicar nada?, eso es bastante desalentador-.

-L-Lo siento, Yao...Yao...- intenté con muchas fuerzas recordar su nombre.

-¿Olvidaste mi nombre?-.

-¡L-Lo s-siento mucho!-.

-También te disculpas mucho- ella suspiró poniendo una mano en su frente, -me llamo Yaoyorozu Momo, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre ya que te es difícil recordar mi apellido-.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡¿e-estas segura?!-.

-Por supuesto, la cercanía entre compañeros es importante así que yo también te llamare por tu nombre, Tsunayoshi-san-.

-E-Esta bien, puedes llamarme T-Tsuna si quieres-.

-¿Tsuna?-.

-A-Así suele llamarme la gente para acortar mi nombre-.

- _Aunque solo lo hace mi madre y mi padre-._

-Ya veo, entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Tsuna-san-.

-Si, Momo-san-.

- _Ella es bastante_ _amable-_ de la nada empecé a sentir una mal presentimiento.

La puerta empezó a vibrar fuertemente antes de que fuera derribada de manera violenta.

-¡¿Lograron derribar una puerta con soldadura?!- me cubrí mis ojo por la nube de polvo que hizo la caída de la puerta.

A causa de que me cubría no pude ver como se acerco uno de ellos y tomó mi cabeza con su mano, después envió una gran carga eléctrica que hizo que no pudiera equilibrar mi cuerpo y el se aprovecho golpeándome. Termine en el suelo sin poder moverme.

-Jeje, tu cuerpo va a estar paralizado un tiempo- dijo la persona que me golpeó, creo que se llama Kaminari-san.

-No presumas tanto por haber derribado al mas débil- dijo su compañera Jirou-san.

-Todavía estoy yo- Momo-san creó un bastón hecho de acero y empezó a atacar a los héroes.

Ellos empezaron a tener problemas debido a que Momo-san tiene un gran manejo del Bojutsu.

-E-En serio, no p-podré hacer nada- cada vez que intentaba ponerme de pie sentía como la electricidad me paralizaba.

Sin que pueda evitarlo, el lóbulo de la oreja de Jirou-san se conecta a su bota y libera una onda de sonido contra Momo-san, pero no afectó en nada a la "bomba". Momo-san quedó aturdida por el sonido y estaba a su merced.

-¡Nosotros ganamos!- Kaminari-san estaba rebosando alegría.

- **Todavía** **no** \- activé mi Quirk y me puse de pie, - **tienes que derrotarme primero-.**

¡¿Ehh?!, ¡se supone que no debes poder moverte!-.

- **Es una lastima que si pueda-** me moví rápidamente hacía Kaminari-san y lo golpee en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago, después pose mi mirada en Jirou-san - **no me gusta tener que lastimar chicas pero parece que no tengo opción-**.

-¡Oye, ¿qué pasa con esa actitud de chico badass de repente?!, por lo que escuche debías ser una persona insegura- Jirou-san

- **¿Quién sabe?, es un misterio de la vida-** me acerqué y ella volvió usar una onda de sonido pero no me afectó, - **es inútil, si no usas una onda de mayor fuerza no me afectará-.**

Ella se asustó un poco mientras me aproximaba, ella podría usar una onda mayor pero pondría en riesgo a la "bomba".

-¡Jirou, sal de aquí!- le gritó su compañera mientras desprendía electricidad, ella entendió y salió de la habitación.

- **Si planeas lo que creo, no lo recomiendo ya que pondrás en riesgo lo que intentan poner a salvo-** al ver que no me iba a escuchar me moví rápidamente, puse a Momo-san quien aún seguía un poco aturdida junto a la "bomba" y nos cubrí con mi capa.

-¡Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300.000 volts!- la electricidad salió de su cuerpo inundando todo el lugar de electricidad, al terminar nos descubrí y vi que Kaminari-san estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿C-Cómo...?- de repente puso una cara de idiota mientras levantaba sus pulgares.

- **¿Huh?-** no entendí que pasaba, me acerqué a el pero el no tuvo reacción alguna.

-Tsuna-san- mi compañera se recuperó del aturdimiento, -¿cómo lograste que no nos viéramos afectados?-.

- **Es por mi capa, esta hecha con un material raro pero te puedo asegurar que no existe nada en este mundo de lo que no te pueda proteger-** le expliqué sin entrar en detalles. si hubiera estado mas atento al principio, habría usado mi capa y el no me habría paralizado.

-Es sorprendente-.

- **Ahora no es momento de hablar de esto, Jirou-san debe haberse escondido. ¿puedes encargarte que el haga algo?-.**

-Si, por favor no la subestimes. Puede que soportes sus ondas actuales pero no sé si lo harás con una de mayor fuerza- ella me advirtió.

- **Eso es cierto, ¿tienes algún plan para contrarrestarlo?-.**

Supongo, ella puede amplificar las ondas de sonido gracias los amplificadores en sus botas. Las vibraciones pueden aumentar así que ella puede afectar la estructura del edificio, recomiendo que tengas cuidado con las paredes en caso de que se desmoronen y usa esto- ella uso su Quirk para crear unos auriculares de color rojo con el número 27, -con estos podrás cancelar el ruido, pero eso también impedirá que puedas escuchar desde donde te atacará-.

 ** _-Por alguna razón este número me parece una indirecta a mi_** _ **nombre** -_ pensé mientras tomaba los auriculares.

 **No hay problema, mientras este usando mi Quirk mi intuición se vuelve muy fuerte-.**

-Tu Quirk es cada vez mas sorprendente- dijo sin pensar pero reaccionó cuando vio mi mirada, -ten cuidado-.

 **-Si, agradezco tu preocupación-** le dí una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón ella se sonrojó. Tal vez la onda debe haberla afectado.

Me retiré de la habitación en busca de Jirou-san mientras me ponía los auriculares, el edificio es bastante grande así tengo bastantes problemas para encontrarla.

 ** _-Llevo usando mi Quirk mucho tiempo, muy pronto alcanzaré mi limite de tiempo. Generalmente el uso de mis llamas es lo que causa la fatiga pero usarlo demasiado tiempo también puede afectarme. Debo darme prisa-._**

Recorrí los pasillos sin encontrarla, pero mi intuición me dice que esta bastante cerca. Mientras estaba pensando donde podría aparecer, la pared empezó a vibrar causando que se desmoronara encima de mi pero logré alejarme a tiempo evitando los daños.

- ** _Justo como dijo Momo-san-._**

La pared que desmoronó dejó un gran agujero así que ingrese en el, pero no pude encontrar a Jirou-san en los alrededores. Sin embargo, las paredes empezaron a desmoronarse a mi alrededor por lo que tuve que usar mi capa para evitar los daños pero la gran cantidad de escombros me enterraron y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por salir de ahí.

Una vez que salí del interior de los escombros, el lóbulo de Jirou-san se conecto a mis auriculares enviándole grandes vibraciones y eso causó que que dejaran de funcionar.

-Sin eso ahora debes escuchar esto- ella conectó su lóbulo a la bota y me envió un fuerte onda de sonido que me forzó a cubrir mis oídos.

La onda de sonido seguía viniendo en mi dirección, por lo que descubrí mis oídos y usé mis llamas para impulsarme en el aire saliendo de la onda.

-¡¿También puedes volar?!, ¡esto se esta volviendo injusto!- ella siguió enviando sus onda de sonido al aire pero yo lograba evadirlas en el aire.

Las ondas de sonido empezaron a afectar el techo del edificio causando que se derrumbaran varias partes sobre nosotros, tuve que evadir muchos escombros en el aire y Jirou-san destruyó muchos con sus ondas de sonido, los escombros me ayudaron como distracción.

Ella al estar concentrada en los escombros que caían me permitió acercarme a ella, Jirou-san se dio cuenta de que me acerqué pero fue muy tarde, derribé a Jirou-san haciendo que cayera de espaldas y tomé sus pies usando un gran cantidad de llamas para sabotear los amplificadores de sus botas.

Ella se libró de mi agarre y se alejó de mi, pero me acerqué preparado para atacarla. Ella al ver venir mi golpe lleno de llamas, cerró sus ojos y...me detuve en el ultimo segundo.

-¿Eh?-.

En vez de golpearla, tomé sus manos juntas y usé una de mis habilidades.

- **Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edición-.**

Sus manos fueron cubiertas por hielo haciendo la función de las esposas de la policía.

-¿Qué...es esto?- ella quedó muy sorprendida por el hielo, -¡¿Tu eres familiar de Todoroki o algo así?!-.

- **No,...al menos hasta donde sé-.**

Ahora que ella lo señala, puede que esta habilidad cause un poco de confusión por la similaridad con el Quirk de Todoroki-san.

- **Bien, ahora vamos-** le hice señas para que me siguiera.

-Oye, viendo lo veloz que eres. ¿Por qué no atacaste cuando tenias oportunidades?-.

- **Solo esperaba una oportunidad para vencer sin lastimarte...ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, no me gusta lastimar chicas y menos a las lindas-.**

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿p-por qué d-dices eso?!- ella se sonrojó.

- **¿Huh?, ¿dije algo malo?-**.

-N-No es i-importante, vamos- ella siguió caminando frente a mi.

- ** _No se supone que yo debo ir al_** **_f_** ** _rente?-_** pensé antes de restarle importancia y continuar.

Ya que habíamos capturado a los héroes All Might nos declaro los ganadores y cuando lo hizo deje de usar mi Quirk cayendo al suelo por todo el cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo, no pude mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo por lo que me tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería por el resto del día.

 **Al final del día.**

Me quedé en la enfermería durante la mayor parte del día, Chrome vino a hacerme compañía una vez que termino el entrenamiento y me contó como fueron el resto de los enfrentamientos. Resulta que Chrome y Ashido-san fueron las mas rápidas en terminar el enfrentamiento, Ashido-san distrajo a los villanos mientras que Chrome usó sus ilusiones para evitar ser detectada y logró llegar a la "bomba".

-Me habría gustado poder ver el resto de los enfrentamientos-.

-Tu enfrentamiento fue muy bueno, Boss. Pero por alguna razón Todoroki-san tenía una mirada extraña cuando miraba tu enfrentamiento-.

-Hmm, me pregunto por que será. Puede que solo intentara concentrarse-.

-Boss, permitiste que ella te llamara "Tsuna"- Chrome hacía un puchero.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Se puede escuchar con bastante claridad lo que sucede en la sala de vigilancia-.

-P-Pues, ¡no tengo problemas con eso!. Tu también puedes hacerlo pero siempre insistes en llamarme "Boss"-.

-Esta bien, ya no diré nada- ella miró a otro lado pero el puchero seguía en su cara.

-No te pongas así, ademas ¿por qué te molesta tanto?-.

-¡¿E-Ehh?!...e-esto...p-pues...lo siento, olvidemos el asunto- ella estaba muy sonrojada y evitaba mirarme directamente.

- _Las chicas son difíciles de entender-_ pensé con una gota cómica bajando por mi cabeza.

Al pasar un rato con mi cuerpo lo suficientemente recuperado decidimos irnos de la enfermería hacía nuestra casa.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- una voz gritó en el pasillo, volteamos a ver y vimos que era Momo-san.

-¿Momo-san?-.

-Al fin los encuentro, ¿dónde estabas?-.

-¡¿Me buscabas?!, ¿p-por q-qué?-.

-¡E-Estaba preocupada!, colapsaste cuando a-acabo nuestro enfrentamiento así que q-quería ver como estabas- ella estaba un poco avergonzada al decirlo, -pero no pude encontrar la enfermería, siempre terminaba en algún otro lugar-.

- _Ella no parece el tipo de persona que se pierde con facilidad, a menos que...-_ miré a Chrome quien evadía mi mirada con nerviosa, - _creo que ya sé que pasó, Chrome tus ilusiones son demasiado buenas-._

-B-Bueno agradezco que te preocuparas, M-Momo-san. Estoy bien-.

-Ya veo, es un alivio-.

-¡Oigan!- otra voz sonó, era Jirou-san.

- _¡¿Mas personas?!, ¡es demasiado para manejar!-._

-¡Oye ayúdame a quitarme esto!- ella alzó sus manos mostrando que aún estaban congeladas.

 _-¡Es malo!, ¡me olvidé de derretir el hielo!. Aunque eso explica porque sigue usando su traje de héroe-._

¡L-Lo siento mucho!- usé mi Quirk rápidamente para derretir el hielo de sus manos, -ya esta-.

-Gracias, le pedí ayuda a Todoroki pero el no pudo derretir el hielo-.

-E-Eso es porque...- no pude encontrar las palabras para explicar.

-E-Es p-porque es parte del Quirk de Boss- Chrome decidió hablar por mi, -solo Boss p-puede derretirlo-.

-Eso es sorprendente- Momo-san y Jirou-san comentaron al mismo tiempo.

-S-Supongo q-que ya no me necesitan m-mas así que- intenté irme.

-Espera, ¿no quieres que caminemos juntos a la estación?- preguntó Momo-san.

-¿E-Estas segura?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-E-Esta bien, ¿no tienes problema con eso Chrome?-.

-N-No- eso dijo pero Chrome esta visiblemente molesta.

-Yo también los acompañare- Jirou-san venía también, -pero primero tengo que cambiarme-.

 _-Parece que hoy acabo de hacer mas_ amigos- pensé con felicidad.

 **Al anochecer.**

-Ya veo, así que esa fue tus primeras experiencias en UA-la voz de mi abuelo hablaba al otro lado del teléfono, había llegado a mi casa después de que nos separamos en la estación del resto.

-Si, ha sido muy interesante aunque todavía tengo bastante miedo de enfrentarme a situaciones de héroe-.

-Suponía que te sentías así, ¿has logrado hacer amigos?-.

-¡Si!, ¡eso ha sido los mejor de venir aquí!-.

-Me alegro mucho, tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por eso-.

-Puedes decirle a Kaa-san que he hecho un buen progreso-.

-Eso la pondrá feliz, pero también debes asegurarte de tener buenas calificaciones-.

-Eso...no puedo asegurarlo- me sentí un poco deprimido por esa verdad.

-Bueno...todavía puedes ser el nuevo jefe si lo deseas-.

-No, estoy seguro de que eso es lo único que no quiero-.

-Iemitsu esta bastante molesto porque huiste a Japón-.

-No quiero oír nada del vago de mi padre, el es un simple egoísta que no le importa lo que yo quiera- no pude evitar recordar un poco de la discusión que tuvimos antes de abandonar Italia.

-Puede que así sea, pero debe de tener fe en que serías un buen jefe-.

-Si el quiere un buen jefe deberían dejar que Xanxus se encargue, el siempre ha querido ser el jefe-.

-Eso sería lo ideal para la situación, pero siendo honesto...lo mas probable es que le deje su trabajo a los Varia-.

-El es así...no se puede evitar-.

- _Xanxus siempre ha sido una persona malhumorada que deja que los demás se hagan cargo de sus obligaciones, también cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación me mira como si fuera basura, pero...creo que en el fondo es una buena persona-._

-Debo hacerme cargo unos asuntos, dale mis saludos a Chrome-.

-Si, hasta luego- la llamada se terminó.

Mi abuelo es de las pocas personas que extraño de Italia, siempre ha sido una persona muy comprensiva y amable con las personas, gracias a el la vida en Italia no fue tan mala. Ademas, gracias a el es que Chrome ha podido estar a mi lado durante tantos años.

-Si, ha estado a mi lado desde que la conocí aquel día. Desde ese día de invierno hace 10 años- el recuerdo de ese día aún sigue grabado en mi mente.

El día que conocí a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida.

-Boss- Chrome entró a mi habitación -¿pasó algo?-.

-Mi abuelo llamó para saber como estábamos, el te manda saludos-.

-Ya veo- ella sonrió un poco, -me alegra mucho-.

Mientras veía la sonrisa de Chrome me hizo recordar ese día con mas detalle, la chica que no podía sonreír en medio de la fría nieve.

-¿Boss?- me acerque a Chrome y la abracé, -¡¿B-Boss?!, ¡¿p-por qué tan de r-repente?!- ella se escuchaba muy avergonzada pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Solo pensaba en el día que nos conocimos-.

-Oh, entiendo- su cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando le dije eso, -ese día es muy especial para mi-.

-Para mi también lo es- apreté un poco el abrazo, -eres especial para mi-.

-Boss, ¿no habías dicho que no podemos decir cosas vergonzosas?-.

-¡N-No arruines el momento!- me avergoncé al recordar eso.

-Si, Boss- nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que deje de hacerlo.

-Es hora de hacer la cena, ¿quieres ayudarme?-.

-Si-.

 **Al otro** **día**

-¡¿Nos podrían decir como es el símbolo de la paz como profesor?!-.

-¡Hiiieee!- me asusté con la repentina pregunta y la multitud de reporteros en la entrada.

Una gran cantidad de reporteros nos tendió una emboscada en la entrada de la academia a Chrome y a mi.

-E-Es...es...- las palabras se quedaron en mi boca, mire a Chrome pero ella estaba congelada con los ojos vacios.

Los reporteros son el mayor temor de los solitarios, son una versión realista de los vampiros pero en vez de buscar sangre, buscan historias.

Ya no quería estar en esta situación, así tomé a Chrome de la mano y la lleve conmigo a través de los reporteros entrando en UA, corrí lejos de ellos hasta llegar a la clase A.

\- ¡Chrome, reacciona!- la sacudí un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasó Tsuna-san?- Momo-san se acercó preocupada junto con Jirou-san.

\- Los reporteros nos embistieron en la entrada, ahora Chrome parece que no tuviera alma. Si no hubiera salido corriendo con ella, yo estaría en su mismo estado -.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿qué tantos problemas sociales tienen ustedes dos?- preguntó Jirou-san.

\- Mas de los que crees- admití un poco deprimido.

\- Dokuro-san, Dokuro-san- Momo-san la sacudía un poco.

Es inútil, el ojo de Chrome estaba totalmente en blanco como si de una película de terror se tratase su experiencia, incluso la gente podría decir que se puede ver su alma intentando escapar de su cuerpo.

Ella reaccionó después de unos cuantos minutos, justo a tiempo para el momento de iniciar las clases.

-Ayer hicieron un buen trabajo en su entrenamiento de combate, vi el vídeo y los resultados. Bakugou, eres talentoso pero evita actuar como un niño- dijo Aizawa-sensei.

-Lo se...- admitió Bakugou-san.

-Y Midoriya...te rompiste el brazo otra vez- Midoriya-san tenía una mirada de culpa, -pero supongo que era lo mejor que podías hacer-.

Después de que dijo eso el estado de animo de Midoriya-san mejoró.

-Ahora seguiremos con las tareas de la clase, lamento decírselos tan tarde pero hoy tendremos que...-.

- _¿Será un examen especial otra vez?-._

 _-_...elegir a un representante de la clase-.

- _Es una actividad normal-_ pensé con alivio.

Al instante todos levantaron sus manos y decían que querían ser líderes, algunos parecían mas entusiasmados por la idea que otros. En una clase normal esto permite tomar decisiones cotidianas para la clase, pero para el curso de héroes permite poner en practica como ser un héroe liderando el grupo.

-¡Silencio por favor!- la voz de Lida llamó la atención de todos, -¡el trabajo del líder es una gran responsabilidad! ¡no es un trabajo para que cualquiera pueda hacerlo!, ¡es una llamada que requiere la confianza de todos los que lo rodean!. Si usamos la democracia para elegir un verdadero líder...¡deberiamos hacer elecciones para elegir uno!-.

-¡Tu mano es la más alzada!- dijeron todos.

-¿Podremos hacer eso?- preguntó Kaminari-san.

-No nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿podremos confiar en alguien?- preguntó Asui-san.

-Si, por eso cada uno votará por sí mismo- dijo Kirishima-san.

-Es por eso que quien reciba múltiples votos será considerado capaz...¡¿qué piensa Sensei?!- dijo Lida.

-No me importa siempre y cuando lo decidan antes de que termine la clase- dijo Aizawa-sensei mientras entraba en su saco de dormir.

-¡Muchas gracias!-.

Unos minutos después las votaciones habían terminado, los resultados fueron:

Midoriya Izuku 4 votos.

Yaoyorozu Momo 3 votos.

Todos los demas tenían un voto ya que votaron por si mismos, siendo la excepción Lida, Chrome y yo que obtuvimos 0 votos por votar por alguien mas. Lida estaba frustrado.

- _Voté por Momo-sanasi que es de esperarse que no tuviera votos, de todas formas no quería ese cargo. Según los resultados parece que Chrome votó por Midoriya-san-._

-0 votos es de esperarse de quienes no votan por si mismos-.

-Votaron por alguien más, ¿eh?- nos pregunto Momo-san.

-Si, no creo que yo habría sido una buena opción- rasqué mi mejilla con un dedo.

-Pero creí que al menos uno de ustedes votaría por el otro- dijo Jirou-san.

-A Boss no le gusta tener cargas grandes, así que no lo hice- les respondió Chrome.

-Entonces el representante de la clase Midoriya y lo acompaña Yaoyorozu- dijo Aizawa-sensei.

Ambos pasaron al frente de la clase, Midoriya-san esta temblando por los nervio y Momo-san tiene una mirada llena de decepción.

Después llego la hora del almuerzo, me encontraba en la cafetería con Chrome, Momo-san y Jirou-san.

-Hay demasiadas personas- me sentí abrumado por el entorno al igual que Chrome.

-Es de esperarse aquí están los del curso de héroes, de apoyo, etc.- dijo Jirou-san, -¿por qué tienen tantos problemas con las personas?-.

-Siempre ha sido difícil para nosotros encajar con las personas- respondió Chrome.

-Si, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro- le sonreí a Chrome y ella me sonrió también.

-Hace tiempo me he estado preguntando, ¿ustedes dos son pareja?- preguntó Momo-san.

-¡¿Ehhh?!- eso me tomo por sorpresa y me avergoncé, Chrome tiene su cara como un tomate, -¡¿por qué crees eso?!-.

-Es que ustedes dos siempre están juntos, la llamas por su nombre y ademas viven juntos-.

-¡E-Eso es cierto pero no somos pareja!-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, somos amigos de la infancia así que somos muy cercanos pero no somos pareja, ¿cierto Chrome?-.

-Si...solo somos...amigos de la infancia- parecía que Chrome decía eso ultimo con un toque de decepción.

-Ya veo, supongo que lo malinterprete. Lo siento- Momo-san se disculpó pero ella se veía como si se hubiera librado de una preocupación.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma en toda la academia.

 **-Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3, todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones de inmediato-.**

Todos empezaron a correr como ganado descarriado, no sabíamos que hacer así hicimos lo indicado e intentamos salir de las instalaciones.

Termine separándome del resto en algún momento, ahora estaba en un pasillo vacío.

-Sawada- dijo alguien detrás de mi, vi que era mi compañero de clase Todoroki-san quien tiene el cabello de color rojo en una mitad y la otra mitad blanco, -¿qué haces aquí?-.

-T-Todoroki-san, me perdí entre todo el alboroto. ¿tu que haces aquí?-.

-Noté que la prensa fue lo que causa el alboroto así que no le vi el caso hacer lo mismo-.

-¿En serio?, entonces solo es un malentendido-.

-Si,...hay algo que debo preguntarte-.

-¿Eh?, esta bien-.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con Endeavor?-.

-¿Endeavor, el héroe número 2?-.

-Si-.

-No, no lo conozco de ninguna forma-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes un Quirk tan parecido al mio?-.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-.

-Endeavor es mi padre- me sorprendí por su relación, -el se casó con mi madre que posee un Quirk de hielo y ese viejo posee un quirk de fuego por lo que su relación me dio sus Quirks...en el entrenamiento demostraste que también posees esas habilidades. Quiero que me expliques eso-.

-¿N-No crees que es una casualidad?- empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-No- dijo sin dudar.

- _¡Esto es malo!, ¡es una simple casualidad que nuestros Quirk se parezcan pero el mio es muy distinto!. Sin embargo, no puedo explicarle eso o le daré una pista acerca de mi relación con Vongola, solo las descendientes de Giotto Vongola pueden usar este mismo Quirk, es raro pero así es la situación-._

-¡E-Eso es lo que yo creo, no tengo ninguna relación con Endeavor!- los nervios me están matando.

-Parece que quieres ocultar algo-.

- _¡Es más inteligente de lo que creí!-._

 _-_ ¡C-Creo que s-solo estas un poco paranoico!-.

-Es posible, pero eso no cambia que estés ocultando algo-.

-E-Es...algo complicado-.

-...-.

-...-.

-Muy bien, dejare esto por hoy- el se fue dejándome en el pasillo, -pero...algún día sabré lo que intentas ocultar-.

-Es solo un malentendido- dije en voz baja con lagrimas con forma de cascada en mis ojos.

- _Ahora tengo un drama de anime shonen que sucedió sin razón para que ocurra mas que un malentendido, ¡maldita sea haber nacido en una familia mafiosa!. Yo solo quiero una vida normal pero parece que es imposible, si existe alguna dimensión alternativa por favor que exista una en la que no tenga tantos problemas-._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-¿Cómo te fue en los examenes?-.

-Al menos estoy bien en la mitad de materias-.

-Fueron más difíciles de lo que creí-.

Eso era el tema de conversación en la clase 1-A, se nos realizó exámenes para comprobar nuestro rendimiento académico, mucho tuvieron resultado bueno y otros resultados regulares. Las clases de este lugar no son diferentes a las secundarías o preparatorias normales siendo la excepción las clases para héroes, pero eso también representa un gran problema para mi.

-Es impresionante Midoriya-san- me encontraba viendo los exámenes de Midoriya-san, -ninguna de tus notas es regular-.

-¡N-No creo que sea tan impresionante!- el se puso bastante nervioso, parece que no esta acostumbrado a los halagos de las demás personas, -tu de seguro tienes mejores resultados que yo-.

-¡E-Eso n-no puede ser posible!- también me puse nervioso al recordar mis exámenes.

-¿No lo son?- Lida tenía una mirada interrogante junto a Uraraka-san, -¿podrías enseñarlos?-.

-¡E-Esto...!- no sabía que hacer.

- _¡Chrome_ _sálvame!, ¡¿por qué tuviste que ir al baño en este momento?!-_.

-Tienes que enseñarlos- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo por lo que no tuve más opción que hacerlo, les di las hojas de mis exámenes.

-¡Esto...!- Lida tenía los ojos expandidos.

-¡¿cómo es...?!- Uraraka-san estaba horrorizada.

-¡¿Posible?!- Midoriya-san estaba igual.

-¡¿Cómo es posible obtener 0 absoluto en todos los exámenes?!-.

Si, mis calificaciones siempre han sido las peores que alguien puede ver, no parezco del tipo de personas tontas pero jamas he podido comprender ni una sola vez las cosas académicas.

-Espera, este tiene otro número...¡¿-2?!, ¡¿es posible sacar una nota inferior a 0?!- dijo Uraraka-san.

-B-Bueno, supongo que lo hice posible...jeje- me rascó mi nuca con nerviosismo.

- _Gracias a las influencias de mi abuelo no tuve que realizar los exámenes académicos que se les pidió a los que tenían recomendación, hasta mi abuelo reconoce que soy causa perdida-_.

Por alguna razón sentí una algo mal a mi espalda, miré en la dirección de la que provenía y vi que Todoroki-san me esta mirando como si fura un enemigo que tiene que estudiar.

 _-¿Todavía sigue con ese drama innecesario de manga shonen?-_ pensé con una gota de sudor bajando por mi cabeza.

-Tsuna-san, ¿estás notas son reales?- Momo-san también miro mis exámenes con un poco de lastima.

-Si-.

-¡Debes mejorar, no puedes seguir con notas como esta!-.

- _Parece el regaño de una madre preocupada-_.

-Podría estar dispuesta a enseñarte para que tengas mejores notas-.

-¡¿En serio?!- me acerqué a ella lleno de esperanza.

-¿Eh?, ¿realmente quieres?- ella también estaba sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto!- me incliné un poco ante ella.

-¡Esta bien, entonces te ayudaré!- ella también se emocionó.

- _Parece que disfruta ayudando o que las personas dependan de ella, no importa. ¡Si ella logra que mis calificaciones mejoren entonces podré ser más inteligente!, ¡si me hago más inteligente podré conseguir mejores trabajos y así podré al fin abandonar todo este asunto de la mafia y de los héroes, por fin tendré la vida normal que siempre he querido!_ -.

* * *

-Estoy muerto- estaba en mi cama acostado exhausto.

-¿Qué pasó Boss?- Chrome se quedó mirándome un poco preocupada.

-No pude entender nada de lo que me enseñaba Momo-san, le iba a decir pero ella estaba tan entusiasmada con la enseñanza que no tuve el valor de decirle que no estaba funcionando-.

-Lo suponía, Boss es demasiado amable como para hacerlo-.

-Terminé prometiendo que iría a su casa varios días de la semana para estudiar-.

-Eres demasiado amable- ahora no parece que Chrome no lo dice como halago.

- _Ella tenía intenciones desinteresadas al ayudarme así que me fue imposible decirle que no, además de que acabo de confirmar que es una niña rica. Si no me hubiera criado con los Vongola en Italia estaría intimidado por la clase social, toda la riqueza de su casa era casi la misma que la mansión Vongola y a ella no parece importarle las clases sociales así que esta bien-_.

-Tal vez deberíamos ponernos en contacto con Reborn-san-.

-¡No!- al instante me recuperé de mi cansancio, -¡no contactes a ese bebe infernal!-.

-Pero Boss tiene dificultades con sus estudios, ¿no sería de ayuda?- ella inclinó su cabeza confundida.

-¡En definitiva no!, es cierto que el logró que mis calificaciones mejoraran un poco...¡pero sus métodos es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar!-.

-Es cierto, pero Reborn-san dijo que vendría en algún momento-.

-Hasta que ese momento llegue disfrutaré lo que más pueda-.

 _-No quiero ver a ese demonio espartano en mucho tiempo-_.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

-Hoy para el entrenamiento básico de héroes hoy...se volverá una clase con tres instructores, All Might, otra persona y yo- dijo Aizawa-sensei.

-Disculpa, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo Sero.

-Desastres hundimientos y todo lo parecido. Es un entrenamiento de Rescate-.

 _-Rescate...supongo que eso es algo con lo que no tengo problemas en este curso de héroes_ \- pensé mientras miraba al resto como se emocionaban por eso.

-Oigan no terminé...pueden decidir si van a vestir sus trajes hoy o no esta vez, ya que puede que sus vestimentas limiten sus habilidades. El entrenamiento será fuera de la academia así que tomaremos un autobús. Es todo, prepárense- terminó Aizawa-sensei sin entusiasmo.

Al poco tiempo todos nos quedamos afuera en frente del autobús, todos decidimos usar nuestros trajes de héroe.

 **PIIII***

-¡Clase 1-A!, ¡formen dos líneas de estudiantes para subir al autobús de forma adecuada!- Lida tocaba un silbato para llamar nuestra atención.

Después de el evento con los medios, Midoriya-san renunció a ser presidente de la clase y le cedió su posición a Lida ya que se las arregló para calmar a los estudiantes durante el alboroto.

- _Esta demasiado entusiasmado-_.

Entramos en el autobús sentándome junto a Chrome y Midoriya-san, la clase se estaba quejando por el hecho de que es un autobús normal y nada llamativo.

-Oye Midoriya-chan- Asui-san que estaba al lado de Midoriya-san habló, -yo siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar que este en mi mente-.

-¡¿Ahh?!, ¡¿hola Asui-san?!- Midoriya-san se puso nervioso por la repentina platica.

-Llámame Tsuyu-chan- ella se lo permitió con confianza.

-Tu Quirk me recuerda al de All Might- lo que dijo puso aún más nervioso a Midoriya-san.

 _-Eso es cierto su Quirk se parece demasiado, pero el de Midoriya-san siempre lo lastima a si mismo. Sin embargo, si lo pienso bien parece que su falta de control es lo hace la diferencia, si el llega a solucionarlo sería exactamente igual...todo esto es bastante raro-_.

Todos empezaron una conversación acerca de sus quirks, su fuerza y lo llamativo que es.

-Bueno, si hablamos de fuerza y llamativo esos serían Bakugou, Todoroki y Sawada, ¿no?- dijo Kirishima.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si es cierto, el Quirk de Sawada-chan en definitiva lo hará popular-.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡m-mi Quirk no tiene nada de especial!-.

-Eso es mentira, te permite ignorar el dolor- dijo Kaminari.

-Expulsas llamas a temperaturas muy altas- dijo Momo-san.

-Eres capaz de volar por el cielo con la fuerza de tus llamas- dijo Kirishima.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿eso es cierto?!- Midoriya-san estaba en la enfermería así que no sabía nada de eso, -¡es increíble Sawada-kun, un Quirk con esas ventajas en definitiva te colocará entre los 10 mejores héroes cuando seas profesional!-.

-Y-Yo...¡Yo no quiero eso!- no pude evitar decir en voz alta, -¡tener expectativas de tantas personas me aterra, no quiero ser visto por nadie, evadiré los medios como Aizawa-sensei para evitarlo!- Chrome me dio un pocas palmadas en la espalda para relajarme.

-Supongo que su timidez es su único obstáculo- dijo Asui-san y todos asintieron a ello.

-Tch, que patético- Bakugou-san murmuró en voz alta.

-Bakugou se enoja fácilmente así que no será popular- dijo Asui-san.

-¡Tu perra!, ¡también seré popular!-.

-¿Ves?- ella señaló el hecho de que cavó su tumba.

-Jaja, Bakugou da miedo al enojarse por lo que no será muy apreciado- dijo Kaminari.

-¡Repitelo!, ¡hazlo para que te haga estallar!-.

-Yo creo que...Boss da mas miedo al enojarse- Chrome murmuró pero fue escuchada.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué dices eso Dokuro-san?- los que participaban en la conversación estaban confundidos.

-¿Alguien tímido como Sawada se ha enojado?- Kirishima preguntó.

-Si, pero...solo lo he visto una vez-.

-¡Chrome!, ¡es mejor no mencionar eso!- recordé a lo que ella se refería y es mejor no mencionar eso.

-¿Por qué pasó algo malo?- ahora toda la clase estaba interesada.

-Chrome por favor no lo menciones-.

-...Convirtió una casa entera en cenizas-.

- _¡Me ignoró!_ -.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!- todos se asombraron por ese dato.

 _-Técnicamente fue una mansión, pero...el enojo que sentí ese día es justificable-_.

-Chrome- dije con un tono serio, -ese día es mejor olvidarle, solo pasaron cosas malas-.

-Si, lo siento Boss- ella se disculpó pero no creo que se arrepienta de verdad.

- _Tendré que preguntarle por que mencionó ese día más tarde, para ella fue también un mal_ _día_ -.

-Olvidando lo que pasó...¡ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho, ¿no?!- dijo Ashido-san.

-Si, somos amigos de la infancia-.

-¡Es impresionante!, ser amigos desde que son unos niños y convertirse en héroes juntos-.

-Yo tengo una duda- Lida alzó la mano, -¿por qué ella siempre te llama Boss?-.

-Es cierto- dijo Kirishima.

-Hace tiempo también me lo pregunto- dijo Midoriya-san.

Todos empezaron a mirar a Chrome esperando su respuesta.

-Es porqu-.

-Ya casi llegamos tranquilícense ya- Aizawa-sensei habló impidiendo saber la respuesta.

-¡Si. señor!-.

* * *

Al llegar finalmente a nuestro destino, el edificio frente a nosotros parece una especie domo pero superando su tamaño por mucho.

En el momento en que bajamos del autobús fuimos recibidos por una persona extraña en traje espacial con un casco negro que posee dos manchas blancas que parecen ser sus ojos.

-Los estuve esperando a todos ustedes-.

-Wow- dijo la clase 1-A.

-¡Es el héroe del espacio, No. 13!- Midoriya-san se emocionó mucho de repente, -¡es el héroe que trabaja ayudando en desastres naturales!-.

-Ahh, Trece...¿quién es ese Chrome?- le susurré.

-No tengo idea Boss- ella tampoco lo conocía.

-Ya veo-.

 _-Tengo una gran falta de conocimiento del mundo de los héroes debido a que no me agradan los asuntos peligrosos, si no fuera por la fama de All Might tampoco sabría quien es-._

-Por cierto, Chrome- le seguí susurrando mientras los demás estaban concentrados en Trece, -¿por qué hablaste acerca del incidente de la mansión?-.

-Porque...recibí este mensaje- ella sacó su teléfono y me mostró un mensaje.

- **Ciaossu Chrome.** **Dame-tsuna se ve muy patético en este momento, haz algo para que tengan una idea de lo peligroso que es en realidad. A cambio te conseguiré "aquello" que te mencione** **antes-**.

- _¡¿Ciaossu?!, ¡esto es en definitiva un mensaje de Reborn!. ¡¿Cómo sabía lo que pasaba en el autobús?!-_.

-Eso significa...¡me vendiste Chrome!- hice un susurro un poco alterado pero nadie lo notó.

-Es porque...realmente necesito "eso"- ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué es e-.

-Dejen de susurrar entre ustedes y sigan a los demás- Aizawa-sensei nos advirtió al ver que todos habían ingresado en el edificio.

-¡S-Si!- nos apresuramos a entrar.

Una vez dentro todos pudimos observar escenarios diversos con una situación desastrosa diferente, desde inundaciones hasta derrumbes.

-¡Wow parece Universal Studios Japan, o USJ!- dijo Kirishima.

-Un naufragio...un derrumbe...un inecendio...una tormenta...etc. Un campo de entrenamiento que preparé con distintos tipos de accidentes y desastres. ¡Llamada "Ultimate Space For Jams" o USJ!- dijo Trece.

- _Realmente es USJ, espera...¡¿no demandaran por eso?!-._

Los vi hablar entre ellos acerca de algo pero no podía alcanzar a escuchar.

-Antes de empezar déjenme decirles una cosa o dos...tres...o cuatro-.

- _Están aumentando-_.

Estoy seguro que conocen mi Quirk...Black Hole, con el puedo absorber todo y transformarlo en polvo- dijo Trece.

-¡Ese Quirk es el adecuado para remover escombros y salvar personas heridas en los desastres!- dijo Midoriya-san.

-Si...pero, también es un Quirk que puede ser usado fácilmente para matar personas- el tono de voz de Trece se volvió un poco serio, -y de esa misma forma no es diferente al Quirk de cualquiera de ustedes-.

-Naturalmente en esta sociedad de superhumanos, los Quirks están estrictamente regulados y se tienen qe cumplir ciertos requerimientos para su uso legal, podríamos decir que a simple vista que ese es el maquillaje de este mundo. Dicho eso, por favor no olviden que cada uno posee un Quirk que puede causar daños, un paso en falso es todo lo que se necesita para matar accidentalmente a alguien-.

-Durante el examen de Aizawa-san aprendieron el verdadero potencial de sus Quirks, mientras que durante el ensayo de batalla de All Might aprendieron el verdadero sentido del peligro usando su poder contra otro. ¡Esta lección servirá como un nuevo punto de partida, vamos a estudiar como usar nuestros Quirks por el bien de la humanidad!, ¡por favor hagan este ejercicio ya habiendo comprendido que sus Quirks sirven para ayudar a la gente!- ese fue el discurso que nos dio Trece.

-¡Eso es todo!, ¡tienen mi gratitud por escucharme tan atenta y pacientemente!-.

-¡Es asombroso!-.

-¡Bravo, Bravo!-.

-Bueno, lo primero sería...-Aizawa-sensei fue interrumpido.

La electricidad empezó a afectar las luces causando que estas y todo el lugar parpadeara.

En el centro del lugar en el cual estaba ubicada una fuente, frente a ella apareció un especie de remolino negro del cual salió una persona con una mano cortada sosteniendo su rostro.

-¡Júntense en un solo lugar y no se muevan!- Aizawa-sensei se alteró.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡No. 13, protege a los estudiantes!-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

Muchas figuras empezaron a salir del portal y Aizawa-sensei se colocó sus lentes.

-¡No se muevan!, ellos son...¡villanos!-.

-¿Eh?...¡Hiieee!- me asusté por la situación.

-¿V-Villanos?, ¡salgamos de aquí!-.

-¡Quien pensaría que los villanos serían capaces de entrar caminando a la base de los héroes!-.

-¡Sensei!, ¡¿qué hay de las alarmas anti-intrusos?!- dijo Momo-san.

-¡Por supuesto que tenemos algunos pero...!-.

-¿Este es el único campus en el que se han infiltrado o acaso también están atacando todos los demás?- analizó Todoroki-san viendo a los villanos, -de todos modos si los sensores no responden significa que alguno de ellos tiene un Quirk para anularlos. En un espacio aislado lejos de la escuela...justo cuando hay una clase programada...parecerá fuera de discusión pero deben tener un objetivo claro, esta no es una emboscada si un plan cuidadosamente pensado-.

Aunque logré escuchar la situación por Todoroki, mi cuerpo esta congelado, no puedo moverme de ninguna forma. Puedo sentir como el miedo fluye por mi cuerpo y no obedece mis intentos de movimiento.

- _¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿por qué pasa esto?!. ¡Sé que al venir a esta escuela en algún momento tendría que enfrentar este tipo de situación pero...no creí que fuera tan pronto!, ¡ahhh, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila!-_.

Vi como Aizawa-sensei decidió enfrentarse a los villanos el solo ordenando que evacuemos este edificio, sentí el deseo de ayudar a Aizawa-sensei pero siento demasiado miedo como para hacerlo, cada vez que deseo dar un paso al frente siento que algo me arrastra hacia atrás.

- _¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde?!-_ ese fue mi pensamiento lleno de frustración.

-Boss- Chrome me habló de repente y tomó mi mano, -lo mejor sería evacuar junto al resto-.

-S-Si- mi cuerpo se tranquilizó gracias a Chrome y me dirigí junto a ella para evacuar.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir esto- justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta, un portal apareció frente a nosotros el cual tenía ojos amarillos.

-Saludos somos la Liga de Villanos, pido disculpas . Es presuntuoso pero vinimos a la casa de los héroes, a U.A para...que All Might, el símbolo de la paz de su último aliento-.

-¿Huh?- nadie pudo procesar lo que dijo.

-Se supone que All Might estaría aquí, ¿ha habido algún cambio?- el sonaba un poco confundido, -bueno dejando eso de lado...este es mi rol-.

Trece estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto pero dos estudiantes se le adelantaron, Kirishima y Bakugou-san decidieron atacar de frente al extraño ser causando que su forma se distorsionara.

-¡Apuesto a que no pensaste que seríamos capaces de golpearte!-.

-Eso fue bastante peligroso- la forma del villano empezó a cambiar, -era de esperarse de ustedes. Aunque son solo unos estudiantes, también son los futuros héroes del mundo-.

-¡Es inútil, solo corran!- Trece intentó advertirles, -¡ustedes dos, corran!-.

-Ustedes serán dispersados, torturados y asesinados...¡cada uno de ustedes!- la forma del villano nos rodeó a todos y me separé de Chrome al intentar evitar su forma.

Su forma oscura me envolvió y me tragó, cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que seguía.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

* * *

 **Zona de Inundación**

-¡Uwaa!, ¡la zona de inundación!- gritó Izuku al caer al agua.

- _¡_ _Teletransportación!, ¡su Quirk es teletransportación!-_ el abrió sus ojos mientras estaba debajo del agua, - _¡¿y el está detrás de la cabeza de All Might?!, como...¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!-_.

-Oho, ¡la carnada ha llegado!- de la nada apareció una persona que parece un tiburón.

-¡BLUHGAAAHH!- de la sorpresa Izuku dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-No es nada personal pero...¡sayonara, idiota!- el abrió su mandibula para atacar a Izuku pero el recibió el impacto de una patada.

-¡Midoriya-chan!- Asui quien le dio impacto con sus piernas, estiró su lengua y se llevo a Izuku con ella mientras nadaba lejos del villano.

Cuando salió a la superficie, lanzó a Izuku a un barco que estaba en el lugar y posteriormente se subió también.

-Gracias Asui...-.

-Llámame Tsuyu-chan, y sí que estamos en un aprieto-.

-Midoriya-san, Asui-san. ¿están bien?- se acerco la chica del ojo parchado.

-¡Dokuro-san!, ¡¿también estas aquí?!-.

-Si, caí encima del barco- Chrome miró un poco a su alrededor, -Boss...¿no está aquí?-.

-No, no vi a Sawada-chan en el agua- Asui le respondió, -debe estar en otro lugar, pero debe tener una mala situación como la nuestra-.

-Si, lo que dijo el villano antes...¡sabían del plan de estudios de U.A!, lo mas probable es que entraran durante el problema con los medios- Izuku intentaba razonar, -Estaban preparando todo para atacar, justo como dijo Todoroki-kun-.

-Pero, ¿realmente pueden matar a All Might?- Chrome estaba con esa duda.

-Ellos no atacarían si no hubieran encontrado una forma, Chrome-chan- Asui también pensaba en la situación, -aquel villano dijo que nos torturarían hasta matarnos, me pregunto si podremos mantenernos a salvo hasta que All Might llegue. Y si viene...¿estará bien?-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver ese problema, los villanos no se quedaron esperando y comenzaron a salir desde varias direcciones hacia al barco.

- _Boss, ¿qué debería hacer?-_.

-De todos modos, si ellos tienen un truco para vencer a All Might entonces...entonces ahora mismo nosotros...¡pelearemos para ganar!- dijo Izuku con determinación.

- _Se parece un poco...el se parece un poco a Boss cuando decide actuar-_ pensaba Chrome al ver a Izuku.

-Ellos claramente son luchadores acuáticos-.

-Por lo que sabían que existen instalaciones como esta antes de hacer su ataque-.

-Hay algo extraño aquí- dijo para si mismo Izuku, -ellos te enviaron a la zona de inundación a pesar que tu Quirk te permite moverte libremente en el agua- el se dirigió a Asui.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Chrome.

-¡Ellos no conocen los Quirks de los estudiantes!-.

-¡Gero! es verdad, soy una rana así que si me hubieran enviado a la zona de incendios no sería nada agradable para mi-.

-Nos separaron esperando que entráramos en desesperación y luego nos ganarían por mayoría de número- Izuku mostró su hipótesis, -nuestra ventaja es que ellos no saben lo que hacen nuestros Quirks, por eso no han intentado subir al barco-.

-Te diré más sobre mi Quirk...puedo saltar y alcanzar gran altura, pegarme a las paredes, estirar mi lengua hasta 20 metros. Puedo también escupir desde mi estomago una secreción de moco tóxico...que por ahora solo apesta un poco- dijo Asui, -las ultimas dos no ayudan-.

-Mi Quirk puede...- el dudo un poco al hablar, -es extremadamente fuerte, pero cada vez que lo uso mis huesos se rompen y fracturan...es como una espada de doble filo-.

-Mi Quirk me permite crear ilusiones- habló Chrome, -son muy poderosas dependiendo de la persona en que se use, personas ingenuas o con baja inteligencia son a quienes mas afecta, pero las personas con grandes instintos y manejo de lógica es más difícil, la aguda intuición de Boss le permite saber cuando uso mis ilusiones. Tiene la desventaja de que si lo uso mucho afecta el funcionamiento de mis órganos-.

-Es un buen Quirk pero...desventaja es bastante desagradable- dijo Asui sin saber que cara poner.

-Si, pero puede ser bastante útil para esta situación- Izuku prefirió no comentar acerca de la desventaja de Chrome para no incomodar a la chica del parche.

Su plan se vio interrumpido cuando los villanos atacaron el barco con una mano de agua provocando que este empiece a hundirse.

-Tenemos que actuar ahora- Izuku se lanzó al agua.

-Una vez que caiga al mar lo destrozaremos- dijo uno de los villanos.

-¡DELAWARE...- Izuku enfocó la fuerza en su dedo y disparó una onda de aire hacia el agua, -...SMASH!-.

El punto donde se dirigió esa fuerza reaccionó creando un remolino que succionaba lo que tenía al alcance.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Izuku.

-¡Gero!- Asui saltó con Chrome en brazos y usó su lengua para atrapar a Izuku.

-¡Estamos siendo arrastrados!- dijo desesperado uno de ellos.

- _Mukuro-sama, ¡por favor perdóname por usar tu poder en esta ocasión!-_ Chrome levantó el parche de su ojo antes de que alguien lo notara, - _¡Tercer camino de la reencarnación, Reino de la Bestias!-_.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, del interior del agua se estaba alzando una gran figura de un cuerpo dejando a todos los villanos e silencio. Cuando el agua reveló lo que se alzó vieron que era una gran masa hecha de múltiples serpientes que empezaron caer encima de todos los villano y enredarse en sus cuerpos.

-¡AHHH!- fue el gritó que se escuchó de los villanos.

-¡Increíble Dokuro-san!- Izuku estaba fascinado por su Quirk, -¡parecen muy reales!-.

-Y-Ya veo-.

 _-No puedo decirle que si son serpientes reales-_ ella pensó, - _gracias Mukuro-sama, es peligroso usar tu poder pero era necesario en esta ocasión-._

- _Ahora debo reunirme con Boss-_.

* * *

 **Zona de Incendios**

-Sawada, despierta-.

-Mmm-.

-Despierta-.

-Chrome...déjame dormir 5 horas más- Tsuna murmuró en sus sueños.

-¡Despierta de una vez!- dijo mientras golpeaba a Tsuna con su cola en el estómago.

-¡Ittai!, ¡¿Qué te pasa Rebo-...Ojiro-kun?!- Tsuna despertó repentinamente.

-Sawada, ahora no es momento de dormir- el dirigió su mirada a varios villanos que se aproximaban, -cuando fuimos transportados a este lugar te golpeaste la cabeza y no despertabas por lo que he estado protegiéndote todo este tiempo- Ojiro atacó a varios villanos que se acercaban, -¡Así que ahora ayuda con esto!-.

Tsuna no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación, todo lo que veía a su alrededor era el fuego que estaba quemando varios edificios y los villanos que Ojiro se las arreglaba para derrotar.

- _Villanos...villanos-_ es lo único que se repetía Tsuna en su cabeza.

-¡Oye Sawada!, ¡no te quedes ahí parado solo viendo!-.

La mente de Tsuna estaba hecha un desastre desde que aparecieron los primeros villanos, el empezó a agitar su cabeza en una forma de negativa.

- _¡Villanos!, ¡villanos!, ¡villanos!-_ el agarró sus orejas de forma inconsciente.

* * *

 **Hace 1 año**

-¡Prosigan!, ¡no dejen a nadie con vida!- fueron las ordenes de un hombre con traje.

-Kufufu, tenemos que ingresar ahora-.

-¡Espera!- Tsuna lo llamó, -¿Crees que esto esta bien, Mukuro?-.

-Ara, parece que no te estas acobardando- le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre con peinado de piña.

-¡No es eso!, solo...¿esta bien que sean asesinados?. Sé que están haciendo cosas malas pero...¿realmente merecen morir?-.

Múltiples hombre de traje negro empezaron a ingresar en la mansión frente a Tsuna y Mukuro, todos cargaban armas de fuego desde pistolas hasta ametralladoras ligeras, empezaron a destrozar las puertas de la mansión, hacer estallar la paredes creando entradas para el resto. El sonido de múltiples disparos empezó a resonar por todo el lugar, incluido el sonido de voces llenas de dolor.

-La familia Estraneo es una familia que no se puede permitir seguir existiendo- la mirada en la cara de Mukuro era muy severa, -han estado usando a las personas para sus experimentos intentado mejorar los Quirks o incluso crear nuevos, les están causando sufrimiento a muchas personas-.

-Pero...- Tsuna estaba muy inseguro, apretó sus manos en forma de puño con lo X Gloves colgando entre sus dedos, -¿es esto lo correcto?-.

-Kufufu, como siempre eres muy inocente como para estar relacionado con la mafia- el tomó de los hombros a Tsuna dándole una sonrisa, -aquí nadie es el "héroe", todos en este momento somos "villanos"-.

-Villanos- Tsuna repitió sin querer.

-Todos estamos actuando bajo nuestro propio interés y estamos tomando el camino que sea necesario- un pequeño brillo apareció en el ojo rojo con el kanji número seis de Mukuro, -¿No la quieres de regreso?-.

-¡Si!, ¡de eso no tengo duda!-.

-Entonces esta decidido- Mukuro se dirigió hacia la mansión con un tridente entre sus manos, -vamos, nuestra querida Chrome aguarda ha ser rescatada-.

* * *

 **En el presente**

Tsuna solo podía respirar pesadamente al recordar ese día.

- _Nufufufu, eres realmente patético. Así no salvaras a nadie-_ la de una persona sonó en la mente de Tsuna.

- _¡No quiero esto!, ¡no quiero recordarte!-_ Tsuna se gritó en su mente.

- _Pequeño Vongola, eres demasiado débil como para hacer algo útil-._

- _Daemon Spade...el...el tiene razón, soy un inútil-_ Tsuna solo podía mirar como los villanos rodeaban a Ojiro y el apenas lograba defenderse, Tsuna dejó que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

- _Nufufufufu, entonces..._ \- uno de los villanos se aproximó a Tsuna con intención de matarlo, - _...¿dejarás que me lleve a la adorable Chrome?-_ la mirada de Tsuna cambió de la nada a una furiosa.

 **-¡No!-** Tsuna golpeó al villano que se acercó a el con su puño emanando llamas justo en su rostro, a causa del impacto el villano fue enviado al piso inconsciente.

 ** _-Que estúpido soy, dejar que me afecten estos traumas patéticos mientras que en este momento Chrome debe estar en peligro-_** los villanos se estremecieron un poco al sentir el ambiente asfixiante que estaba creando Tsuna al acercarse, _**-Mukuro jamás me perdonaría si no cumplo mi promesa-**_.

* * *

 **Hace 1 año**

-¡Mukuro!- Tsuna se arrodilló frente a Mukuro, -¡no te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí!-.

Mukuro estaba en un estado deplorable, su torso tenía un gran corte, su ojo izquierdo había sido arrancado de su cuenca dejando solo su ojo con Kanji, mucha sangre estaba cubriendo el rostro de Mukuro debido a los cortes que el tenía en su cabeza, su pierna derecha había sido cercenada. Su respiración era muy pesada parecía que apenas podía mantenerse con vida.

-No te preocupes por mi...¡cought!- el tosió sangre, -fue mi error...Spade es más fuerte de lo que creí-.

-¡No digas que no me preocupe!, ¡voy a llevarte a recibir tratamiento medico!-.

-No es necesario- el le dio una mirada suplicante con su ojo, -ahora mismo la prioridad es salvar a Chrome, debes ir por ella-.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, no vas a sobrevivir si no recibes tratamiento!- Tsuna intento cargar a Mukuro pero el lo apartó con brusquedad.

-Debes ir por Chrome, ella te necesita. Yo estaré bien, he parado muchas hemorragias internas con mis ilusiones y también mi perdida de sangre, puedo mantenerme con vida lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta mañana-.

-¡Pero...!-.

-Kufufu, ¿acaso dudas de mis ilusiones?-.

-No, pero...no quiero que mi amigo muera- Tsuna tenía pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-No voy a morir, te lo dije ¿no?- el le dio una sonrisa picara, -voy a vivir hasta ver a la mafia destruida-.

-Mukuro...- la expresión en la cara de Tsuna era muy complicada.

-Chrome esta muy asustada ahora y te necesita, debilité a Spade lo suficiente para que lo derrotes-.

-...Volveré- Tsuna se puso de pie, -te voy ha salvar Mukuro-.

-...¿Podrías prometerme un cosa?- Mukuro le preguntó un poco serio.

-Si, por supuesto-.

-Promete que no permitirás que Chrome sea lastimada otra vez, cuídala sin importar el riesgo-.

-...¿Qué estas diciendo?- unas pocas lagrimas salieron pero el las limpió, -podré ser un vil cobarde pero jamás dejaría que alguien lastime a Chrome- el le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Si que eres raro- Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cálida sonrisa de Tsuna, -ve y salva a Chrome, vive para que algún día pueda poseer tu cuerpo y destruir a la mafia-.

-¡¿Aún sigues con eso?!-.

-¡Kufufufufu!-.

-¡Eres malo Mukuro!- Tsuna hizo un pequeño puchero pero después puso un mirada seria, -los voy a salvar a ustedes dos, hermanos ilusionistas. Solo espérame-.

Tsuna salió corriendo por el pasillo de la mansión en busca de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 **En el presente**

Tsuna estaba acabando con los villanos de forma muy rápida, uno de ellos intento golpearlo por la espalda pero Ojiro no permitió que fuera lastimado, el atacó al villano con su cola que lo alejó de ellos.

- **Gracias, Ojiro-kun** \- Tsuna le dio un pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay problema, estoy agradecido de que al fin reaccionaras- el le dio un sonrisa incomoda mientras se ponían espalda con espalda mientras estaban rodeados de villanos.

 ** _-Si, no podía permitir seguir así. La clase entera esta en peligro por lo que no puedo acobardarme, Chrome, Momo-san y Jirou-san deben estar en peligro pero no son débiles así que deben estar resistiendo bien-_** Tsuna pensó en sus amigos.

 ** _-Quien me preocupa es Midoriya-san, su Quirk puede ser fuerte pero lo puede dejar a merced de los villanos al romperse sus huesos, Uraraka-san y Lida no estoy seguro de como estén pero voy a confiar en ellos-._**

Ellos estuvieron defendiéndose de los villanos sin recibir daño alguno, esto los dejo bastante frustrados al ver que no podían hacerles nada, estaban a punto de volver ha atacar pero algo cayó cerca de todos incluyendo a Tsuna y Ojiro, eran palos naranjas en grandes cantidades repartidos en todo el lugar con una mecha encendida.

-¡Eso es...!- los villanos tenían una mirada de horror.

- **Dinamita...¡Ojiro-kun!** \- Tsuna se acercó rápido a Ojiro y se cubrieron con la capa de Tsuna.

Una gran explosión destrozó el lugar con los villanos, causó un pequeño temblor alrededor de la zona de incendios que dejó un poco confundidos a los villanos fuera de la zona que estaban pelando con Aizawa. La explosión causó que partes del suelo fueran destruidas y un par de edificios se derrumbaron, lo único que no se vio afectado fue la capa negra que cubría a Ojiro y Tsuna, la capa fue retirada mostrando que salieron ilesos.

Ojiro tenía un mirada de horror al ver el escenario frente a el, la sangre cubría el suelo en mucha cantidad junto a pedazos de carne, los villanos que los habían rodeado ahora están muertos. Los cuerpos estaban repartidos en los alrededores al menos los que aún podían considerarse cuerpos, varios de ellos estaban con áreas destrozadas dejando ver sus entrañas, otros tenían partes de su cuerpo inexistentes y de otros la explosión más rastro que su sangre. Lo único que era seguro es que nadie más que ellos sobrevivieron a la explosión.

-¡Esto es...esto es...!- Ojiro no logró reprimir su disgusto y vomitó, la escena frente a el es demasiado fuerte.

- **Parece que con tal de eliminarnos no dudaran en sacrificar a los suyos-** comentó Tsuna.

-¡Eso es horrible!- Ojiro había dejado de vomitar, pero había manchado un poco su ropa blanca.

- **Así son los villanos-** Tsuna tenía una mirada severa en su rostro, - **nos enfrentaremos a resultados como este cuando nos convirtamos en héroes profesionales-.**

 _ **-Si no fuera por la experiencia del año pasado tampoco habría resistido esto-**_ pensó Tsuna.

-Pero...esto es difícil de procesar-.

- **Es mejor alejarnos de aquí antes de que te pongas peor-**.

-S-Si-.

Ellos se alejaron del lugar mientras veían el resultado de la explosión.

-¡Que gran explosión!- OJiro estaba estupefacto, parecía haberse recuperado un poco de lo que vio -¡pero es más raro que tu capa resistiera, ¿de qué esta hecha?!-.

- **No tengo idea-** dijo Tsuna con una mirada en blanco.

-¿Eh?-.

- **Solo sé que te protege de todo-**.

-Eso es un poco raro-.

 **-Si-**.

-¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber de qué esta hecha?-.

 **-No-**.

-¿No crees que dar a conocer de que esta hecha permitiría avanzar en objetos de protección?-.

- **Si-.**

-¿Pero jamás se te ha pasado por la cabeza?-.

- **No-**.

-¿Y aún así no sientes curiosidad?-.

- **No-**.

-...-.

 **-...-.**

-¡Es frustrante hablar contigo en ese estado tan serio!- Ojiro perdió la paciencia.

- **Ya me lo han dicho-**.

Antes de se dieran cuenta un par de cartuchos de dinamita aparecieron en sus pies, Tsuna se llevó volando a Ojiro justo antes de que explotaran los cartuchos.

-Tch- un villano hizo ese sonido de fastidio, -¿podrían morir de una vez?-.

Tsuna y Ojiro miraron al villano, era una persona de cabello plateado, tiene un cigarro en su boca, una expresión en su cara que indicaba que esta malhumorado, no se podía saber el color de sus ojos por las gafas naranjas que los cubrían, su ropa era la de un delincuente juvenil pero destacaba aún más extraño aparato que esta aferrado a su brazo con apariencia gótica ya que tiene una calavera incluida.

-¡Tú...fuiste quien mató a sus compañeros!- Ojiro estaba enojado con el villano.

-Si- dijo tranquilamente mientras usaba un fósforo para encender un nuevo cigarro, -estaban en el camino y no apartaron rápido de la explosión, fue culpa de ellos por no reaccionar-.

-¡Maldito!- Ojiro ahora estaba furioso, -¿Qué hacemos?, este sujeto es a simple vista más peligroso que el resto de los villanos- Ojiro estaba ansioso pero con enojo visible.

-Dejen de hablar entre ustedes- el villano estiró su mano de la cual salió de su piel una dinamita, el la introdujo en la mandíbula abierta de la calavera y apunto hacia ellos, -Flame Arrow-.

Un poderoso disparo salió del arma, parecía fuego descontrolado de color rojo. Tsuna no tardó en reaccionar y volvió a usar su capa para protegerse junto a Ojiro. El disparo de llamas no le causó ningún daño a la capa de Tsuna.

-Tch, que capa tan fastidiosa- el villano estaba fastidiado.

-¡Por ahí!, ¡ahí están los estudiantes!- un par de villanos aparecieron.

- **Ojiro-kun-** Tsuna le dirigió la palabra, - **encárgate de los villanos que se aproximan, yo me encargaré de este sujeto-**.

-¿Eh?, ¡no puedo dejarte solo con el!- Ojiro estaba preocupado.

- **No hay problema, mientras tenga mi capa puedo manejarlo. No te preocupes por mi...no, mejor confía en mi-.**

Ojiro tenía un pequeño debate interno que se podía ver con facilidad en su mirada.

-Esta bien, ¡pero no hagas nada estúpido!- Ojiro se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los villanos.

- _ **Eso no puedo prometerlo-**_ pensó Tsuna antes de dirigir su mirada al villano.

Tsuna se acercó a gran velocidad al villano de cabello plateado e intento golpearlo, el villano al ver su ataque logró evadirlo por poco y generó un cartucho de dinamita entre sus manos, era bastante grande con una mecha corta. Uso su cigarro para prender la mecha y se lo arrojó a Tsuna quien se protegió usando su capa, el humo que generó la explosión de la dinamita lo cegó un momento y cuando pudo ver a través del humo vio que el villano estaba huyendo.

Tsuna voló para alcanzarlo y cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo su intuición lo hizo detenerse, vio que el villano había arrojado antes de que lo alcanzara vario cartuchos de dinamita a un edificio, la explosión afectó la estructura del edificio causando que cayera sobre Tsuna quien se cubrió con su capa antes de que cayera encima de el.

El villano observó el edificio que se desplomó con la expectativa de haber derrotado a Tsuna, pero el concreto fue destruido por Tsuna para poder salir del edificio, Tsuna se quedó de pie frente al villano.

 _ **-No soy bueno analizando pero parece que su Quirk le permite crear dinamita de sus manos y el arma en su brazo puede convertir la dinamita en energía para las llamas de hace rato. Esto será problemático-.**_

-Eres bastante bueno, será entretenido matarte-.

- **Hmm, yo no tengo intenciones de morir. Tengo personas a las que tengo que proteger-.**

-¿No preferirías acabar con mi vida?-.

 **-No soy ese tipo de persona, no querría verte muerto a pesar de que mataste a tus compañeros e intentas lastimar al mio-.**

-Eres demasiado blando...- el villano dejo salir humo su boca, -demasiado blando como para ser el Décimo Vongola-.

- **¿Eh?-** Tsuna se sorprendió bastante por eso, - **¿Cómo sabes eso?-**.

-Eso no importa- el villano empezó a crear varios cartuchos de dinamita que sostuvo cada uno entre sus dedos mientras le daba una mirada amenazante, -debes saber el nombre de tu asesino Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-Soy Gokudera Hayato y soy quien acabará con tu vida-.

 **-¿Por qué?, no recuerdo haberte conocido-.**

-Alguien como tu no merece ser el Décimo Vongola, debes morir para que no seas una vergüenza para Vongola-.

 _ **-Esto será muy complicado-.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Odio a los adultos.

Los odio realmente, siempre creen tener la razón en todo lo que dicen. Su única base son sus años de vida, pero ellos son más inútiles que cualquier persona, te piden que confíes en ellos cuando las cosas están mal e ignoran lo que intentes decirles. Jamás quieren explicarte muchas cosas, se guardan detalles necesarios para ellos mismos e ignoran los problemas que puede causar no contarte nada.

Recuerdo que había una mujer amable, ella me visitaba durante pocos días cada año hace varios años. Siempre me sonreía con sinceridad, era desinteresada y jamás se enojaba. Me enseñó a tocar el piano, al principio era un poco difícil pero con el tiempo lo dominé, ella me dijo que mis manos son suaves y buenas para tocar el piano. Cada año esperaba ansioso que ella volviera y me enseñara a tocar, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía durante mi cumpleaños haciéndolo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella murió, cuando era pequeño me enteré de que ella murió de camino a visitarme. Su accidente fue muy extraño ya que ella cayó con su auto por un barranco, según escuché, el auto tenía una abolladura que indicaba que fue golpeado por el costado. En ese entonces no lo comprendí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que había sido asesinada por alguien.

¿Quién tendría razones para matar a una mujer tan amable? Jamás supe la razón de ello, cuando comprendí que fue asesinada, hablé con mi padre acerca de ello. El me dijo solo fue un accidente muy trágico y que no debía ser tan paranoico, aunque el me dijo eso, pude ver fácilmente que era mentira. Desde ese día siempre he creído que los adultos mienten, la razón por la que lo hagan no es importante, solo lo hacen. Todos los adultos son mis enemigos.

Un día, mientras estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión en la que vivía, escuché a unas mujeres que eran parte de la servidumbre. Hablaron sobre el accidente, escuché una verdad que debería haber sabido desde el inicio... aquella mujer amable era mi madre. Nunca conocí a mi madre, siempre he sabido que mi hermana y yo tenemos madres diferentes, realmente me sentí enojado por ello. La mujer amable que siempre venía pocos días al año, era mi madre. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo la verdad? Me sentí bastante enojado con ella también, me mintió como siempre hacen los adultos.

Volví a confrontar a mi padre, le conté que ya sabía que era mi madre y el no tuvo más opción que decirme la vedad. Me contó acerca de su aventura romántica con ella, que quería casarse con ella pero las leyes de la mafia se lo impedían, la madre de mi hermana se enteró y solo le permitía verme unas cuantas veces al año. Mi padre hizo enojar a unas personas que eran miembros de una familia mafiosa. Creo que se llamaba Millefiore, ellos descubrieron la existencia de mi madre y la asesinaron como provocación hacia mi padre.

Al enterarme de esa verdad, solo podía enojarme cada vez más, por culpa del estúpido de mi padre, mi madre murió. Huí de mi casa al enterarme de esa verdad, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentimientos, solo corrí sin ningún rumbo especifico. Pasé varios meses en las calles de Italia, era la primera vez que sentía hambre en mi vida, aprendí lo duro que era sobrevivir por fuera de la riqueza, pero no quería volver a maldita casa. Hice lo que pude para sobrevivir, robé, asalté y muchos otros crímenes.

Gracias a mi Quirk, fue un poco más sencillo, mi capacidad de crear dinamita de la palma de mis manos me ayudo mucho a la hora de intimidar, hacer distracciones etc. Mi único problema, fue que la mecha tardaba en encender, empecé a fumar gracias a ello, usar un cigarrillo de mi boca para encender la mecha era muy efectivo y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar bastante fumar.

Empecé a llamar la atención de ciertas personas, fui perseguido por esas personas hasta que me tenían arrinconado en un callejón. Creí que era mi fin, pero en vez de matarme, me ofrecieron un lugar al que llamarle hogar, acepté ya que no quería seguir viviendo en las calles. Ingresé a la familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más poderosa.

Me hicieron realizar múltiples trabajos para ellos, me encargaba de eliminar sus cabos sueltos, eliminar familias mafiosas que representaban una amenaza para ellos, usar la intimidación para afectar grandes masas, etc. Me sentía muy cómodo ahí. Odiaba a los adultos de ese lugar, para ellos solo era una persona a la que podían usar y desechar en el momento que se les plazca, pero el hecho de sentirme apreciado por ser útil me gustaba mucho, por mucho que los odiaba, siempre me gustó serles de ayuda. Creí que ese lugar era mi hogar.

Había un hombre que conocí el año pasado, una persona en la que considero que puedo confiar hasta cierto punto, nunca me daba ordenes y no tenía secreto conmigo, así me sentí cómodo con él. Le conté mucho acerca de mi vida, incluso el drama con mi padre y la verdad de mi madre, el le pareció curioso y dijo que investigaría acerca de ello. Después de un tiempo me contó una horrible verdad, la madre de mi hermana... fue quien contactó con Millefiore. Les contó acerca de mi madre y les indicó que día podían atacar, intercambio mucha información respecto a grupos mafiosos y tuvo muchos transacciones de dinero. Mi padre sabía eso, pero nunca hizo nada al respecto y dejó que se desarrollara, por culpa de él mi madre fue asesinada, a causa de que no hizo nada cuando podía hacer algo al respecto.

Nunca me había sentido tan enojado, ese mismo día decidí volver a mi vieja casa. Cuando estaba justo frente a ella, no dudé en bombardearla con mi dinamita, causé explosiones sin parar, grité todo lo que tenía guardado en mi pecho, incluso lloré mientras lanzaba mi dinamita. La mansión había empezado a derrumbarse, entré en ella a pesar de lo débil de su estructura, busqué entre todas las habitaciones y encontré a la mujer que vendió a mi madre.

Muchos de mis sentimientos se amontonaron y no resistí el impulso de golpearla, la golpee sin parar, su cara empezaba sangrar por cada centímetro, su quijada ya estaba al borde de descolgarse de su cabeza, solo quería que sufriera en ese momento así que usé el cigarrillo que estaba en mi boca y lo apagué uno de sus ojos, nunca había escuchado un grito tan desesperado en toda mi vida. Le grité muchas cosas en ese proceso de linchamiento, solté su cuerpo desecho dejando que se revolcara en su sangre, ella aún respiraba pero no iba sobrevivir. Deje una dinamita encendida y dejé que toda la habitación se desmoronara encima de ella.

Esa última dinamita afectó la débil estructura de la mansión, se empezó a derrumbar de forma definitiva, así que salté desde una ventana y evite que la mansión me cayera encima por poco. El lugar se derrumbó totalmente, no había nada en pie, pero empecé a revisar los escombros para buscar a mi padre, era demasiado seguro que murió en ese derrumbe pero quería ver su cuerpo sin vida. Encontré los cadáveres de la servidumbre, personas que no reconocí, animales mascota, nunca apareció el cadáver de mi hermana así que supuse que no estaba presente ese día.

Finalmente lo encontré, estaba atrapado por debajo de una parte de la pared que destrozó toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, podía ver la sangre que salía por debajo de la piedra, también unos pocos restos de sus órganos. Miré a mi padre y vi que aún estaba vivo, era prácticamente imposible que estuviera vivo pero lo estaba, su ojos se abrieron con mucha dificultad y me miró. Él tenía una expresión de horror, intentaba decirme algo pero el no tenía la fuerza para formular palabras, mi ira no se había acabado, usé una mis dinamitas y la introduje en su boca con la mecha prendida, vi como soltaba varias lagrimas antes de explotar en varios pedazos. La sangre de mi padre manchó mi cuerpo, unos cuantos pedazos de su carne quemada estaba en mi ropa y los quité con asco. Ya no tenía nada que hacer y simplemente me fui.

No sabía como sentirme, mi ira se había detenido pero no sentí nada placentero por haber hecho eso. Es como el momento que lloras una noche entera, tus ojos se hinchan y te sientes muy cansado, tu cuerpo agotado al igual que tu mente, al final lloraste pero no resolviste nada con ello, solo fue para descargar la gran cantidad de sentimientos que tenías guardados. Eso fue para mi esta masacre, no traje a mi madre devuelta a la vida, solo descargué mi ira sobre el culpable, personas inocentes se vieron involucradas pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y no me importaban de todas formas. Solo estaba agotado.

Recordé que una vez mi madre me dijo:"Hayato, no olvides lo hermoso que es tu corazón", en ese momento me di cuenta que era una mentira. Madre, tengo un corazón horrible.

Volví a Vongola, pero no fui bien recibido. Mi padre tenía relaciones fuertes con Vongola y era muy útil para ellos, ellos intentaron matarme, pero logré escapar. Volví a terminar como un perro callejero, solo podía sentirme mal, ya no era apreciado por nadie, no era útil para nadie, no sentí correcto vivir para mi mismo después de haber cometido tantos los crímenes pero no quería morir, quería que alguien le diera un significado a mi propia existencia, quería vivir por los sueños de alguien más y que me agradecieran por haber sido su apoyo, quería volver a Vongola. Me sentía como un Ronin, un samurái sin maestro.

Después de un tiempo, el hombre en quien confiaba volvió a verme. Me contó acerca de una forma de volver a ser parte de Vongola, me habló acerca del futuro Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es un cobarde que no posee la voluntad para dirigir a la mafia, un llorón, demasiado blando, el atacó junto a su guardián de la niebla la familia Estraneo por lo que era un poco peligroso, su Quirk es fuerte. Parece que huyó a Japón para huir de su responsabilidad, me dijo que si me encargaba de eliminar a ese chico, podría volver una vez que Xanxus se convirtiera en el Décimo.

Confié en las palabras de ese hombre, no tenía mejor oportunidad de volver a tener un propósito que esta. Viajé a Japón y vigile los movimientos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, vi que asistía a UA por lo que no podía precipitarme en atacar. Investigué en los barrios bajos y encontré la Liga de Villanos, reclutaban a las personas en gran cantidad para hacer un ataque a USJ para matar al símbolo de la paz, All Might.

La clase que se vería involucrada era la del chico, así que aproveche la oportunidad y de paso podía ayudar a matar al símbolo de la paz, el es un problema para la actividad de Vongola por lo que me daría más reconocimiento para volver, así fue como decidí actuar.

Yo, Gokudera Hayato. Mataré a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **Actualmente**

Gokudera era muy tenaz en sus ataques, no le daba tiempo a Tsuna de defenderse de ninguna forma. Cada vez que Tsuna intentaba evitar algo, Gokudera usaba su dinamita para cerrarle el paso.

Tsuna se elevó en el aire usando sus guantes e intentar atacar a Gokudera desde arriba, pero eso le dio tiempo a Gokudera de cargar su arma con dinamita. El disparó el fuego salvaje contra Tsuna quien apenas logró usar su capa para protegerse. Cuando dejo de usar su capa, Gokudera había desaparecido. No, en realidad podía verlo en ningún lado debido a que creó una gran pantalla de humo con una explosión.

- _Es demasiado ingenuo-_ pensó Gokudera.

Desde el interior del humo, disparó una flame arrow. Tsuna no logró reaccionar a tiempo al ataque repentino y lo recibió, su cuerpo cayó del aire y se estrelló fuertemente contra el piso. Gokudera se acerco al cuerpo de Tsuna, el ya no se movía de ninguna forma. Su cuerpo emanaba un poco de humo, su traje no se veía muy afectado por el impacto y parecía haberlo protegido bien.

- _Demasiado débil-_ sacó una dinamita listo para dejarla junto a su cuerpo - _es mejor estar seguro._

Sin embrago, Tsuna se levantó repentinamente y lo golpeó con su guante lleno de llamas en el estomago. Gokudera se quedó sin aire y escupió un poco de sangre, el fue recibido por un golpe en su rostro por el otro puño de Tsuna, este golpe lo envió al suelo causando que rodara un poco lejos de Tsuna.

Tsuna se acercó a su cuerpo y lo tomó de su ropa, lo acerco a su cara y le habló.

- **¿Por qué quieres matarme?**

-Vete... a la mierda- Gokudera no se vio intimidado de ninguna forma.

- **Responde.**

Gokudera no tenía intenciones de responder, generó una dinamita de su mano y la acercó rápidamente al cigarrillo de su boca encendiendo la mecha. Tsuna reaccionó y soltó a Gokudera cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo con la capa, pero la dinamita explotó afectando a amabas partes. Tsuna estaba en el suelo bastante adolorido y Gokudera estaba igual.

- _ **Parece que usa ropas que le permiten soportar explosiones-**_ pensó Tsuna al verlo lo bien que resistió - ** _¿Quién es capaz de hacerse estallar para matar a alguien?_**

Gokudera no se permitió descansar, se paró y se empezó a adentrar en los edificios en llamas. Tsuna sabía que era peligroso seguirlo, pero no podía dejar que el llegara a encontrarse con otro estudiante en caso de que quiera escapar, así que lo siguió al interior del edificio en llamas.

El humo que generaban las llamas era asfixiante, Tsuna tenía problemas para respirar en el interior, subió un par de pisos buscando al de cabello plateado pero solo encontró una gran cantidad de humo en el cuarto piso. No pudo ver el momento en que Gokudera lo embistió por detrás, esto causó que el castaño cayera al piso, Gokudera se posicionó encima de Tsuna, lo tomó de su camisa y empezó a golpearlo el rostro de Tsuna con su puño izquierdo. Tsuna no permitió que lo golpeara demasiado, usó su pierna para apartar a Gokudera con fuerza.

Tsuna se puso de pie con dificultad, pero rápidamente atacó a Gokudera con su puño lleno de llamas. Gokudera recibió el golpe en su estomago, el solo pudo quedarse de rodillas sosteniendo su estomago.

- **¿Por qué quieres matarme?-** repitió su pregunta de hace un rato.

-Tch- Gokudera estaba a punto de hacer el mismo método de huida, pero Tsuna golpeó su rostro haciendo que soltara su cigarrillo.

 **-Responde de una vez.**

-¿Quien...creería que el próximo jefe de los Vongola no mata a su agresor?- Gokudera mostró una sonrisa amarga -eres demasiado blando.

- **No voy a ser el Décimo Vongola.**

-Jaja, he escuchado que no quieres serlo- Gokudera se sentó recostándose contra un muro -no importa cuanto quieras negarte, eres un mafioso. Jugar a ser héroe no te hará una buena persona.

- **Cállate.**

-Jamás podría servir a alguien como tú- Tsuna le dirigió una mirada confundida por lo que dijo, Gokudera se aprovechó de esto, creó una dinamita y la arrojó al techo.

La dinamita explotó causando que una parte del techo se desmoronara, Tsuna se vio obligado a alejarse de para que los escombros no cayeran sobre él, Gokudera se puso de pie y empezó a generar grandes cantidades de dinamita.

-¡Double Bomb!- las arrojó causando grandes explosiones, el edificio se estaba desmoronando a causa de estas.

Tsuna apenas lograba evitar las explosiones, tuvo que elevarse en el aire pero el techo todavía no se había desmoronado del todo, su cabeza chocó contra el techo dejándolo un poco aturdido, pero le dio el suficiente tiempo a Gokudera de preparar su disparo.

-¡Flame Arrow!- la ola de fuego impactó a Tsuna, Gokudera sonrió al ver como caía al suelo.

-¿Todavía estas reacio a matarme?- Gokudera le pregunto mientras le daba una patada en el estomago.

A pesar de su resistencia, Tsuna no podía moverse, había recibido mucho daño, lo único que podía hacer es mantener su Quirk activo. Gokudera lo alzó de su cabellera hasta la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué sigues teniendo esa mirada en tus ojos?- la mirada de Tsuna todavía estaba llena de determinación -¿crees que no te matare?- le preguntó con un mal humor.

- **Mataste a tus compañeros...quieres matarme...no pareces tener piedad...eres bastante...despreciable-** la voz de Tsuna se pausaba mientras hablaba.

-Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no intentaste matarme cuando tenías oportunidad?!

- **A pesar de todo eso...por alguna razón...creo que tu corazón es amable.**

Gokudera se sorprendió por sus palabras, eso le hizo recordar las palabras similares que su madre le había dicho. Aflojó un poco su agarre.

- _¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!_ \- Gokudera no podía procesar los sentimientos que tenía - _¡este charlatan debe morir, no puede ser el jefe de Vongola!_

Tsuna vio la oportunidad y golpeo a Gokudera en su rostro, esto hizo que soltara al castaño al instante. Tsuna se apartó un poco de Gokudera mientras que él intentó cargar el arma de su brazo, el castaño no permitió eso, se acercó con rapidez a Gokudera, tomó su brazo y usó su avanzado punto zero para congelar el arma, pero Gokudera logró apartar a Tsuna a la fuerza.

-¡Tch!- miro su arma, el el hielo de Tsuna logró congelar la parte por donde sale el disparo, no logró congelar su brazo pero ahora su arma es inútil -ya no necesito esto.

Se quitó el arma de su brazo y la arrojó sin importarle donde cayera, prendió un cigarrillo con las llamas del edificio y lo puso en su boca, sus manos empezaron a generar mucha dinamita y la arrojó hacía Tsena después de haber encendido la mecha.

Tsuna usó su capa para defenderse, las explosiones solo causaban que el edificio se volviera inestable, al ver que Tsuna había salido ileso, Gokudera empezó a generar cada vez más dinamita.

-¡Double Bomb!

El castaño se impulsó con sus guantes fuera del radio de la explosión, evadió la explosión pero el piso ya era casi inexistente.

-¡Maldición!- Gokudera cargó una gran cantidad de dinamita con sus dos brazos -¡Triple Bomb!

Antes de que pudiera usar la dinamita, se le cayeron varios cartuchos en sus pies y al solo poner atención a los acabaron de caer, no puso atención al resto causando que se le cayeran todos los cartuchos.

- _Este...¿es mi final?-_ un sentimiento de frustración de lleno el pecho - _supongo que es mejor que vivir sin propósito_.

Tsuna vio eso, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, se impulsó con sus llamas y embistió a Gokudera contra la ventana que todavía no se había roto por las explosiones. Tsuna atravesó la ventana mientras sostenía a Gokudera, el cuarto piso del edificio explotó y esto terminó de derrumbar el edificio entero pero afortunadamente no cayó en dirección de donde salió Tsuna con Gokudera.

Tsuna se había quedado suspendido en el aire sosteniendo a Gokudera antes de empezar a caer, el usó una de sus manos enviando llamas hacia abajo, esto impidió que la caída los lastimara demasiado, pero de todas formas aterrizaron de forma brusca y terminaron rodando por el piso.

Gokudera tosió un poco antes de levantarse lentamente, miró el edificio que se desplomó y miró a Tsuna que ya no estaba usando su Quirk, se sostenía un poco con sus manos mientras jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, Tsuna miró a Gokudera y por alguna razón le sonrió.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

-¿Por...qué?

-¿Estás herido?- sus palabras estaban contradiciendo sus acciones anteriores en la pelea.

Se puso de pie encorvado y se acercó a Gokudera.

-¡Intenté matarte!- Gokudera gritó con enojo -¡¿Por qué estás siendo amable?!

El estaba incrédulo, ¿Por qué su enemigo lo salvaría? ¿Por que salvaría a un delincuente que no podía llevarse bien con nadie? ¿Por qué salvaría a alguien solo ha matado a quien lo ha fastidiado? ¿Por qué salvaría a quién intenta asesinarlo?

-¿Por...qué?- el no podía entender sus acciones.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero verte muerto. Creo que eres una persona amable- Tsuna puso una sonrisa rara -es extraño cuando solo te conocí hace pocos minutos y solo has matado, pero...siento que no eres un mala persona. Creo que solo...no quiero que mueras- sonrió un poco.

Esas palabras le llegaron a Gokudera como si fueran balas que atravesaron su corazón, nadie le había dicho eso en toda su vida, solo le habían mentido, usado y traicionado. Pero, este sujeto, un mero cobarde, alguien que no puede matar a quien tiene en frente aunque sea para proteger a los demás, había salvado su vida arriesgando la suya propia. Gokudera no pudo aguantar esas emociones y cayo en sus rodilla.

-¡Estaba equivocado!- inclinó su cabeza -¡tu eres el indicado para ser el jefe!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Juudaime, lo seguiré hasta la muerte!- levantó su cabeza mostrando una expresión de felicidad, incluso tenía un pequeño rubor -¡puede ordenar que haga lo que sea!

-¡¿EEhhhhh?!

-¡Realmente lo siento, no debí intentar matarlo!- ahora puso una expresión de arrepentimiento -solo estaba desesperado, perdí el único lugar al que sentí que podía pertenecer y me dijeron que si te asesinaba podía volver a Vongola. Realmente quería volver, en serio lo siento.

Tsuna solo se quedó callado, sentía curiosidad por quien quería verlo muerto, pero en este momento solo sentía un poco de lastima por Gokudera.

-Creer que salvó mi vida, ¡a partir de este momento seré su mano derecha, Juudaime!- se puso de pie y se acerco con ansiedad a Tsuna.

-¡Espera, espera!- Tsuna agitó sus manos para calmarlo -te comprendo, pero creo que es solo ser...¿amigos?

-No- Gokudera le envió una mirada seria -soy mano derecha, ya lo decidí.

- _¡¿Qué no el jefe es quien decide su mano derecha?!_

-¡No quiero ser parte de la mafia, así que no puedes serlo!

-¡No importa, aunque Vongola mande a su ejercito, siempre estaré a su lado!

- _¡Este sujeto es muy terco!_

-¡Mataste a esos villanos y de seguro a mucha gente más!- Gokudera desvió la mirada -no puedo tenerte como mano derecha.

- _Además presiento que me causará más problemas de los que necesito_.

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer para redimirme?!

 _-Está demasiado comprometido a ser mi mano derecha_ -Tsuna pensó - _espera, ahora estamos en una ataque de los villanos, mucho de mi compañeros necesitan ayuda y tengo que encontrar a Chrome_.

-Podrías...hacer algo.

-¡Haré lo que sea!

- _Creo que me siento un poco raro por usarlo de esta manera._

-La clase entera está siendo atacada, ¿puedes ayudarlos con los villanos y protegerlos?- Tsuna se lo pidió con amabilidad.

-¡Por supuesto Juudaime, iré en este momento!- él generó múltiples cartuchos de dinamita que tenía agarrados entre los dedos.

-No puedes matar a nadie- Tsuna añadió esa condición, Gokudera sudo un poco al oír eso.

-Entendido, Juudaime- Gokudera dio un par de pasos retirándose.

- _Creo que acabo de adivinar lo que el quería hacer-_ Tsuna vio como Gokudera salió corriendo - _después me preocuparé por hacerle entender que no es mi mano derecha._

 _-Ya voy por ti, Chrome._

-Juudaime, ya que usted usa fuego, ¿podría descongelar esto? - Gokudera volvió rápido, se rascó la mejilla con timidez mientras mostraba su arma congelada.

- _¿Cómo la encontró tan rápido entre los escombros de un edificio?_

* * *

 **-** _¡_ _Maldición, tengo que apresurarme!-_ pensaba All Might mientras hacía saltos de gran distancia - _¡según el joven Lida, ellos están en mucho peligro!_

Antes de que pudiera dar otro salto, un par de disparos chocaron en el piso, All Might detuvo su paso y miró a su alrededor.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

-Ha pasado tiempo- una pequeña figura salió detrás de un árbol.

-¡R-Reborn-san!- All Might estaba sorprendido por la aparición de esa persona.

Un pequeño bebe, parece tener no más de cinco años. Viste un traje negro, usando una fedora con una linea naranja y en su mano tiene una pistola.

-Ciaossu- lo saludó como si nada -¿cómo has estado Toshi?

-S-Si, he estado un poco mejor- respondió un poco nervioso -¡espera, ¿tienes algo que ver con el ataque que está sucediendo?!

-¿Hmm? ¿Ataque?, ¿De qué estás hablando?- aunque dijo eso, Reborn tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No juegue al tonto Reborn-san!- a All Might le molestó un poco la actitud de Reborn -que ocurra un ataque de los villanos y que aparezca el mejor asesino del mundo, no puede ser una coincidencia.

-Normalmente no lo sería, pero en este caso si lo es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me estás retrasando?

-Quiero ver que hará Dame-tsuna- la sonrisa de Reborn se expandió un poco.

-¿El joven Sawada?- los ojos se All Might se expandieron un poco -¿acaso el es un infiltrado de los villanos?

-No, solo está haciendo un berrinche para no aceptar que es de la mafia.

-¿Eh?

-Mi inútil estudiante todavía se niega a ser un jefe de la mafia, vino a esta escuela de héroes para evitarlo, pero no servirá- Reborn suspiró un poco -quiero ver si esta experiencia le ayuda a madurar.

-¿No ser parte de la mafia?- Reborn asintió -entonces no puedes obligarlo a ser miembro.

-Esa decisión no la puedo tomar yo, si fuera mi decisión ni siquiera habría salido de Italia.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que haga en este momento con lo que quieres?

-Una de las características de un jefe de la mafia es proteger a quienes le importan- Reborn miró un poco hacia USJ -quiero ver todo el potencial de Dame-tsuna.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso como maestro, pero no puedo permitir que salgan lastimados por eso- All Might estaba preparado para saltar pero Reborn le apuntó con su pistola.

-Detente, no digo que no vayas a salvarlos. Solo dale un poco más de tiempo a Tsuna para madurar.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, todos está en peligro!- All Might paso de largo -lo siento, Reborn-san.

-Todavía me debes un par de favores, recuerdas- All Might paró en secó -no has olvidado quien salvó tu vida cuando te hicieron esa herida, ¿cierto?

-¡Tch!- All Might tocó su herida.

- _Vongola trató mi herida cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, esa es la única razón por la que Reborn-san no está en una celda en este momento._

-¡Lo pagaré en otro momento!

-¿Qué diría el mundo si sen entera de la verdadera forma de All Might?

-¡Eso es demasiado sucio Reborn-san!- All Might volteó hacia el -¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no vaya a salvarlos?!

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo te pido que confíes en Tsuna por un par de minutos.

-. . .3 minutos- All Might susurró -¡tres minutos es lo que voy a esperar!

-Es más que suficiente- Reborn sonrió complacido.

- _En tres minutos puede pasar cualquier cosa-_ pensó All Might mientras volvía a su forma escuálida - _Reborn-san debe confiar mucho en ti, joven Sawada_.

- _Desde el incidente con Estraneo has estado teniendo problemas con los villanos, veamos si puedes superar esto Dame-tsuna-_ pensó Reborn antes de mirar a All Might.

-Tu forma verdadera es muy desagradable Toshi.

-¡No tienes por que mencionarlo!- dijo mientras escupía sangre.

* * *

-¡Arriba las manos, y ni se les ocurra usar sus Quirks!- dijo un villano mientras sostenía a Kaminari que estaba atontado -¡de otra manera matare a este niño!

-¡Kaminari-san!- dijo Yaoyorozu.

-¡Maldición, nos tiene!- Jirou alzó sus manos al igual que Yaoyorozu -bajamos completamente la guardia.

-Como un compañero usuario de electricidad no quiero matarlo, pero si así tiene que ser, entonces no hay remedio.

-Una embocada sorpresa haciéndonos creer que habíamos vencido a todos...nunca se me hubiera ocurrido- dijo un poco frustrada.

-¡Un usuario eléctrico!¡Tu debes ser de quien Todoroki-san ha estado hablando!- dijo Yaoyorozu -el que ha interferido la comunicación.

-Me estoy acercando a ustedes, no muevan un musculo.

-Malditos usuarios eléctricos, ustedes nacieron en la liga de los poderes ganadores, ¿no?- Jirou empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué estas-

-Quiero decir, hay muchos trabajos disponibles para ustedes aun fuera del negocio de los héroes y ustedes siempre están en demanda- sin que el villano lo supiera, Jirou estaba estirando el enchufe del lóbulo de su oreja sigilosamente por la espalda -sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué escogiste ser un villano?

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?- su mano empezó a desprender electricidad.

- _¡Mierda!_ \- Jirou retiró su lóbulo a su posición original.

-Solo un idiota caería en esos trucos infantiles. No descuiden un rehén, héroes del mañana- el villano alzó un poco a Kaminari -si no se resisten, dejaré ir a este cretino. ¿Entienden? Escojan ahora: ¡Es su vida o la de él!...no se muevan.

El villano empezó a acercarse a las dos mujeres, sus rostros mostraban el estrés de la situación, incluso el villano sonrió al verlas así, pero ellas no podían ver su sonrisa a causa de la mascara que oculta su rostro.

Antes del el villano se diera cuenta, un puño lleno de llamas se estrelló contra su cara obligando al villano a soltar a su rehén. La fuerza del golpe lo había hecho retroceder y cubrirse por el dolor en su rostro que había quedado parcialmente expuesto, el golpe había roto su mascara. Levantó la mirada con enojo, pero fue golpeado al instante en el estomago. Cayó al piso inconsciente.

-¡Tsuna-san!- dijo Yaoyorozu feliz al ver al castaño.

 **-¿Están bien?**

-Si, gracias Sawada- Jirou se sintió aliviada al ver el sujeto inconsciente -pero, este idiota ya no va a ser de ayuda.

Tsuna miró a Kaminari que estaba atontado, alzaba sus pulgares diciendo que estaba bien, a Tsuna solo le cayó una cómica gota de sudor ay que no sabía que decir al verlo.

- **Todavía hay varios villanos-** dijo al ver unos cuantos se estaban acercando y otro par ya derrotado se estaba volviendo a levantar **-además me preocupa Chrome, ella no puede abusar de su Quirk o tendrá consecuencias.**

-Ve a buscarla Tsuna-san- dijo Yaoyorozu -nosotras podemos manejar esto.

- **¿Están seguras?**

-Deja esa actitud de chico badass- Jirou le puso una mano en el hombro -¿crees que un par de mujeres no se pueden defender?

- **Ya veo, está bien-** Tsuna suspiró un poco - **Pero, al menos quiero que usen esto.**

Tsuna se quitó su capa y se la puso a Jirou, ella se sorprendió un poco por esto.

-¿E-Estas seguro de dejarla?

- **Sí, mientras tengan eso tendré por seguro que no les pasara nada.**

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y salió volando usando sus llamas.

-Ese sujeto tiene una personalidad contradictoria cuando usa su Quirk- mencionó Jirou un poco sonrojada al mirar la capa que le pusieron.

-Sí, pero creo que es sorprendente- Yaoyorozu sonrió un poco.

-Le debe preocupar mucho su novia para salir así de rápido.

-¡D-Dokuro-san es su amiga de la infancia!- Yaoyorozu se alteró un poco.

-¿Huh?- de pronto una sonrisa llena de malicia se poso en el rostro de Jirou -no me digas que, ¿te gusta Sawada?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso Jirou-san?!- Yaoyorozu se había sonrojado -¡n-no nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, no es posible!...¡ahh villanos, hay que encargarse de ellos!

-Sí, si- Jirou no parece convencida.

- _Creo que puedo ayudarla un poco con respecto a eso una vez que pase este día._

* * *

-Tuvimos suerte de vencer a todos esos tipos ...fue esa loca apuesta la que nos llevó ahí ...normalmente habría pensado que tendrían un montón de villanos escondidos bajo el agua, supongo que estaban actuando con cautela por nuestros Quirks.

Chrome, Izuku y Asui estaban caminado lejos de la zona de naufragio, Izuku había empezado a susurrar de forma espeluznante mientras cubría su dedo roto lleno de sangre.

-Deja de murmurar Midoriya-chan, asustas a Chrome-chan- Asui miró a Chrome quien miraba un poco incomoda a Izuku.

-¡Ahh, lo siento!- no es la primera vez que le han dicho eso por ese mal habito.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Midoriya-chan?

-Supongo que por el momento, la prioridad numero uno debe ser llamar por ayuda. Si las cosas salen como queremos, podemos seguir la orilla del agua a la salida evitando la plaza central juntos.

-Es verdad, Aizawa-sensei ha atraído a mucho villanos a la plaza. Incluso después de tu ataque- mencionó la chica rana.

-Sensei tiene la intención de mantenerlos bajo control, pero ...no es descabellado pensar que lo hace para evitar que se acerquen a nosotros y darse a si mismo como sacrificio de ser necesario.

-Entonces...- Chrome habló con un poco de duda -¿sugieres que peleemos junto a él?

Aizawa estaba enfrentadose a un villano con varías manos cortadas unidas a su cuerpo, vieron un poco nerviosos la pelea, su preocupación se dirigió principalmente al codo de Aizawa que había perdido la piel en el momento en que el villano lo tocó.

-¡No estoy diciendo eso!... Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para reducir un poco su carga.

 **¡Crack!**

En tan solo un momento que dejaron de ver, un monstruo enorme de piel negra llena de cicatrices y con el cerebro expuesto, había sometido a Aizawa contra el piso y rompiendo su brazo con facilidad, sin tener piedad por su presa sometida, el monstruo enterró el rostro de Aizawa contra el piso creando un pequeño cráter del tamaño de su cabeza. El héroe al que no le gusta la atención de los medios, estaba sometido en un charco de su propia sangre ...era una clara derrota.

Los héroes en entrenamiento solo podían observar con horror la escena, Izuku solo podía sudar apretando sus dientes mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo.

-...Kero- Asui quien regularmente mantiene la calma en este tipo de situaciones, no podía sentirse más atemorizada.

Chrome era la más calmada de los tres, su experiencia de la ocasión cuando fue secuestrada por los Estraneo la acostumbró a este tipo de escenas, pero ...no puede evitar sudar frío ya que tiene total seguridad de que si algo no detiene a ese monstruo, Aizawa morirá y no tendrán oportunidad contra ese monstruo si llega notar su presencia.

-Shigaraki Tomura- apareció una distorsión en el espacio de color negro parecida a la niebla.

-Kurogiri... entonces, ¿Está Número Trece muerto?

-Lo he incapacitado. Sin embargo, me temo que los estudiantes que no pude dispersar me lo impidieron- le niebla tomo un ligera forma humana que deja ver un objeto metálico y un par de ojos amarillos -y por lo tanto fue capaz de escapar con vida.

-¿Huh?...¿Huuuh?- el cuerpo de Shigaraki se estremeció -Kurogiri... si no puedes ser un portal decente, entoces nuestros planes se derrumbaron.

-No hay duda de que si nos lanzan muchos profesionales, no podríamos ganar. Fin del juego, ahhh ...Game Over, por ahora. ¿Deberíamos saltar de regreso?

Los tres estudiantes escucharon la conversación de los villanos.

-Es un poco desconcertante, Midoriya-chan- comentó Asui.

-Si...ellos vinieron e hicieron prácticamente nada. ¿Y solo así se retiran?

-En realidad antes de eso por que no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para...- nadie notó en que momento sucedió, su atención estaba totalmente puesta en los villanos pero ninguno puedo ver el momento en que se apareció repentinamente antes ellos a menos de un metro de distancia -¡DESPEDAZAR EL ORGULLO DE SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ!

La mano de Shigaraki se poso en el rostro de Asui, Izuku y Chrome como si de una cámara lenta se tratase. El recuerdo de como se vio afectado el codo de Aizawa por su toque cruzo sus mentes, solo pudieron ver esto sin poder reaccionar. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

-... Realmente eres un tipo genial, Eraser Head- esa era la conclusión a la que pudo llegar Shigaraki.

Aizawa había usado sus ultimas fuerzas para levantar su cabeza desafiando la fuerza descomunal del monstruo, logró activar su Quirk y como la última voluntad de un moribundo, desactivó el Quirk de Shigaraki. Su rostro fue devuelto al suelo por el monstruo con fuerza.

Izuku se alzó con velocidad, preparó su brazo para usar su Quirk y acertar un golpe contra Shigaraki.

- _¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!-_ el cuerpo de Izuku había abandonado todo razonamiento y su mente lo sabía - _¡COMPARADOS CON LOS TIPOS DE ANTES , ESTOS SUJETOS ESTÁN CLARAMENTE EN UNA LIGA APARTE!_

 _-¡ASUI-SAN, TE LIBERARÉ LUEGO HUYE!_

-¡DE...DÉJALA IR!- su puño estaba en su a punto de impactar a Shigaraki, irradiaba la voluntad de alguien que lo arriesgaba todo.

-Noumu- pero Shigaraki dijo un nombre con calma absoluta.

 **¡Smashh!**

El puño de Izuku impactó con gran fuerza creando una gran nube de polvo.

- _¡¿Mi brazo no está roto?! ¡¿Puede ser que pude ajustar el poder de salida en un momento como este?!-_ los pensamientos de Izuku estaban intentando encontra un conclusión lógica - _¡_ _ese smash fue golpe directo!_

Cuando la nube de polvo se deshizo, Noumu estaba frente a Izuku actuando como escudo de Shigaraki, para el horror de Izuku... el monstruo no había recibido daño alguno.

-Buen golpe- Shigaraki no se veía ni remotamente alterado por lo que sucede -lo llamaste "smash" ¿Eres un seguidor de All Might?... Bueno como sea, niño.

Noumu intentó agarrar el brazo de Izuku, Shigaraki volvió usar una sus manos contra Asui y la otra con Chrome, mientras que Asui había usado su lengua para alcanzar a Izuku. Todos estos eventos habían transcurrido de forma muy lenta para Chrome, su experiencia le permite pensar que hacer a una mayor velocidad que los demás.

- _¡¿Qué hago?! Si intentó apartar a Asui-san su lengua no alcanzará a Midoriya-san, si me aparto los dos estarán condenados, no puedo usar mis ilusiones con ese monstruo, aún si ataco a este sujeto solo podría evitar que nos latimara a nosotras, Midoriya-san será atrapado por el monstruo de una forma u otra, si uso mi tridente para atacar al monstruo estaré a merced de este sujeto, ¡¿Debería usar un camino de la reencarnación?! NO, peligroso usarlo más de una vez en la semana._

El brazo de Izuku estaba a pocos centímetros de ser alcanzado por Noumu.

- _¡Si no hago algo todos morirán, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS MUERA POR MI CULPA, POR CULPA DE QUE SOY UNA INÚTIL!_

Chrome al analizar la situación llegó a la conclusión de que no hay forma de salir de esto sin daños, soltó su parche dejándolo caer al agua, usó su tridente para atacar a Shigaraki evadiendo ligeramente la trayectoria de su mano, Chrome dirigió su ataque al rostro de Shigaraki, tras haber presenciado el poder de Shigaraki cabía la posibilidad de que es capaz de destruir su tridente con solo tocarlo y por eso evitó su mano.

- _¡Si logró encargarme de él podré hacer algo después, aunque ese monstruo haya agarrado el brazo de Midoriya-san no creo que pueda lograr hacerle algo si me encargo de forma rápida!. No podremos en una pelea contra él, pero creo que podré obligarlo a soltar a Midoriya-san a tiempo, para lograr esto tendré que usar el poder de Mukuro-sama, ¡TENGO QUE USAR EL CAMINO DE LA REENCARNACIÓN MÁS PELIGROSO!_

A pesar de que esa es la teoría de lo que va a suceder, siempre hay algo que no se puede calcular que suceda. Una neblina negra apareció frente al tridente impidiendo que se acercara al rostro de Shigaraki, Kurogiri había visto lo que intentaba hacer la chica del ojo parchado y por eso abrió un segundo portal que estaba en posición de su estomago. El tridente atravesó los portales y ahora estaba en dirección de su estomago, Chrome al ver esto tuvo que detener su ataque para evitar lastimarse pero esto causó que sus acciones se vieran innecesarias sin cambiar de ninguna forma el resultado original. Era el fin.

Sin embargo, al igual que Chrome no pudo suponer la intervención de Kurogiri, este villano no pudo suponer la intervención de otra persona que cambiaría el resultado.

Al estar inmersos en lo grave de la situación, no pudieron ver que una figura que parecía un torrente de llamas se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacía ellos. Está figura envuelta en llamas había impactado con gran fuerza a Noumu, a diferencia del golpe de Izuku que su poder había sido regulado, este impacto fue un ataque de poder sin control, la gran velocidad de este conservó la energía de la propulsión de su ataque. Noumu no poseía conocimiento de este ataque y por eso no pudo portar una postura firme para su Quirk de absorción de impacto, así que no pudo evitar salir disparado del suelo siendo su cuerpo enviado contra el de Shigaraki.

Sus cuerpos fueron enviados a un par de metros de distancia, Noumu cayó encima de Shigaraki aplastando al sujeto.

-¡Quitate Noumu!- Shigaraki apartó a Noumu -¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!

-Parece que apareció otro de los estudiantes que logré dispersar- Kurogiri apareció junto a Shigaraki -no esperaba que alguno volviera tan pronto.

Los estudiantes que estaban en peligro solo podían observar sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder en tan solo un instante, ante ellos solo se encontraba una persona envuelta en llamas con una mirada llena de enojo, no daba la sensación de ser un héroe ya que podían sentir ese gran desprecio que el estaba desprendiendo, este no era en definitiva ningún héroe.

Chrome al verlo solo pudo derramar una pocas lagrimas antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres muy malo por haberme hecho esperar de esa forma, Boss.

 **-Sí, lo siento Chrome... pero ya no debes preocuparte.**

Ante ellos no se encontraba un héroe, se encontraba una persona a la que habían intentado lastimar a sus amigos, una persona que desprendía su sed de sangre.

- **A partir de ahora yo me encargo.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba enojado, y cuando está enojado demuestra el error que es meterse con un Jefe de la Mafia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **-Midoriya-san, ve por Aizawa-sensei y sacalo de aquí-** le ordenó Tsuna a Izuku - **me aseguraré de que salgan sin daños.**

-¡Pero, Sawada-kun no puedes contra ellos!- Izuku intentó razonar un poco.

- **Tienes razón, sé que no puedo ganar el combate pero puedo ganar tiempo.**

-¡Pero...!

- **Por favor, hazlo.**

Izuku no pudo decir nada para protestar, una vez que Tsuna se dirigió caminando hacia los villanos, ya no podían detenerlo.

-Boss.

- **Huye con Midoriya-san-** Tsuna volteó a ver a Chrome por encima del hombro - **por favor.**

Chrome no quería dejarlo sólo, pero aún así hizo caso a lo que le pidió.

-Maldito mocoso- Shigaraki estaba enojado -¡Noumu, acaba con él!

Noumu obedeció la orden, corrió hacia Tsuna e intentó atraparlo entre sus enormes brazos. Sin embargo, no atrapó nada, Tsuna se había movido fuera de su camino a gran velocidad ubicándose detrás de él. Tsuna envió un golpe a la columna de Noumu, esto no le hizo gran daño al monstruo. Pero, ya que los golpes de Tsuna siempre tienen llamas este dejó una marca de quemadura con la forma su puño en la espalda de Noumu.

Noumu reaccionó al ataque en su espalda e intentó atacar a Tsuna, pero el jefe de la mafia se alejó volando de él.

-Increíble, no permite que siquiera lo toque- comentó Izuku mientras carga a Aizawa con Chrome y Asui a su lado.

-Sí, el quirk de Boss le permite tener una gran velocidad- Chrome volvió a amarrar el parche que había dejado caer.

- _Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usando su Quirk y cuántas veces lo ha vuelto a activar?-_ ese es el pensamiento que Chrome tiene al temer por su Boss - _si se desactiva en un mal momento no podrá moverse, estará a la merced de ese monstruo._

Aprovechando su velocidad, Tsuna había estado enviando golpes a Noumu y alejándose al instante, un golpe de esta bestia podría romperle un par de huesos si no estaba atento. Para el temor de Tsuna, vio como las herias que le había causado a Noumu empezaron a curarse, las heridas eran muy leves y casi imperceptibles pero Tsuna sabía que había logrado hacerle algunas. El que este monstruo se curara de las heridas causadas con gran esfuerzo, era frustrante para Tsuna.

- **¿Cómo puedo hacerle más daño?-** preguntó Tsuna en voz baja.

- _Tsuna...-_ una voz sonó en la cabeza de Tsuna.

- ** _¡Tú!...no tengo tiempo para ti-_** le respondió en un pensamiento.

- _El cerebro... como un rpg... su debilidad está expuesta._

- ** _No, puede que le haga daño pero también lo matará-_** rechazó Tsuna - ** _puede que sea un monstruo pero estoy seguro que fue humano alguna vez._**

- _Dame el control... yo lo haré por ti_.

Tsuna decidió ignorar esa voz y concentrarse en Noumu, voló hacía el y evadió el golpe que Noumu intentó acetar. Tsuna golpeó el rostro de Noumu causando que su cuerpo retrocediera un poco, pero Noumu reaccionó y envió un golpe a Tsuna que tuvo un impacto directo en su cuerpo. Este lo envió a volar un lejos haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso.

- _ **Maldición, creo que me rompió un par de costillas.**_

Tsuna se puso de pie rápidamente cuando vio a Noumu venir hacia a él, Tsuna logró evadir su ataque pero el otro puño de Noumu iba a impactar, Tsuna se vio obligado a responder con otro golpe. Sus ataques chocaron, la gran fuerza de Noumu era obviamente superior por lo que Tsuna salió rodando lejos de él.

- _ **¡Duele!**_ \- cuando Tsuna usa su Quirk puede ignorar el dolor, pero el golpe de Noumu era demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Tsuna se agarro el brazo mientras se ponía de pie, el esperaba que no estuviera roto. Al ver el como Noumu se acercaba preparando su golpe se le ocurrió algo a Tsuna.

Evadió su golpe y tomó el brazo de Noumu con fuerza.

- **Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edición.**

En un instante el brazo de Noumu fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, congeló totalmente su brazo, Tsuna habría continuado pero se vio obligado a alejarse por el ataque del brazo libre de Noumu.

Noumu vio su brazo congelado, intentó enterrar su uñas en el hielo y romperlo pero no logró nada. Empezó a golpear su brazo contra el piso con toda su fuerza, pero tampoco logró hacerle ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué es eso?- Shigaraki preguntó -¿Qué clase de hielo es ese?

-No lo sé, parece que no se puede romper por medios normales- respondió Kurogiri.

* * *

-Ese es el hielo indestructible de Sawada-chan ¿No?- dijo Asui.

-¡También tiene algo así, Sawada-kun es increíble!- si no es por que Izuku carga a Aizawa, ya estaría usando una libreta para anotar todo acerca de Tsuna.

- _Boss-_ sólo Chrome podía ver lo que los demás no, podía ver que los movimientos de Tsuna se habían hacho más lentos y su respiración pesada - _la fatiga lo está afectando._

* * *

 **Zona de Ruinas**

-¿Ya son todos?- preguntó Kirishima mientras sostenía a un villano por la camisa.

-Cielos, si que eran débiles- se quejó Bakugou.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a los demás!- Kirishima respiró de forma pesada -¡Cómo fuimos enviados aquí, significa que los demás aún están en USJ! ¡Estoy preocupado por los que no tienen muchos movimientos de batalla!

-Nos apresuraremos en atacar, así que Número 13-sensei fue forzado a quedarse atrás y cuidarnos. ¡Si el sensei hubiera sido capaz de succionar esa niebla negra, las cosas no hubieran terminado así! Como hombres tenemos que tomar la responsabilidad.

-¡¿Haahh?!- expresó Bakugou -Si quieres ir, ve tu solo. ¡Yo sólo voy a asesinar a ese desgraciado de los portales!

-Precisamente ahora, sales con la frase que un niño diría... además, los ataques físicos contra ese sujeto son...

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Bakugou -el es la puerta de entrada y salida de los enemigos... su puerta giratoria. ¡Así que cuando llegue la hora de la verdad, lo inmovilizaré para que no pueda escapar!

-¡No hay forma de que no haya una forma para contra-atacarlo...!

Justo detrás de Bakugou, un villano intentó atacarlo con un cuchillo. Pero, Bakugou lo evadió, tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo creando una explosión de paso.

-Quiero decir, si el asignó a estos inútiles incompetentes para nosotros, debe haber algo mal- dijo extrañamente calmado mientras hacía explotar al villano.

-¿Entonces por eso estás tan calmado? Wow, amigo...- Kirishima estaba sorprendido.

-¡Yo siempre estoy calmado, maldito descerebrado!

-Ahh, ahí está.

-Sólo vete ya.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo creo en mis compañeros y tu estás empezando a sonar muy varonil, Bakugou!- Kirishima chocó sus puños demostrando Quirk -¡Estoy contigo!

* * *

 **All Might y Reborn**

-Dime Toshi, ¿Cómo ha estado Tsuna desde que se unió a la clase?- le preguntó Reborn al escuálido All Might (Toshinori Yagi)

-Es asustadizo y tiene dificultad para hacer las cosas sin titubear- Toshinnori pensó en Tsuna -pero, se ha estado adaptando bien a la clase, con el tiempo tendrá más confianza en si mismo.

-Ya veo- Reborn sonrió un poco.

-Reborn-san- el tonó de Toshinori era serio -¿Por qué quieren que el joven Sawada sea el jefe de Vongola? Sé que tiene que ver algo con la descendencia, pero... ¿Por qué quieres al joven Sawada como jefe?

-Te diste cuenta, eh.

-Sé que el joven Sawada no puede ser la única opción, pero parece que eres tu quién lo prefiere a él.

-Sí, eso es porque... Tsuna es especial.

-¿Especial?- esto intrigó a Toshinori.

-Un niño que nació en la familia mafiosa más grande y poderosa. Pero, sólo es un miedoso que quiere una vida normal, demasiado amable, fácil de engañar, una moral bastante alta pero con baja autoestima, un inútil en todos los aspectos- Reborn se perdió en los detalles -Sin embargo, es el único que se preocupa por quienes lo rodean, a pesar de ser ingenuo las personas quieren estar con él porque saben que no les mentirá. Todos quieren sentir la calidez de su amabilidad y jamás apartarse.

-Tsuna, es el cielo que envuelve al mundo en calidez- Reborn le sonrió a All Might -es el único en muchas generaciones, en poseer todas las características para ser un jefe de la mafia.

-Es irónico, ¿No?

-Sí, demasiado- All Might sonrió al ver esa ironía -ya veo porque es especial.

-Sí, después de todo...

* * *

 **Tsuna vs Noumu**

- ** _Ahora no podrá atacar con ese brazo-_** pensó Tsuna.

A pesar de haber hecho ese progreso, no se esperó las acciones de Noumu. Noumu tomó su brazo y empezó a jalarlo, esta acción se veía extraña hasta que se entendió lo que hacía, ante sus ojos, Noumu había arrancado el brazo congelado fuera de su cuerpo.

La escena había dejado a todos los que la presenciaron con el estomago revuelto, fue entonces cuando de forma un poco tardada, el brazo de Noumu se regeneró, parecía que no le había hecho nada en absoluto.

La expresión de Tsuna se había vuelto una mueca, la frustración de no lograr nada lo estaba atormentando.

Fue entonces cuando Noumu fue tras Tsuna una vez más, al ver como el monstruo había acortado la distancia, Tsuna se alejó.

-Kurogiri- fue lo que pronunció Shigaraki.

Tsuna había conseguido buena distancia. Pero, no se esperó que un portal se abriera a su lado, su intuición le avisó pero fue tarde. Del portal salió el puño de Noumu que golpeó a Tsuna, este golpe no era tan fuerte pero a Tsuna le dolió demasiado.

- ** _Maldición, parece que piensan ayudarle._**

La interrupción de Kurogiri cambió la forma en que se desarrolla la pelea, cada vez que Tsuna intentó alejarse, Kurogiri usó sus portales para poner a Noumu cerca de Tsuna. Al ver lo que hacía Kurogiri, la intuición de Tsuna se volvió más aguda y pudo adivinar desde que dirección iban a estar los portales de Kurogiri para que NOumu lo atacara.

Fue cuando su intuición le aviso de otra amenaza que Tsuna se angustió, vio que Shigaraki fue tras de Izuku y los demás. Tsuna usó el impulso de sus llamas para llegar hasta Shigaraki, logró darle una patada en la cabeza que lo envió al suelo, pero tuvo que evadir rápidamente uno de los golpes de Noumu.

-Eres molesto- Shigaraki al ponerse de pie, le envió una mirada enojada que apenas se podía ver por la mano en su cara.

Mientras que Tsuna se esforzaba en evadir los ataques de Noumu, durante un momento Shigaraki logró acercarse a Tsuna. Desde la perspectiva de Tsuna, fue algo lento y doloroso ese pequeño momento en el que Shigaraki pudo poner sus cinco dedos en la mejilla de Tsuna, la piel de Tsuna se desprendió en ese pequeño instante, ese dolor hizo que Tsuna reaccionara.

Incrementó las llamas de sus guantes y las usó para crear una pequeña ola de llamas que impactó a Shigaraki. Este se cubrió por el gran calor que causó este ataque.

- _¡Mierda! ¡Sentí que me había quemado entero!-_ tenía sus manos puestas en su rostro, no tenía heridas, solo estaba un poco chamuscado - _pudo quemarme vivo, pero no lo hizo, si que es blando este mocoso._

La mejilla de Tsuna estaba roja, la piel se había desprendido dejando ver la segunda capa de piel del ser humano, dermis. Su respiración era aún más pesada que antes, era muy visible para todos como su pecho subía y bajaba, la llama de su frente se había hecho más pequeña, también empezó a sentir los dolores que su cuerpo había empezado a acumular.

- _ **Ya no tengo tiempo, se supone que debía entretenerlos para Chrome y los demás escapen, pero no han logrado avanzar demasiado. Todavía pueden ser alcanzados con facilidad**_ \- una gran cantidad de pensamientos recorrían la mente de Tsuna - _ **Es imposible para mi derrotar ese monstruo, el otro sujeto irá tras de los demás en cuanto empiece a pelear, aunque puedan escapar, el otro sujeto de niebla puede encontrarlos en un instante. ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!**_

 _-Déjamelo a mi._

 _- **¡Cállate!**_

Noumu no paró y siguió tras de Tsuna quien apenas podía evadirlo, Shigaraki reanudó su persecución y Kurogiri usó sus portales una vez más. Noumu logró atraparlo desde atrás, lo envolvió en sus brazos con gran fuerza.

- **¡Arrghh!** \- Tsuna pudo sentir como sus huesos se estaban agrietando.

- _ **¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Ya estoy atrapado y no me queda energía!-**_ Tsuna se había sumido en la desesperación.

La mirada de horror de sus compañeros le daba un gran dolor a Tsuna, verlo en esa situación hacía que Chrome se preocupara demasiado.

- _Demasiado débil, que decepción._

 ** _-¡Cállate!-_** Noumu aumentó la presión de su agarre.

 ** _-_** _Parece que se repetirá... los dejarás morir justo como aquella vez._

 _ **-¡Cállate!-**_ gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca de Tsuna.

- _Eres un mentiroso Tsuna._

- _ **¡CÁLLATEEE!**_

 _-No podrás protegerla como prometiste... mentiroso._

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, a pesar de su situación, a pesar de que no podía encontrar una forma de solucionarlo, una sola conclusión llegó a la mente de Tsuna.

 ** _-¡SI NO PUEDO PENSAR EN NADA, ENTONCES LO SACRIFICARÉ TODO!_**

La llama que estaba a punto de extinguirse, se alzó una vez más hasta el punto de que parecía una hoguera enorme en la frente de Tsuna, sus guantes desprendieron llamas enormes y se aferraron al torso de Noumu que tenía a su alcance causando que su cuerpo se prendiera en fuego. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor inmenso, para Noumu era como estar atrapado en un edificio en llamas, como si el edificio estuviera hecho de metal ardiente. Esto obligó a Noumu a soltar a Tsuna.

Al haber sido soltado, Tsuna voló a una velocidad que se puso en un instante frente Shigaraki. Tsuna tomó con una mano la cara de Shigaraki y lo estrelló contra el suelo, mientras que usó su otra mano para impulsarse. Como resultado, arrastró a Shigaraki por el concreto del suelo creando un rastro de destrucción en el proceso. Con gran desesperación, Shigaraki se aferró con sus dos manos al brazo de Tsuna, pero esto no le importó. No dejó de arrastrar a Shigaraki ni siquiera cuando podía verse la capa muscular de su brazo de su brazo, no paró hasta que estuviera demasiado lejos de Chrome.

Una vez que lo dejó a suficiente distancia, lo soltó. La cara de Shigaraki rivalizaba con la descomposición del brazo de Tsuna, sólo que a diferencia de él, a Tsuna se le podía ver ligeramente el hueso de su brazo.

Kurogiri usó un portal para enviar a Noumu hacía Tsuna, pero el ataque Noumu intentó en Tsuna fue un fracaso. Tsuna en un instante había golpeado a Noumu en su rostro, de su puño fueron expulsadas una gran cantidad de llamas que quemaron parte del rostro de Noumu. El monstruo tuvo que retroceder, pero no titubeó y golpeó a Noumu en el torso volviendo a expulsar grandes cantidades de llamas que cubrieron el cuerpo de Noumu.

Tsuna le había causado grandes quemaduras a Noumu, la regeneración de este último decidió actuar y empezar a sanar. Sin esperar a que terminara de curarse, Noumu se lanzó contra Tsuna pero este no permitió que acertara ningún ataque de Noumu. Cada vez que Noumu lanzaba un golpe, Tsuna enviaba otro que desprendía la piel del cuerpo de Noumu por la intensidad de sus llamas.

* * *

-¡Increíble! ¡A este paso es posible que pueda derrotar a ese monstruo!- Izuku estaba maravillado por el nuevo cambio en el enfrentamiento.

-No- Chrome estaba demasiado preocupada -si Boss no huye va a ser asesinado.

-¿A qué te refieres Chrome-chan?- Asui estaba extrañada por lo dicho.

-Cuando Boss usa su Quirk es capaz de ignorar el dolor y el cansancio, pero una vez que lo deja de usar, el dolor y el cansancio acumulado lo invade al instante. Eso siempre depende de cuanto tiempo este usando su Quirk y la cantidad de llamas que expulse.

-Puede ser que...- Izuku parece haber comprendido a lo que se refería.

-Lo más probable es que Boss haya estado usando su Quirk desde que fuimos separados, dentro de poco su cuerpo alcanzara el limite de lo que puede acumular.

La pelea con Gokudera, los ataques que recibió de Noumu, los efectos del Quirk de Shigaraki y la cantidad de esfuerzo que le exige a su cuerpo son factores que aplica, el cuerpo de Tsuna no está bien entrenado poseyendo una complexión delgada carente de mucho musculo, Tsuna siempre ha sido una persona que no disfruta del ejercicio y ha estado alejado de Reborn mucho tiempo como para huir cada vez que tiene un nuevo entrenamiento. El cuerpo de Tsuna está teniendo un gran desgaste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría para recuperarse?- Asui todavía podía mantener la calma -podríamos ganar tiempo para él.

Chrome negó con su cabeza.

-Viendo la gran cantidad de llamas que se está forzando expulsar, no podrá moverse mínimo una semana.

- _Está haciendo lo mismo que ese día, cuando redujo la mansión Estraneo a cenizas._

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Izuku.

- _¡Boss, por favor sal de ahí!-_ fue la súplica que hizo Chrome en su mente.

* * *

- _ **¡LA PROTEGERÉ, LA PROTEGERÉ, LA PROTEGERÉ, LA PROTEGERÉ, LA PROTEGERÉ!-**_ aquellos eran los únicos pensamientos en la mente de Tsuna mientras peleaba.

Debido a que Tsuna no le da tiempo a Noumu para curarse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado, había perdido las capas de su piel debido a las llamas.

-¡Kurogiri, haz algo de una vez!- le gritó Shigaraki -¡Debe estar en buenas condiciones!

-Sí.

Kurogiri le hizo caso, creó un portal que puso a Noumu en el aire para atacar a Tsuna desde arriba. Pero, Tsuna pudo adivinar desde donde iba a venir, evadió su ataque dejando que Noumu se estrellara contra el suelo.

- ** _¡GASTARÉ HASTA LA ÚLTIMA LLAMA DE MI CUERPO!-_** Tsuna ya no le importaba nada.

Se lanzó contra Noumu y envió una gran cantidad de golpes, cada uno de ellos expulsaba llamas que perforaron el cuerpo de Noumu, agujeros aparecieron en el cuerpo de Noumu, a este paso no es posible que Noumu salga en buenas condiciones, fue lo que pensó Kurogiri y entonces tomó su decisión. No ayudo a Noumu a ganar.

Kurogiri podía verlo, Tsuna podía destruir el cuerpo de Noumu en su totalidad, eso era un inconveniente para sus planes. Por lo que abrió uno de sus portales justo debajo de los pies de Tsuna, cayó en el portal y terminó al otro extremo del lugar, esto le dio a Noumu tiempo para curarse. Tsuna al ver su interrupción, volvió a dirigirse a Noumu a gran velocidad pero cada vez que lo hacía, Kurogiri lo enviaba lejos de Noumu.

- ** _¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!_**

Tsuna no podía acercarse, pero aún así, siguió intentando, intentando e intentando.

- _Se acabó el tiempo._

En medio de su vuelo hacia Noumu, las llamas de Tsuna se apagaron repentinamente causando que cayera al suelo, rodó un poco pero todavía estaba lejos de Noumu.

- _¡Maldición, no ahora!_ \- Tsuna intentó usar sus brazos para arrastrarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo ya no podía moverse en lo absoluto, cualquier movimiento era un mero temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Huh?- Shiagaraki le intrigó que ya no pudiera moverse -¿Por qué ya no se mueve?... puede ser, un power up temporal como en los RPG.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro cubierto de Shigaraki.

-¡Noumu, destrozalo!

Tsuna vio como el monstruo venía hacia el, fue cuando sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

- _Las píldoras-_ fue lo que recordó, a pesar de que Tsuna es capaz de activar su Quirk a voluntad, siempre trae un par de píldoras para forzar su activación - _debo alcanzarlas._

Tsuna quien apenas podía mover su brazo, con mucha dificultad intentó alcanzar el bolsillo de su pantalón donde tenía un par de píldoras, rogaba en su mente que no estuvieran destruidas.

* * *

-¡¿Dokuro-san?!- Izuku intentó detenerla.

Chrome al ver como su Boss se había desplomado en el suelo, no dudó en ir corriendo en su ayuda, retiró el parche de su ojo y usó el poder de Mukuro.

- _Cuarto camino de la Reencarnación, Reino de Asura-_ una llama apareció en su ojo derecho.

Noumu se había acercado a Tsuna, estiró su mano para tomar su cuerpo pero esa mano fue perforada por el tridente de Chrome. Chrome retiró su tridente al mismo tiempo que Noumu retiró su mano del alcance, Chrome se puso en una postura defensiva frente a Tsuna.

-No dejaré que toques a Boss- había determinación en su mirada.

-Chrome...- Tsuna apenas podía formar palabras -Chro... te dije que huyeras, Nagi.

-No- Chrome se tensó un poco cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre -no lo haré.

- _Maldición..._ \- fue el último pensamiento de Tsuna antes de perder la consciencia.

-¡Noumu! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aniquila a esa mocosa!- le gritó Shigaraki.

Chrome sabía que no podía ganar, la opción más razonable sería llevarse a Tsuna lejos de ahí, pero no era posible. Cargar a Tsuna y llevárselo iba a ser difícil por el peso, Chrome podía hacer el intento pero Noumu era más rápido y podía alcanzarlos en un instante. La mente salvaje de Noumu no caería en ilusiones, toda posibilidad de Chrome de huir o ganar el combate eran nulas.

Aún así, Chrome decidió que iba a enfrentar a Noumu, no iba a dejar que le hiciera más daño a su amigo de la infancia, a su Boss. La persona que no la miro como una persona extraña, que no le importó que tuviera gustos extraños cuando eran niños, a quien no le importó llevarla a su casa junto a su hermano y darle un hogar cuando nadie más lo haría, a quién invadió una familia mafiosa con tal de rescatarla. Era imposible que no se quedara a proteger al hombre de quien está enamorada.

Ella sabía que no podía ganar, pero ella tampoco quería perder.

Noumu estaba cerca de atacar a Chrome pero por cuestiones del destino fue atacado antes de que pudiera tocar a Chrome.

-¡Flame Arrow!

Una gran cantidad de llamas rojas embistieron a Noumu, estas lastimaron demasiado su cuerpo y se vio obligado a retroceder para regenerarse.

-No toleraré ninguna agresión contra Juudaime- Gokudera apareció junto a Chrome.

Ellos dos se vieron el uno al otro.

- _¿Quién es este delincuente?_

 _-¿Quién es esta gótica?_

Esos fueron sus pensamientos del otro, pero no hablaron. Por medio de sus acciones ambos podían saber que no era necesario preguntarse nada, ambos habían actuado por el bien de Tsuna. Estaban preparados para enfrentar a este monstruo.

-¡¿De dónde salen todos estos mocosos?!- Shigaraki estaba furioso.

Para todos era desconocido lo que estaba a punto de suceder, nadie sabía que ya habían pasado los tres minutos de espera.

Se generó un gran estruendo que hizo que todos pararan, todos miraron a la puerta había salido disparada levantando una gran nube de polvo. De ahí salió una persona dando pasos lentos pero fuertes, los estudiantes cerca de la puerta pusieron una expresión de alegría al verlo, se puso en un lugar donde todos pudieran verlo.

-Ya está todo bien- el sonido de su voz era bajo pero todos podían oírlo -porque estoy aquí.

Ante ellos se encontraba All Might, que por primera vez para todos, ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-All... Might- pronunció Izuku.

All Might tenía una expresión molesta, se arrancó la corbata de su camisa mostrando que iba en serio.

-Estábamos esperando por ti, héroe- Shigaraki estaba emocionado -o debería decir "héroe basura".

All Might en un instante había derrotado a cada villano que estaba en su camino, llegó hasta donde estaban Gokudera y Chrome. Tomó a los tres jóvenes y los dejó con Izuku, todavía tenía a Tsuna en sus brazos, vio cada una de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo y sintió una gran culpa por dejarlo enfrentarse a ese monstruo.

- _Hiciste algo precipitado, jóven Sawada-_ mientras dejaba a Tsuna en el suelo - _pero... eso es lo que hacen los héroes._

* * *

 **Dentro de Tsuna**

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó el castaño.

Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca y pequeña, del mismo tamaño que su habitación.

-Eso salió mal- una voz sonó detrás de Tsuna, esto lo hizo tensarse -¿No lo crees, Tsuna?

-¡Tú!- Tsuna apuntó su dedo hacia él -¡Yoshi!

Ante Tsuna se encontraba el propio Tsuna, por así decirlo, una copia de Tsuna casi totalmente idéntica. Eran diferentes en dos aspectos, el otro poseía unos ojos naranjas a diferencia de los marrones del original, el otro aspecto es su expresión. Tsuna siempre había poseído una expresión amable y fácil de saber en que estaba pensando, mientras que este sujeto era lo contrario, tenía una expresión fría y aburrida, como si mirara una pedazo de basura.

-Ha pasado tiempo Tsuna.

-Creí que Mukuro te había sellado- Tsuna tenía una expresión complicada.

-Sí, su ilusión fue muy difícil de deshacer pero lo logré, hace un par de meses que estoy libre- suspiró con un poco de fastidio -eres decepcionante.

-...- Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio -¿Dónde estamos?

-En tu visión del mundo.

-¿Eh?

-Este lugar es la representación de lo que ves y quieres alcanzar.

-N-No...no hay nada.

-Sí, este lugar no hay nada porque no aspiras a nada. Esta pequeña habitación es lo más lejos de lo que eres capaz de llegar- le dio una mirada fija a Tsuna -en resumen, esto es tu indecisión.

-¿Mi indecisión?

-Tienes todas las decisiones posibles, pero encojes tu mente a algo muy pequeño dejando pocas decisiones y no puedes decidirte por ninguna. Básicamente nada, como lo es ser un héroe o un jefe de la mafia, no puedes verte como ninguna de las dos.

-Yoshi, no estoy entendiendo.

-Es de esperarse de un idiota como tú- hizo un suspiro de frustración poniendo sus manos sobre su cara -¿Por qué un miserable como tú tiene posesión de mi cuerpo?

-¡Oye, este cuerpo siempre ha sido mio!

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- Yoshi le dirigió una expresión aburrida y señaló con su dedo a Tsuna -tú no eres más que un error, Tsuna.

-¡No!

-Lo eres, no naciste para ser un jefe de la mafia, eres un ser patético que solo siente compasión por si mismo. Ni siquiera pudiste manejar bien tu Quirk cuando eras pequeño, por eso Otou-sama tuvo forzarte mejorar tu Quirk.

-No hables de ese vago.

-¿Vago? ¿Sigues enfadado?- puso una sonrisa -Es de esperarse, nunca fuiste el hijo que el quiso.

-¡Cállate!

-La verdad es dolorosa, acostúmbrate.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti- Tsuna se negó a mirar a Yoshi.

-¿Entonces de quién quieres oírlo?

-¿Eh?

-¿De Otou-sama? ¿Okaa-sama? ¿Nagi?- la expresión burlona de Yoshi estaba molestando a Tsuna -Sabes bien que nadie te dirá la verdad, nadie quiere lastimarte y por eso te mienten, no puedes asumir lo que tienes que hacer y te aferras a un sentido de lo que es correcto, patético.

-¡No quiero escucharte!- Tsuna se agarró sus oídos en un intento de evitar lo que sucede.

-Huyes de la verdad.

-¡No! ¡Saldré de aquí, todos todavía está en peligro!- empezó a buscar una salida.

-¿Todos? ¿Acaso ellos te importan?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡S-Son mis amigos!

-¿Ami...gos?- el rostro de Yoshi hizo una mueca rara antes de estallar en una carcajada -¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¿Por qué te estas riendo?- la voz de Tsuna había perdido fuerza.

-¡Es porque es hilarante!- se secó una lagrima por la risa -Todavía crees que haces algo por ellos, pero ninguno te hace sentir voluntad de pelear.

-No quiero pelear, quiero protegerlos.

-Eso es una mentira- la expresión de Yoshi había vuelto a ser seria -piénsalo un poco, cuando aparecieron los villanos y decidiste enfrentarlos a pesar de tener miedo, tu desespero por apresurarte, cuando decidiste usar todas tus llamas. Todo eso no lo hiciste por tus "amigos", sólo lo hiciste por una persona, sólo por Nagi.

-...

Tsuna permaneció en silencio, quería refutar lo que dijo Yoshi pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque era la verdad, en cada ocasión, su único pensamiento había sido Chrome. Sus compañeros habían llegado en pensamientos posteriores, pero su principal pensamiento había sido Chrome. Él no podía negar eso, Chrome es y siempre será su principal preocupación.

-Aunque sea así...- Tsuna le dio una mirada con determinación a Yoshi -pienso protegerlos, aunque sólo me haya estado preocupando por Chrome, también quiero proteger a los demás. Sólo quiero que estén a salvo.

-Esa es una buena determinación- Yoshi tenía una pequeña sonrisa -pero también es una mentira.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Quieres protegerlos, pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo- Yoshi puso una mano en el hombro de Tsuna y se acercó a su oído -después de todo, eres Dame-tsuna.

Tsuna apartó a Yoshi quien seguía sonriendo.

-Eres débil, cobarde, indeciso, tonto. No puedes proteger a nadie, tu los pusiste en peligro, pusiste a Nagi en peligro.

-¡¿Cómo podía saber que atacarían los villanos?!

-No, fueron los villanos. Tú la pusiste en peligro desde el principio, tu eres el culpable de su sufrimiento.

-¡No!

-No importa cuanto quieras proteger a las personas, tú eres quien las hace sufrir.

-¡No es cierto!

-Dejaste a Nagi sola, por eso fue secuestrada por Estraneo, para salvarla hiciste que muchas personas te acompañaran y dime. ¿Cómo están esas personas?

-Eso... eso...

-Están muertos Tsuna, los 250 soldados de Estraneo están muertos, 315 personas de Vongola murieron- Yoshi obligó a Tsuna a que lo mirara -tú los sacrificaste, no pudiste cuidar de Nagi y sacrificaste a personas con familia por tu culpa.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Por tu culpa la gente muere.

-¡Te equivocas!- Tsuna intentó golpear a Yoshi pero este lo evadió con facilidad y envió a Tsuna al suelo.

-Eres el culpable del sufrimiento de Nagi- Yoshi se puso encima de Tsuna usando su pie en el pecho de Tsuna para evitar que se levante -ella es esclava de lo que tu hagas, siempre te sigue, confía en ti y por eso sufre.

-¡No!- Tsuna intentaba quitarse el pie de Yoshi.

-Por tu culpa fue secuestrada.

-¡No!

-Por tu culpa, Nagi perdió sus órganos.

-¡No!

-Por tu culpa tiene que vivir pensando en las personas que murieron por ella.

-¡No!

-Ken, Chikusa, M.M. Sus preciados amigos murieron por tu culpa- aumentó la fuerza en su pie.

-¡NO!

-Mukuro, su preciado hermano. Murió por tu culpa.

-N...N-No...- lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Tsuna.

-No puedes proteger a nadie, sólo les causarás sufrimiento- dejó a Tsuna, él ya sabía que no haría nada más ahora que dejó de forcejear.

-Sólo quiero que estén a salvo...- Tsuna sollozó.

-Eso es una mentira, quieres ser tú quien los ponga a salvo- Yoshi se sentó junto a Tsuna -si realmente quisieras que Nagi estuviera a salvo, no la habrías traído contigo.

-Quieres ser el salvador de estas personas, pero eres incapaz de serlo. No puedes proteger a nadie, porque naciste para ser un jefe de la mafia, no un héroe.

-¡Sólo quiero que estén a salvo!- una dolorosa expresión estaba en la cara llena de lágrimas de Tsuna -¡Aunque sea una mentira, aunque sea un jefe de la mafia, aunque quiera ser yo quien los salve, aunque no pueda hacerlo, aunque sufran por mi culpa! ¡Quiero salvarlos!

-... Eso es egoísmo puro, Tsuna.

-¡Lo sé!- Tsuna puso una mano sobre su cara para que no lo viera -¡No importa de la forma que sea, quiero que estén a salvo!

-Entonces... dame el control de mi cuerpo.

-Pero... yo...

-Dijiste que querías ponerlos a salvo, sabes que yo puedo salvarlos- la mirada de Yoshi se volvió maliciosa -no me cediste el control hace un año, no me cediste el control y Mukuro murió.

-Pero... ¿Qué hay de mi? Si lo haces, seré totalmente inútil... no quiero ser desechado.

-Tienes razón, eres un inútil pero tienes una forma de salvarlos. Yo los salvaré, tú no puedes hacerlo y por eso lo haré por ti.

-¿R-Realmente puedes hacerlo?

-Si me dejas usar mi cuerpo, estarás salvando a todos.

-...está bien, por favor...hazlo.

-Al fin haces una buena decisión, déjamelo a mi- Yoshi se levantó y se alejó de la habitación.

-Eres un error Tsuna al igual que todo lo que haces y yo soy quien corregirá tus equivocaciones.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de Tsuna**

Los presentes tenían dos reacciones diferentes, los villanos estaban complacidos y los estudiantes estaban preocupados, All MIght se había enfrentado a Noumu quien podía resistir cada golpe de All Might, en intento de hacer daño, All Might le hizo un Backdrop a Noumu. Sin embargo, no se había esperado que Kurogiri usara su Quirk, Noumu en vez de impactar contra el suelo había pasado a través del portal, esto le permitió agarrar el torso de All Might.

Noumu tenía enterrados sus dedos en el punto débil de All Might, el héroe número 1 intentó liberarse pero el agarre de Noumu era muy fuerte.

-Asui-san- la voz de Izuku se había puesto seria.

-¿Qué pasa Midoriya-chan?

-Cambia conmigo y carga a Aizawa-sensei.

-¿Gero?...- ella estaba un poco confundida -Está bien... pero, ¿Por qué?

Izuku le cedió a Aizawa, tuvo que cargarlo con ayuda de Chrome. Gokudera cargaba en la espalda al herido Tsuna, el podía ver las intenciones e Izuku con sólo verlo, pero no le dijo nada.

-¡Midoriya-san!- Chrome vio como Izuku fue corriendo en dirección hacia All Might.

-¡All Might!- Gritó.

- _Joven Midoriya-_ pensó al oírlo.

Una vez que estaba cerca, se lanzó hacia All Might pero Kurogiri apareció frente a él.

-Idiota.

Justo cuando estaba punto de atravesar el portal que Kurogiri abrió en su cuerpo, apareció una explosión en medio.

-¡Largo! ¡Estás en mi camino, Deku!- Bakugou había hecho aparición y tomó una parte metálica del cuerpo de Kurogiri sometiéndolo en el suelo -¡Toma esto!

Mientras que una capa de hielo había cubierto una parte del cuerpo de Noumu quien aún sujeta a All Might.

- _¿Hielo?_ \- pensó All Might y siguió la el rastro hasta el joven de cabello de doble color - _¿Joven Todoroki?_

-Todo lo que escuchaba wea que todos ustedes están aquí para matar a All Might- dijo Todoroki inexpresivo.

Con esta opotunidad, All Might retiró el agarre de Noumu que se había aflojado y logrando escapar, se puso justo al lado de Todoroki agarrándose el lugar donde enterró sus dedos.

Kirishima apareció e intentó atacar a Shigaraki, pero este lo evadió y se alejó de su alcance.

-¡Maldición! ¡No llegué!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-No es nada divertido, ¿Verdad? ¡Maldita sombra!- dijo Bakugou.

-El símbolo de la paz no puede ser asesinado por gente como tú- dijo Todoroki.

-Kacchan, todos...- Izuku se secó lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir y decidió enfrentar la situación.

Tenían que pelear.

* * *

-Todoroki-san, Bakugou-san...- Chrome vio la situación.

-Y Kirishima-chan también- añadió Asui.

-¿Huh? Supongo que alguno todavía tienen agallas- comentó Gokudera.

-Mmm...- Tsuna había soltado un pequeño gemido.

-¡¿Juudaime?!- Gokudera notó por encima del hombro como Tsuna abría los ojos.

-¡¿Boss?!- Chrome reaccionó al llamado de Gokudera y le dio un poco de curiosidad la forma en que se refirió Gokudera.

Tsuna había despertado, pero este ya no era Tsuna. Una vez que abrió sus ojos, se notó que eran de color naranja y de inmediato su expresión se tornó seria, este era Yoshi.

-Oye déjame en el suelo- su tono de voz daba a entender que recitaba una orden.

-¡Pero Juudaime...!

-Hazlo.

Gokudera simplemente obedeció y lo dejó en el suelo, aunque a nadie le sorprendió que cayera al suelo al instante, era incapaz de moverse.

- _¡Maldición! Ese inútil dejó mi cuerpo hecho polvo_ _, debería cuidarlo mejor_ \- pensó Yoshi con fastidio.

-¡Juudaime, lo siento sabía que no debí dejarlo de pie!

Yoshi vio la situación que estaba con Noumu.

- _¿Ara? El americano llegó, Nagi ya no está en peligro-_ entonces puso una sonrisa amarga - _entonces lo torturé la mente de Tsuna para nada. No, ese monstruo me las pagará por haberle hecho esto a mi cuerpo._

-Oye, delincuente-san- Yoshi llamó a Gokudera.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero, me llamó Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime!- se portó de forma obediente -¡Pero llámeme como quiera!

-Saca un par de píldoras que están en mi bolsillo, ahora no puedo moverme.

-¡De inmediato!

-¡No!- Chrome protestó -¡Es malo que te fuerces a seguir peleando!

-Aquí están- Gokudera mostró dos píldoras azules.

- _Bien, no están destruidas._

-Ahora, alimentame.

-¿Eh?- esto sorprendió a Gokudera al igual que las chicas presentes.

-¿Por qué te demoras? Ya sabes como hacerlo, hazlo como si fuera un emperador romano al que le das uvas. Sólo que soy más atractivo y majestuoso- Yoshi no se molestó en fingir modestia -Ahh, pero no te pongas en ambiente Yaoi.

-¡S-Sí!- Gokudera se había sonrojado por la petición de Yoshi.

- _Esa actitud vanidosa... ¡¿Puede ser que él haya tomado el control?!_ \- Chrome se había dado cuenta que ese no era Tsuna.

* * *

-Ahora que perdimos las salida... las cosas se pusieron peligrosas- Shigaraki no parecía muy perturbado por el cambio en la balanza.

-¡Oye humitos! ¡Eres justo como pensaba!- le dijo Bakugou a la niebla -¡Los lugares que puedes transformar en portales son limitados! Sólo usas ese humo para esconder tu cuerpo real.

-Si fueras sólo humo e inmune a los daños físicos, ¡No habrías dicho eso fue "eso fue peligroso".

-Urrrgh...

-¡No te muevas!- lo amenazó -si tengo el presentimiento de que tienes algún truco bajo la manga. te haré pedazos en el acto.

-Eso no suena a algo que un héroe diría- comentó Kirishima.

-Hemos sido acorralados, además ustedes están casi ilesos- Shigaraki hablaba con ligero fastidio -los niños de ahora son verdaderamente formidables... ¡A este paso la alianza de villanos será el hazmerreir!

-Noumu, acaba con el chico explosivo, recuperaremos nuestra salida.

Noumu obedeció su orden, se retiró del portal activo de Kurogiri pero a medida que salía, la parte congelada d3e su cuerpo empezó a desmoronarse dejándolo carente de una pierna y un brazo. No pudo dar ni siquiera un paso antes de caer al piso, sólo podía arrastrase de poco a poco hacia los estudiantes quienes pensaban que "¿Cómo planea que pelee en ese estado?"

-¿Por qué tardas Noumu? Cúrate de una vez.

Tardó casi un minuto. Pero, el cuerpo de Noumu empezó a reconstruir sus miembros perdidos de forma lenta.

-¡¿Puede regenerarse?!- esto dejó sin asombrados a Kirishima.

La mayoría de los contrincantes de los villanos estaban asombrados por esto, pero Izuku sólo podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Es mucho más lento que antes.

-¿Ya lo había visto regenerarse?- le preguntó Todoroki sin dejar de mirar el lento proceso de Noumu.

-Sí, antes se regeneraba casi al instante...- Izuku pensó un poco antes dar una conclusión -¡Debe haber exigido de más a su Quirk de regeneración! ¡Sawada-kun debe haberlo forzado a desgastar su Quirk!

-¿Sawada? ¿Dices que Sawada se enfrentó a eso?

-¡Sí! ¡El estaba a punto de derrotarlo pero el villano de portales intervino!

- _¡¿Ese enano patético estuvo a punto de derrotar ese monstruo?!-_ pensó Bakugou.

Fue en ese momento que Noumu terminó de curarse, en tan sólo un instante fue hacia Bakugou. All Might estaba a punto de intervenir pero la herida lo obligó a detenerse un momento. Los ojos de Bakugou sólo pudieron expandirse al ver el puño gigante de Noumu dirigirse hacia él, pero, Noumu terminó golpeando sólo el espacio vacío donde se supone que debía estar Bakugou, este último había desaparecido en un instante. Todos los presentes miraron donde pudo haber terminado, fue entonces cuando lo vieron, alejado a gran distancia de Noumu siendo agarrado de su traje por alguien más.

- **Por poco creí que no llegaría** \- comentó Yoshi.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo, en especial a All Might e Izuku, el estado en el que está su cuerpo daba a entender que ya no podría seguir con esto.

-¿Cuantas veces piensas interrumpir...?- Shigaraki temblaba de enojo -¡Maldito mocoso!

Bakugou no podía reaccionar a lo que acaba de pasar, hasta hace un momento estaba en peligro pero fue salvado en menos de un segundo, cuando empezó a procesar lo que acababa de pasar, sólo podía reaccionar de una forma después de todo, se enojó.

-¡Oye enano, no necesitaba tu ayuda!- le gritó -¡Suéltame de una vez!

- **Sí-** dijo aburrido y soltó a Bakugou - **después me agradeces, Mina Parlante.**

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Bakugou fue ignorado por Yoshi quien caminó con lentitud hacia la batalla.

Noumu quien no podía olvidar la persona que lo lastimó, se dirigió hacia Yoshi como si de bestia salvaje se tratase.

-¡Joven Sawada, sal de ahí!- le gritó All Might corriendo hacia Yoshi.

- **No es necesario que intervengas-** le dijo Yoshi dándose la vuelta mirando a All Might ignorando al montruo que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Sawada-kun!- Izuku le intentó avisar, Noumu ya estaba detrás de él y envió un golpe a Yoshi.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Yoshi no estaba viendo a Noumu, decidió confiar en su intuición. Ladeó su cabeza a hacia un lado evitando que el golpe de Noumu impactara, usó una gran cantidad de llamas en su mano y usó el borde de esta para impactar el codo de Noumu, frente a todos, Yoshi cercenó el antebrazo de Noumu en un instante.

Al ver esta escena, All Might se había detenido. Los estudiantes se quedaron sin palabras, incluidos los que estaban en la puerta mirando desde lejos.

Noumu había retrocedido y alejado de Yoshi mientras agarra el resto de su brazo, puede ser un monstruo que tiene la mente de un animal salvaje. Pero, hasta los animales salvajes saben cuando algo es peligroso, la regeneración empezó pero de una forma muy lenta como cuando regeneró su brazo y pierna.

- ** _Su regeneración se ha desgastado, con ese ataque sólo le habría roto el brazo pero lo terminé cortando. Ya no puede regenerar a su estado original los músculos y tejidos que había en ese punto, supongo que Tsuna me hizo un favor-_** Yoshi se encogió de hombros ante sus pensamientos.

-Joven Sawada, agradezco la ayuda pero esto es muy peligroso y necesitas ayuda medica- All Might le puso la mano en el hombro se dirigió hacia Noumu, Yoshi miró su brazo, le faltaban las capas de piel y musculares, el hueso podía verse pero sólo superficialmente -ahora ve con el resto.

- **Ya no te queda tiempo, ¿No?-** esas palabras hicieron que All Might se detuviera, Yoshi se aseguró de que solo All Might lo escuchara - **tu punto débil fue muy dañado.**

-¡¿Cómo...?!- All Might estaba sudando por esta revelación.

- **A Reborn se le escapan detalles sin querer de vez en cuando** \- Yoshi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - **no le diré a nadie, sólo quédate atrás y no fuerces más tu cuerpo, el símbolo de la paz no puede retirarse tan pronto. Deja que yo me encargue.**

All Might no pudo decir nada, sólo pudo ver como Yoshi se dirigía a Noumu con total confianza.

- _Se preocupa incluso por mi, este chico será un gran héroe_ \- A pesar de va en contra de la naturaleza de All Might, este dejo que Yoshi se encargara, temblaba por la frustración de la verdad que había dicho, ya no podía forzarse más a si mismo o el símbolo de la paz se retiraría pronto. Aunque Toshinori Yagi, All Might, sea una persona muy terca con estos asuntos, sentía que podía confiar en este joven.

- _Sí, después de todo... Tsuna es la persona que cambiará el mundo de la mafia, está destinado a sacudir al mundo con sus logros._

Para All Might era inevitable recordar las palabras de Reborn en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué haces Noumu?! ¡Ignora a ese niño y acaba con el símbolo de la paz!- Shigaraki no podía temblar más de la ira.

Noumu quien apenas pudo regenerar su brazo dejándolo carente de toda piel, exponiendo los tejidos musculares, se vio obligado a enfrentar a Yoshi.

- _ **Este monstruo no es la gran cosa, sigue poseyendo un cuerpo humanoide, así que debe poseer los mismos puntos débiles del cuerpo humano-**_ Yoshi observó con atención el cuerpo de Noumu.

Tsuna nunca fue bueno para los estudios, nunca podía retener la información que quería. Pero, ese no es el caso de Yoshi, cada vez que Tsuna intentó estudiar y no podía retener nada, Yoshi aprendía todo. Cada lección de Reborn, cada lección de Iemitsu, la lección de Yaoyorozu, Yoshi siempre aprendió de cada una de ellas.

Para todos los que había presenciado la pelea de anterior, podían ver la diferencia, parecía otra persona. Tsuna quien había peleado de forma desesperada para derrotarlo pero evitaba causarle daños fatales, mientras que Yoshi lo hacía de forma confiada y no dudaba en atacar sus puntos débiles. Era totalmente diferente.

Yoshi evadió los ataques de Noumu sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras confiara en su intuición no habría problema. Se agachó en un intentó de agarre de Noumu y golpeó la rótula de su rodilla derecha destruyéndola, esto causó que Noumu tuviera que apoyarse en su pierna izquierda, usó su brazo izquierdo para golpear a Yoshi pero sufrió el mismo destino de su brazo derecho, fue cercenado en un instante.

- _ **Como todo jefe de un juego RPG, la debilidad está convenientemente expuesta**_ \- fue entonces cuando Yoshi golpeó directamente el cerebro expuesto de Noumu.

Este fuerte golpe aplastó parte de su cerebro, su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar de forma violenta, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Esto dejó aturdidos a los presentes, al ver a ese monstruo derrotado en poco tiempo, pero en parte porque parecía que Noumu estaba muerto. Pero, esto no duró mucho ya que pudieron ver como su cerebro se empezaba a reconstruir.

- ** _Aunque no quiera decirlo, Tsuna tenía razón, no es conveniente matar a esta cosa-_** suspiró un poco - _ **menos aún en frente de ese americano.**_

Fue cuando Yoshi tomó el brazo a medio regenerar de Noumu y lo cortó, hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. Esta escena era muy grotesca para quienes observaban, después Yoshi procedió a usar su hielo indestructible, congeló las extremidades cortadas de Noumu por dos razones. Para evitar que muera desangrado y para evitar que siga peleando una vez que reconstruya su cerebro, Noumu esta fuera combate de forma definitiva.

- **Ahora sigues tú, Manolo-** señaló a Shigaraki.

-¡Tú, cheater...!- el enojo de Shigaraki era visible para todos -¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi Noumu?!

- **Sí, sí. Cómo digas** \- Yoshi avanzó hacia Shigaraki, parecía que Yoshi podía encargarse.

Sin embargo, la vida hace malas jugadas. Cuando Yoshi dio tan sólo cinco pasos hacia Shigaraki, el efecto de las píldoras dejó de hacer efecto y aterrizó de cara contra el piso.

¿Eh?

Nadie sabía como reaccionar a eso.

- _¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJAS DE HACER EFECTO AHORA, MALDITA PÍLDORA!-_ pensaba Yoshi con su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza - _¡Justo hace un momento me veía genial y decidiste arruinar el momento, como te odio píldora desgraciada!_

-¡Todo se arruinó... todo se arruinó...!- Shigaraki no podía dejar de rascarse.

-Mantén la calma, Shigaraki Tomura. En este momento lo mejor es retirarnos, el niño evitó que el Símbolo de la paz se debilitara, estar más tiempo será problemático- Kurogiri lo intentó calmar -Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta. Si combinamos nuestros esfuerzos, podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente a ese niño y matarlo, no podemos permitir que haya alguien capaz de derrotar a Noumu.

-...Sí - Shigaraki dejó de rascarse -...tienes razón.

Ellos fueron hacia Yoshi, Kurogiri se expandió mostrando un gran portal.

-¡Hay que vengar a Noumu después de todo!

- _Esto es malo-_ pensó Yoshi.

Sin embargo, All Might se puso frente a ellos en un instante.

-¡No lo permitiré!- All Might envió un golpe hacia los villanos, pero Kurogiri usó su portal para evitar el impacto del golpe.

Al estar Kurogiri impidiendo a All Might hacer algo, Shigaraki se había acercado a Yoshi lo suficiente y estiró su mano para tocarlo.

Pero, Izuku no se había quedado a gusto con lo que veía, en menos de un instante él estaba en medio del aire en dirección hacia Shigaraki.

-¡¿M-Midoriya...?!- Kirishima miró el lugar en el que estaba Izuku hace un momento.

- _¡Que rápido!_

- _Joven Midoriya-_ pensó All Might.

-¡Aléjate de él!- Izuku esta dispuesto a usar toda su fuerza en ese momento.

Kurogiri expandió su tamaño no sólo evitando el avance de All Might, también usó un portal frente a Izuku quien al enviar su puño a través de este terminó enviando su golpe a All Might. El héroe número 1, vio este golpe aproximarse y se tuvo que poner sus brazos frente a si mismo para bloquear el impacto, una vez que Izuku impactó a All Might, este último fue enviado un poco hacia atrás usando la fuerza de sus piernas para no ser enviado demasiado lejos.

- _¡Golpee a All Might!-_ Izuku estaba horrorizado por su acción al caer al suelo con sus piernas y brazo roto.

-¡No habrá una segunda oportunidad!

Shigaraki estaba a pocos centimetros de tocar a Yoshi, ni siquiera Chrome y Gokudera quienes al ver como se desplomaba Yoshi fueron inmediatamente, podía evitar lo que iba a suceder. La risa retorcida de Shigaraki se hizo presente, daba a entender el éxito de los villanos.

Sin embargo, una bala salió disparada de la nada y atravesó la mano de Shigaraki, al sentir ese dolor, Shigaraki retiró su mano inmediatamente.

- _¡Así que finalmente han llegado!-_ pensó All Might.

-Lo siento, llegamos lamentablemente tarde.

-¡Lida-kun...!

-¡Regresé con todos los que pude!- Lida se las arregló para que todos lo escucharan -¡Yo, Lida Tenya, presidente de la clase 1-A, he regresado!

Junto a Lida estaban una gran parte de héroes profesionales, en su mayoría maestros de UA, al igual que el director Nezu. Present Mic y los demás héroes se empezaron a hacer cargo de los villanos que no habían sido derrotados.

-Aaahhh, vinieron, vinieron...- comentó Shigaraki aburrido -se acabó nuestro juego, ¿Volvemos? Kurigiri... ¡Gaghhh!

El héroe que usa una pistola, disparó varías ces hacia Shigaraki impactando sus piernas, Kurogiri cubrió a Shigaraki para evitar el daño de las balas. Pero, la niebla de Kuorgiri empezó a ser succionada, el héroe conocido como Número 13 usaba su Quirk contra Kurogiri.

-Hemos fallado esta vez...- le dirigió sus palabras a All Might -pero para la próxima, te mataremos All Might.

Kurogiri se llevó a Shiagaraki desapareciendo de USJ, dejaron a los demás villanos a su suerte.

- _Un conveniente giro argumental_ \- pensó Yoshi antes de mirar a Izuku.

-...Yo fui... completamente inútil...- Izuku estaba al borde del llanto, All Might le iba a dedicar unas palabras pero Yoshi se le adelantó.

-Sí, de cierta manera lo fuiste- Yoshi suspiró sin poder moverse, Izuku sintió más dolor al oír eso -pero...tu aparición distrajo a Manolo, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos, me conseguiste tiempo para evitar salir lastimado.

-Realmente me salvaste- Yoshi le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña a Izuku -gracias, Brócoli.

Izuku derramó lágrimas de felicidad al oír eso, se sentía feliz a pesar del apodo que le dio.

-¡Juudaime!- Gokudera llegó junto a Chrome.

-Oh, Delincuente-san, llegaste a tiempo. Ayúdame aquí.

-¡Enseguida!

Gokudera puso de pie a Yoshi y puso su brazo encima de su hombro.

-Yoshi...- Chrome lo miró seria -te liberaste.

-Ara, ha pasado tiempo, Nagi.

-Trae de vuelta a Boss.

-¡Qué fría!- Yoshi no parecía ofendido -este cuerpo me pertenece, no tengo por que devolverlo.

-Tu eres una simple creación de Iemitsu- a Chrome no le importó que All Might, Izuku y Gokudera la estuvieran escuchando -eres un farsante.

-...Sí, como digas- Yoshi ahora parecía ofendido -de todas formas, Tsuna habría tomado el control una vez que me durmiera. Disfruta todo lo que puedas de ver a Tsuna, porque la próxima vez que el me ceda el control... él no volverá.

A pesar de que nadie comprendía su conversación, no preguntaron nada. Yoshi estaba a punto de dormir pero volvió a mirar a Chrome.

-Por cierto, Nagi. No deberías hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, besar a Tsuna mientras duerme.

-¡¿EEHHHHH?!- Chrome se avergonzó en un instante -¡¿C-Cómo s-sabes eso?!

-El idiota estaba despierto esa noche- Chrome se puso aún más roja -pero se convenció a si mismo de que estaba soñando, debería ser más cuidadosa cuando lo espíes mientras duerme.

-¡Ya duérmete de una vez!- Chrome no podía soportar la vergüenza.

En ese momento Yoshi decidió dormir, Chrome respiraba de forma pesada por la vergüenza.

-Couf, Couf- All Might tosió para recordarle quienes estaban presentes -no le diremos a nadie, Joven Dokuro.

Izuku asintió a lo dicho al igual que Gokudera, Chrome no podía haber soportado mayor vergüenza.

* * *

-... 16, 17, 18- un detective estaba enumerando a los estudiantes -aparte del chico con las piernas lastimadas y el otro chico destrozado, nadie más salió herido.

Después de que los villanos de USJ fueran detenidos, varios agentes de policia y un par de ambulancias habían llegado al lugar de los hechos.

-Que los estudiantes regresen a sus clases por ahora- el detective dijo en voz alta -no los interrogaremos en este momento, de todos modos.

-Detective, ¿Qué hay de Aizawa-sensei?- preguntó Asui.

-Fracturas con minutas en ambos brazos y una fractura facial. Afortunadamente, no parece haber recibido ningún daño cerebral serio. Sin embargo, su suelo orbital se ha quebrado en pequeñas piezas, y sus ojos pueden sufrir daños posteriores- era lo que decía la grabación que el detective reprodujo.

-Eso dice.

-Gero...- Asui estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué hay de Número 13-sensei?- preguntó Mina.

-Ya se le dio tratamiento, la laceración en la espalda hacia el brazos fue bastante mala, pero Trece sobrevivirá- esto relajó a los estudiantes.

-¡¿Y Deku-kun?!

-¡¿Qué pasará con Midoriya-kun?!

Lida y Uraraka estaban angustiados por el estado del chico con pecas.

-¿Midoriya? Oh, el tratamiento en la enfermería para él es suficiente.

-Qué alivio.

-Ummm... ¿Cómo está Boss?- preguntó Chrome con timidez.

-¿Boss?- el detective frunció el ceño por el nombre.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Y que pasa con Juudaime?!- todos miraron el lugar del que provenía la voz.

Estaba Gokudera arrastrando a tres agentes de policía que no podían contenerlo.

-¿Juudaime?

-Se refieren a Sawada-chan- aclaró Asui.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Cierto?- el detective se puso un poco serio -el chico tenía grandes heridas, varías costillas rotas, los huesos de sus brazos estaban a punto de romperse, perdió las capas de piel y musculares de su brazo, además de que forzó su cuerpo más allá de lo que podía soportar. Tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital junto a Aizawa y Trece.

-No puede ser- Uraraka se puso una mano sobre la boca al escuchar eso.

-Pero, ha recibido gran tratamiento medico y ya que sus heridas eran las menos graves, podrá volver en a la escuela en poco tiempo. El no corre peligro.

-¡Qué alivio!- dijo Gokudera con felicidad -¡Suéltame bastardo, debo ir a ver a Juudaime!

-¡Pidan refuerzos!

-¡Este sujeto no se rinde!

En pocos segundos, media docena de agentes lograron someter a Gokudera y conseguir anestesiarlo con la ayuda de los medicamentos de las ambulancias.

-¿No es ese el sujeto que nos ayudó con los villanos?- preguntó Tokoyami.

-Sí, parece que Sawada logró convencerlo de ayudar a pesar de era un villano- añadió Ojiro.

Todos empezaron a reunirse para ir de vuelta a la escuela.

- _Me alegra que Boss esté bien-_ pensó Chrome con una sonrisa - _pero, ahora que Yoshi volvió será complicado. ¿Qué harías en esta situación, Mukuro-sama?_

Mientras ellos volvían a sus clases, Gokudera quién estaba al borde de la inconsciencia pesaba en algo.

- _Que bueno que el Juudaime está bien... no puedo creer que lo intente matar... Lo siento mucho, no pude cumplir el trato que propusiste a cambio de su vida... lo siento, Daemon Spade._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

En una habitación ligeramente iluminada, un portal negro apareció. De él, Shigaraki cayó al piso quien aún estaba sangrando por los agujeros de bala y su rostro raspado.

-Itte... -dijo al sentir el suelo -me dispararon en ambas piernas y brazos, mi rostro me arde... perdimos completamente... ¡Incluso Noumu fue derrotado!... ¡Todos esos inútiles fueron derrotados!... el Símbolo de la paz estaba saludable... ¡No es como me habías dicho, Sensei!

- **Para nada... sólo no nos preparamos lo suficiente-** dijo una voz a través de un monitor - **Sí, los subestimamos. Fue bueno haber usado un nombre barato como "La Liga de Villanos" de cualquier forma... ¿Qué hay de mi creación, Noumu? ¿Lo recuperaron?**

-Fue capturado- dijo Kurogiri.

- **¡¿Qué?!-** dijo otra voz

- **Después de todo lo que hicimos para que sea tan poderoso como All Might-** dijo la primera voz.

- **Bueno, no puede hacer nada al respecto. Es desafortunado-** añadió la segunda voz.

-Poder... Habían dos mocosos entrometidos... uno era tan veloz como All Might y el otro que tenía una llama en su frente... fue quien derrotó a Noumu- dijo enojado.

- **¿Qué?** \- dijeron la dos voces.

-Si no fuera por esos mocosos... ¡Si no fuera por esos mocosos, hubiéramos matado a All Might.

- **¿Una llama en su frente dices?** **-** la segunda voz estaba un poco emocionada - **Jaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

-¡¿De qué se ríe, Sensei?!

- **Parece que... nos hemos metido con la mafia.**

* * *

-¿Lograste protegerlos?- preguntó Tsuna quien estaba en una posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Tienes que preguntar? No soy un inútil como tú, es obvio que lo logré- dijo Yoshi.

-Gracias... - Tsuna estaba aliviado -gracias, Yoshi.

-Como recompensa devuélveme mi cuerpo.

-Sabes bien que no lo haré- Tsuna se puso de pie con una sonrisa amarga.

-Tch, de todas formas lo recuperaré.

-¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

-No puedes.

-¿Eh?

-Mi cuerpo está muy dañado, debe tener unas cuantas horas más de reposo, note dejaré salir hasta entonces.

-Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron en las extremos opuestos de la habitación, Yoshi miraba fijamente a Tsuna mientras que este último evitaba su mirada.

-Sé que planeas evitar convertirte en un jefe de la mafia, pero sabes que es inevitable ¿No?- le dijo Yoshi.

-Eso... no es seguro.

-Hah, me haces perder la paciencia- suspiró el opuesto de Tsuna -al menos esa escuela de héroes es divertida, usa el tiempo que quieras evitando tu destino mientras no hagas nada aburrido.

-...

-Ahh, otra cosa. ¿Sabes que hay un traidor en la escuela?

-Sí, me lo imagine pero... no es posible saber quien es.

-Yo tengo una idea de quien puede ser- Yoshi puso su mano en su barbilla -pero existe la probabilidad de que no lo sea.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Ara, ¿No sabías que él también asiste a UA?

-¿Él?

-Existe una probabilidad del 90% de que el culpable haya sido él para ganar algo a cambio y un 10% de probabilidad de que lo haya hecho sólo por diversión.

-Al final es un 100% seguro de que él es culpable- dijo Tsuna fastidiado.

-Sí.

-¡Pero, ¿Quién es él?!

A Tsuna le parecía raro que supiera quien es el traidor, ellos comparten su cuerpo, así que es raro e imposible que Yoshi sepa de alguien que conocen y que Tsuna no lo haya visto en UA mientras que Yoshi si lo sabe.

-Hmm- Yoshi sonrió un poco -digamos que es alguien a quien le gustan los malvaviscos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, dos personas se encontraban en ella. Un niño y un hombre adulto.

-E-Es porque... esta mal l-lastimar a los demás- dijo el niño un poco inseguro.

Sawada Iemitsu, un hombre que es muy peculiar, las personas que lo conocen sólo ven a una persona relajada y bastante perezoso, es bastante amable y considerado con los demás. Pero, eso es sólo lo que ven las personas a puerta abierta.

-No puedo creer que el décimo Vongola tenga problemas de acoso escolar- Iemitsu suspiró -logramos hacer que tu Quirk se hiciera más fuerte, no deberías avergonzar a Vongola, Tsuna.

Tsuna quien con sólo 10 años, ya sufre del acoso de parte sus compañeros de clase, sus bajas calificaciones y los desastres que causa al hacer actividad física lograron que tuviera el apodo "Dame-tsuna". Los niños son seres muy crueles, cuando tiene la oportunidad de ridiculizar a alguien, la aprovechan. Tsuna es un victima sencilla, nunca se defiende de los demás, permite que el acoso continué, él había aceptado que era un inútil y por eso no le importaba ser acosado, ya era normal para el usar vendajes en su cuerpo debido a las ocasiones en que es golpeado.

-Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia...- Tsuna habló en voz baja pero Iemitsu lo escuchó.

-Eso no importa, eres el décimo Vongola. Heredaste las llamas de la última voluntad, todo aquel que posea ese Quirk debe ser el jefe- la mirada de Iemitsu era severa -es tu destino, Tsuna.

El destino de las llamas de última voluntad. Giotto Vongola, la persona que fundó la más grande mafia del mundo poseía este poder, era un Quirk muy extraño y aunque tuviera hermanos, nadie más que Giotto tenía este Quirk. Es muy raro heredarlo, de los hijos de Giotto, solo uno de ellos heredó el poder y este se convirtió en el segundo jefe. A pesar de esto, las llamas de última voluntad no siempre eran heredadas por los hijos, a veces era por los nietos, la aparición de las llamas era al azar, no se podía saber quien las iba a poseer.

Ni siquiera los hijos del noveno Vongola las heredaron, los nietos del noveno tampoco lo hicieron. Se creía que el noveno no viviría lo suficiente para hacer la ceremonia de sucesión y empezaron a considerar la opción elegir a un jefe que no usara las llamas de la última voluntad, Xanxus, hijo adoptivo del noveno era la opción más adecuada. Sin embargo, cuando Xanxus era adolescente y ya estaba asegurado que el sería el décimo Vongola, se manifestaron las llamas de última Voluntad.

Fue algo inesperado, en uno de los viajes de Giotto a Japón, se enamoró de una mujer. La trajo a Italia y tuvo familia con ella, ya que los hijos de Giotto y la mujer japonesa se alejaron un poco de los principal y estaban mas involucrados con CEDEF o Varia, nadie los tenía en cuenta e incluso olvidaban que eran descendientes de Giotto. Sawada Iemitsu jefe actual de CEDEF también es descendiente de Giotto, su hijo Tsuna a la edad de 4 años manifestó las llamas de la última voluntad, esto fue una gran polémica en el mundo de la mafia. Pero, las reglas son las reglas, como portador del Quirk del destino, Tsuna fue designado como décimo heredero de la familia Vongola.

-Destino, yo no quiero eso- Tsuna hablaba un poco serio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo no quiero nada de esto... ¡Yo no quiero ser el décimo Vongola!- Tsuna quien siempre le daba miedo expresarse a los demás, estaba gritando -¡La mafia es mala, matan gente, roban y hacen muchas cosas malas! ¡Yo no quiero ser parte de algo así, da demasiado miedo y es peligroso!

La ironía del destino, las llamas se manifestaron en la persona que no quiere ser parte de la mafia.

-Sólo quiero una vida normal, no quiero ser el décimo, ¿No puedo tener eso? Otou- Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar.

Iemitsu quien parecía gentil, había abofeteado a su hijo. Nunca han sido claras sus razones, pero solo parece importarle que Tsuna sea el décimo desde que manifestó las llamas.

-Eres el décimo, no importa lo que tu desees, es un destino del que no puedes escapar- Iemitsu tenía una cara inexpresiva -parece que tendré que dejarlo marcado para que no lo olvides.

-¿Eh?...- Tsuna no comprendía lo que quería decir hasta que fue tarde -¡No, por favor Otou-san! ¡DETENTE!

* * *

-¡Hiiieee!- Tsuna se levanto repentinamente de su cama, había estado sudando en gran cantidad.

- _Sólo fue un pesadilla...-_ Tsuna se puso la mano en le pecho, su corazón latía como loco - _pero una hecha con el recuerdo del pasado_.

Tsuna empezó a darse cuenta de donde se encuentra, no estaba en su habitación, se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, tenía muchos artilugios médicos, estaba en la habitación de un hospital. También notó que sus brazos estaban vendados al igual que tenía una venda en su mejilla, le dolía mucho su cuerpo tanto que lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo, el sólo mover su cuerpo era doloroso así que no lo intentó más.

-Parece que despertaste- Tsuna miró a la persona que le hablaba -eso es bueno.

-¿Recovery Girl?

Recovery Girl, la enfermera de UA, Tsuna ya había sido tratado por ella después del ejercicio de héroes contra villanos con la "bomba".

-Tardaste más en despertar que en sanar, te excediste bastante.

-Bueno...c-creo si, jeje- Tsuna rió un poco nervioso, pero fue golpeado por la jeringa que Recovert Girl usa de bastón -¡Itte!

-No es algo para reírse, sabías el problema que ocasionas al excederte y aún así lo hiciste, si que eres imprudente.

-Lo siento- Tsuna se deprimió un poco.

-Que se le puede hacer, al menos te recuperaste más pronto de lo que creí- ella suspiró -creí que tardarías más de cuatro días en despertar.

-¡¿Cuatro días?!- Tsuna alzó la voz al escuchar eso -¡¿Estuve dormido por cuatro días?!

-Sí, tu cuerpo se desgastó demasiado, si no te hubiera ayudado con mi Quirk habrías dormido más de una semana.

Entonces Tsuna envió una mano intentando tocar su espalda, dolía pero parece que a Tsuna no le importaba.

-No te preocupes- la pequeña anciana sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Tsuna -solo yo vi la marca de tu espalda, nadie más la ha visto.

Tsuna dejó de intentar alcanzar su espalda y evitó la mirada de Recovery Girl.

- _Esa es una fea cicatriz, pero la historia que este detrás de eso no me incumbe-_ pensó la anciana.

-...- estuvo callado por un momento -¿Cómo están los demás?

Aunque Tsuna ya sabía la respuesta, estaba seguro que Yoshi se aseguró de que ninguno saliera gravemente herido.

-Solamente tú y los profesores tuvieron que recibir ayuda del hospital, nadie más salió herido- también estaba Izuku pero ya que fue sanado demasiado rápido no contaba.

-Ya veo... es un alivio- Tsuna sonrió al saber que todos están bien.

-Tengo que retirarme, pero déjame de sugerir algo- Recovery Girl se acercó -no uses tu Quirk mientras te recuperes, cuando puedas asistir a clases no abuses de él, sólo hará más difícil tu recuperación. Podrás dejar el hospital en un unos cuantos días.

-Lo entiendo.

Después de eso, Recovery Girl salió de la habitación. Tsuna quien se sentía cansado, cerró sus ojos esperando dormir.

* * *

Después de haber despertado, Tsuna fue visitado por sus compañeros de clase al día siguiente, todos habían estado preocupados por él. Tsuna se sintió feliz de que ellos se preocuparan, pero fue regañado por Yaoyorozu por haber sido imprudente, Izuku lo bombardeo con muchas preguntas acerca de su Quirk y de como era capaz de hacer tantas cosas, Tsuna no sabía como responder a eso sin revelar secretos así que sólo le dio respuestas a medias.

Le informaron que las clases se cancelaron hasta la semana siguiente, eso le dio tiempo para recuperarse y no atrasarse en sus estudios.

Chrome estuvo callada durante la visita, Tsuna no necesitaba que dijera algo, le habían informado que ella se las arreglaba para evadir la vigilancia del hospital para venir a visitarlo cada día que estuvo dormido. Ella usó sus ilusiones para quedarse en el cuarto cuando la hora de visita terminó.

Ella se había quedado en silencio sentada en la silla junto a su cama, no intentó hacer una conversación. Tsuna tampoco intentó hacer una, después de haber pasado años junto a Chrome, Tsuna ha entendido que los sentimientos de Chrome se entienden mejor con el silencio que con palabras. Ella se había preocupado por él cada segundo, ella sólo tomó la mano de Tsuna permitiendo al castaño sentir el peso de sus preocupaciones y Tsuna sabía lo que debía decir.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, pensaré mejor las cosas la próxima para que no te preocupes.

Normalmente las personas dirían, "Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer" pero Tsuna sabía que decir eso estaba equivocado cuando esta hablando de Chrome.

Decir "Lo siento" significa que se arrepiente de haber protegido a Chrome junto al resto, lamenta haber hecho que su amiga de la infancia se preocupara y que fue un error tomar esa decisión. Es lo que Tsuna habría trasmitido con ese "Lo siento", por eso le agradeció, no fue un error proteger a quienes apreciaba y agradece los sentimientos de preocupación de Chrome.

Tampoco podía decir que "No lo volveré a hacer", sería una mentira si lo dijera. Tsuna no puede evitar querer proteger a quienes le importan, por eso prefiere pensar en como hacer mejor las cosas para evitar salir lastimado en el futuro.

Chrome sonrió un poco al escuchar esa palabras de Tsuna, el peso de sus preocupaciones había desaparecido. Ahora estaba dejando que Tsuna pudiera sentir calidez en su mano.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, se quedaron en silencio tomados de la mano, sólo necesitaban estar al lado del otro para estar satisfechos.

* * *

Tsuna se había recuperado los suficiente como para moverse por sí mismo, solo podía camiar un poco en la habitación pero eso le bastaba.

- _Malvaviscos, de alguna forma es familiar pero no recuerdo a quien se refiere._

Tsuna estaba mirando a través de la ventana, pero de la nada sintió una terrible presencia. Empezó a sudar, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos se expandieron de forma que es inhumanamente posible. El sonido de pasos acercándose entraba en sus oídos, Tsuna conocía muy bien el sonido de esos pasos, esta presencia era inconfundible, sólo un demonio salido del infierno podría compararse pero se quedaría corto en comparación de este ser lleno de maldad pura.

-Si sabes que estoy aquí, saluda- el castaño fue atacado por detrás enviándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces Reborn?!

-Ciaossu, Dame-tsuna.

Frente a él estaba Reborn, quien bien podría ser el padre de satan. Es el mejor asesino del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!

-Las mujeres de este hospital son fáciles de seducir- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

- _¿A qué clase de mujer le atrae un bebe de cinco años?-_ pensó Tsuna.

-Lo hiciste bien en el ataque de los villanos.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Sabías lo que pasaba pero no hiciste nada?!- Tsuna gritó pero fue callado con una patada de Reborn en el rostro.

-Te hacen falta 200 años para levantar la voz en mi presencia.

Estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato, bueno. Tsuna discutía pero Reborn sólo lo golpeaba en cada ocasión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Reborn?- Tsuna se cansó de intentar discutir con el diablo.

-Entrenarte para ser el décimo Vongola, siempre será esa mi intención.

-¡Yo no quiero ser parte de la mafia!- Tsuna fue ignorado como es costumbre -no pienso volver a Italia... me voy a quedar aquí.

-No pienso obligarte, serás el décimo al final. Además es conveniente que estés en UA.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿No pensarás...?!- Tsuna se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Reborn.

-Encontrar nuevos miembros de tu famiglia, escogiste un lugar donde hay unos cuantos muy fuertes- la malicia de Reborn se pudo sentir.

-¡No, no puedes involucrar a nadie en esto!

-Ya tengo una lista de buenos candidatos.

-¡Maldición!

-Debes encontrar buenos aliados, no puedes ser el jefe de Vongola con Chrome siendo tu única guardián- Reborn se sentó en la cama de Tsuna -también hay candidatas a ser tu esposa.

-¡No quiero oír de ese tema!

Las cosas relativas al amor hacen deprimir a Tsuna, ha tenido muy mala suerte en ese campo, el ser un inútil en todo hace que las chicas no lo vean como un buen novio, además de que su estatura lo hace ver como un niño de doce años, su sueño de ser alto algún día se hace más imposible cada año que pasa sin que haya crecido ni un centímetro. Tsuna no es un buen partido.

-Tengo que preocuparme por otras cosas en este momento- Tsuna suspiró.

-Te refieres al traidor, ¿No?

-... Sí- sintió el impulso a sorprenderse por que Reborn supiera eso pero sabe que no lo llevará a nada -será un problema si se sigue metiendo con la escuela.

-Sin embargo, nunca has podido oponerte a él. Siempre has sido su objetivo favorito.

-¿También sabes su identidad? ¿Por que soy el único que no lo sabe?- Tsuna no tiene la fuerza para sorprenderse de eso.

-Sí...- Reborn quitó la sonrisa de su cara -¿También? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Yoshi volvió.

-Ya veo- dejo que su sombrero hiciera sombra en su rostro -será un problemas controlarlo sin Mukuro.

Yoshi era para Reborn un problema, ese ser que comparte su cuerpo con Tsuna tiene los aspectos de un jefe de la mafia que Tsuna no posee. Pero, Reborn no cree que Yoshi sea capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo de la mafia, cree que Yoshi sólo lo hará peor, ese ser lleno de vanidad y codicia es capaz de sacrificar a quien sea por su propio bien, Reborn tiene fe en que Tsuna es capaz de devolver a Vongola a lo que era en su primera generación y no puede permitir que Yoshi sea quien controle.

-Chrome necesita entrenar más.

-No, sería muy peligroso para ella- Tsuna se opuso.

-Es la única que posee los poderes de Mukuro, la única que puede sellar a Yoshi otra vez.

-Ese poder fue un regalo de vida, Mukuro le dio sus propios órganos para que ella viviera a costa de su vida- Tsuna se sintió triste por su memoria -Pedirle eso solo porque soy impotente... ¿Cómo podría pedirle que los usé para algo tan egoísta?

Tsuna es impotente ante muchas cosas, eso lo sabe perfectamente. Pero, la idea de que Chrome tenga que ponerse en peligro debido a su impotencia, lo hace sentir mal. ¿Cómo podría pedirle a alguien más que solucione sus problemas? Yoshi es el resultado de su impotencia, un problema que el mismo creó al no ser lo que los demás esperaban, tiene que solucionar esto por si mismo. Si no lo hace, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre su yo actual y el antiguo?

-Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Yo... - la duda se hizo presente -sé que no soy tan fuerte como Yoshi, su voluntad supera a la mía. No tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él.

-...- Reborn observó a Tsuna.

-Pero... yo encontraré la forma de evitar que siga presente. Yo lo derrotaré- sin usar la última voluntad, la determinación de Tsuna se hizo presente.

-Ya veo- Reborn volvió a sonreír.

Tsuna pensó durante uno momentos y recordó algo.

-Reborn, no me agrada esto pero...- Tsuna dudó un segundo -¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Te escucho- su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande, Tsuna nunca le había pedido un favor antes.

-Bueno durante el ataque hubo un sujeto que intentó matarme pero después ayudó a los demás...

* * *

Finalmente después de todo el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, Tsuna pudo volver a a casa. Al volver a casa, Chrome se convirtió en su enfermera personal y no le permitía hacer muchas cosas sin que lo vigilara, Tsuna estaba agradecido por sus cuidados pero él creía que Chrome estaba exagerando un poco.

Entonces, llegó la hora de volver a UA, frente a la puerta sin saber que cara poner al entrar, Tsuna se preocupó un segundo por lo mucho que estaba sudando, está empapando sus vendajes. Chrome pacientemente esperó a su lado, la situación no parecía la gran cosa pero para Tsuna requería un esfuerzo emocional volver a ver a sus compañeros después de haberse jugado la vida.

- _¡No es tiempo de dudar!-_ como en muchos manga que Tsuna ha leído, se golpeó las mejillas con sus palmas para darse valor. Mala decisión. -¡Itte!- el haber hecho eso no sólo le causó dolor en su mejilla vendada, también le causó dolor a sus manos.

Chrome rió en voz baja al ver a su jefe haciendo tonterías.

Y finalmente decidió abrir la puerta.

-Y luego sin ponerle atención al monstruo mientras hablaba con All Might, evadió un golpe sin siquiera mirar y le cortó el brazo como si fuera de papel...- decía Kirishima sentado en una mesa relatando el enfrentamiento a sus compañeros.

-¿Sawada?- Tokoyami habló al notar la presencia del castaño, esto hizo que los demás lo notaran.

Fue bombardeado al instante por su compañeros de clase, empezaron a atacarlo con preguntas acerca de su enfrentamiento con Noumu, ante esta repentina atención Tsuna sólo se encogió de miedo y sin saber como reaccionar a esto, solo quienes lo visitaron en el hospital no lo estaban acosando. Tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero Tsuna se libró de su atención.

-Es bueno que estés bien, Sawada-kun- Izuku le sonrió cuando se acercó a él.

-S-Sí, todavía tengo que usar estos vendajes por el resto del mes. Pero, estoy bien.

-Es un alivio, seguíamos preocupados- dijo Uraraka.

-¿Estás seguro?- Yaoyorozu se acercó de la nada -¿No te duele nada? ¿Puedes dormir tranquilo? ¿No tienes fiebre? ¿Un resfriado? ¿Perdida de sangre? ¿Anemia? ¿Cáncer?

Tsuna y el resto solo le podían dar una mirada en blanco ante todas esas conclusiones de Yaoyorozu.

- _De cierta forma, parece una madre preocupada-_ fue lo que pensaron todos en el salón de clases.

* * *

-¡Oigan! ¡La clase de la mañana está a punto de comenzar! ¡Dejen de hablar y tomen sus asientos!- dijo lida.

-Ya estamos en nuestros asientos- dijo Sero.

-Tú eres el único que no esta en su asiento- confirmó Kaminari.

-¡Maldición!- lida se sentó frustrado.

-No te preocupes- Uraraka trató de animarlo.

-Tsuyu-chan, ¿Quién crees que será el nuevo profesor encargado?- preguntó Ashido a Asui.

-Se supone que Aizawa-sensei está en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando a una momia salida de su sarcófago.

-Buenos días- era Aizawa.

-¡Aizawa-sensei regreso muy pronto!- dijeron todos.

-¡Es demasiado profesional!

-¿Entonces se encuentra bien, sensei?

-¿Realmente puedes llamar a eso "bien"?

-Mi salud no importa en este momento. Más importante aún, la lucha no ha terminado todavía- Aizawa tomó un tono serio en su voz.

-¿Lucha?- dijo Bakugou.

-¡¿Villanos de nuevo?!

-¡Hiiieee!- Tsuna entró en pánico.

-El festival deportivo se acerca.

-¡Es un evento súper normal!- los estudiantes se aliviaron.

-Espera un minuto- Kaminari tenía una duda.

-¿Está bien tener un festival de deportes tan pronto, después de que los villanos se infiltraron?- Jirou hizo una buena pregunta.

-¿Y si nos vuelven a atacar...?- Ojiro estaba inquieto.

-Parece que para demostrar la fortaleza de UA, mostrando nuestro sistema de gestión de crisis es sólido como una roca para la realización de este evento. Por encima de todo, este festival es una gran oportunidad. No hay razón para cancelarlo por algunos villanos- explicó Aizawa.

-¿Eh? ¿No es sólo un festival deportivo?- Tsuna no estaba convencido.

-Sawada-kun, ¿Nunca viste el festival deportivo de UA?- le preguntó Izuku.

-Bueno... en Italia no se sabe mucho de lo que pasa en Japón- Tsuna se rascó un poco la mejilla.

Eso era una mentira. Tsuna nunca estuvo interesado en el deporte ni en los héroes, entonces cuando se trata de aspirantes de héroes haciendo deporte, no le interesaría nunca. Durante las ocasiones del festival, perdía el tiempo jugando videojuegos, leyendo manga o viendo anime, pasando el tiempo con Chrome y Mukuro. En muchas ocasiones Reborn lo hizo escalar una montaña con las manos desnudas para volverla a bajar. Por eso no tenía idea de un festival deportivo.

-Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes en Japón. En días pasados, los juegos olímpicos fueron la festividad deportiva que traía al frente el entusiasmo de toda la nación. Pero ahora, como ustedes saben, la extensión y población ha disminuido perdiendo su influencia. ¡Así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de los juego olímpicos en japón es... el festival deportivo de UA!- dijo Aizawa.

-¿E-Eso quiere decir... que?- Tsuna estaba nervioso ahora que estaba entendiendo la importancia del festival.

-Los mejores héroes del país estarán mirando y buscando reclutas. Además de muchas personas, puede decirse que todo Japón lo estará viendo- Yaoyorozu terminó de construir los miedos de Tsuna.

-¡De hecho, todavía me siento un poco mal! Creo que estaré un mes más en el hospital...- Tsuna se alteró y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sero, átalo a su asiento- ordeno Aizawa.

-¡Entendido!- Sero cumplió feliz la orden de Aizawa, sacó sus cintas y atrapando a Tsuna para finalmente atarlo a su silla.

-¡No! ¡No voy a ser parte de esto!- Tsuna empezó a gritar -¡No quiero que millones de personas me vean fracasar a lo grande!

A la gran mayoría le sorprendió un poco que el diga eso, desde que lo conocieron saben que Tsuna es bastante torpe pero nunca había fallado los ejercicios, incluso derrotó a un monstruo que ni el héroe profesional que es su maestro pudo derrotar, sabían que tiene miedo al público.

-Esto es algo importante para todos, ¿Sabes que estás despreciando una oportunidad que muchos desean por un mero capricho?- Aizawa le dio una mirada severa.

-Sí, pero... no puedo hacerlo-Tsuna miró al suelo.

-Sawada, no olvides que te enfrentaste a un villano peligroso a pesar de que les pedí que se quedarán atrás. Tu castigo no ha sido decidido.

-¡Ehhh!

-Como castigo, debes participar en el festival deportivo y destacar bien- fue lo que impuso Aizawa.

-¡Ehh! ¡Eso no puede ser!- los demás solo se rieron en voz baja por el castigo de Tsuna.

Chrome solo le dedico una mirada de comprensión. Ella también tiene miedo al público, pero si es algo que su Boss va a realizar, ella va a estar allí para apoyarlo.

-Después de graduarnos es normal ingresar a una agencia profesional como compañeros- dijo Kaminari.

-Mucha gente pierde su oportunidad antes de convertirse en independiente, después de eso y son compañeros eternos. Sin embargo, Kaminari, siento que serás uno de esos, eres idiota- Jirou no dudó en romper el autoestima del rubio.

-Por supuesto, uniéndose a una agencia de héroes famosa te dará más experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado. Si esperas para ser un profesional, las puertas se te abrirán en este evento. La oportunidad del año... un total de tres oportunidades. No hay héroes aspirantes que puedan permitirse el lujo de perder este evento. ¡Si entienden eso, no pierdan sus preparativos!- la mirada de Aiazawa se enfocó en Tsuna mientras decía eso.

-¡Sí, señor!

* * *

 **Después de la escuela**

Le tomó mucho tiempo de suplica pero, Tsuna convenció a sus compañeros para que lo destaran de su silla. Aunque seguían desconfiando.

Era hora de irse, todos estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivas casa, hasta que...

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Uraraka.

Una gran cantidad de alumnos se habían acumulado en la puerta de la clase 1-A.

\- ¿Que asuntos tienen con la clase 1-A?- Pregunto Iida.

-No c-creo que podamos salir- comentó Tsuna con Chrome detrás asintiendo.

-Están espiando la competencia- Bakugou se acercó a la puerta sin importarle lo que sucedía -quieren ver a los sujetos que salieron con vida de la emboscada de los villanos. Quieren probarnos antes del festival, nos hay razón para hacer cosas como esta. ¡Fuera de mi camino, extras!

-¡Deja de llamar a la gente extra solo porque no las conoces!

\- Vine a ver cómo era la famosa clase A. Pero tu pareces bastante arrogante.- Dijo un tipo con el pelo morado pasando prende a todos- ¿Todos los estudiantes son asi?

\- ¿Huh?- pregunto peligrosamente el rubio.

\- Ver algo como esto me desilusiona. Hay muy pocas personas que se inscribieron en estudios generales u otros cursos porque no lograron entrar al curso de héroes.- Dijo el pelimorado como si estuviera en un tipo de pedestal.

-¿Espiando la competencia? Yo, al menos vine a decir que incluso si estas en el curso de heroes, si te dejas llevar voy a barrer el suelo debajo suyo. Vine con una declaración de guerra.

El sujeto habló sin temor a la muerte.

\- ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Es de la clase B de al lado! He oído que luchaste con villanos, así que vine a escuchar sobre eso!- apareció un sujeto extraño de cabello gris -¡No se dejen llevar! ¡Si se dejan llevar, su humillación será grande!

Bakugou ignoró al sujeto y siguió caminando.

-¡¿Me ignoras, bastardo?!

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, una mano apareció y tomó del hombro al sujeto escandaloso. El dueño de la mano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una extraña mezcla entre una sonrisa serena y burlona.

-No te alteres, Tetsu-chan- dijo tranquilizando a su amigo.

La aparición de esta persona llamó la atención, incluso Bakugou dejó de caminar para verlo, unos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta al verlo. Esta persona es muy conocida por gran parte de la población.

-Lo entiendo... gracias Gesso.

Tsuna se había congelado al verlo, su mente despejó al instante toda la confusión que le había dado Yoshi. Chrome tampoco podía reaccionar bien ante la presencia de este sujeto.

-¡E-Eres...!- Izuku se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era inconfundible, su cabello blanco, su mirada relajado, su tatuaje debajo del ojo, su extraña sonrisa, una presencia imponente que llamaba la atencion de todo aquel que se cruza con él. En especial para Tsuna, jamás olvidaría el dolor que le causó este sujeto toda su vida.

-... ¡Byakuran Gesso!- dijo Izuku -¡El décimo heredero de la corporación Gesso, número 2 en producción de articulos de héroe!

-Jaja, parece que me conoces bien.

-¡Por supuesto! Los Gesso son los rivales de las Industrias Vongola desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ninguna mafia puede ser grande sin tener una fuente de ingresos, Vongola se aprovechó de la fiebre por ser héroe y empezó a fabricar artículos de apoyo, juguetes de héroes, productos con temática de héroe e incluso han construido los edificios de muchas agencias de héroe. De esa manera, Vongola se coronó como la mayor industria de los héroes al igual que como la mafia más poderosa e intocable del mundo. Muy pocos héroes saben de la verdad detrás de Vongola, así que para la gente común es imposible imaginar la oscura naturaleza de Vongola.

-Je, un niño nacido en cuna de oro- Bakugou decidió quedarse un poco más.

-Jaja, no era de oro pero si de un material bastante valioso- Byakuran se ubicó frente a Bakugou -te recuerdo bastante bien, eres el pobre desafortunado que fue atrapado por el villano de fango, ¿No?

 _-Maldición, lo está haciendo de nuevo-_ pensó Tsuna al ver que a Bakugou le empezó a palpitar la vena de su frente.

A pesar de que parece una buena persona, Byakuran es una persona podrida por dentro. Su verdadero ser disfruta sembrar el conflicto entre las personas.

-¿Estas buscando pelea, bastardo?- Bakugou temblaba de la ira.

-No, no. No soy un bárbaro, no tiene caso buscar pelea ahora- la sonrisa de Byakuran se hacía más grande -mi palabra favorita es paz mundial.

-¡Esas son dos palabras, idiota!

-Jaja, cierto.

-Byakuran- Tsuna no podía dejar que provocara a Bakugou y salió al pasillo -d-deja de molestar a Bakugou-san.

La cara del albino tomó una expresión de felicidad al ver a Tsuna, una felicidad que solo puede mostrar un niño pequeño. Sí, la felicidad de un niño cuando recupera su juguete favorito.

-¡Tsunayoshi-kun, ha pasado tiempo!- en un instante se acercó a Tsuna.

- _Ya sabías que estaba aquí-_ pensó Tsuna con amargura.

-¡S-Sawada-kun! ¡¿Ya conocías a Byakuran Gesso?!- preguntó Izuku asombrado, pero, cambió a estar preocupado al ver la cara de Tsuna -¿Sawada-kun?

-¿Qué viniste a hacer, Byakuran?- Tsuna sudaba bastante, sus le crearon un ceño fruncido que ninguno de sus compañeros habían visto antes.

-Qué frío, después de no habernos visto durante tanto tiempo- la mirada de sus ojos se tornó maliciosa -¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día, Dame-tsuna?

La mención de su apodo causó que a Tsuna se le tensara todo el cuerpo, más aún cuando escuchó ligeras risas y susurros. "¿Dame-tsuna? Eso es un poco gracioso", "eso rima un poco", "debe ser un estorbo", los estudiantes de las otras clases empezaron a susurrar. A los estudiantes de la clase A no les causó gracia, de hecho, algunos estaban molestos porque se refiere a Tsuna de esa forma.

-¿A qué viniste, Byakuran?- el castaño repitió la pregunta bastante molesto, los susurros empezaron a afectar como se sentía.

-Realmente... creías que abandonaría mi juguete favorito- con un susurro, Byakuran se acercó intentando poner una mano en el hombro de Tsuna.

Esa mano nunca llegó a estar en su hombro, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Byakuran tenía seis filos de tridente rozando su garganta. Habían seis clones de Chrome, cada una apuntando un tridente con la tentación de perforar su cuello.

-Ara, ha pasado tiempo, Chrome-chan- Byakuran no se vio realmente afectado por lo que hace Chrome, pero su mano dejó de moverse hacia el hombro de Tsuna. Podía saber que no resultaría bien si la pone en el castaño.

-Deja de jugar al tonto- fue lo que le dijo Chrome.

Nadie sabía como reaccionar a lo que pasaba. Todos tenían una expresión complicada, pero, lo que les impedía decir algo era la sensación en el ambiente. Es oscura, puede sentirse la gran tensión y deseos nada heroicos en ese momento, esta presión era principalmente generada entre Byakuran y Tsuna, aunque también es difícil de ignorar el deseo de sangre de Chrome.

Bakugou se había olvidado de su ira y ahora también estaba sudando un poco por lo que se desarrollaba, para él esta es una sensación familiar, algo que conocía bien pero que de alguna forma era muy distinto. Izuku también lo conocía de la misma forma que Bakugou. La clase A también lo conocía, era la misma tensión que dieron Izuku y Bakugou cuando se enfrentaron, sólo que era totalmente distinto.

En ese momento se podía sentir su rivalidad toxica, pero que de alguna forma tenía unos sentimientos un poco cálidos en el fondo que habían sido enterrados por algo más complicado. Esto es más aterrador, de cierta forma pueden sentir una historia oscura entre Tsuna y Byakuran, algo desesperante, aterrador, malicioso, molesto, etc. No es nada mas que una nube de conflictos lleno de sufrimiento y enojo. Causaba que toda palabra para detener esto se quedara en sus gargantas.

Todoroki quien no le importó la situación en un principio, se quedó mirando atentamente. Esto era exactamente igual a su relación con su padre.

-Eres el culpable, ¿No?- preguntó Tsuna con veneno en su voz.

-Je, ¿Cambiaría nuestra situación si lo admito?- respondió con otra pregunta el albino.

-...- Tsuna no despegó su mirada.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos en un lugar más privado?- Byakuran sugirió.

-S-Sí, vamos- Tsuna estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma pero los nervios de confrontar a este sujeto lo han estado comiendo todo el tiempo desde que apareció, estaba inseguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Chrome retiró sus clones ilusorios permitiendo a Byakuran dirigirse a la salida con Tsuna y Chrome detrás.

-¡E-Espera, Sawada-kun!- Izuku logró hablar a pesar de sentir su tensión.

Tsuna se detuvo al oír a su amigo, él no necesitaba voltearse para saber la expresión que debe tener su amigo, ya sabe que debe tener la misma que la de los demás. Así que giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

-E-Esto, pueden adelantarse e irse a la estación de trenes sin mi- les dio una sonrisa tembloroso que parece que estaba a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Sabían que no era una sonrisa verdadera, cuando Tsuna sonríe suele ser calida y hace que te sientas cómodo con él, como si de un cielo enorme se tratase y te envolviera completamente. Esta sin embargo, solo manda un mensaje lleno de miedo: "Tengo mucho miedo, pero, por favor no me sigan", el mensaje fue entendido.

Tsuna estaba dependiendo de su suerte una vez que volvió a empezar a caminar.

* * *

-¿Dónde nos llevas?

Llevaban un tiempo caminando. Byakuran seguía sin dar un indicio de donde quiere que hablen. Cada paso estaba aumentando la ansiedad en los dos tímidos mafiosos.

-Creo que es mejor hablar mientras caminamos.

Esa conclusión dejó a Tsuna y Chrome bastante desconcertados.

-El espectáculo que hicimos antes en el pasillo debe haber llamado la atención- el rostro del albino los miro durante un momento -alguno de ellos debe de estarnos siguiendo, esperando a que paremos a hablar para poder espiar nuestra conversación.

De mala gana, Tsuna reconoció que Byakuran tenía razón. Puede que Tsuna les haya pedido que se adelanten pero, lo más probable es que los estén siguiendo. Además, notó que normalmente las personas no le interesa las conversaciones de las personas que caminan juntas, las conversaciones graves siempre son estáticas mientras que las casuales se realizan mientras caminan. De este forma no levantaran la sospecha de nadie.

-¿Por qué... - la pregunta de Tsuna no salió al aire.

Si algo ha aprendido de Byakuran es que las razones de Byakuran tienden a ser ilógicas y caprichosas, preguntarle la razón es algo que no lo dejara satisfecho.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?

-¿Qué ganas con haber dado información?- fue la pregunta escogida, es bastante similar a una razón pero también distinta.

-Jaja, no sé de que estas hablando.

-Por favor, no desperdicies nuestro tiempo- respondió Chrome, fue en estas ocasiones en que su timidez desaparecía y se volvía una persona confiable -no queremos que sigas jugando al tonto.

-Es un poco divertido, suponer que soy el traidor tras el ataque de USJ- nadie había mencionado a USJ pero en esta ocasión es obvio que se referían a eso -pero... Supongamos por un momento que soy el traidor.

Una simple suposición, estará poniendo el escenario en que el ayuda a la Liga de Villanos, pero, tampoco estará admitiendo nada abiertamente.

-Viste al monstruo, ¿No?- Tsuna se tensó con el recuerdo -de hecho, la mayoría de la academia sabe que lo derrotaste incluso con All Might presente.

-¿Y q-que tiene de importante?

Giraron en un callejón bastante oscuro y lleno de basura, Tsuna no pudo evitar que se le pusieran los nervios de punta, uno de sus mayores temores era los callejones.

-Aquellos que crearon esa bestia pueden hacer algo bastante parecido dejando personas con mente lógica- una sonrisa un poco descarada apareció en su rostro -se puede decir que... pueden darle un quirk de mutación a otro usuario de quirk.

-¿Mutación? ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Hay personas que poseen las mutaciones de animales prehistóricos- eso no aclaraba nada a aquellos que lo seguían -bueno, creo que no lo entienden. De todas formas, puedo conseguir información de como crear monstruos como aquel que los atacó.

-Además... no hay mejor oportunidad para acabar con el liderato de Vongola que ahora, ¿No?- se detuvo repentinamente a mitad del callejón, sobre ellos habían vías de tren y los trenes causaban mucho ruido como para preocuparse por eso -lejos de la protección que tenía en Italia, es el mejor momento para debilitar a Vongola.

-Tch- Tsuna no se le había pasado eso por la cabeza el día que escapó.

Vongola tenía tratados de paz con las demás mafias, al ser de su circulo interno tenían muchos beneficios pero seguían sometidas por la grandeza de Vongola. Hacer un ataque a Vongola era un suicidio, pero, el noveno Vongola estaba muy viejo y pronto fallecerá, acabar con la vida de su próximo líder dejaría a Vongola sin mandato aunque CEDEF se encargué de dirigir las cosas habrá problemas en la cadena de mando. Con su muerte, la derrota de Vongola era inminente.

-Pero, sobreviviste. Eres más fuerte de lo que se dice, Tsunayoshi-kun- Tsuna y Chrome estaban sudando un poco -así que tengo un pequeño juego para solucionar esto.

-¿Juego?

-Un trato, ¿Sabía que en el festival deportivo de UA, el único evento que se repite siempre son las peleas individuales?

-N-No lo sabía- Tsuna miró a Chrome, ella negó con su cabeza, ella tampoco lo sabía.

-Tengamos un combate, Tsunayoshi-kun- su sonrisa era alegre -¡Es una oportunidad para pelear con todo nuestro poder! ¡Frente a miles, no, millones como espectadores!

Esto es algo que está fuera de lo normal en el comportamiento de Byakuran, es algo que nunca había demostrado. Sin que nadie supiera, Byakuran siempre había estado frustrado por dentro, ha pasado años haciendo la vida de Tsuna imposible, pero jamás había logrado llenarlo de desesperación, ni siquiera ha llegado a hacerlo enojar, eso molestaba a Byakuran. Quería que Tsuna intentara defenderse, que peleara, de esa forma poder aplastarlo como una cucaracha.

Pero, ahora mismo esa no es su razón principal, no quiere una simple pelea. Descubrió algo que puede ayudarlo a conseguir muchas cosas más que él desea, para eso necesita unos cuantos objetos de Vongola. Para su objetivo necesita 21 objetos.

-¿Cuál es el trato?

-Derrotame y te diré cualquier cosa pero... si yo gano- sus ojos se expandieron de la emoción -tendrás que darme los anillos Vongola.

El corazón de Tsuna parecía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo una vez que escuchó eso.

-Sé que los tienes Tsunayoshi-kun y realmente los quiero- el solo imaginar tener aquel set de 21 objetos completo no dejaba dormir a Byakuran en la noche, para ello necesita los 7 anillos del castaño.

Esta era una decisión difícil para Tsuna, no quería pertenecer a la mafia pero el sabe perfectamente que no puede simplemente regalar los anillos de esa manera, eso es lo que piensa Tsuna en ese momento.

 _ **-Tienes miedo, Tsuna. No puedes derrotarlo y por eso te niegas**_ \- la voz de Yoshi lo acosó.

- _¡Cállate!_

 _- **Nunca has podido enfrentarte a él, siempre le has tenido miedo. Deja que yo me encargue y él no volvera a molestar.**_

 _-Yo, no puedo perder... pero... -_ ¿Sería capaz de ganar? Byakuran es demasiado fuerte, es imposible que Tsuna gane.

Su cuerpo temblaba de la frustración, una vez más su impotencia era quien controlaba sus decisiones. Amargo, molesto, aterrador, depresivo, eso era lo que componía la emoción que lo carcomía. Debería rendirse, entregar los anillos y dejar que las acciones tomen su curso destinado en vez tener el mismo resultado sólo que una humillación pública.

- _Me voy a rendir._

Sin embargo, sus emociones fueron opacadas en un segundo por una sensación en su mano. Al mirar, descubrió que Chrome le sostenía la mano, una pequeña sonrisa le dio la chica del ojo parchado, esa sonrisa fue más que suficiente para transmitir lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, algo que ella le repitió hace mucho tiempo fue lo que recordó: "Aunque no confíes en ti mismo, jamás dejaré de tener fe en ti"

-E-Entiendo, entonces es un trato.

-Entonces nosotras seremos las jueces.

Sin saber de donde salieron, dos mujeres de cabello rosa y antifaz aparecieron.

-¡Cervello!- a Tsuna le sorprendió un poco su aparición mientras que Byakuran no le importaba realmente.

-Nos encargaremos de supervisar su encuentro, y cualquier intento de hacer trampa.

A Tsuna no le agradaba demasiado la presencia de Cervello, a pesar de que están bajo el mandato del noveno, nunca le ha dado buena espina su presencia. De cierta forma, para Tsuna su lealtad a Vongola es demasiado sudosa. Pero, no niega que son muy justas a la hora de un encuentro.

Tsuna y Byakuran estrecharon su mano, ahora estaban a punto de tener un duelo destinado entre hombres.

* * *

-¿Eres idiota?- una patada envió a Tsuna al suelo.

Reborn los llamó a las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de un gran bosque lejos de ser molestado por alguien más. Reborn estaba molesto, nunca pensó que Tsuna haría algo tan estúpido como apostar los anillos Vongola.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero, ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! Necesitamos saber que está haciendo exactamente Byakuran.

-Eso también fue estúpido, a cambio de derrotarlo pides información. Así no soluciona nada- Reborn hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de que estaba molesto -la información no impedirá que el vuelva a hacer algo.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto!- Tsuna se dio cuenta que fue un error dejar que Byakuran decidiera los términos.

Tsuna se encogió en el suelo.

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto- Reborn se puso al lado de Tsuna -tendrás que entrenar, de hecho, para eso los llamé.

-¿Eh?

-Necesitarás un ataque especial para derrotar a Byakuran.

-Pero, no puedo hacer eso.

\- No digas tonterías- Reborn pateó a Tsuna -ponte a trabajar.

-Sí- de mala gana Tsuna se puso sus guantes y fue a practicar, Recovery Girl le dijo que no abusara de su Quirk pero no significa que no pueda usarlo.

Mientras Tsuna buscaba como crear un ataque especial, Reborn se acercó a Chrome quién había estado callada todo el tiempo. Sin saber de dónde salió, Reborn sacó una caja negra y se la ofreció a Chrome.

-Gracias- Chrome la recibió y revisó su contenido.

-Fue un poco complicado conseguirlas, espero que lo hayas hecho quedar bien como acordamos.

-Sí, creo que tienen una idea de su fuerza- miró a Reborn -pero, creo que no era necesario que hiciera algo. Lo sucedido en USJ les ha dado una buena impresión.

-Me sorprendí al saber que querías estas balas. ¿Con quién planeas usarlas?

En la caja se encontraban 2 balas plateadas, estas son las balas de posesión de la familia Estraneo. Estas balas son objetos muy crueles creados por la familia Estraneo, después del ataque de Tsuna y Mukuro a la familia, Vongola se quedó con todas las balas y destruyó los planos para crear más. Hay un total de 15 balas de posesión, y ahora hay dos en posesión de Chrome.

-Son para una emergencia- la mirada de Chrome se tornó seria -las necesitaré en caso de que Yoshi tomé el control del cuerpo de Boss.

-Ya veo- Reborn sonrió un poco orgulloso por la tímida ilusionista-como se esperaba de la candidata número 1 de posibles esposas del décimo Vongola.

Chrome no pudo evitar avergonzarse por lo que dijo Reborn, pero, no intentó negar nada. No podía evitar que eso la hiciera feliz.

* * *

-Oye, ¿Sentiste el fuerte temblor de anoche?

-Sí, escuché que vino de la montaña junto con un resplandor naranja.

-Unos pocos héroes lo investigaron y sólo encontraron rastros de algo se estaba quemando.

Entre los estudiantes de UA estaba circulando el fuerte temblor que sacudió Musufatu, estaban sacando múltiples teorías de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

En la clase 1-A los estudiantes estaban un poco tensos por lo sucedido el otro día, veían a Tsuna sentado en su silla con una mirada extremadamente seria y desprendiendo un aura oscura, asumieron que su conversación con Byakuran era la causa y preferían no molestarlo. Estaban bastante lejos de la verdad.

Es cierto que su conversación con Byakuran estaba muy presente en su mente, pero, lo que causaba que estuviera así, era la vergüenza. Tsuna había sido el responsable de el temblor de la noche pasada intentando crear una técnica especial, al oír a todos hablando de eso no podía vitar sentir una gran vergüenza por haberlos molestado en una noche tranquila.

-¡Ahh!- lida quien tampoco quería molestar a Tsuna, se alteró al ver un detalle -¡Sawada-kun! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¿Eh?- salió de su vergüenza sólo para enfrentarse a la confusión.

-¡Dañar tu uniforme de esa manera es una falta de respeto!

Tsuna miró su uniforme y notó que en la parte del hombro de su chaqueta estaba rasgada, era un daño bastante grande y estaba un poco chamuscada en en los bordes.

-¡Hiiiee! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Los espectadores sólo pudieron reír, la gran aura oscura que lo rodeaba desapareció y volvió a ser el mismo, habían tenido la impresión de que empezaría a actuar como un sujeto obsesionado con los traumas de su pasado y con mala actitud.

-¡¿Ahora, qué hago?!- El primer pensamiento de Tsuna fue pedirle ayuda a Chrome con sus ilusiones, pero recordó que Reborn la necesitaba para algo y ahora estaba ausente.

-Hay alguien que puede ayudar- dijo Todoroki -en el curso de apoyo hay una persona que puede repararla.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Todoroki-san!

-Puedo guiarte, si eso deseas- Todoroki aprendió que Tsuna es tan torpe que puede perderse con facilidad.

-Sí, sería de mucha ayuda.

- _Extraño, ver actuar a Todoroki-san así lo hace parecer un OOC de fanfiction-_ Tsuna sonrió - _después de todo, parece que es una buena persona._

Tsuna siguió a Todoroki fuera del aula.

-No podrías haber creado una chaqueta nueva usando tu Quirk- le dijo Jirou a Yaoyorozu.

-¿Eh? ¡Es cierto!

Mientras que Tsuna sigue a Todoroki, su mente estaba divagando.

 _-Esa técnica no tiene el poder suficiente, no causa daño en absoluto. ¿Cómo hago para que cause daño? ¿Qué nombre le pongo una vez que pueda usarla bien? ¿Onda vital, Za warudo...?_

-Sawada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tsuna salió de su pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso de ayer?

- _Me lo imaginaba, sólo quería interrogarme, devuélveme mi buena impresión de ti._

-¿A q-qué te refieres?

-Se notaba que se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero, también había un extraño conflicto.

-B-Bueno... - hablar acerca de su relación con Byakuran no parecía algo que deba guardarse totalmente -podría decirse que somos un matón y su objetivo favorito.

-Ya veo- a Todoroki no le sorprendió que fuera así, Tsuna tiene parace ser el objetivo de abusadores desde que lo vio la primera vez.

-Supongo que por eso lo odias.

-¿Odiarlo?- a Tsuna le sorprendió un poco eso, entre los sentimientos de Tsuna nunca pudo encontrar odio -n-no lo creo.

-Hmm, entonces. ¿Por qué eres su objetivo preferido?

-No tengo idea, la mente de Byakuran es incomprensible- respondió con total confianza -para entender a Byakuran necesitas entender el final de Evangelion.

-... - a Todoroki sólo se le salió una gota de sudor cómica -no entiendo.

-Así, de esa forma te deja intentar entender a Byakuran y Evangelion.

Todoroki prefirió no preguntar más, su relación se siente de la misma forma que la relación con su padre así que no necesita más.

-Aquí es- estaban frente a una gran puerta.

-Gracias, Todoroki-san- Todoroki sólo se retiró sin decir nada.

Entonces Tsuna abrió la puerta para encontrarse con...

-¿Sí, puedo ayudarte?- una extraña criatura que tiene su cuerpo cubierto de pelo amarillo, una mascara de demonio roja, una cubeta de madera en su mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la derecha.

-E-Esto, ¿Namahage-san?

-¡Hahi! ¡Espera un momento!- se quitó la mascara de demonio revelando una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, grandes ojos café chocolate y con un infantil sonrojo en las mejillas -¡Miura Haru está aquí para servirte!

-Sí...- la expresión de Tsuna solo estaba desconcertada.

- _Creo que acabo de conocer a una persona extraña._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Chrome, ¿estás segura que quieres escucharlo?

-Sí- eso dijo, pero la voz de la chica con cabello en forma de piña, tenía un ligero toque de tristeza.

Reborn había pedido la ayuda de Chrome para esconder los anillos Vongola. Reborn creía que Tsuna podía ganar la pelea, pero no confiaba en que Byakuran jugara limpio o que respete lo acordado una vez que pierda. El bebé mafioso reemplazó los anillos de la casa de Tsuna y Chrome con replicas, ahora haciendo uso de las habilidades de ilusión de Chrome, están escondiendo los anillos verdaderos. Reborn estaba casi seguro que Byakuran estaba vigilando la casa de Tsuna, así que con las ilusiones de Chrome eran lo más indicado para reubicar los anillos sin ser vistos.

Una vez que lograron reubicar los anillos, Reborn tenía que contarle un asunto a Chrome bastante delicado. Eso estaba relacionado a su hermano, Mukuro.

-Su cuerpo... fue desenterrado, nadie sabe quien lo hizo. Lo siento, su cuerpo está desaparecido.

* * *

-Mou, ¡ustedes en el curso de héroes deberían tener más cuidado con su uniforme!- Haru estaba haciendo pucheros mientras reparaba la chaqueta de Tsuna -en especial Todoroki-kun. Él siempre viene cada semana con el uniforme casi hecho cenizas.

-S-Sí, lo siento...- Tsuna estaba sentado en una silla a poca distancia, tenía una sensación incomoda con la chica.

Se limito a darle respuestas cortas a Haru mientras observaba como reparaba su chaqueta. Por su deducción de la que Tsuna no está muy orgulloso, supone que el hilo de que está saliendo de los dedos de Haru es su Quirk. Está bastante impresionado con la velocidad a la que trabaja Haru, parece que ella es bastante buena en lo que a ropa se refiere. También evito preguntar por qué ella estaba disfrazada de Namahage hace poco.

-No solo con tu uniforme- Haru miró a Tsuna deteniendo su trabajo, observo los brazos y parte de la cara de Tsuna vendados -también debes cuidarte mejor, no serás un buen héroe si siempre sales así de herido.

-Lo sé- Tsuna miró al suelo por el regaño.

-¡Hahi! ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y Haru ya te está dando regaños!- olvidándose de su trabajo se giró hacia Tsuna.

-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi- al castaño le incomodó que se acercara, el admitía que la chica le daba unos pocos escalofríos.

-Entonces, Tsuna-san. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para que tu chaqueta terminará en este estado?

- _No dudó en acortar mi nombre-_ pensó Tsuna -Estuve entrenando para el festival.

-Me lo imaginaba- Haru suspiró un poco -últimamente todos están muy entusiasmados por el festival, ¡por supuesto, Haru también quiere hacer su mejor esfuerzo! Pero, todo el mundo está maltratando sus uniformes. Agradezco que confíen en Haru para su reparación, ¡pero le están dando a Haru exceso de trabajo!

-Sí, puedo verlo claramente- Tsuna vio una montaña de uniformes que había en una esquina.

-Haru quiere ser alguien que fabrique los mejores trajes de héroe, ese es mi sueño.

-Y-Ya veo- Tsuna sonrió con incomodidad - _ni siquiera pregunté y ya me dijo su sueño._

-¿Cuál es el sueño de Tsuna-san?- Tsuna se asustó cuando Haru acercó su rostro al de él.

-Yo...Yo...- el castaño inseguro de lo que iba a responder, fue interrumpido.

-¡Perdón por la intromisión!- alguien entró en la habitación y vio lo cerca que estaban Tsuna y Haru.

- _¡_ _Él va a malinterpretar esto!_ \- Tsuna estaba sudando balas.

-¡Haru, necesito un favor!- no le prestó atención a la situación mientras levantaba una chaqueta que parecía haber sido destrozada por una animal salvaje.

-¡Haaa! ¡¿Ya la destruiste?!- Haru se acercó de inmediato y sostuvo la chaqueta -¡Mou, Yamamoto-kun es muy descuidado!

-Maa maa, no es para tanto- sonrió comos si no fuera la gran cosa y entonces se le dirigió la palabra a Tsuna -¿También necesitabas reparar algo, Tsuna?

-¡¿Eh?! S-Sí... Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- Tsuna no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida.

-Así te estaba llamando Byakuran el otro día en el pasillo, ¿no?- con confianza, Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna -Soy Yamamoto Takeshi de la clase 1-B, mucho gusto.

-¿1-B? Así que también estás en el curso de héroes- el castaño miró la altura de Yamamoto y no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva - _creo que no quiero enfrentarme a él._

-Sí. Pero, yo quería ir a una escuela con un buen equipo de béisbol- sacudió un especie de bate invisible.

- _De nuevo, ni siquiera pregunté... Espera-_ Tsuna lo miró un poco confuso -Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a UA?

-El día del examen de admisión me confundí de dirección y terminé haciendo el examen de de aquí, Jaja.

-¡¿Ehhh?!- Tsuna le pareció sorprendente y no en un buen sentido - _estoy bastante seguro que nadie es capaz de confundir una escuela de héroes con cualquier otra escuela._

-Pero, ya que hice el examen decidí darle una oportunidad a este lugar- levantó el pulgar como aprobación -aquí también tienen un buen equipo de béisbol.

-Debes acostumbrarte, Tsuna-san- comentó Haru mientras arreglaba frenéticamente las chaquetas de ambos chicos -Yamamoto-kun es muy despreocupado.

- _Eso puedo verlo-_ Tsuna pensaba - _¿algún día encontraré a alguien normal?_

-Asombroso, Haru. Me recuerda a su estado el primer día de clases- Haru había terminado amabas chaquetas en pocos segundos, parece que solo se había demorado por las distracciones. Yamamoto estaba impresionado.

-Es muy impresionante- Tsuna también estaba bastante feliz mientras se ponía su chaqueta -Gracias, Haru.

El castaño no dudó en llamar a Haru por su nombre. Él normalmente la habría llamado por su apellido, pero de cierta forma, Tsuna no le incomoda llamarla por su nombre. Qué ella sea tan rara ayudó en eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Haru tu poder es similar al de Best Jeanist, ¿no?- Yamamoto empezó una conversación.

- _¿Al de quién?_

-Hmm, no del todo. Best Jeanist puede manipular la fibra de la ropa, en cambio, Haru solo puede crear hilo. Además, solo puedo crear prendas con mis hilos, y Best Jeanist puede manipular la fibra contra sus enemigos, Haru no puede hacer algo así.

- _Repito, ¿de quién están hablando?-_ Tsuna los miraba con incomodidad - _No asuman que yo sé de qué están hablando._

-Al menos tuvieron suerte- Haru tembló un poco -Hibari-senpai está fuera de las instalaciones desde hace un par de días, de otra forma ya habrían sido mordidos hasta la muerte por portar mal sus uniformes.

-¿Hibari?- Tsuna no sabía a quien se refería.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Tsuna-san no sabe quién es Hibari-senpai?!- el castaño negó con la cabeza -Es la persona que está a cargo del comité de disciplina, no duda en usar la violencia contra quienes pongan en peligro la disciplina de UA. No olvides el nombre de Hibari Kyouya.

-¡Hiiee!- Tsuna se asustó por la forma aterradora en que lo describió Haru - _¿Cómo alguien tan violento está en una academia de héroes?_

-Jaja, ciertamente Hibari-senpai no se controla- Yamamoto actuó de forma despreocupada.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes, Yamamoto?

-La semana pasada rompí una ventana por accidente, Hibari-senpai nos castigó a todos en la clase 1-B- Yamamoto seguía sonriendo a pesar de lo que decía.

-¡¿Por qué a toda la clase?!

-Ellos solo estaban observando mi practica con el equipo, pero los castigo de todas formas, jaja.

- _¡_ _No me vengas con "jaja"!_ \- Tsuna ya estaba aterrado - _¡Suena como una persona que abusa de su poder!_

En pocos minutos, Tsuna, Haru y Yamamoto empezaron a conversar de cualquier tema. A Tsuna no se le dificultó interactuar con ellos, se sintió feliz por eso. Cabe mencionar que se olvidaron de ir a clases a tiempo, Tsuna terminó siendo aprisionado en cemento por Cementoss como castigo.

* * *

En medio de los bosques de Musutafu se escuchan disparos. Un bebé apareció del interior de los arboles y miró a su alrededor, él estaba buscando algo. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de concentrarse.

Como si el viento le hubiera dicho lo que iba a suceder, Reborn se apartó de su posición. Está acción le permitió evadir un tridente que fue enterrado en la tierra. Chrome había fallado en su ataque sorpresa, Reborn le apuntó con su pistola pero antes de que pudiera disparar, se apartó una vez más. Una segunda Chrome apareció intentando atacarlo por la espalda. Reborn disparó sin dudar hacia ambas Chrome, pero las balas solo atravesaron sus cuerpos como si no hubiera nada ahí. Eran clones.

Desde debajo de la tierra, las raíces de las arboles salieron del suelo y trataron de atrapar a Reborn. A medida que alguna raíz se acercaba a él, la usaba para saltar hacia arriba. En un momento en que Reborn estuvo en medio del aire, Chrome intentó atacarlo con su tridente, pero el hábil bebé evadió otra vez su ataque.

-Hmm- Reborn parecía ligeramente aburrido -te falta mucho entrenamiento.

No apuntó a Chrome que venía hacia él. En su lugar, apuntó y disparó a un árbol un poco lejano del lugar.

-Ittai- con una voz casi silenciosa, el árbol expresó dolor.

Todas las ilusiones se deshicieron, incluido el árbol que al parecer era un ilusión que cubría a la verdadera Chrome. Ella estaba de rodillas frotando su frente, la bala de goma de Reborn la había golpeado fuerte.

-Cualquiera que este experimentado en combate puede ver a través de tus ilusiones.

-...Sí.

Chrome le había pedido a Reborn que ayudará a mejorar en combate. El bebé le puso la condición de que si al menos una de sus balas la impacta, esa ronda será una derrota de Chrome. Ya era la séptima ronda del día.

-No tengo problema con entrenarte, pero, ¿por qué ahora?

-Yo...

Chrome había estado teniendo dilemas consigo misma. No ha sido de mucha ayuda para Tsuna, incluso fue capturada por Estraneo en una ocasión y solo le causó desgracia a Tsuna. En USJ, ella solo pudo observar como su jefe peleaba con Noumu por su cuenta, ella no tenía la fuerza para poder darle un apoyo verdadero. Ciertamente Tsuna le pidió que confiara en él, pero siente que debió haber hecho algo en ese momento y así, tal vez Tsuna no habría salido tan herido de la pelea. Y, ahora está la noticia de que el cuerpo de Mukuro despareció. Complicados sentimientos se acumularon en ella, y cree que al menos debe ser más fuerte por el bien de Tsuna.

-Quiero ser mejor...una mejor guardiana...- sin Tsuna a su lado, Chrome no puede hablar con más confianza -quiero ser capaz de proteger a Boss.

-Ya veo- el bebé solo sonrió -entonces, ¿continuamos?

-Sí- su cuerpo se convirtió en niebla y desapareció.

- _Chrome, ella es hábil y está haciendo un buen trabajo ocupando el puesto de guardián. Pero, todavía está lejos de alcanzar el nivel de Mukuro-_ pensaba Reborn - _Aún no puede usar el poder de Mukuro sin arriesgarse. Tsuna tiene que reunir más guardianes, no puede depender de Chrome por siempre._

* * *

-No, esto está equivocado. La persona que fundó el Shogunato Tokugawa fue Tokugawa Ieyasu, no Tokugawa Iemochi- Yaoyorozu estaba corrigiendo un examen de historia que ella le había impuesto a Tsuna -El Shogunato Tokugawa fue en el periodo Edo, no durante la reforma Meiji.

-S-Sí...- el castaño inclinó su cabeza de la vergüenza - _Quiero llorar._

Incluso tras haber salido recientemente del hospital, Yaoyorozu no permitió que Tsuna se saltara sus clases con ella y el castaño no podía decirle que no cuando ella estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarlo con sus estudios. Actualmente estaba en la casa de Yaoyorozu, los dos estaban en un gran comedor con libros de texto de diversas materias además de varios exámenes con calificaciones inferiores a 20 puntos de 100. Tsuna todavía tenía un poco de cemento adherido a su rostro vendado, se preguntó si realmente el cemento saldría de su cuerpo si se daba un buen baño.

-Sasaki Kojiro murió contra Miyamoto Musashi, no contra Honda Tadakatsu. Además, su estilo de espada era el Tsubame Gaeshi, no el Santoryu, él ni siquiera tenía tres espadas- Tsuna se encogía de vergüenza cada vez que ella mencionaba sus errores. Yaoyorozu siguió enumerando sus respuestas fallidas hasta dar su calificación final -0 de 100 puntos... es increíble.

Ella no lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! ¡Te llamas Tsunayoshi, ¿no?!- la voz de chica con cola de caballo estaba llena de preocupación.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota- Tsuna quería morir - _Que tenga el mismo nombre de Tokugawa Tsunayoshi no me hace bueno en historia._

-¡Ahh, no quería decir eso! Solo debemos estudiar más- ella agitó sus manos nerviosamente mientras intentaba devolverle el animo a Tsuna -Te prometo que seré mejor profesora y haré que te sea más fácil estudiar.

-No, agradezco tu ayuda, Momo-san. Eres muy amable al enseñarme, pero soy una causa perdida- el castaño apoyó su barbilla en la mesa mostrando unos ligeros ojos muertos -no soy bueno en estas cosas después de todo.

Yaoyorozu se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Al igual que todos sus compañeros, ella notó que Tsuna tenía una baja autoestima, pero seguía siendo difícil decir algo cuando él hacía comentarios así de él mismo. Tampoco pudo decir nada cuando él mostró su baja autoestima ante la idea de participar en el festival deportivo. Yaoyorozu todavía estaba intrigada por él, Tsuna quien parece ser muy transparente con sus sentimientos e inconformidades, guarda secretos. Ella sabe que Tsuna es sincero, pero hay cosas de las que él no quiere hablar. Entonces, ella recordó a Byakuran y Tsuna en el pasillo y la ocasión en la que Chrome mencionó que él es aterrador cuando se enoja que llegó incinerar una casa a causa de ello, pruebas de que Tsuna guarda una especie pasado complicado.

-Tsuna-san... ¿Por qué ese chico te llamó Dame-tsuna?- ella ya tenía una idea de por qué lo llamaba así, pero seguían siendo suposiciones y estas no pueden ser confirmadas hasta escuchar la verdad. Ella se sintió bastante molesta cuando escuchó ese apodo. -¿Hay alguna razón detrás de ese horrible apodo?

El primogénito de Iemitsu no dijo nada. Pensó un momento acerca de eso, si estaba bien hablar acerca del pasado con Yaoyorozu. Ciertamente, no es necesario mencionar nada relacionado a la mafia, pero Tsuna no quiere recordar. Él quería huir de ese pasado, Tsuna quería dejarlo en un baúl cerrado con llave y dejarlo en un rincón oscuro para que no viera la luz. Sin embargo, no había destruido ese baúl. Dejó ese pasado en una esquina pero no se deshizo de él, su pasado podía volver a la luz porque era algo no había destruido. Por mucho que quiera dejarlo atrás, aunque quiera dejarlo en el lugar más profundo y oscuro del mundo para que nadie lo pueda alcanzar, ese baúl seguirá existiendo y liberará su contenido que saldrá a la luz en algún momento. Era imposible deshacerse de eso.

-C-Creo que puedes imaginar el por qué con solo escucharlo, jajaja- le dio a la chica una risa nerviosa. Cuando la miró, ella no tenía una sonrisa y Tsuna tuvo que hablar con un poco de seriedad -¿Por qué quieres saber?

Yaoyorozu podría haber usado cualquier excusa. Ella podría haber dicho que era por mera curiosidad, que quería ayudarlo, que podía reinterpretar su significado, etc. Cualquiera de esas excusas habría sido suficiente para que Tsuna hablara, pero ella no uso ninguna. Este chico de cabello castaño atrajo la atención de Yaoyorozu desde el primer día de clases, le intrigaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de Tsuna. Ella vio a un chico nervioso y torpe usar un gran poder. El Quirk de Tsuna superaba con facilidad al de Bakugou o el de Todoroki, además de que posee un gran control sobre su Quirk, pero Tsuna no actuaba distante e indiferente como Todoroki u orgulloso y grosero como Bakugou. Tener tanto potencial y actuar como miedoso con baja autoestima, era totalmente ilógico. ¿Qué vivió en su infancia? ¿Qué le dijeron? ¿Cómo fue tratado? Son las preguntas que se hacía ella para intentar averiguar el enigma que era Tsuna. Pudiendo usar cualquier excusa, Yaoyorozu eligió ser sincera.

-Porque quiero saber más de ti- mirando a Tsuna fijamente a los ojos, Momo expresó su verdad. Ella además de verlo como un enigma, le tenía aprecio a Tsuna. Él es su amigo, un amigo amable y humilde que siendo capaz de ignorar a todo el mundo para convertirse en el mejor, elige estar con los demás e intentar tener un momento divertido. La persona que la salvó a ella junto con sus compañeros de un monstruo capaz de matar al símbolo de la paz. Quería conocer a Tsuna, ser una preciada amiga para él.

A Tsuna le asustaba hablar acerca de eso. A pesar de conocer a Yaoyorozu aunque sea un poco, él estaba aterrado de si su trato cambiaría si ella sabe la verdad. Ella es una persona amable, pero también hay muchas personas amables que aún así se burlan de los demás, la amabilidad no es algo que garantice que quien la posea sea una buena persona. Él tenía miedo de que ella se burlara de él, de que lo humillara, de que lo rechazara, y sobre todo... que lo odiara. Tsuna no quería ser odiado por las personas, quiere agradar a las personas, pero por alguna razón las personas tienden a hacer sentir peor a los demás cuando se les presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tenía miedo de ser odiado, y por eso, Tsuna se odiaba a si mismo.

Tsuna odiaba estar aterrado de las personas. Él odiaba su propia cobardía, no ser capaz de tener amigos por miedo y el ser un inútil. Por eso no podía hablar acerca de ser Dame-tsuna. Pero, él pensó durante un momento, todos ya sabía de su torpeza y que es malo en los estudios, de otra forma ella no estaría ayudándolo en este momento. Podría haber una posibilidad de no ser odiado por ser un desastre. Tsuna respiró profundamente, él iba a abrir el baúl que se niega a desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-Soy un inútil- antes que la chica pudiera protestar, Tsuna prosiguió -Siempre ha sido así desde que nací. He sido malo en todo lo que hago o intento hacer. No puedo estudiar bien y por eso tengo malos resultados en los exámenes sin importar lo sencillos que sean, ¿sabes? Jamás he sacado 100 en un examen. Además, mis habilidades deportivas son las más lamentables que hayan existido. Cada vez que teníamos que hacer un equipo, nadie me quería a su lado, en cualquier equipo en el que estuviera siempre resultaba ser el equipo perdedor.

Yaoyorozu Momo escuchaba atentamente a las palabras del castaño.

-Me empezaron a llamar Dame-tsuna por mi inutilidad, claro eran italianos pero buscaron algo en japones para hacerme sentir peor. Todos los niños de mi edad me molestaban con eso y jamás pude tener amigos, nadie quería acercarse a mi ya sea porque me despreciaban o no querían estar involucrados conmigo- relatar eso le causaba un ligero dolor en el pecho a Tsuna -Empezaron a golpearme con frecuencia, escribían insultos en mi escritorio, dejaban alfileres en mi asiento. Je, tuve suerte que en Italia no se exija un calzado de interiores en las escuelas o le habrían hecho algo a mis zapatos.

-Entonces, ese chico... -Yaoyorozu se estaba sintiendo mal por hacerle decir esas cosas a Tsuna.

-Byakuran, él era uno de mis principales abusadores. Nunca he podido entender lo que piensa, no le dije nada malo y siempre intenté agradarle, pero él era quien más disfrutaba con el abuso- su cabeza le estaba doliendo un poco -Byakuran siempre ha sido alguien inteligente, atlético, popular, también tiene un Quirk increíble, siempre habló con todos con una sonrisa en su rostro y demostraba ser una persona amable hasta conmigo, él sonríe todo el tiempo. Incluso él sonreía cuando me apaleaban en el baño. Normalmente lo mejor sería hablar con un profesor y contarle lo que sucede, pero ninguno me creería.

Otra persona habría preguntado el por qué, pero Yaoyorozu ya sabía la respuesta. Cuando un estudiante que es desastroso, que siempre reprueba sus exámenes y es odiado por los demás acusa al estudiante que, es inteligente, apreciado y muy popular, jamás le creerían. Cualquier cosa que Tsuna dijera jamás sería creída ya que todos negarían lo que él dice y los profesores le creerían a la mayoría.

-Yo nunca fui capaz de defenderme. Al final, yo siempre quise hacer amigos, intentar defenderme solo haría que me odiaran más. Yo no quería eso, por eso lo soporté y esperé que algún día cambiará. Pero, eso no sucedió. Sólo fui un cobarde, me aterraba su odio y que todo fuera peor.

-Pero... - la pelinegra no le cuadraba algo -tu quirk también es increíble. Ellos debieron de saberlo.

-No realmente. Ellos siempre creyeron que yo era tan inútil que ni siquiera podía usar mi quirk- Momo no comprendía -Mi quirk era extremadamente débil cuando era más joven, apenas podía encender la punta de mi dedo en llamas. Además, tiene una condición especial para activarse.

-¿Condición especial?

-Sí. Tengo que tener determinación para hacer algo- ella le sorprendió eso -Las llamas que aparecen cuando lo uso, no son precisamente llamas normales. Son la manifestación de mi voluntad, en cuanta más determinación siento, más grandes y ardientes son mis llamas. Esa determinación fluye por todo mi cuerpo lo cual me permite mantener la calma cuando lo uso y pensar con cuidado lo que hago- Tsuna decidió no mencionar que al principio se convertía en un loco apasionado que corría en ropa interior -Cuando no siento determinación para hacer algo, soy incapaz de usarlo.

Entonces, Yaoyorozu comprendió. Tsuna siempre fue abusado por los demás, insultado y menospreciado. Cuando una persona es tratada de esa forma, es muy difícil que sienta confianza en si mismo o alguna determinación para hacer algo sin ser insultado por los demás. Era irónico, una persona que no siente confianza en si mismo posee un quirk que solo se activa cuando estás determinado a hacer algo.

-Tsuna-san, si no podías tener determinación, ¿cómo pudiste mejorar tu quirk?

-Yo... - Tsuna tembló ante esa pregunta -preferiría no hablar de eso.

-Oh, lo siento. No preguntaré más.

A Tsuna no le gustaba recordar eso. Un poder que estaba destinado a ser usado por el jefe de la mafia no podía ser tan débil, al menos así pensaba el padre de Tsuna. Él castaño le temblaba el cuerpo al recordar el dolor que tuvo que atravesar, el maltrato psicológico, las bestias que intentaron asesinarlo, todo eso le aterraba recordar. Sí, le aterraba todo lo que le hizo pasar su padre en aquella habitación oscura, esa habitación llena de oscuridad en la que nació Yoshi. El resultado de todo ese sufrimiento conllevó a la maravilla que es ahora su quirk. Pero, Tsuna que siempre quiso ser amado por los demás, puede admitir abiertamente que odiaba a su padre. Odiaba que su propio padre le hiciera pasar por ese infierno cuando solo tenía 7 años.

Él no siente determinación por muchas cosas, pero si tuviera algo que nunca fallaría para activar su quirk. Tsuna diría que es para evitar que Yoshi tome el control de su cuerpo. Desde que ese ser malvado nació de esa oscuridad, Tsuna tiene miedo de lo que él sea capaz de hacer. Tiene miedo de cuanta gente inocente Yoshi vaya a lastimar. La única persona que puede detener a Yoshi, es Tsuna. Una importante misión que tiene que cumplir, es no dejar que ese mal salga. Dejar ese ser malvado que habita en él encerrado en baúl junto a su pasado en la profunda oscuridad.

Yaoyorozu quería compartir con Tsuna. Pero, tras oír algo como la historia de Tsuna, no creyó que decir algo como "Te entiendo" sea lo correcto porque ella no atravesó nada como eso. Ella no tuvo una infancia difícil como él. De hecho, Momo tuvo una muy linda infancia, aunque tendía a sentirse un poco sola debido que sus padres tienden a estar ausentes, la servidumbre nunca permitió que se sintiera triste.

A pesar de que Yaoyorozu no podía entender lo que sufrió Tsuna, se siente un poco feliz de que él confiara en ella.

-No tienes porque creer que lo que te dijeron- Yaoyorozu no podía entender a Tsuna, pero si podía ser su amiga -eres alguien increíble, Tsuna-san.

-Momo-san...- Tsuna quería que ella dejará de sentir lastima por él.

-Puede que sea verdad que no puedes hacer algo tan bien como los demás. Pero, no significa que tenga que quedarse así para siempre- Momo siempre ha creído que más que talento, las personas deberían tener voluntad para ser mejores -Aunque no sepa que hayas hecho para mejorar tu quirk, lograste que fuera más fuerte. Sigues estudiando aunque seas malo en eso, no has dejado de querer tener amigos aunque fueras rechazado. A pesar de que tuviste personas a tu alrededor que no creyeron en ti, tú no te rendiste.

-Yo...

-Tienes a Dokuro-san, Kyouka-san, Midoriya-san, lida-san, Uraraka-san, todos en la clase 1-A, incluyéndome, son tus amigos... creo que Bakugou-san no, pero nadie piensa mal de ti. No eres un inútil, Tsuna-san.

Tsuna solo pudo darle una pequeña sonrisa a Momo. Puede que solo lo haya hecho sentir mejor un poco, pero no puede negar que ahora tiene más amigos de lo que pudo haber soñado. El castaño creyó que por ahora puede permitirse pensar un poco mejor de si mismo.

-Gracias, Momo-san.

* * *

Tsuna normalmente se habría ido a casa. Tras una larga sesión de estudio con Yaoyorozu, él le permitió conocer mucho de su pasado que, aunque no era secreto para nadie que intentara investigar, Tsuna preferiría que no se supiera. Pero, a pesar de ella ahora siente lastima por él sin que Momo se de cuenta, ella no lo odiaba. A Tsuna no le gustaba que sintieran lastima por él, sin embargo, la lastima era mejor a ser odiado. Él se sentía feliz por eso, él no era odiado y eso es suficiente para Tsuna de momento.

En este momento, sin necesidad de irse a casa, Tsuna se quedó parado en medio de la playa de la ciudad. Viendo el atardecer en una playa era algo que le gustaba, eso era lo mejor para relajarse antes que Reborn haga que el castaño se prepare para pelear con Byakuran.

- ** _Realmente eres patético-_** aquella persona lo acosó otra vez - ** _alegrarte por algo así._**

-No puedes darme un descanso, dentro de poco tengo que sufrir lo que Reborn tenga preparado.

- ** _Es porque eres un inútil-_** a Tsuna no le hizo gracia el comentario - ** _Pero, reconozco que las llamas que tanto tú como yo expulsemos serán insuficientes para la técnica. No tienen la potencia suficiente._**

-Además del tiempo de carga- suspirando, Tsuna se sentó en la arena -ningún oponente sería tan tonto como para esperar a que cargue el ataque.

- ** _Si es usado contra Byakuran, es posible-_** Yoshi también ha estado pensando que hacer, aunque él odie a Tsuna tampoco le gusta la idea que Byakuran lo derrote frente a tantas personas. Yoshi será quien habitará en ese cuerpo en el futuro y no quiere tener un mala imagen, el pasado que el inútil de Tsuna le consiguó ya es suficiente castigo - ** _puede que él se confíe y te permita usarla creyendo que podrá detenerla sin esfuerzo para humillarte._**

Es posible, fue lo que creyó Tsuna. Byakuran es totalmente un misterio irresoluble.

-¿Sawada-kun?- una voz conocida hizo que Tsuna volteara a mirar.

 ** _-Ahh, es el Brócoli._**

-Midoriya-san- Tsuna ignoró el apodo que Yoshi usó -h-hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Izuku se acercó a Tsuna.

-Yo... vine a pensar un rato- Tsuna se dio un pequeño golpe por lo estúpido que sonaba eso -cuando vi la playa, de cierta manera me hizo más fácil pensar y me quedé.

-Ya veo. Sé lo que quieres decir, después de todo es una vista hermosa- el peliverde sonrió mientras miraba el atardecer junto a Tsuna.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Izuku recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y que no habían hablado mucho entre ellos desde que Tsuna estaba en el hospital, aunque cuando lo visitó consiguió datos fascinantes acerca del Quirk del castaño e incluso él tenía muchas más preguntas, pero tuvo que irse. Estaba tentado a seguir preguntando acerca de su poder ya que es tan variable y fácil de adaptar a cualquier situación que Izuku podría llenar una libreta entera con solo datos de Tsuna. Pero, Izuku sabía que no es momento para esas cosas. Puede sentir que su amigo estaba teniendo un dilema. Sin embargo, él no quiere ser entrometido en su vida. El pasado que tenga con Byakuran es su problema personal, Izuku no le preguntará acerca de eso.

-Oye, Sawada-kun- sentándose al lado del castaño, Izuku habló con él -hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en el festival.

All Might había hablado con Izuku el otro día. Está era su oportunidad de presentarse ante el mundo, él no quería desperdiciarla.

-Sí, pero no será fácil- Tsuna tenía una gran presión por el festival.

-No lo será, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes- dijo Izuku con determinación -pero, Sawada-kun no tendrá problema. A diferencia de mi, tu puede manejar bien tu Quirk. Yo no puedo usarlo sin romperme algo.

-Manejarlo bien, ¿eh?- sin mirar a Izuku, Tsuna le preguntó -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña?

-S-Sí- aunque el brócoli no sabía si podría responderla.

-¿Qué harías si tuvieras un poder que decidiera el destino de las personas?

-¡¿Ehhh?!- Izuku se asustó - _¡¿Acaso Sawada-kun sabe del One for All?!_

El One for All, un poder que fue cultivado por varios héroes que convierte a quien lo posee en el Símbolo de la Paz. Un poder que puede cambiar el mundo.

- _No, no. Tranquilízate Midoriya Izuku, has sido bastante cuidadoso...-_ el peliverde sudaba por los nervios - _pero, Sawada-kun tiene una buena intuición aún sin usar su Quirk._

-¡S-Supongo que era una pregunta muy rara!- el castaño sacudió las manos para negar lo que preguntó -¡No tienes que responder!

-N-No, puedo responderla. No tengo problema- Izuku hizo el mismo gesto con las manos -es solo que m-me tomó un poco por sorpresa.

Izuku y Tsuna, dos jovenes que tenían un poder que podía cambiar al mundo. El poder que usa el Símbolo de la Paz y el Poder del Destino que han usado las generaciones anteriores de Vongola. Son los herederos de un poder que los convierte en personas importantes para el mundo, pero en bandos totalmente opuestos, ya de por si es raro que el futuro Símbolo de la Paz este sentado hablando con el futuro Décimo Vongola. La vida le gusta jugar bromas de mal gusto.

-Yo...

Izuku recordó lo que vivió. El que su sueño haya sido negado por las personas, haber vivido sin ser como los demás y desplazado. Pero, a pesar de todas las veces que le habían dicho que dejara de ser un soñador, que intentaron desmotivarlo, el haber sido objeto de abuso por los demás ya que era diferente al resto. Y, sin embargo, jamás se rindió. Siguió soñando, nunca retrocedió aunque le dijeran que era inútil y al final, se le dio esa oportunidad por la que tanto había rogado. All Might lo había elegido a él de entre todas las personas para ser su sucesor, cada segundo que pasaba desde ese día era un sueño hecho realidad para Izuku. Él no decepcionará a nadie y hará su mejor esfuerzo por estar al la altura de la expectativa.

-Lo usaría para salvar a las personas, crear un mundo pacifico, un lugar donde las persona estén seguras.

A Tsuna le asombró un poco la forma en que lo dijo. En su voz Tsuna pudo escuchar la determinación del peliverde, cualquiera habría dicho lo mismo pero Izuku lo había dicho como si conociera la carga de una responsabilidad así. No pudo evitar sentir admiración por su amigo en ese momento.

-Realmente eres increíble- Tsuna no dudo en halagar el peliverde mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su amigo sentado en el suelo.

-¡N-No! ¡No soy nada como eso, después de todo solo es algo hipotético y di una respuesta que daría cualquier persona!- Midoriya estaba sonrojado como loco por el halago.

-Yo... me aterraría- Izuku se que quedó en silencio al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Tsuna, pero esta sonrisa reflejaba tristeza -Si tuviera un poder así, no dudaría ni un segundo en huir lejos donde nadie me conociera ni tuvieran expectativas. A veces, puede que no termines usando ese poder para lo correcto y solo causes dolor a los demás.

Al ser el Décimo, Tsuna tendrá que heredar la historia llena de maldad de Vongola y continuarla. Añadir más cadáveres a la gran montaña que sus antepasados han creado, sin poder tener una vida normal, sin poder reír con amigos, sin felicidad. Tsuna tiene una obligación oscura debido a un poder que nunca pidió, lo que Tsuna quería nunca le importó a nadie y tenía que responder a sus expectativas maliciosas. Estaba aterrado de eso y huiría hasta el fin de la tierra con tal de enfrentar esa responsabilidad.

Izuku al escuchar a Tsuna, podía entenderlo y a la vez no. Al primogénito de la familia Midoriya también le ha dado terror el tener la responsabilidad que tiene, pero motivación de querer salvar a las personas ha sido superior. Al ver tan solo un poco la forma de comportarse de Tsuna, supo de inmediato que él había pasado por algo similar a él, además de lo sucedido el otro día le ha dado la impresión que puede haya sido peor que lo que Izuku tuvo que atravesar. Izuku no podía entender como Tsuna al tener tanto poder afirma que huiría. No podía entender, la razón por la que Tsuna mentía.

-No creo que sea así- Izuku se puso de pie -ciertamente tener algo así da miedo y muchas personas huirían. Pero, Sawada-kun no haría algo como eso.

-L-Lo haría, estoy seguro- Tsuna ya había escapado de Italia para ser el Décimo.

-El día que nos conocimos, intentaste hablar por mi cuando Aizawa-sensei dijo que no tenía potencial. Ni siquiera me conocías y no quisiste despreciar el esfuerzo que hice, aunque ni siquiera sabía cuanto me esforcé. Ese día, noté que temblabas de miedo al decirlo mientras todos te miraban. A pesar del miedo, me defendiste- no lo conocía por mucho tiempo, pero Izuku sabía que tipo de persona es Tsuna -El día del ataque a USJ, me enteré que lograste convencer a un villano para que protegiera a los demás. También te enfrentaste a Noumu, un monstruo aterrador que era casi invencible y aún sabiendo eso lo enfrentaste.

-P-Pero- no pudo terminar lo iba a decir.

-Nadie que pueda hacer algo como eso, sería capaz de huir- Midoriya reuniendo un poco de valor le dijo al castaño -T-Tsuna-kun, aunque huyeras, ¿puedes garantizar que no volverías para intentar hacer lo correcto?

Tsuna no pudo darle una respuesta inmediata. Él ya había huido de sus responsabilidades, pero la pregunta de Midoriya le había hecho pensar. ¿Estaba seguro de que huiría por siempre? Se preguntó si él sería capaz de volver solo para que la responsabilidad ya no caiga sobre él, Vongola seguiría existiendo, pero al menos el ahora tendría la libertad que quiere. Sin embargo, eso solo era una duda. No sentía ningún tipo de determinación para hacer algo así, pero, puede que un futuro tal vez pueda hacerlo.

-No estoy seguro- mirando fijamente a Izuku le preguntó -¿Realmente crees que haría algo así?

-Por supuesto.

-...Gracias.

Mirándose fijamente en medio de esa playa durante el atardecer, Tsuna e Izuku llegaron tener un sensación de calidez entre ellos. Durante ese momento, sonriéndose mutuamente, lograron entender los sentimientos del otro. Sin necesidad de ninguna palabra, una total comprensión que parece salida de un manga.

- ** _Deberían besarse para romper la tensión._**

-¡Oye! ¡Esos comentarios están fuera de lugar y contexto, deja de fastidiar de una vez!- el comentario de Yoshi hizo que Tsuna no le importara gritarle a la nada.

-¿Sawada-kun, pasa algo?- a Izuku le sorprendió que gritara de repente.

-¡No! ¡No pasa nada en absoluto!- rascándose la nuca nerviosamente -además, ¿no me habías llamado Tsuna hace rato?

-¡C-Cierto! ¡L-Lo siento por eso, solo me dejé llevar por el momento!- Midoriya se puso nervioso al recordar eso.

-¡No es que tenga problema con eso!- Tsuna intentó calmarlo -¡Puedes llamarme Tsuna si quieres!

-¡Y-Ya veo! Entonces, ¡p-puedes llamarme Izuku si quieres!

-¡Sí!

- ** _Ustedes los japoneses complican las cosas demasiado, jamás entenderé el problema que tienen para llamarse por su nombre._**

- _No quiero oír eso de alguien que no puede ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre de los demás._

Ahora ellos habían mejorar un poco su amistad. Izuku recordó cuando habló con Uraraka y su deseo de ser héroe, él jamás le preguntó a Tsuna la razón por la que quiere ser un héroe.

-Oye, T-Tsuna-kun. ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en un héroe?

-¿Yo? Bueno...- Tsuna frunció el ceño pensando en como responder.

Izuku notó la forma en la que Tsuna fruncía el ceño y le preocupó eso.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- le preguntó Tsuna con malicia e Izuku asintió -entonces...¡tendrás que ser el número 1 en el festival para saberlo!

-¿Eh?- el peliverde estaba procesando la información -¡¿EEhhh?! ¡¿El número 1?!

Tsuna se sentía mal por ponerle esa condición. El castaño realmente no quería contarle que se hizo un héroe para huir de Vongola, pero Tsuna también era muy mal mentiroso. Él pudo haber evitado la pregunta, pero eso garantiza que no vuelva a preguntar, y el festival es un evento complicado teniendo a personas como Bakugou, Todoroki y Byakuran como adversarios. Aún así, existe la ligera posibilidad de que Izuku triunfe en el festival, Tsuna tendrá tiempo para pensar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble como para vivir usándola cada vez que le pregunten acerca de sus razones otra vez.

-Sí, tendrás que ser el número 1- Tsuna estaba sudando un poco - _lo siento, tengo secretos que no puedo divulgar._

-¡E-Está bien!- Midoriya aceptó la condición -¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Después de su conversación con Izuku, Tsuna volvió a su casa. Encontró a Chrome agotada en el sofá profundamente dormida, él notó que su ropa estaba bastante sucia y un poco desgarrada. Tsuna discutió un poco con Reborn por haberle exigido demasiado, pero el castaño fue silenciado con una patada. Poco después, Reborn sacó a Tsuna arrastrado hacia las montañas para seguir entrenando. Fue reportado otro temblor seguido de un resplandor naranja en las zonas cercanas.

* * *

 **2 Semanas después**

Era el día del festival. Tsuna entrenó cada día junto a Reborn y Chrome. La mañana siguiente de cada día, Tsuna siempre acudía a Haru por su uniforme roto, el castaño simplemente podía cambiarse de ropa antes de entrenar, pero Reborn no le daba tiempo ni siquiera para cambiarse. Eso se convirtió en una especie de rutina, Tsuna esperando a que Haru arregle su uniforme mientras se disculpa con ella por ser tan descuidado, Yamamoto que llegaba poco después a pedir el mismo favor, y Haru regañando al dúo pero que poco después volvía a tener una actitud alegre mientras conversaba con ellos. En ocasiones, Chrome se unía a Tsuna en esta rutina, pero casi siempre salía con Reborn a algún lugar para entrenar.

Como resultado de su entrenamiento, la técnica especial de Tsuna, apenas podía hacer daño. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero su técnica apenas tenía poder para romper rocas grandes. Usarla contra Byakuran que puede defenderse con su Quirk, puede que sea inútil. Pero, al menos espera debilitar al peliblanco como para poder usarla sin que se desperdicie su entrenamiento.

Ahora la clase 1-A se encontraba en la sala de espera. En este festival llegaron muchas personas, pusieron pequeñas tiendas y buscaron conseguir ganancias por el festival mientras el ya mencionado comienza.

-Ahh...- Ashido se quejó un poco de su uniforme de educación física -Quería usar mi traje.

-Para mantener todo justo, no podemos usarlos- Ojiro le respondió.

-Me preguntó como será la primera ronda- Satou estaba un poco ansioso.

-No importa qué venga, no tenemos mas elección que lidiar con ello- Tokoyami comentó.

-Chicos, ¡¿están listos?!- lida entró en la habitación -¡Entraremos pronto!

-Midoriya- Todoroki se le acercó a Izuku.

-¿Todoroki-kun? ¿Qué pasa?

Esta conversación llamó la atención de todos, era bastante raro ver a esos dos hablar.

-Mirando las cosas objetivamente, yo creo que soy más fuerte que tú- Todoroki miró fijamente a Izuku.

-¿Eh? S-Sí...

-Pero... All Might tiene sus ojos puestos en ti, ¿verdad?- Izuku mostró ligera preocupación -No trato de resaltar eso, pero te derrotaré.

-¿Oh? ¿El mejor de la clase haciendo una declaración de guerra?- comentó Kaminari.

- _Hah, Todoroki-san se parece cada vez más un personaje de manga shounen-_ pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa amarga.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Por qué estás iniciando una pelea tan repentinamente? ¡Estamos a punto de iniciar!- Kirishima lo intentó calmar, pero Todoroki le apartó la mano que el pelirrojo había puesto en hombro.

-No estamos aquí para jugar a los amigos- el chico mitad-mitad se retiró -¿Qué importa?

-Todoroki-kun, no sabía que pensabas cuando dijiste que me derrotarás, pero es obvio que eres mejor que yo- Izuku comenzó a hablar -Yo creo que eres el más capaz entre todos... Mirándolo objetivamente...

-Midoriya probablemente no deberías hablar tan negativamente...- Kirishima fue ignorado.

-Pero, todos... ¡Los estudiantes de los otros cursos están apuntando a la cima con todo lo que tienen!- él recordó lo mucho que se esforzó para ser digno de heredar el One for All -No puedo permitirme quedar atrás. Iré por ello con todo lo que tengo.

-Sí- le respondió fríamente el mitad-mitad.

Tsuna al observar la situación, sólo pudo admirar aún más a Izuku.

- _Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo para ser grandes héroes-_ pensó con amargura - _entonces, ¿qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?_

Tsuna quien no sentía que mereciera estar entre todas estás personas, no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando. Bakugou quien solo le había fruncido el ceño a la conversación de Deku y Todoroki, le estaba dando mucha atención a Tsuna.

- _Ese enano..._

* * *

 **-¡Hey! ¡Presten atención, audiencia!-** Present Mic apareció en una gran pantalla, los espectadores en el estadio se animaron al verlo - **¡Preparense, medio para las masas! ¡El rodeo de adolescencia de preparatoria que todos aman, el Festival Deportivo de UA, está a punto de comenzar! ¡Todos, ¿están listos?!**

 **-¡Es hora de que los estudiantes de primer año entren!-** esa fue la señal para que los estudiantes entren en el estadio **-¡El Festival Deportivo de UA! ¡La gran batalla entre jóvenes héroes que levantan sus espadas cada año! ¡Como sea, estos son los chicos, ¿verdad?! ¡Las milagrosas nuevas estrellas que se sobrepusieron al ataque enemigo con sus corazones de acero! ¡El Curso de Héroes, clase 1-A, ¿verdad?!**

Todos los miembros de la clase caminaron al área indicada. Tsuna camino de una forma tan tiesa que parecía una maquina, poco antes de que se les diera la señal para entrar, él recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kirishima para que no huyera del miedo. Tsuna resaltó por su caminar mecánico y el chichón en su cabeza.

- _¡Hay demasiadas personas!-_ él miró de reojo a Chrome quien tenía los ojos vacíos como si su alma la hubiera abandonado - _supongo que ella lo soporta a su manera._

-¿Podremos dar nuestro mejor rendimiento en frente de tanta gente?- lida tenía una expresión de determinación -Esto también es parte de nuestra formación necesaria para ser héroes.

-Cielos, esta es una alabanza increíble- Kirishima estaba sudando un poco mientras miraba las gradas totalmente llenas -¡Me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¿Qué hay de ti Bakugou?

-No, solo me estoy metiendo más en ello- Bakugou tenía una sonrisa de demonio.

- **No han estado recibiendo mucho tiempo al aire, pero esta clase está llena de talento. ¡Curso de héroes, clase 1-B!**

Los miembros de la clase B ingresaron al estadio, aunque no les dieron una ovación tan grande como a la clase A, sí recibieron apoyo por parte de la audiencia.

-¡JUUDAIME!- Tsuna se estremeció al reconocer aquella voz -¡Derrote a esos perdedores!

Gokudera Hayato fue liberado de la prisión el día anterior. Ahora él estaba levantando un gran cartel con el nombre de Tsuna escrito en ella. Tsuna prefirió hacer de cuenta que el no estaba ahí para no sentir vergüenza.

-¡Mira, realmente es Byakuran Gesso!

-¡Así que realmente vino a UA!

-¡Si está aquí el heredero de la Corporación Gesso, también es posible que aquel otro rumor sea verdad!

-¡Es posible que el heredero de las Industrias Vongola también este aquí!

Ese tipo de cosas se escuchó entre la audiencia. Cuando Tsuna escuchó eso último, no pudo evitar girar y mirar a Byakuran que venía junto a su clase. Byakuran esperaba que Tsuna volteara, se dio a sí mismo un ligero golpe en la cabeza mientras guiñaba el ojo y sacaba ligeramente la lengua, Tsuna juraba que pudo escuchar un "teehee" por parte del peliblanco.

 _-Byakuran, maldito._

-¿Crees que será verdad?- Izuku le comentó a lida.

-No lo creo. El Décimo Vongola jamás se ha mostrado en público- lida puso su mano en su barbilla -pero, escuché rumores de que era japones.

-Yo escuché rumores de que es muy alto y rubio- comentó Mina metiéndose en su conversación -además de que tiene ojos anaranjados, ¡ya quiero ver a ese chico tan guapo!

- _Lo siento, solo soy un japonés promedio y de baja estatura_ _-_ Tsuna de cierta manera se sentía ofendido - _Esa parece más una descripción de Primo que mía._

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta por estar pensando en los rumores, todos los estudiantes de primer años tanto del curso de héroes, educación general, apoyo y negocios ya estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Es hora de la promesa del jugador!- dijo una voz un poco seductora y entusiasta.

-Oh, ¿el árbitro de este año para los de primer año es la héroes de clasificación R, Midnight?

Todos los hombres estaban emocionados al ver a esa heroína. Tsuna por su parte, no sabía hacia donde mirar, le daba vergüenza mirar a Midnight por mucho tiempo. Ella ya le había dado clases antes, pero Tsuna nunca logró concentrarse debido por culpa de ella.

-¡Todos guarden silencio!- Midnight agitó su látigo sadomasoquista -¡Representando a los estudiantes, de la clase 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki!

Un par de los de la clase 1-A se sorprendieron al oír a Bakugou ser llamado.

- _Esto saldrá mal-_ Tsuna confiaba en lo que su intuición le acaba de decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Es Kacchan?

-Ese tipo terminó primero en el examen de ingreso- comentó Sero.

Escucharon un par de comentarios negativos por parte de las demás clases. Bakugou les ganó una mala impresión desde los sucedido en el pasillo. Tanto la audiencia como los estudiantes se mantuvieron en silencio cuando Bakugou llegó al micrófono, aunque los miembros de la clase 1-A ya tenían una idea de lo que planea decir.

-Juro...- con una voz indiferente casi aburrida, Bakugou proclamó -que seré el número uno.

- _¡Sabía que haría eso!-_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡No nos jodas!

-¡No se dejen llevar, clase A!

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡¿Por qué haces algo tan indigno?!- le recriminó lida.

-Al menos vuélvanse un buen escalón para saltarlo- el chico explosivo les dio un pulgar abajo.

-Estoy _seguro que algún día tendrá problemas por su actitud-_ Tsuna ya estaba seguro del futuro de Bakugou, el chico explosivo parece que escuchó sus pensamientos ya que miraba a Tsuna con enojo mientras bajaba - _¡¿Le habré hecho algo?! ¡Qué miedo!_

\- Ahora, vamos a empezar de inmediato. ¡El primer juego es lo que se llama un partido de clasificación! ¡Cada año, muchos beben sus lágrimas aquí! ¡Ahora, este es el primer juego fatídico! ¡Este año es...!- Detrás de Midnight apareció una pantalla holografía en el cual giraba algo a mucha velocidad hasta que bruscamente se detuvo.- ¡Este!

\- Una carrera de obstáculos.- Dijo Uraraka.

\- Todas las 11 clases participaran en la carrera. ¡El camino será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio, unos cuatro kilómetros! ¡Lo mejor de nuestra escuela es la libertad!- Pronto su expresión se volvió algo siniestra y se relamió los labios- ¡Siempre y cuando permanezcas en el campo, no importa lo que hagas!- Luego volvió a la normalidad-¡Ahora, todos tomen sus lugares!

Así todos los estudiantes tomaron sus lugares muy cerca de la puerta la cual tenía unas tres luces verdes.

Tsuna sentía muchas dudas en ese momento. Él sabía que rebasar a la mayoría usando sus llamas, pero este apenas es el primer evento, él no tenía idea de que iban a tratar los demás eventos así que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar energía desde el principio. Además, Tsuna sabía que para enfrentarse a Byakuran necesita estar en su mejor condición.

- **¡Start!**

El castaño al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, no le prestó atención al conteo y terminó siendo empujado por casi todos. Una vez que Tsuna reaccionó, corrió junto a los demás hacia el estrecho pasillo. Como era de esperarse, todos se atoraron en el interior debido a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que intentaron pasar a la vez.

-¡Hey, Hey!- Dijo alguien apretado en el estrecho pasillo.

\- Está demasiado estrecho- Dijo otro.

\- Ay- Dijo una chica.

\- Hey muévete

Antes de que alguien pudiera salir al exterior, Todoroki lo congeló todo. Tsuna apenas pudo evitar que sus pies fueran atrapados en hielo.

 _-Todoroki-san realmente quiere ganar._ -Lo siento- Todoroki se disculpó sin lamentarlo de verdad.-¡Owwww! ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo alguien con la mitad del cuerpo congelado.

\- ¡Está muy frío! ¡No me puedo mover!- Dijo otro

Se oyeron un par de explosiones y Tsuna vio como un par de sus compañeros lograron salir.

-¡Lo siento, pero necesito hacer esto!- Tsuna escaló a los que estaban atrapados por el hielo y atravesó pasillo caminando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes -¡Realmente lo siento!

Una vez que Tsuna logró salir, notó que Chrome lo estaba esperando ya afuera de aquel pasillo congelado. él no tenía ni idea de como Chrome se las arregló para salir de aquel pasillo, así que decidió no pensar en eso y correr junto a ella en esta carrera. Seguir en la carrera se les dificultó debido al camino de hielo que deja Todoroki a su paso, al igual que Tsuna, varios de sus compañeros estaban teniendo unos cuantos problemas para continuar con el hielo en el camino pero hay otro que se las arreglan para continuar sin problemas.

-Más personas fuera de la clase A de las que esperaba fueron capaces de lidiar con eso...- comentó Todoroki ligeramente sorprendido.

Sin los obstáculos de Todoroki, la carrera estaba siguiendo relativamente sin problemas, hasta que unas cuantas sombras se cernieron sobre ellos. Todos se detuvieron ante esto, incluso el determinado a ganar de Todoroki.

- **Objetivo... ¡Visto!**

-¿Los villanos artificiales del examen de ingreso?- dijo Izuku.

Impidiendo el paso, estaban tres grandes robots. Tsuna no pudo evitar tragar un poco al ver esos robots, él llego a preguntarse qué clase de examen tuvieron que atravesar para ingresar sin recomendación en UA.

 **-¡Los obstáculos se muestran! ¡Empezando con la primera barrera!-** comentó Present Mic desde su cabina - **¡Robot Inferno!**

-¿No son los villanos de cero puntos del examen de ingreso?- Kaminari se asustó

-¡¿A esto se referían con obstáculos?!

-¿En serio? ¿El curso de Héroes luchó contra es?

-¡Hay demasiados! ¡No puedo pasar!

-¡Hahi! ¡Qué miedo!- Haru quién se las había arreglado para llegar a este punto estaba asustada.

-¡Jaja, me acuerdo de esas cosas!- Yamamoto puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza libre de preocupaciones -¡Fue divertido pelear con esas cosas!

-Así que esto usaron en el examen de ingreso general- Todoroki no parecía estar muy afectado.

-¿De dónde sacaron dinero para fabricarlos?

Nadie reaccionó de inmediato a los robots, excepto por una persona. Alguien avanzó a gran velocidad, ante los ojos de todos esta persona se veía imponente en el cielo, rodeado de un esplendor que los hizo sorprenderse. Tsuna al ver a esa persona, solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-¡Lo siento, Tsunayoshi-kun!- su voz serena irritó a Tsuna -¡Me adelantaré!

Byakuran se había elevado por encima de los robots. De su espalda habían crecido un par de alas blancas, un tono de blanco muy puro que el sol hacía que sus alas brillaran. Los estudiantes al verlo en el cielo con sus alas y su sonrisa solo pudieron pensar...

 _-¿Un ángel?_

 _-Es el diablo-_ pensó Tsuna mientras veía como Byakuran se alejaba dirigiéndose a la meta _-él no intentará ganar de momento, no está en la naturaleza de Byakuran terminar las cosas tan rápido._

 **-¡Byakuran se pone a la cabeza con su elegante vuelo!**

Los robots que no pudieron evitar que Byakuran siguiera avanzando, decidieron atacar a los estudiantes.

-Si iban a tomarse tantos problemas, desearía que hubiesen preparado algo mejor. Ya que mi maldito viejo está mirando- Todoroki sin querer quedarse atrás usó su hielo deslizándolo desde el suelo y disparándolo contra el robot que lo atacaba. Fue paralizado por el hielo al instante.

-¡Él los detuvo!

-¡Pasen entre sus piernas!

-Les recomendaría que no lo hicieran- Todoroki les dijo eso desde la distancia mientras pasaba por debajo del robot -Los congelé cuando no tenían balance.

Los robots congelados empezaron a caer sobre los participantes de la carrera. Su caída creó una cortina de polvo y escarcha.

- **¡Todoroki de la clase 1-A! ¡Atacó y derrotó de un golpe!-** la voz de Present Mic se hizo presente - **¡Asombroso, es el segundo en pasar! ¡Es, ya sabes, prácticamente injusto!**

- **Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas-** comentó Aizawa que estaba junto a el ruidoso héroe.

- **¡Lo que se esperaba de alguien que entró por recomendación! ¡Él nunca había luchado antes con ellos pero esos Robo Inferno no pudieron con sus movimientos de élite!**

- _¿Qué hago?-_ se preguntó Tsuna mientras veía como más robots se aproximaban - _En mi estado actual solo puedo usar el modo hyper al menos tres veces si soy un reservado con el uso de llamas, pero no puedo contenerme con esos robots y para volar hacia la meta necesito usar aún más llamas._

Kirishima y Tetsutestu habían sido aplastados por los robots, pero ya que tenían quirks similares pudieron salir sin daños. Otros decidieron trabajar juntos para despejar el camino, mientras Bakugou, Tokoyami y Sero pasaron por encima del robot. Tsuna logró evadir a unos pocos robots junto a Chrome.

A bastante distancia de los sucesos de la carrera, Reborn observaba con un rifle francotirador.

-Dame-tsuna no cambia- comentó con una sonrisa inocente pero que en realidad era diabólica -este será el único favor que te haré durante el festival.

Apretó el gatillo de su rifle. La bala viajó a gran velocidad entre los árboles, incluso viajó a pocos centímetros de impactar a un par de estudiantes pero finalmente llego a su objetivo. La frente de Tsuna.

-¡Gah!- Tsuna cayó de espaldas por el impacto.

-¡Boss!- Chrome intentó a ayudarlo, pero al ver la forma tan familiar en que sangraba su frente decidió apartarse un poco.

La Bala de la Última Voluntad. Esta bala fue fabricada a base de investigaciones del Quirk heredado por los lideres de Vongola en un intento de darle a soldados una copia de poder de la última voluntad, pero, las investigaciones realizadas hasta ahora y sin importar cuantas veces hayan actualizado su método de fabricación, la Bala de la Última Voluntad solo puede dar versión inferior del resultado buscado. Además, esta bala sigue las condiciones del poder de los Vongola, así que al usarse contra alguien, el afectado debe sentirse arrepentido de algo. Y, a diferencia de los jefes de Vongola, aquellos que han sido impactados por la bala tienden a morir si no se arrepienten de nada en su vida. Tsuna ha sido la única persona en recibir esta en más de una ocasión sin morir. Esta ha sido la décima vez que Reborn le dispara esta bala.

El cuerpo de Tsuna empezó a brillar un poco, una llama apareció en su frente y sus ojos se abrieron de forma violenta.

- **¡REEEBOOORRN!-** se levantó del suelo y su camisa se rompió en el proceso - **¡ACABARÉ CON ESTO USANDO MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!**

Tsuna tenía dos formas de usar su quirk. El modo Hyper el cual usa normalmente, este libera su fortaleza interna y libera varios de sus limitadores e impidiendo que sienta dolor ante varias cosas, además de ser capaz de tener una calma casi absoluta. Y, después está el modo Última Voluntad que es el resultado del uso de la bala, a diferencia del primero, este modo no consume la gran cantidad de llamas que consume el modo Hyper. Por medio de este Tsuna es totalmente inmune al dolor, su fuerza y velocidad aumentan de forma increíble, pero en este estado no puede mantenerse tranquilo y sus pensamientos son totalmente impulsivos y es incapaz de expulsar sus llamas. Además, pierda la ropa al usarlo, aunque tal parece que el pantalón de su uniforme es más resistente que sus otras prendas.

El castaño furioso se fijó en los robots que impedían su avance. Sin titubear, se dirigió hacia ellos.

A todos los presentes les llamó la atención el espectáculo que dio el castaño. Tsuna destruyó las cabezas de los robots que estaban en su paso como si fueran de cartón, aunque los robots intentaron atacarlo, Tsuna detenía sus brazos con mera fuerza física. Incluso las personas que veían desde el estadio por medio de las pantallas fueron impresionados, cuando vieron al castaño entre los estudiantes antes de empezar el evento, ellos habían pensado que era alguien más pasivo y no tan extravagante como demostraba ahora. Pero, el ver este espectáculo solo causó que se animaran y empezaran a ovacionar.

- **¡Increíble! ¡Sawada ha demostrado que es un verdadero león!-** Present Mic no perdió la oportunidad de animar las cosas aún más - **¡Ya eliminó a diez de los Robo Inferno, y ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto!**

-¡Kyaaa!- el imparable Tsuna se detuvo al oír un grito.

Haru, a pesar de no tener habilidades de combate quiso destacar por otros medios, pero al parecer UA decidió empezar con algo en lo que tienes que combatir. Ella quiso mantenerse cerca de Yamamoto, pero un grupo de estos robots lo forzó a alejarse y pelear con katana. Sin querer, Haru se tropezó con una pieza de algún robot destruido. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, un robot ya había empezado un ataque contra ella. Al ver que su puño se dirigía hacia ella, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto. Pero nunca llegó tal impacto. Al abrir los ojos solo vio una espalda marcada con una cicatriz, era dos grandes lineas que iban desde el hombro hasta el costado de su tronco, esas dos lineas formaban una X enorme en su espalda. Esa cicatriz parecía haber sido provocada por una quemadura.

 **-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A HARU CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD** **!-** Tsuna detuvo con sus manos desnudas el puño del robot. Un par de grietas aparecieron en el puño del robot.

Usando la fuerza de su agarre, Tsuna destrozo la mano del robot. Él se montó en el brazo de este y escaló hasta llegar a la cabeza, el robot fue demasiado lento como para quitarse al iracundo castaño de su cuerpo y su cabeza metálica fue destrozada en un instante.

Haru no sabía como reaccionar a lo que acababa de ver. Ella creía que estaba a punto de ser aplastada, pero Tsuna apareció en el ultimo instante para salvarla, mientras todos le daban preferencia a la competencia, Tsuna fue quien la salvó. Su corazón se estaba estremeciendo, pero el ataque del robot no era la causa de que su corazón se agite. Al estar un poco en shock no se dio cuenta que Tsuna ya no estaba cerca.

- **¡AVANCEMOS, CHROME!-** Tsuna se detuvo un momento junto a su guardiana de la niebla y se agachaba con sus brazos hacia atrás. Chrome no tardó en aferrarse a la espalda de Tsuna - **¡APÁRTENSE!**

- **¡Hey, hey! ¿La primera barrera fue muy fácil? Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la segunda?-** Mic solo sonrió más que al principio - **¡Si caes, estás fuera! ¡Si no quieren caer, entonces trepen! ¡Es "The Fall"!**

Los estudiantes vieron algo parecido a un gran cañón, pero este tenía varias plataforma de piedra separadas las unas de las otras y conectadas entre ellas por medio de cables formando un camino hasta el otro lado. Poco antes de que estos estudiantes llegaran, Todoroki, Bakugou y Byakuran ya habían cruzado el cañón, aunque Byakuran estaba viajando a una velocidad moderada observando a los demás con una expresión relajada.

-¡¿Cuándo construyeron esto?!- la intimidada Uraraka preguntó.

-¿Tsuyu-chan?- Mina vio a la chica rana aproximarse a la orilla.

-¡Geroo!- Asui se aferró a uno de los cables con facilidad y empezó a avanzar sin problema -Esto es como una cuerda floja.

-¡Ella es rápida!- dijo Mina al ver a su amiga avanzar.

- **¡APÁRTENSE!-** Uraraka y Mina giraron al igual que los demás estudiantes, ellos vieron a Tsuna avanzar a gran velocidad sin miedo hacia el gran cañón mientras cargaba a Chrome en su espalda - **¡UUUOOOHHH!**

Tsuna de un solo salto, llegó hasta la plataforma más cercana. El castaño superó la prueba saltando a las plataformas sin problema, incluso llegó a destruir parcialmente algunas plataformas por la fuerza de su aterrizaje.

-Tsunayoshi-kun está en otro nivel- comentó Uraraka con una gota en la sien junto a una mirada en blanco y Mina asintió mientras tenía la misma expresión. No sabían que cara poner ante la nueva iracunda faceta que descubrieron de Tsuna.

* * *

-Wow, realmente eres impresionante- Byakuran comenzó una conversación casual con Todoroki mientras volaba paralelo a él.

Shouto no le respondió, en su lugar, atacó al peliblanco con hielo. Byakuran evadió su ataque como si nada, y volvió junto a Todoroki otra vez.

-Como se esperaba del eterno número 2- Shouto juraba que la sonrisa en el rostro del chico alado creció. Él no hizo caso a las provocaciones de Byakuran y siguió corriendo -Oye, ¿eres amigo de Tsunayoshi-kun?

-No realmente- Todoroki lo habría atacado otra vez, pero al ver la forma en que se mueve en el aire decidió no hacerlo -solo es un compañero de clases.

-Hmmm, eso es aburrido- Byakuran tenía un puchero en su rostro -Espera, ¿no serás un Tsundere?

- _Parece que se está encendiendo-_ Todoroki decidió fijarse en Bakugou que se aproximaba a ellos - _¿Es de arranque lento?_

-¡Maldito!- Bakugou los alcanzó en poco tiempo -¡Te mataré, Paloma!

-Ohh, es porque tengo alas, ¿no?- Bakugou lo intentó atacar en el aire con explosiones que el peliblanco evadía con facilidad -¡Qué divertido!

-¡No esquives!- la sonrisa de Byakuran irritaba cada vez más, y en un momento que se detuvo, apareció un dedo en frente de sus ojos -¿Huh?

-Shiro Yubi- Byakuran no tuvo piedad.

De la punta de su dedo, Byakuran desplegó una onda de choque hacia Bakugou que la recibió a quemarropa. El chico explosivo fue enviado devuelta hacia el principio de la segunda prueba, y se estrelló contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Todoroki que vio lo que sucedió se quedó momentáneamente estupefacto. Él nunca había que alguien hiciera algo como eso además de All Might, y eso que el Símbolo de la Paz nunca lo ha hecho con un dedo. En ese momento, Shouto decidió aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Pronto llegaron a la tercera prueba.

 **-¡Y ahora, hemos llegado rápidamente a la barrera final! ¡La realidad es que aquí...!-** Mic mantuvo un poco el suspenso **-hay un campo minado!**

Un gran campo abierto que tenía marcas circulares apareció frente a Todoroki y Byakuran.

 **-¡Está configurado para que puedas saber donde están las minas si observas con cuidado! ¡Así que tienes que usar tus ojos y piernas!-** el del héroe se volvió un poco burlón - **¡Por cierto, estas minas terrestres son para juegos así que no son tan poderosas, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes y bulliciosas para hacerte mojar los pantalones!**

Un par de estudiantes volaron por las explosiones. Las minas eran bastante fuertes.

- _Ya veo. Este es un obstáculo que pone en desventaja a quienes están a la cabeza. Tratando de hacerlo entretenido, ¿eh?-_ Todoroki pisaba con cuidado mientras avanzaba, pero su mirada se dirigió hacía el peliblanco que volaba relajadamente mientras lo observaba al mitad-mitad con una sonrisa _-Al menos es una desventaja para algunos._

-Oye, ¿no te gustaría saberlo?- Byakuran le habló una vez más a Shouto.

-¿Saber qué?- Todoroki se irritó un poco por su actitud relajada en un campo minado.

Byakuran tomó su pregunta como autorización para acercarse. Ubicándose frente a Todoroki y mostrando una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, le preguntó casi susurrando.

-¿No te gustaría saber el secreto de Tsunayoshi-kun?

Esas palabras llegaron a Todoroki como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. En ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo para él. Desde hace tiempo siempre le pareció sospechoso el chico de cabello castaño. Que sus Quirk se parecieran fue su base desde el principio, y además de el comportamiento de Tsuna. Todoroki piensa que nadie que tenga un poder así se puede comportar como alguien tan inseguro. Ciertamente él sabe que Midoriya también tiene un Quirk impresionante y el ya mencionado tiene una actitud similar, pero también sabe que es debido a que su Quirk apareció tarde. Tsuna quien parece querer hacer amigos, siempre ha guardado la distancia, parece que siempre está pensando en algo complicado y mantiene una actitud nerviosa. Shouto sabía que él ocultaba algo desde que lo intentó confrontar hace poco, también recordó que Chrome mencionó una casa hecha cenizas, además estás la forma en acabó con Noumu. No dudó en cortar sus miembros. Para Todoroki Shouto, Tsuna era alguien demasiado sospechoso.

Antes de que Todoroki respondiera, se escuchó una explosión que sonaba distinto a las explosiones causadas por las minas.

-¡Ustedes dos, los voy a matar!- Bakugou estaba cubierto de una gran cantidad de sudor y suciedad. Los igualó en el primer lugar en un instante -¡Bastardo, le declaraste la guerra a la persona equivocada!

Todoroki y Byakuran evadieron una de las explosiones que usó Bakugou contra ellos.

- **¡Y ahora tenemos un nuevo líder! ¡Alégrense medios de comunicación, este es el desarrollo que ustedes aman!-** dijo Presente Mic viendo la pelea - **¡Hey, hey! ¡Los demás también están acelerando!**

Todoroki desviaba los brazos de Bakugou para evitar sus explosiones, mientras tanto, Byakuran mantuvo una distancia segura para disfrutar de lo que sucedía. Aunque estaban inmersos en su enfrentamiento, el sonido de una gran cantidad de explosiones llamó su atención.

- **¿Huh?...-** Mic al ver quien producía tantas explosiones a su paso, se emocionó - **¡WOW! ¡Sawada, eso es demasiado temerario!**

Tsuna quien cargaba a Chrome, atravesó el campo minado sin cuidado. Él dejaba un rastro de explosiones a su paso. Chrome estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía un poco de miedo de atravesar el campo minado de esa forma, pero ella podía soportarlo. En menos de diez segundos, Tsuna había alcanzado a los que estaban a la cabeza.

-¡Mantente al margen, enano!- Bakugou lo atacó con una explosión -¡¿Huh?!

El cuerpo que atacó Katsuki se convirtió en niebla, él al igual que Todoroki había sido engañado por una ilusión. Tsuna ya los había rebasado cuando miraron al frente.

- **¡Sawada toma la delantera! ¡Parece que él se convirtió en una tormenta imparable!**

-¡Impresionante, Tsunayoshi-kun!- el peliblanco alcanzó a Tsuna y pensó que se podría divertir un rato -Shiro Yubi.

Byakuran desplegó varias veces sus ondas de choque, pero ninguna alcanzó a Tsuna. El castaño se la arreglaba para esquivarlas o las ondas impactaban clones ilusorios. Bykuran se estaba divirtiendo bastante. En poco tiempo, Tsuna y Byakuran dejaron atrás a Bakugou y Todoroki logrando salir del campo minado. Ya que el amante de los malvaviscos no se estaba tomado la competencia en serio, la victoria sería de Tsuna. O eso se creía.

-¿Eh?- tras avanzar un poco, la llama de la frente de Tsuna se apagó y tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo junto a Chrome -¡Itte!

Si había algo en lo que el modo Última Voluntad y el modo Hyper se parecían, sería que en ambos hay que intentar conservar la energía, algo que Tsuna olvida con frecuencia.

- _Maldito Reborn, me hizo esto otra vez-_ pensó el castaño.

-Boss- Chrome se puso de pie al instante para ayudar a su jefe.

-¿Eso es todo?- Byakuran lo dijo en un tono infantil -bueno, da igual.

Byakuran dirigió su dedo hacia ellos preparado para liberar otra onda.

-Shiro Y- el peliblanco no pudo terminar porque fue embestido por un chico con el cabello verde.

Izuku se había quedado bastante atrás. Tras pensar en como superar el campo minado, decidió usar una pieza de metal de un robot que llevaba consigo para desenterrar muchas minas y usarlas para crear una explosión que lo impulsara hasta el otro lado. Él llegó a superar donde estaban Todoroki y Bakugou, pero ellos no quisieron seguir siendo rebasados, así que Bakugou aumentó la potencia de sus explosiones aumentando su velocidad en consecuencia, mientras Todoroki aumentó el paso en el que corría en plataforma de hielo que creó cuando Tsuna se le adelantó. Cuando Izuku perdió la velocidad de la explosión y empezó a caer, cuando los otros dos chicos estuvieron cerca de él, Izuku los usó como apoyo en medio del aire y golpeó el suelo con la pieza de metal. La nueva explosión que creó los impulsó nuevamente, pero esta vez no tuvo el camino libre y se estrelló contra Byakuran que se había quedado estático en medio del aire.

-¡Lo siento!- Izuku se disculpó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo usando toda su velocidad. Poco después Todoroki y Bakugou rebasaron a los totalmente quietos Tsuna y Chrome con el derribado Byakuran.

-...Sigamos, Chrome.

-Sí.

Tsuna y Chrome siguieron a los demás corriendo. No tenía intenciones de ser los primeros, pero tampoco podía quedarse fuera de la competencia tan pronto.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente ronda, Tsunayoshi-kun, Chrome-chan- Byakuran los rebasó volando mientras sonreía. Pero, Tsuna sabía que él estaba un poco molesto. El castaño juraba que vio una de sus cejas temblar.

* * *

Al final, la victoria fue de Izuku. Él consiguió mucha ventaja y los demás no pudieron alcanzarlo. Tsuna y Chrome llegaron poco después de Byakuran, y se sentaron a descansar. Chrome no había hecho tanto esfuerzo como Tsuna quien la cargó durante todo el trayecto, pero se esforzó en crear ilusiones para contrarrestar a estudiantes que intentaron atacarlos en el trayecto y muchas otras ilusiones para que les costara más superar las pruebas. En resumen, gracias a Chrome los demás estudiantes tardaron un par de minutos más en llegar.

-¿Eh?- frente a Tsuna apareció la camisa del uniforme deportivo siendo sostenida por una mano.

-Tsuna-san- Yaoyorozu jadeaba bastante debido al esfuerzo que hizo en la carrera. Tsuna al ver que exponía la parte frontal de su cuerpo, desvió la mirada -tu espalda es visible para todos.

El castaño no entendió a que se refería en un principio. Sus ojos se expandieron en un instante tras entender a que refería. Él miró rápidamente su cuerpo y comprobó que su cuerpo estuvo expuesto a todos.

-¡G-Gracias, Momo-san!- Tsuna tomó la camisa y se la puso al instante.

Yaoyorozu vio la cicatriz de su espalda y no pudo evitar sentir un especie de malestar en su corazón, así que creó una camisa con su Quirk para él. Ella supuso que los abusivos que lo acosaban le hicieron esa cicatriz, aunque ella se sintió un poco incomoda porque Tsuna le ocultó la existencia de esa cicatriz cuando ella le pidió que hablara sobre él, Momo también pudo comprender que debe haber alguna fea historia detrás de esa marca en su espalda. De momento, ella dejará las preguntas para después del festival.

- _Esto es para que jamás olvides que eres el décimo-_ fueron las palabras Iemitsu dijo y que Tsuna no pueda evitar recordar mientras se ponía la camisa.

-El primer evento de escenario de primer año ha terminado. ¡Ahora, echen un vistazo a los resultados!

Se realizó un top 42 entre los que destacaron los primeros 10 en llegar:

1\. Clase A: Midoriya Izuku.

2\. Clase A: Todoroki Shouto.

3\. Clase A: Bakugou Katsuki.

4\. Clase B: Byakuran Gesso.

5\. Clase A: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

6\. Clase A: Chrome Dokuro.

7\. Clase B: Shiozaki Ibara.

8\. Clase B: Honenuki Juzo.

9\. Clase A: lida Tenya.

10\. Clase A: Tokoyami Fumikage.

-Los 42 mejores pasan a la siguiente ronda. ¡Es lamentable, pero no se preocupen, incluso si no lo lograron!- Midnight se lamía los labio al hablar -Preparamos otra oportunidad para que brillen.

-¡La verdadera competencia empieza ahora! ¡La caballería de la prensa estará en todas partes! ¡Denlo todo!- muchos estaban a la expectativa del siguiente evento mientras tenían expresiones distintas -Y ahora, aquí está el segundo juego. Ya sé lo que es, pero, ¿qué podrá ser? ¿Qué podrá ser?- Midnight generaba aún más tensión entre los estudiantes -Lo acabo de decir, y ahora aquí tenemos...

-¿Una batalla de caballería? Soy malo en eso- Kaminari se lamentó.

-No es un evento normal, me pregunto como será- Asui parecía imperturbable.

-Déjenme explicarles- en la pantalla aparecieron All Might, Trece y Present Mic para ejemplificar el evento -Los participantes pueden formar grupos de dos o cuatro personas a su gusto. Básicamente es igual a una batalla de caballería normal, pero la única diferencia es... - Midnight los miró un poco por encima del hombro -basado en los resultados del último juego, a cada persona se la ha asignado un valor en puntos.

Los estudiantes encontraron esto parecido al examen de ingreso.

-En otras palabras, cada equipo tiene un valor diferente en puntos dependiendo de quien esté en el equipo- eso dedujo Uraraka.

-¡Ya veo!- Ashido comprendió lo que quiso decir.

-¡Ustedes no se callan ni siquiera cuando estoy hablando, ¿eh?!- Midnight agitó su látigo con molestia -¡Sí, así es! Y los puntos asignados aumentan de a cinco a partir de la parte inferior. Así el puesto 42 obtiene 5 puntos, el 41 obtiene 10 puntos, ¡y el valor en puntos asignado al primer lugar son... diez millones!

-¡¿Diez millone?!- Izuku se congeló.

Todos posaron su mirada en Izuku con oscuras intenciones.

- _Creo que él no será el número uno-_ pensó Tsuna con alivio y un poco de lastima por su amigo.

* * *

 **En una habitación oscura**

-Así que esto es lo que me trajiste- el doctor de grandes gafas se veía un poco intrigado -¿Es tan prometedor?

- **¿No confías en mis aliados, Doctor?-** una voz provenía de una pantalla.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, pero esto no me convence.

-Nufufufu, te aseguro que soy cien por ciento confiable- el Doctor simplemente levantó una ceja sin creerlo.

- **Doctor-** la voz del monitor no sonaba siniestra, de hecho, sonaba amigable. Pero había algo extraño, casi intimidante con solo oírla - **mi querido amigo te trajo un buen espécimen. Si no estuviera limitado en este momento, ya habría robado su Quirk. ¿Desperdiciarás el regalo de mi amigo?**

-Sí, ya entendí- el Doctor suspiró un poco -aunque este cuerpo ya está en un estado de descomposición muy avanzado, intentaré hacer un milagro.

- **Daemon, perdónalo. Él es muy escéptico.**

-No te preocupes- el hombre con un estilo de cabello parecido a una piña y con un flequillo -Es normal querer tener especímenes totalmente sanos.

Daemon se acercó al cuerpo que estaba encima de una mesa. El cuerpo bastante descompuesto, carente de una pierna y un ojo. Tocó ligeramente su rostro, parecía que quería dañarlo.

-Mukuro es un muy buen candidato para ser un poderoso Noumu.

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo más largo de la historia.**

 **He intentado hacer que Tsuna ya tenga una historia detrás antes de que llegara a UA, pero no quiero contarla tan directamente si no es necesario. Así que intentaré contar un poco que sucedió antes de que Tsuna y Chrome llegaran a la clase 1-A por medio de los diálogos entre personajes y recuerdos de Tsuna.**

 **Por cierto, no sé cuando hacer que los demás sepan que Tsuna es el Décimo Vongola. No quiero revelarlo tan pronto, pero sé si postergarlo o no sea buena idea. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Quienes quieran dar una sugerencia para este tema, por favor comenten que no tengo idea de en qué momento hacerlo.**

 **También estoy dispuesto a recibir sugerencias para el curso de la historia. No puedo asegurar que todas me vayan a gustar, pero agradecería mucho saber sus idea para saber si hago buen trabajo con esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Ah, maravilloso! ¡Sawada-san pasó a la siguiente ronda!

En una habitación muy elegante en una mansión, se encontraban dos personas. Un hombre alto y rubio que estaba de pie en la habitación, y una chica adolescente con una extraño sombrero que estaba sentada en un mueble que parecía costar varios millones mientras miraba el televisor. En aquel televisor se estaba emitiendo el festival deportivo de UA.

-Hmm, él habría sido el número 1 si se hubiera tomado la competencia en serio- mencionó el hombre.

-Creo que estás siendo un poco injusto Gamma- la chica lo regañó un poco -a Sawada-san nunca le ha gustado destacar mucho.

-Eso es una debilidad si me pregunta- Gamma se inquietó un poco por la mirada de reproche que le daba la chica -Pero está bien si usted lo dice, Princesa.

Ella devolvió su mirada a la pantalla. Tsuna vino a hablar con ella acerca de su decisión de abandonar Italia, él quería saber que pensaba acerca de eso. Ella solo le respondió que mientras sea algo para mantener su propia felicidad no importaba que quería hacer, aunque ella se iba sentir un poco sola una vez que se fuera. Tsuna siempre fue unos de los pocos amigos de su edad a quien ella podía ver en su aislada mansión, él siempre le dio días llenos de felicidad con sus relatos de su mala suerte y su diabólico tutor. Nunca se sintió aburrida con Tsuna cerca.

Ella siempre pensó que Tsuna necesitaba más felicidad en su vida. Si alejarse de todo le permitía conseguirla, ella no lo detendría. Sin embargo, ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella estaría bien sin el castaño. Desde que se fue ella dejó de recibir visitas, así que se siente sola sin su presencia.

- _Sawada-san, haz tu mejor esfuerzo._

* * *

-Entonces, explicaré las reglas de la batalla de caballería- reapareció la imagen de los héroes cargando a All Might -El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos. Cada equipo vale el total de la suma de los puntos de sus miembros, y los jinetes usarán una cinta con ese número en la frente. Los equipos tratarán de tomar las cintas de los demás hasta que el tiempo se acabe, para reunir la mayor cantidad de puntos que puedan. Las cintas robadas deben ser colocadas en el cuello y hacia arriba, ¡así que mientras más tomes, más difícil será manejarlas!

-¡Y lo más importante es que aunque tomen tu cinta, o si algún caballo cae, no estás fuera!

-Lo que significa...

-Ya que hay 42 personas, habrá diez o doce equipos en el campo todo el tiempo, ¿no?- Satou concluyó lo que Yaoyorozu iba a decir.

-Una buena estrategia sería dejar que tomen tus puntos para moverse con mayor libertad.

-Es difícil decirlo sin ver como se distribuirán los puntos, Mina-chan- le dijo Asui.

-Durante el juego, se desarrollará una cruel batalla donde podrán utilizar sus individualidades. Pero sigue siendo una batalla de caballería, ¡si utilizan sus ataques para hacer caer a otro equipo, se les mostrará una tarjeta roja! ¡Serán expulsados inmediatamente!- Bakugou maldijo internamente al escuchar esa condición.

En la pantalla apareció un cronometro.

-¡Comienzan los quince minutos que tienen para formar sus equipos!

En esta situación sería normal hacer equipo con quienes tengan un poder que mantenga a raya a los demás equipos, pero, la clase 1-A tenía otro pensamiento en mente. Es cierto que alguien como Todoroki podría mantener alejados a los demás con su hielo, pero tampoco sabían si las demás clases tenían a alguien que pudiera atravesarlo con facilidad. Aunque Bakugou es fuerte, sus compañeros tienen una mala impresión y preferirían no hacer equipo con él. Después está Tsuna, él puede mantener al equipo en el aire lejos de todos, pero sus limites de tiempo son muy inoportunos.

La clase 1-A pensó en conjunto que, necesitaban a alguien que pudiera mantenerlos alejados de los demás, que pudiera trabajar en equipo, y que les permitiera conseguir puntos sin arriesgarse demasiado. Se les vino a la cabeza una sola persona.

-¡Dokuro!- gritaron en conjunto la clase 1-A.

En un instante la gran mayoría de la clase 1-A se acercaron a Chrome.

-¡Por favor, Dokuro!- Sero se inclinó ante ella.

-¡Chrome-chan, ya hemos hecho equipo antes!- Mina junto sus palmas en forma de plegaría -¡No me seas infiel ahora!

-¡Dokuro-san, te cocinaré dulces de por vida!- Satou recurrió al soborno.

Ante las repentinas peticiones, Chrome se asustó y se escondió detrás de la espalda de Tsuna.

-Felicitaciones, Chrome. Ahora eres popular- Tsuna tenía una sonrisa amarga mientras decía eso.

Mientras eso sucedía, All Might observaba con atención a los estudiantes.

-Elegir a la joven Chrome es lo más inteligente en este caso- comentaba Toshinori en voz alta -llegó sexta y tiene 185 puntos. Es tímida pero es buena trabajando en equipo, además, su Quirk le da una ventaja en esta competencia. Usando sus ilusiones ella podría crear clones del equipo o hacerles creer que desapareció del campo y poder robar las cintas sin ser vistos, alterar visualmente los valores de las cintas para evitar la perdida de la mayor cantidad de puntos en caso de que le roben alguna cinta. Tiene sentido que sea popular.

-La popularidad de Chrome-chan se disparó hasta el cielo- Todoroki giró para encontrarse con la cara de Byakuran -¿No lo crees, Shouto-kun?

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con frialdad ignorando que él usó su primer nombre.

-Qué frío- si fuera posible Byakuran adquirió más malicia -Haz equipo conmigo.

-¿Huh?

Todoroki ahora entendía por que Tsuna dijo que Byakuran era incomprensible. Normalmente harías equipo con personas que conoces y sabes que puedes cooperar con ellos, no haría equipo con el enemigo. Sus intenciones nunca fueron claras para el hijo de Endeavor.

-Podríamos arrasar en la competencia, además quieres conseguir los diez millones, ¿no?- Shouto asintió -A cambio de aceptarme en tu equipo... puedo decirte el secreto de Tsunayoshi-kun. Un buen trato, ¿no lo crees?

Todoroki pensó en ello, y ahora estaba más confundido. Ciertamente con el poder de Byakuran podría mantenerse en el aire y rechazar a quienes tengan Quirks poderosos como Bakugou. Al pensar todas las estrategias posibles que se pudieran aplicar contra sus compañeros de clase, él y Byakuran saldrían victoriosos en cada ocasión. Pero, la confusión de Todoroki radica en la facilidad con la que Byakuran quiere colaborar con él, además de ofrecerle exactamente cosas que él quería. La mente malvada de Byakuran era indescifrable. Así que Todoroki solo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Por que quieres colaborar conmigo?- el peliblanco iba a responder -Quiero la verdad, nada acerca de beneficios ni que somos un buen equipo.

-Jaja, eres muy perceptivo- la mirada de Byakuran pasó de una mirada burlona a una expresión seria. Shouto se sorprendió un poco al ver desaparecer su sonrisa -Quiero aplastar a Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¿Por qué?

-Él y yo hicimos un trato. A cambio de derrotarlo el me dará una información que necesito, podría decirse que... lo de USJ podría repetirse.

-...- Todoroki se quedó en silencio. Lo que él decía era un asunto delicado -¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Lo que sucedió en USJ no pudo solo haber sido obra de ingenio de los villanos. Ellos debían conocer las actividades planeadas para hacer un ataque así, y solamente un traidor podría dar esa información- Byakuran decidió seguir hablando tras ver la seria expresión de Todoroki.

A pesar de sus sospechas hacia Tsuna, Todoroki nunca se le pasó por la cabeza algo así como lo que Byakuran dice. La actitud sospechosa de Tsuna concuerda bastante lo que hace un traidor, sus secretos que guarda, además de que el no vino a presentar los exámenes escritos ni físicos que todos los aceptados por recomendación tuvieron que presentar o al menos Todoroki no recuerda haberlo visto ahí. Pero, aunque todo concuerda, Shouto no quería pensar así de Tsuna, siempre hubo algo en él que lo hacía ver inocente.

-Entiendo que tengas dudas ya que es tu compañero. Pero, una vez que sepas su secreto... puede que desaparezcan tus dudas.

Por supuesto que Byakuran estaba mintiendo. Tras ver la expresión que puso Todoroki al mencionar el secreto de Tsuna en la carrera, Byakuran supo que existía desconfianza. Así que pensó que en caso de perder la apuesta, al menos tendría a alguien a quien puede manipular para futuros planes.

Entonces, Todoroki le dio su respuesta.

* * *

-Yo... quiero estar junto a Boss- fue la respuesta que les dio.

Eso no los desmoralizó. Así que también quisieron invitar a Tsuna, el castaño se sintió intimidado como Chrome por sus compañeros. Antes sus ojos, Chrome y Tsuna desparecieron entre una niebla. Ya que no pudieron encontrar a Chrome, la clase 1-A fueron por su segunda y tercera elección.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Chrome?- Tsuna estaba un poco preocupado.

-No lo sé.

El castaño tiene que darle prioridad a la situación con Byakuran. A pesar de que quiere tener una buena relación con sus compañeros, Tsuna no creía que sus Quirks pudieran ayudar para contrarrestar al peliblanco. En una situación normal, Tsuna habría querido hacer equipo con Izuku, pero ya que él tiene los diez millones será un problema con todos intentando conseguir la cinta de el peliverde.

-Jaja, a ustedes realmente no les gusta llamar la atención- un brazo apareció siendo apoyado en el hombro de Tsuna -Esto será interesante.

-¡¿Yamamoto?!- el castaño se sorprendió -¡¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?!

La ilusión que estaban usando para evitar llamar la atención seguía activa, así que nadie debería ser capaz de encontrarlos. Incluso Chrome estaba muy sorprendida. Sus ilusiones son muy difíciles de detectar si no eres uno de los dos tipos de persona que son excepciones, y Yamamoto no parecía pertenecer a ninguna de las dos.

-No sé exactamente por qué, pero...- en la punta de su dedo apareció una llama color azul -está cosa empezó ondear en esta dirección. La seguí y los encontré.

Esto fue una gran revelación para ellos. Nunca antes habían visto algo que pudiera sentir las ilusiones de Chrome, Tsuna se empezó a preocupar. Si existen usuarios de un poder similar al de Yamamoto que puedan sentir las ilusiones será un problema para transcurso de los siguientes quince minutos.

-Oye, hagamos un equipo- Yamamoto sugirió sin preocupaciones.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿no deberías hacer equipo con quienes conozcas de tu clase?- Tsuna no entendía a Yamamoto -Ya sabes, por eso de que se conocen mejor y eso.

-Mmmm, pero yo quiero hacer equipo ustedes. Somos amigos, ¿no?- él ladeo la cabeza como si lo que dice Tsuna fuera algo raro.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Hagamos equipo!- Tsuna sintió que tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre le conmovía que el alguien lo llamara su amigo -No hay problema, ¿cierto, Chrome?

-No. Gracias, Yamamoto- Chrome hizo una reverencia, ella también se sentía bastante feliz de ser considerada una amiga. Pero, también sintió alivio ya que Yamamoto sería un problema para ellos si no estuviera en su equipo.

-Es una lastima que Haru no pasó a esta ronda- Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza -¿Habrá alguien que quiera unirse?

-C-Creo que hay alguien- Tsuna ya lo había considerado antes de que Yamamoto apareciera -pero... tampoco quiero presionarlo. Apenas nos conocemos y no estoy seguro de si somos amigos o no.

-Tsuna... das un poco de miedo- el castaño había empezado a murmurar como lo hacía Izuku en esos momentos.

Tsuna le pidió a Chrome que retirara sus ilusiones. La gran mayoría de la clase 1-A ya habían hecho sus equipos así que no iban a tener problemas con ellos. Mientras caminaban entre los estudiantes, Chrome se preguntó quien era la persona a la que refería el castaño.

-Ahh, ahí está- Tsuna apresuró el paso al verlo -¡Shinsou-kun!

-Sawada- el pelimorado lo miró con ligera indiferencia -ten cuidado con el aire.

-¡E-Eso no pasa tan seguido como crees!- el castaño se avergonzó al instante -No tienes por que mencionarlo cada vez que hablamos.

-Sí, sí- Shinsou se frotó la cabeza -¿Qué quieres?

E-Est, bueno... verás... Estamos en una competencia que necesita de formar equipos. Así que, bueno...- Tsuna no podía ir directo al grano. Solo estuvo moviendo su cuerpo con bastante incomodidad para expresar su deseo.

Shinshou ya sabía a que venía. Era algo bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran, pero él no niega que disfruta ver la forma actuar tan incomoda del castaño, es bastante divertido para él. Tampoco encontró nada raro en que Tsuna este intentado pedirle ayuda, ya vio que tiene problemas para socializar incluso con su propia clase.

-No tengo problema en estar en tu equipo si eso quieres pedirme- él decidió tener piedad e interrumpir a Tsuna.

-¡¿En serio?!- el pelimorado asintió -¡Muchas gracias!

- _Bueno, al menos de esta forma no tendré que lavarle el cerebro a alguien-_ pensó Shinsou.

-Boss- Chrome le habló en voz baja mientras Yamamoto estaba intentado entablar una conversación con Shinsou -¿Hace cuánto son amigos?

Chrome solo había visto a Shinsou el día que todos los estudiantes estaban en el pasillo. Él no fue precisamente amistoso con nadie.

-Bueno...

* * *

 **La semana pasada**

Shinsou había visto cosas raras en su vida, al igual que cualquier persona. Al vivir en una sociedad de gente que tiene mutaciones en su cuerpo es normal ver a estos mutantes, pero, hay ocasiones en las que cosas que parecen ser extrañas tienen una razón para ser así aún más rara. También hay personas con aficiones extrañas, eso ya es algo que todos deben estar acostumbrados. Pero, él jamás había visto algo como esto.

- _¿Qué es eso?_

Él había salido una mañana a el deporte al que es aficionado, ciclismo. Sin embargo, tuvo un ligero accidente en el que él no salió herido pero su bicicleta resultó muy dañada. Llevó su bicicleta a ser reparada. Le dijeron que tardaría un par de días, así que tendría que usar otros caminos para llegar a su casa por un tiempo si quiere llegar antes. Se sentía un poco malhumorado, pero este incidente no era algo que fuera a arruinar su día.

Él llegó a un vecindario por el que nunca había transitado. Parecía ser un buen lugar, bastante tranquilo en su opinión. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que pasó por debajo de un árbol. El árbol parecía ser como cualquier otro, hojas verdes, un tronco sin daños, ramas abundantes, pero él jamás había visto en su vida colgando de un árbol... Un panal de abejas con barba. Era del tamaño de un humano, tenía todos los agujeros comunes que tienen los panales, pero en la base sobresalía una gran cantidad de cabello castaño erizado. Él también pudo ver que ese panal está aferrado a una cuerda que está amarrada a una de las ramas del árbol.

-No le hagas caso- una señora que aparentaba tener unos treinta años le habló -Es normal que él termine metido en este tipo de situaciones.

Un par de personas caminaron por la acera cerca del panal, pero como la señora de hace rato, no le prestaron atención.

 _-¿Él? ¿Esa cosa tiene género?-_ Shinsou sintió que una de sus cejas temblaba. El panal empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro de forma desesperada causando que las abejas en el panal salieran, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shinsou - _Creo que mejor me voy._

Antes de que Shinsou pudiera irse, la cuerda que sostenía el panal se rompió dejando caer el panal al suelo. La construcción de las abejas se destruyó mostrando a algo envuelto en una gran cantidad de vendas, posteriormente las vendas se desataron.

-¡Oryaaa!- una persona de baja estatura con cabello castaño salió de las venda -¡Maldito Reborn!

Una pequeña llama apareció en la punta de sus dedos. Él la agitó hacia las abejas, parecía estar retándolas a que se acercaran. Un par de minutos después, las abejas se fueron y unas cuantas de ellas que tuvieron el valor de intentar atacar al castaño terminaron quemadas. Ahora solo había una chico de cabello castaño cubierto de miel en algunas partes de su cuerpo que respiraba con pesadez.

-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero... ¡Reborn, esto es cruzar la linea entre entrenamiento y tortura!

Shinsou no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Solo sabía que esto jamás se le iba a borrar de la memoria.

-¿Eh?

-¿Huh?

Las miradas del castaño y Shinsou se encontraron.

* * *

 **Una hora después.**

-¡Realmente, gracias!- Tsuna estaba haciendo muchas reverencias de seguido ante Shinsou con una soda en sus manos.

Ellos habían tenido un silencio muy incomodo antes, Tsuna quien estaba muy avergonzado en ese momento se ofreció para comprarle una bebida por haber incomodado a Shinsou, pero, Tsuna no tenía dinero consigo mismo y estuvo a punto de entrar en desesperación. Shinsou que sintió realmente lastima por él, le compró una bebida en una maquina expendedora cercana.

-¡Aunque fui yo quien te hizo ver algo raro!- Tsuna que ya estaba libre de la miel de su cuerpo, parecía que iba llorar de felicidad -¡Eres muy amable!

-No exactamente...- Shinsou estaba bebiendo su propio jugo con lentitud. Él estaba pensando en como es posible que Tsuna no tenga ni una picadura de abeja en todo su cuerpo cuando estuvieron sobre él. -¿Cómo terminaste así?

-Bueno... mi tutor me estaba entrenando- Tsuna solo podía dar una sonrisa incomoda.

- _¿Qué clase de tutor hace un entrenamiento así?-_ Shinsou prefirió no saber más. Al observar un poco a Tsuna, lo reconoció -Tú, eres aquel chico que se fue con Byakuran.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¡Ahh!- la memoria de Tsuna se aclaró -Tu eres el chico que no se intimidó por Bakugou-san... Esto... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Tsuna tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-No dije mi nombre en aquella ocasión- el pelimorado suspiró un poco -Shinsou Hitoshi.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi- ese nombre sorprendió a Shinsou.

En toda la escuela recorre el rumor de que Sawada Tsunayoshi fue quien derrotó un monstruo hecho para matar a All Might. Sin embargo, nadie conocía la apariencia de ese chico. Así que este chico de la nada afirma ser alguien tan fuerte fue una sorpresa para él. Shinsou llegó a dos conclusiones, Tsuna decía la verdad o él era muy tonto como para ver que esa mentira no la creería nadie.

-Aunque puedes llamarme Tsuna si quie- no pudo terminar de hablar. Al abrir su soda, el liquido espumoso salió disparado hacia el rostro de Tsuna.

- _Creo que si está mintiendo-_ eso fue prueba suficiente para comprobar que él no es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shinsou no tuvo la necesidad de confrontar al chico por eso. Él está seguro que no se volverán a ver hasta el festival deportivo... Al menos eso pensaba.

Hitoshi se dio cuenta que Tsuna no solo tenía mala suerte, él tenía una maldición. Cada vez que lograba ver de reojo al castaño en UA, él siempre tropezaba con el aire. En una ocasión lo vio caer de las escaleras. Debido a la gran mala suerte que atraía, Shinsou prefirió mantener la distancia con Tsuna más que con cualquier otra persona.

Pero, la maldición de Sawada Tsunayoshi se extendía más allá del terreno escolar. Un día lo encontró siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros, pero eran una jauría de perros pequeños. Shinsou aprendió que no solo tenía mala suerte, sino que Tsuna también era un cobarde. A Shinsou no le habría afectado en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con Tsuna de no ser porque sus accidentes sucedían demasiado cerca, Shinsou se vio en el deber de un buen ciudadano de ayudarlo al menos con los incidentes fuera de UA.

-¡Realmente gracias, Shinsou-kun!- Tsuna no dejaba de agradecer en cada ocasión que le ayudaba.

-Bueno, no creo que alguien haga algo como esto por voluntad propia- el pelimorado estaba desatando las cuerdas que tenían amarrado a Tsuna.

Este día encontró a Tsuna amarrado a un poste con cinta en su boca, también tenía un letrero alrededor de su cuello que decía: "Ciaossu, estoy entrenando mi resistencia. Por favor ataque con toda su fuerza."

- _Nadie haría un entrenamiento así por voluntad propia-_ Shinsou sintió un poco de miedo de encontrarse con el tutor de Tsuna. - _Aunque también es sorprendente la cantidad de persona que hicieron lo que decía el letrero._

Una vez liberado el castaño, ellos pararon a comer un poco de taiyaki.

-¿Es posible sacar una nota inferior a 0?- Shinsou había puesto bastante atención a su conversación con Tsuna, pero tras oía sus malas calificaciones no pudo evitar darle toda su atención.

-¡Era un examen muy difícil!- Tsuna evitó mencionar que era un examen de historia que le aplican a los niños de primaria.

-Realmente eres idiota- Shinsou no tenía pelos en la lengua, así que no le importó si Tsuna se ofendía. -¿Cómo lograste entrar a UA con calificaciones así?

-Bueno... - el castaño se rascó la cabeza con rapidez y nervios. -fue por una recomendación por así decirlo.

Shinsou no podía creer eso. Que alguien cobarde, torpe y que tiene malas calificaciones sea capaz de entrar por recomendación. Las mentiras de este chico lo estaban molestando un poco. Además, se preguntó por qué Tsuna siempre terminaba teniendo accidentes cerca de Shinsou. Debido a su desconfianza en general con las personas, Shinsou concluyó que Tsuna debe estar espiándolo para sacar ventaja en el festival deportivo. Tiene lógica, después de todo, Shinsou fue quien los desafió ese día. Lo normal sería que la clase 1-A quiera saber quienes son esas personas tan osadas.

A Shinsou nunca le ha gustado que lo juzguen por su Quirk, siempre piensan que es perfecto para un villano y que él lo usaría para ese tipo de actos inmorales. Pero, cuando tienes que averiguar información de alguien tan sospechoso como el castaño que tiene a su lado, esos prejuicios ya no importan.

- **¿Está delicioso el taiyaki?**

-Sí, demasia- los ojos de Tsuna se tornaron vacíos como si su consciencia hubiera desaparecido. Ahora él estaba bajo el control de Shinsou.

 **-¿Quién eres?**

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- el castaño respondió como si fuera un robot.

Shinsou estaba un poco sorprendido de que fuera verdad que él era ese chico poderoso. La vida es irónica a veces.

- **¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?**

* * *

 **Presente**

-Fue por cuestiones del azar, creo.

-Oye, no tengo problema con que hagamos equipo. Pero... - Shinsou se aburrió de hablar con Yamamoto. -no conozco los Quirk de ninguno de ustedes.

-¡Es cierto!

- _Los incluí en el equipo sin saber que Quirk usan. ¡Soy un tonto!-_ Tsuna se regañó un poco.

-Ese no es problema- Yamamoto sonreía como si no pasara nada. Él estiró su mano y dejó que ella salieran llamas de colo azul. -Estas llamas hacer que las cualquiera se haga más lento o que ni siquiera se mueva. Aunque, tienen que estar en una área cercana. ¡Ahh! Esto parece fuego pero esto quema nada.

-Ya veo. Eso es bastante útil para la situación- Shinsou se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba. -Todo aquel que intente acercarse será ralentizado.

-¿Qué hay de ti Shinsou-kun?- Tsuna le preguntó.

-Yo... puedo controlar la mente de las personas- Shinsou ya sabía cual sería el comentario que usarían. -Puedo controlar la mente de las personas si me responde una pregunta.

-Ya veo, así que eso era...- Tsuna tenía una sonrisa relajada hasta que pensó un poco. -¡Espera! ¡¿No es eso muy increíble?! ¡¿Por qué estás en estudios generales?!

-El examen de admisión favorecía a quienes poseen Quirk adecuados para combate- Shinsou recordó ese examen. Él ya se esperaba algo así y por eso también tomó el de educación general, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera molesto.

-Eso es injusto. Es una pena ya que tienes el Quirk perfecto para un héroe- Tsuna se lamentó.

-¿Huh? ¿Eres tonto?- Shinsou estaba confundido. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿No lo es?!- el castaño ya estaba avergonzado por no pensar antes de hablar. -B-Bueno, mi conocimiento acerca de héroes y la profesión es casi nulo pero... Pensé que alguien con tu Quirk no tendría problema para derrotar villanos si les controlas la mente o no tendrías problemas para tranquilizar a las personas. ¡Lamento ser idiota pero eso es lo que pensé!

-N-No, solo...

Toda su vida, a Shinsou se le dijo que su Quirk era perfecto para los villanos y hacían unas cuantas bromas acerca de eso. Siempre le dijeron que tuviera cuidado en como lo usa. Nadie pensó que él usaría su poder para hacer algo bueno para la sociedad, lo veían como un villano de forma inconsciente. Así que para Shisnou quien estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, se sorprendió por lo que dijo Tsuna. El castaño no pensó ni siquiera dos segundos en las cosas malas que se podrían hacer con un Quirk como el de Shinsou, y solo pensó en las cosas buenas que haría. Ni siquiera Shinsou habría pensado algo positivo al instante si conociera a alguien con su mismo Quirk, así que la inocencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi lo sorprendió demasiado.

Ahora Hitoshi estaba bastante avergonzado por haber dudado de Tsuna.

-Maa-maa. No seas duro con él Shinsou- Yamamoto frotó la cabeza de Tsuna. -Cualquiera puede equivocarse. Pensé casi lo mismo que Tsuna, así que no te enojes solo con él.

-No estoy enojado ni nada como eso- Shinsou se puso un poco nervioso. -Solo me sorprendió... Entonces, ¿cuales es tu Quirk, Sawada?

-Yo... - Tsuna pensó en como su poder ayuda a la situación. -Puedo expulsar llamas de mis manos. Puedo pelear y volar usando mis llamas, puedo alejarnos de todos en el aire.

-Yo puedo crear ilusiones- era el turno de Chrome. -Puedo engañar a casi cualquier persona.

-Ya veo... Creo que somos una buena combinación- todos asintieron a lo que dijo Shinsou.

* * *

-Hmm, una batalla de caballería.

-Hola Hibari. ¿Ya terminó el festival de tercer año?- preguntó Trece.

-No tenía nada entretenido, así que me fui.

-¡Ahh!- All Might entró en pánico al ver a Hibari. -¿Qué hace un estudiante aquí?

-Yo puedo entrar donde me plazca- el chico de cabello negro se sentó en una silla alejada de todos los profesores. -¿Quién eres tú, herbívoro?

-No te preocupes por él- Snipe agitó su mano en modo de despreocupación. -Es un simple profesor sin nada de fuerza. No te dará entretenimiento, Hibari.

-Hmm- Hibari solo dirigió su mirada a los chicos de primer año.

-Oye, ¿está bien que él este aquí?- comentó en voz baja el Símbolo de la Paz.

Cementoss puso una mano sobre el hombro de All Might.

-All Might, no lo sabes porque eres nuevo en UA. Todos aprendimos que beneficia más a UA dejar que Hibari haga lo que quiera- todos los profesores asintieron mientras temblaban un poco. -No querrás que te muerda hasta la muerte. ¡En definitiva no quieres eso! ¡Jamás en tu vida!... Así que deja que él que haga lo que quiera.

-...- All Might no sabía que decir. Jamás en su vida había visto a tantos héroes profesionales temblar de miedo, ¡y por un estudiante! -Lo entiendo.

Mientras que All Might veía el terror de los profesores, Hibari observaba a los estudiantes. A Hibari nunca le ha agradado estar en un lugar con más de dos personas, pero es el único lugar con la comodidad suficiente para ver el potencial de los chicos de primer año, así que se estaba esforzando para no salir de ahí. Él quiere ver quien podría darle la diversión que estaba buscando.

También él ha querido pelear con All Might, pero el héroe número uno siempre desaparece antes de que Kyoya logre encontrarlo. Por lo tanto, Hibari tiene una sed de sangre lista para estallar con los profesores si no hay algún estudiantes de primer año que valga la pena.

Todos los profesores sintieron un escalofrío. Realizaron unas cuantas plegarías silenciosas esperando que Hibari no termine de mal humor.

Los quince minutos de preparación habían terminado.

-¡Ahora es hora de comenzar!

- **Después de 15 minutos formando equipos y estrategias, ¡doce equipos se han formado en el campo!** \- dijo Mic.

-Hay algunos equipos interesantes- mencionó Aizawa para si mismo.

A Aizawa le llamó bastante la atención el equipo de Tsuna. Él sabía que el castaño estaría unido a Chrome, pero se esperaba que hiciera equipo con dos chicos de clases distintas.

 _-Parece que Sawada no tiene problemas para hacer equipo con personas fuera de la clase-_ Aunque dijo eso, Aizawa seguía inquieto por algo - _A pesar de que puede colaborar, me preocupa el apego que tiene con Dokuro. Depender el uno del otro para todo es problemático._

Desde que Shouta supo que el Décimo Vongola asistiría a UA ha estado alerta. Él ha vigilado a Tsuna con cuidado y en su vigilancia notó que, el castaño y la chica de ojo parchado son más apegados de lo que son las personas normalmente. Él sabe perfectamente que son amigos de la infancia y que atravesaron una experiencia cercana a la muerte durante el incidente con la familia Estraneo. El ser tan unidos puede causarles un problemas cuando uno no tenga al otro.

Aizawa no confía en Tsuna del todo. No puede confiar en alguien que pertenece a la mafia y que se guarda sus verdaderas intenciones, pero sabe que de momento no tiene nada planeado. Que él se enfrentara a Noumu era algo en favor de Tsuna. A pesar de no confiar en él, Aizawa seguía siendo un profesor y por eso quería que sus estudiantes fueran mejores. Así que pensó en que podría hacer a futuro para mantener a esos dos mafiosos separados.

- **¡Ahora, levanten sus gritos de batalla! ¡Es hora de una batalla sangrienta en UA! ¡Enciendan la señal de fuego!**

* * *

-Los elegí a ustedes porque pensé que serían la formación más estable- Todoroki le hablaba a los miembros de su equipo -Yaoyorozu, serás el ala derecha. Estarás a cargo del aislamiento, asistencia con la defensa y el movimiento.

lida estarás al frente como fuente principal de movimiento y defensa física- le dijo a lida antes de dirigirse al último miembro.

-Byakuran, serás el ala izquierda manteniendo alejado al enemigo con las ondas que usaste en la carrera y responsable de hacer evasiones laterales.

-Sí, Shouto-taichou- el peliblanco hizo un saludo militar.

-¿Y tú atacarás y crearás distracciones con fuego y hielo, Todoroki-kun?- lida preguntó.

-No. En batalla... no usaré mi izquierda- el mitad-mitad dirigió su mirada a la gradas mientras apretaba su puño.

-Ohhh, así que te estás apiadando de la competencia- Byakuran sonrió con felicidad -Eres muy amable Shouto-taichou.

-Por favor abstente de esos comentarios, Byakuran-san- Yaoyorozu le dirigió una mirada gélida al peliblanco -Todoroki-san no es alguien condescendiente.

-¡Ya veo! Lo siento, fue un error de mi parte- junto sus manos en forma de plegaría -No se repetirá otra vez, Momo-chan.

-Tch- Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar demostrar su desagrado.

Su actitud era algo impropio de ella. Momo también estaba un poco sorprendida consigo misma, pero no podía evitar sentir tanto desagrado por aquel sujeto. Al recordar la forma en que llamó Tsuna, además de los que le hizo a Tsuna durante toda su vida, causaba que ella sintiera un desagrado hacia él como nunca había sentido hacia otra persona.

Yaoyorozu no deseaba hacer un equipo con Byakuran. Pero, debido a la circunstancias en las que se encuentran, Momo no tuvo otra opción más que hacer equipo con él si quiere estar en el equipo de Todoroki. Así que ella tendría que disculparse con Tsuna más tarde.

lida por su parte, él no tenía idea de por que había tanta tensión. Ciertamente, él recuerda lo sucedido en el pasillo y siente un poco de enojo hacia Byakuran, pero lida considera eso ha de ser un asunto personal entre Tsuna y Byakuran. Así que no entiende la razón de los sentimientos negativos hacia el peliblanco por parte de los otros dos.

Byakuran mientras tanto... estaba disfrutando el ambiente.

Todos los equipos ya se había organizado. Unos habían formado combinaciones interesantes, en cambio otros tenían combinaciones predecibles.

- **Bien, ya formaron su equipo, ¿no? No preguntaré si están listos o no-** Mic estaba animando las cosas - **¡Muy bien! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la batalla campal! ¡Tres!**

 **-** Nuestro objetivo es... - Bakugou apretaba sus nudillos.

- **¡Dos!**

-...Uno- Todoroki tenía el mismo objetivo que Bakugou.

- **¡Uno!**

 **-** ¡Comiencen!- declaró Midnight.

* * *

La batalla empezó como se esperaba, todos fueron por el equipo Midoriya con sus 10 millones. Ya habiendo transcurrido un par de minutos, Izuku se las había arreglado para huir todo el tiempo. En el momento en que se veía acorralado su equipo, ellos viajaban a través del aire gracias a la miembro del curso de apoyo que está en el equipo. Mientras que aquellos que no les preocupa los 10 millones...

-¡Hagakure, tu cinta despereció!- le avisó Satou.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió?!- gritó la chica invisible.

-¡¿Dónde está mi cinta?!- gritó uno de los lideres de un equipo

-¡Oigan, ¿quien me robó la cinta?!- gritó otro líder.

Un par de equipos ya habían perdido sus puntos sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Esto funciona mejor de lo que esperaba- comentó Shinsou.

-Jaja, podemos confiar en las ilusiones de Chrome- Yamamoto añadió.

-Pero... de alguna forma siento que está mal lo que hacemos- Tsuna imaginó que pasará cuando se enteren los demás.

-Boss, es demasiado amable.

Una especie de cortina de niebla apareció revelando al equipo Dokuro. Yamamoto estaba en el ala izquierda, mientras que Tsuna estaba en el ala derecha, y Shinsou al frente. Ellos decidieron que Chrome sería el jinete ya que es mejor en esa posición que como un ala, además de que tiene menos fuerza física que los chicos que la estaban cargando. Aunque, está un poco en duda si ella tiene más fuerza que Tsuna cuando no está en modo hyper o en modo última voluntad.

En este equipo, usando principalmente las ilusiones de Chrome y la lentitud que causa Takeshi, se las arreglaron para conseguir 460 puntos. Originalmente tenían 610 puntos, ahora añadiendo las cintas robadas. El equipo Dokuro posee 1.070 puntos, se han ganado el cuarto lugar de momento.

- **¡Increíble, ni siquiera se pudo ver en que momento sucedió, pero el equipo Dokuro escala rápidamente y se posicionan en cuarto lugar!-** los equipos miraron en dirección del equipo mencionado gracias al comentario de Mic.

Al oír el comentario de Mic, los demás equipos miraron al equipo Dokuro. Ellos no tardaron en reaccionar y se encaminaron hacia el equipo Dokuro para recuperar su puntos. Sin embargo, una gran parte de ellos terminaron atrapados por una gruesa capa de hielo que apareció de la nada. Ante este evento, Chrome y el resto bajaron la guardia.

Todoroki en su afán de conseguir los 10 millones, congeló el suelo dejando inmóviles a los demás participantes y así asegurarse de ser el único en su cacería del peliverde.

-La clase A si que es confiada, ¿no?

- **¡Cuidado!-** Tsuna entró en su modo hyper de forma instantánea. Él impulso a si mismo junto a los demás en una maniobra evasiva usando sus llamas, sus compañeros perdieron el equilibrio y estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo debido la movimiento repentino a alta velocidad, pero recuperaron su equilibrio con rapidez.

Monoma Neito, miembro de la clase B se había acercado de forma casi imperceptible e intentó tomar la cinta de Chrome. Esta persona estaba posicionada como segundo lugar.

-Ya veo, así es como funciona de verdad tu poder- el chico rubio mantenía una expresión que causaba ligera molestia a quien lo viera -Actuar como un loco no es tu fuerte como en las preliminares.

- **Chrome, ¿necesitas más tiempo?-** preguntó Tsuna.

-Unos cuantos segundos, Boss.

-No es bueno ignorar a tus oponentes- el equipo Monoma se acercó.

- **Realmente debes sentirte inferior, ¿no?-** Shinsou realizó su pregunta.

Monoma solo puso un dedo en sus labios en respuesta. No iba a responder verbalmente. Shinsou se tensó al ver eso. Neito al tener la capacidad de copiar cualquier Quirk había copiado uno que le permitía mejorar su oído, él espió las conversaciones de los equipos con más altos puntos y memorizó sus estrategias. Entre los equipos estaba el equipo Dokuro. Descubrió que este equipo necesita que su jinete descanse de usar sus ilusiones para evitar que sus propios órganos fallen, las condiciones de las preguntas de Shinsou, etc. Él observó con atención a sus alrededores mientras robaba cintas esperando que este equipo saliera a la luz.

- **Yamamoto-** el pelinegro entendió, él preparó su mano en llamas azules. Pero, no fue necesario.

-¡No actúes por tu cuenta, Bakugou!

Katsuki apareció en medio del aire hacia Monoma.

-¡Tsuburuba!- Neito no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Guardia!- él sopló creando una pared de aire que impidió el avance de Katsuki -¡Sí!

Poco antes de que Monoma decidiera atacar a Tsuna. Él había robado la cinta de el equipo Bakugou, además de dedicarle unas cuantas palabras que aumentaron la ira del chico explosivo. Ahora, una iracundo Bakugou estaba en una cacería de Monoma.

Katsuki siguió golpeando la pared de aire hasta que logró romperla. Una vez que su mano logró atravesar la pared, él tomó las cintas del cuello de Monoma cayendo al suelo en el proceso pero siendo salvado por las habilidades de Sero.

-¡Él acaba de tomar dos!

- **¡El equipo Bakugou se apodera de dos cintas para pasar al cuarto lugar! ¡Las clasificaciones van cambiando en las etapas finales! ¡Ahora el equipo Dokuro llega al tercer lugar!**

Monoma habría con sus cintas restantes, pero había descendido al quinto lugar. Así que ahora debe buscar la forma de recuperar sus puntos o robar los de Chrome.

Bakugou observó el conflicto de tres bandos en el que estaba al volver con su equipo.

- _¡El enano!_

Katsuki ha estado teniendo en la mira a Tsuna desde hace tiempo. Tras el incidente de USJ en el que su vida fue salvada por el castaño, Bakugou ha estado al pendiente de la existencia del Tsuna. Pero, también hubo cierto incidente la semana anterior al festival.

* * *

 **Una semana antes**

Bakugou no ha podido dormir.

Desde que anunciaron el festival deportivo, Katsuki he estado teniendo entrenamientos bastante intensos en los campos de entrenamiento de UA, así que él necesita una buena noche de sueño para poder tener una mejor rendimiento. Pero, desde el día que anunciaron el festival han estado sucediendo varios temblores que sacuden el vecindario seguidos de un resplandor naranja. Los residentes se acostumbraron a ellos tras los primeros tres días, pero Bakugou no era alguien que se adapte a algo que no le guste.

Él ha sentido sus venas cerca de reventar debido los tres temblores que suceden. Uno a las 10 pm, otro a la 1 am, y el último a las 3 am. Desde la primera noche, Bakugou estaba enojado, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada con respecto a las placas tectonicas. Aún así, ya había soportado una semana entera de eso y su paciencia ya había superado el punto limite desde hace tiempo. Ahora estaba dispuesto a averigua cuál era el origen de su insomnio.

Él había escuchado de casualidad una teoría que decía que hay alguien usando su Quirk para generar los temblores. Los héroes han podido averiguar la causa, pero prefieren no cuestionar a la madre naturaleza después de 4 días sin encontrar a ningún responsable. Nadie había salido herido después de todo.

Katsuki pasó la noche en vela esperando ver la dirección de la que proviene el resplandor naranja desde el techo de su casa. El temblor de las 10 no sucedió así que su mal humor no hizo sino aumentar. Pero, cuando sucedió el temblor de la 1 am, Bakugou no dudó en viajar en dirección al bosque alejado de la ciudad. Él se sintió demasiado tentado a usar sus explosiones para viajar, pero llamaría la atención debido al ruido de sus explosiones y prefiere no cometer un crimen que cause su expulsión de UA.

Así que solo tomó una bicicleta con un candado fácil de abrir que encontró en el camino y viajó hacia las afueras.

En el camino, Bakugou fantaseó en las mil formas en las que podría matar al causante de su insomnio. Durante unos cuantos momentos él deseó que fuera alguien que conociera, como el Maldito Nerd, el Mitad-Mitad, el Sonrisa Falsa, o el Enano Bipolar. El enano era alguien a quien tenía en mente especialmente.

Aquel enano se atrevió a salvarlo de un ataque que Bakugou pudo haber esquivado fácilmente sino fuera por el castaño. Además, él tuvo el descaro de llamar a Bakugou por una apodo. Mina Parlante, lo había llamado. Katsuki deseó mucho que el responsable fuera el Enano Bipolar para poder descargar su ira con él. Su personalidad era muy similar a la de Deku, así que el castaño le causaba molestia. Aunque, lo molestaba en una menor medida que Deku, Mitad-Mitad o Sonrisa Falsa.

Bakugou había visto sus habilidades y él reconoce que es alguien de fortaleza. Sin embargo, él todavía está totalmente seguro que el Enano Bipolar no tendría la mínima oportunidad en un combate contra Katsuki. La diferencia de inteligencia también era algo en lo que lo superaba con creces, Katsuki recuerda haber escuchado los resultados de sus exámenes por casualidad, y ahora estaba seguro que el castaño era más idiota que un niño de 10 años.

También ha llegado a fijarse un poco en la chica que la acompaña, Parche Siniestro. Su poder era muy molesto en la opinión de Bakugou, aunque reconoce que la chica le da un poco de escalofríos.

Katsuki tardó alrededor de 2 horas en llegar al bosque. Él todavía estaba a tiempo para el temblor de las 3 am, así que él se dispuso a investigar el área. Bakugou encontró rastros de quemado, incluso algunas partes del suelo todavía estaban en llamas.

-Ahora úsalo contra esa pared- Bakugou escuchó una voz infantil.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Boss.

- _¡Te atrapé!_

Bakugou siguió las voces hasta que vio a los responsables de su insomnio. Ahí estaba el Enano Bipolar, Parche Siniestro y un bebé con un traje, ellos estaban ante una montaña no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente alta para tener algo parecido a un acantilado. Bakugou estuvo a punto de entrar a escena y confrontarlos, pero las acciones del castaño lo hicieron detenerse. El Enano Bipolar envió una de sus manos hacia atrás y empezó a expulsar llamas de esta, mientras que su otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño frente a su rostro, parecía que él apuntaba a la montaña.

Katsuki no se pudo mover mientras observaba eso. Él podía ver la gran cantidad de energía que se acumulaba en su mano, su piel se erizó hasta un punto que nunca creyó que fuera posible. Bakugou solo podía observar con ansiedad lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Ahora, Tsuna!

Así, Bakugou presenció la razón de su insomnio.

* * *

 **Presente**

-¡Tomaremos las cintas de ese maldito y luego iremos por esos fracasados!

Bakugou al ver la llama en la frente de Tsuna podía sentir como cuerpo se tensaba y empezaba a sudar. Desde que presenció lo que sucedió en aquel bosque, Bakugou no puede sentir mas que una necesidad por acabar con Tsuna lo más rápido posible.

-¡Sí! ¡No nos guarden rencor por esto!- contestó Kirishima mientras avanzaba.

-¡Avancemos, no nos vamos a quedar atrás!- Monoma tampoco se quedó estático.

-Tenemos que avanzar- Chrome habló -están llegando más equipos.

Detrás del equipo Dokuro se aproximaban un par de equipos.

-Entonces, abrámonos paso entre ellos- Shinsou sugirió -no tenemos mejor opción.

- **Sí. Chrome, cuando puedas usa tus ilusiones.**

-Sí, Boss.

El equipo Dokuro avanzó contra el equipo Monoma y Bakugou.

-¡Cara Plana, cinta!- Katsuki levantó una de sus piernas.

-¡Es Sero!- dijo mientras disparaba su cinta.

-¡Ojos de Mapache, pon una solución disolvente débil en la dirección a donde vamos!

-Mi nombre es Ashido Mina!- ella disparó su ácido.

Ellos avanzaron encima del ácido y Bakugou se preparó para generar un impulso con su cinta. Mientras que el equipo Monoma ya estaba cerca de el equipo Dokuro, pero cuando estaban preparados para conseguir cintas, el equipo Dokuro aumentó de número. Ahora habían tres equipos Dokuro aproximándose. Ellos no podían diferenciar entre las ilusiones.

Bakugou causó una explosión que les dio impulso mientras se deslizaba por el ácido junto a los demás. Los equipos Dokuro estaban apegados a Monoma, estiraron su mano para conseguir la cinta de cuello. Tsuburuba sopló creando un muro de aire contra uno de ellos mientras que Neito hacía lo mismo con otro, ambos eran ilusiones. Tsuna usó un poco de sus llamas que los elevó ligeramente por encima de Monoma, Yamamoto intentó tomar la cinta de Neito en el aire. Monoma alejó su cabeza a tiempo evitando perder su cinta mientras que el equipo Dokuro pasaba por encima de ellos.

Sin embargó, Bakugou que venía a toda velocidad tomó la cinta de Monoma.

-¡Maldición!- Monoma vio que no podía segur contra ellos y se quedó sin puntos. Él vio al equipo Tetsutesu cerca y le indico a los demás que avanzaran hacia ese equipo. - _Lo lamento, esto es una competencia._

-¡Sí!- cantaron los miembros del equipo Bakugou al igual que el público.

 **-¡Bakugou es implacable! ¡Lo logra aún con problemas!-** comentó Mic - **¡Él es, ya sabes, un perfeccionis...! ¡¿Huh?! ¡Bakugou no lo logró!**

A pesar de su esfuerzo, la cinta en la mano de Bakugou se desvaneció como si fuera niebla. Aparte de los dos equipos, una niebla apareció en una parte vacía del área rebelando al equipo Dokuro. Chrome sostenía en su mano la cinta que estaba en el cuello de Monoma.

Los tres equipos era ilusiones, el verdadero equipo se camufló con las ilusiones de Chrome. El equipo Dokuro que había sobrevolado al equipo Monoma era una distracción, el equipo Dokuro camuflado había avanzado por detrás de Monoma evadiendo el Quirk de Sero y Chrome tomó la cinta de Neito cuando apartó la cabeza del Takeshi ilusorio, a su vez creó una ilusión de la cinta para que no reaccionara en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea!- Katsuki creó una explosión debido a la frustración.

- **¡El equipo Dokuro sigue demostrando ingenio y se posicionan en el segundo lugar!**

-¡Cof!- Chrome empezó a toser con fuerza.

- **¡Chrome!-** Tsuna se preocupó mientras veía como ella se cubría la boca con la mano que no tenía la cinta.

-E...Estoy bien, Boss- un poco de sangre había quedado en su mano, también había sangre manchando su boca. -No pasa nada.

- **No, te esforzaste demasiado. No volverás a usar ilusiones durante el resto de la batalla.**

-Pero...

-Sawada tiene razón- Shinsou habló -no lograremos nada si el jinete colapsa.

-Debes descansar, Chrome- Yamamoto le dio una suave sonrisa.

-E-Esta bien- ella procedió a amarrar la cinta a su cuello.

-¡Kirishima, vamos por ellos!- Bakugou agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Kishima. En la cabeza de Kirishima empezó a salir un poco de humo que hizo que se asustara.

-¡¿Qué hay de los diez millones?!- el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-¡Hay que acabar con el equipo del enano!- Kirishima pudo sentir la tensión de Bakugou.

- **¡Empieza la cuenta regresiva!-** Mic se encargó de recordar el poco tiempo que quedaba.

Bakugou solo podía temblar. Una gran cantidad de enojo lo estaba haciendo temblar en ese momento, el primer lugar en ese momento ya no importaba para él. La extraña sensación que tiene en su cuerpo desde que vio a Tsuna en el bosque lo está carcomiendo. La gran demostración de poder, la forma en que tembló debajo de él, la luz que casi lo cegó, la gran perforación que Tsuna hizo al muro, todo eso está grabado en su cuerpo y su ansiedad no se detiene. Katsuki realmente necesita a Tsuna fuera de la competencia.

- **Shinsou-kun-** Tsuna vio al equipo Bakugou venir hacia ellos.

-Lo sé- Hitoshi frunció el ceño - **¡¿No es tan demasiado desesperados, equipo masoquista?!**

-¡¿Qué dijist- Kirishima reaccionó a la pregunta, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y dejó de avanzar.

-¡Kirishima!- los demás dijeron su nombre ya que casi caen al suelo porque el pelirrojo se detuvo de repente.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Yamamoto. El equipo Dokuro se alejó.

-¡Muévete de una vez o te mato, caballo inútil!- Bakugou golpeó la cabeza de Kirishima al igual que uso una explosión como castigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- Kirishima salió de su trance.

-¡Empieza a andar, maldita sea!- Bakugou parecía matar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-¡S-Sí!

Entraron en una persecución del equipo Dokuro y no tardaron en alcanzarlo. Yamamoto los vio, usó una de sus manos y creó llamas azules que alcanzaron a sus perseguidores. Ellos se prepararon para el impacto de las llamas, pero no le causó ningún daño.

-¡¿Qué fuego de mierda es este?!- Bakugou pronto notó que su presa se alejó a mayor velocidad. Aunque todos corrían con todo lo que tenían, el equipo Dokuro se veía inalcanzable - _¿Se hacen más rápidos o...?_

-¡Ese fuego de mierda nos hizo más lentos!- Bakugou se separó de su grupo usando explosiones y fue tras el equipo Dokuro.

Chrome junto a su equipo se quedaron sin camino. Ante ellos había una gran pared de hielo, al otro lado de esta pared se encontraba el equipo Todoroki y el equipo Midoriya.

-¡Los tengo!

* * *

 **Al otro lado del hielo**

-Shiro Yubi.

-¡Cuidado, Tokoyami-kun!

Una onda salió del dedo de Byakuran forzando a Dark Shadow a retroceder. El equipo Midoriya había sido acorralado por Todoroki, no podían escapar por el aire debido a la interferencia de Byakuran que también mantenía a raya a Dark Shadow. El equipo Midoriya perdió sus puntos debido a una habilidad que lida había mantenido en secreto de todos, solo habían podido recuperar 70 puntos ya que Todoroki cambió de lugar las cintas en su cuello.

Sin embargo, lida ya no podía moverse por haber usado su habilidad. Entonces el equipo Midoriya todavía tenía una posibilidad de recuperar sus puntos.

-No podremos hacer nada si él sigue interfiriendo- Tokoyami estaba sudando ladrillos. Byakuran no tenía algo de luz que fuera útil contra Dark Shadow, pero la energía que salía desplegada de sus dedos era capaz de lastimar a Dark Shadow así que no podía ayudar realmente con la presencia del peliblanco. -Tenemos que ir por otros puntos.

-¡No! ¡No sé como se repartieron los puntos entre los demás equipos!- Izuku tenía su corazón apunto de salirse de pecho. -¡Uraraka-san!

-¡Sí!- Ochako se encargó de hacerlo más ligeros. Ellos avanzaron hacia el enemigo.

-Yaoyorozu- la chica con cola de caballo no tardó en crear una barra de acero para Todoroki. -No dejes que se acerquen, Byakuran.

-¡Entendido!- el peliblanco apunto su dedo nuevamente hacia ellos. -Shiro Yubi.

Izuku decidió que debía sacrificar un poco. Así que con su mano izquierda, sosteniendo el meñique con su pulgar, Izuku atacó.

-¡Smash!- el peliverde desplegó su ataque pero se rompió el dedo en el proceso.

La fuerza del smash de Izuku habría sido suficiente para derribar a todo el equipo Todoroki, pero debido a que entró en colisión con el ataque de Byakuran, el smash perdió bastante y solo sacudió a Todoroki y los demás. Shouto congeló la barra de acero en su mano al ver que Izuku no se iba a detener, Byakuran a su vez preparó otra vez su ataque.

-¡No huyan!- una pared de hielo se destruyo. De está salió el equipo Dokuro siendo propulsado por las llamas de Tsuna, pero el equipo paracía que estaban a punto de caer por la falta de experiencia en el aire. Bakugou iba tras ellos con sus explosiones.

Ese evento fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Byakuran y Todoroki. Sin querer hacerlo, Byakuran dejó de acumular energía en la punta de su dedo. Una vez que fijaron su atención en el equipo Midoriya, ya estaban muy cerca y Byakuran ya no tenía tiempo para usar el Shiro Yubi contra el Dark Shadow que se aproximaba. En ese segundo con todos los equipos presentes estaban sin saber que iba a suceder.

- **¡Se acabó el tiempo!-** el aviso de Present Mic quitó la tensión al instante. Incluso Bakugou cayó al suelo estrellando su cara contra el suelo de forma cómica. - **¡Este es el final de la segunda ronda, la batalla de caballería!**

Izuku tuvo que retraer su mano y la apretó en un puño por la frustración.

-¡Bakugou! ¿Estás bien?- Kirishima, Mina y Sero se acercaron a Bakugou quien estaba en el suelo. Este último golpeó el suelo repetidamente mientras gemía, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-Maldición- pronunció Todoroki tras bajar de la montura.

-¡Hah! Creí que nunca acabaría- Tsuna ayudó a Chrome a bajar. -No vuelvas a hacer eso, Chrome. Me diste un gran susto.

Tsuna le habló como un padre a Chrome mientras quitaba un poco de la sangre que estaba en la boca de la chica con su dedo.

-S...Sí- ella desvió la mirada. Se sentía un poco decaída por ser regañada.

-Pero, fuiste incríble. Hiciste un gran trabajo. -Tsuna le sonrió con cariño. -Gracias, Chrome.

-¡S-Sí!- Chrome recuperó el ánimo al instante.

* * *

- **¡Ahora, vamos a echar un vistazo a los cuatro mejores equipos de inmediato!-** dijo Mic. - **¡En primer lugar, el equipo Todoroki!**

-A pesar de que hemos ganado, parecía que estábamos patinando sobre hielo delgado- dijo Yaoyorozu con un suspiro.

-Lo siento...- lida apretó su puño. -He causado problemas a todos.

-Eso no es cierto. Sin ti, no habríamos ganado- Momo parecía una madre al decir esas palabras.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor, Tenya-kun!- Byakuran también le levanto el ánimo.

 **-¡En segundo lugar, el equipo Dokuro!**

-¡Somos el segundo lugar! ¡Es asombroso, ¿no lo crees, Tsuna?!- Yamamoto estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-S-Sí, pero... siento que perdí un par de años de vida por el estrés. - Tsuna dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

 **-¡En tercer lugar, el equipo Bakugou!**

 **-** Ahh, estuvimos cerca- Mina agitó las manos para perder tensión.

-Bueno, el tercer lugar no es malo. Todo terminó bien- Sero sonrió al decir eso.

-¿De verdad crees que así se siente?- Kirishima les recordó la presencia de su líder temporal.

-¡Maldición!- Bakugou no estaba contento con el resultado.

- **En cuarto lugar, el equipo Midoriya!**

Tokoyami había aprovechado el momento que Todoroki y Byakuran se distrajeron durante un segundo, así logró arrebatar una cinta de gran valor de Todoroki. Izuku cayó de rodilla saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos que llegaban al cielo, parecía una fuente de agua.

 **-¡Esos cuatro equipos avanzan a la ronda final!**

-¡Maldito, esos pudimos haber sido nosotros si no te hubieras metido!- Tetsutetsu le gritaba a Monoma que simplemente lo ignoraba. Le quitó varios puntos y por eso el equipo Tetsutesu terminó peleando para recuperar sus puntos. Debido a esto, el equipo Bakugou salió de la cuarta posición a la tercera.

* * *

Ahora, había una pausa para ir a almorzar antes de continuar con las siguientes actividades.

-Shinsou-kun- Tsuna detuvo al pelimorado que se estaba retirando. -Gracias, nos ayudaste mucho.

-No realmente, Dokuro fue quien hizo casi todo el trabajo.

-Aunque pienses eso, te lo agradezco mucho- el castaño se rasco un poco la mejilla con nervios. -¿Quieres acompañarnos a almorzar? Podemos encontrar algo delicioso por ahí.

- _Yo quiero hacer muchos amigos-_ Shinsou recordó la respuesta que le dio Tsuna cuando estaba bajo su lavado de cerebro, Shinsou se rascó la cabeza antes de mirar a Tsuna. -Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-¡Sí!- Tsunayoshi estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

Alejados de los estudiantes, Byakuran se le acercó a Todoroki.

-Conseguimos el primer lugar como se esperaba- Todoroki estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos y no le prestó mucha atención a Byakuran. -Soy fiel a mis promesas. Te contaré acerca de Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

-Hmm, habían algunos interesantes- Hibari se levantó de su asiento.

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno- dijo Cementoss temblando.

-Limpien este desastre. No quiero verlo cuando vuelva.

En medio de la sala estaban Vlad King y Power Loader inconscientes al igual que tenían muchos golpes en el rostro. Hibari se aburrió en algunas partes de la batalla de caballería.

-¿Está bien que él este en UA?- All Might señaló la puerta con un dedo tembloroso.

-¿Prefieres que Hibari este libre entre los civiles?- le preguntó Snipe que también recibió un par de golpes.

-¡No!

All Might lo reconoce. Él esta un poco asustado de Hibari.

* * *

 **Después del almuerzo**

- **Ahora que se terminó el almuerzo, ¡Se revelará el último evento!-** el público estaba emocionado - **Pero antes de eso, ¡hay buenas noticias para aquello que no llegaron a las finales! ¡Es sólo un festival deportivo, así que preparamos juegos para que todos puedan participar!**

En el campo estaban unas animadoras. que estaban siendo fotografiadas por una gran cantidad de personas.

- **¡Trajimos animadoras de EEUU para alegrar las cosas!**

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué están haciendo?- Aizawa estaba confundido.

- **¿Ara?-** Mic también.

Las chicas de la clase A también estaban vestidas de animadoras, pero ellas estaban con una expresión sombría en sus rostros.

- **¿Qué pasó, clase A? ¿Qué tipo de fanservice es ese?**

Kaminari y Sero se levantaron el pulgar mutuamente.

-¡Kaminari-san! ¡Sero-san! ¡Nos engañaron!- Yayorozu les gritó al dúo ya mencionado. Ellos le dijeron que debían vestir esos uniformes de animadoras.

-¡Esos chicos son idiotas!- Jirou se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo antes de las finales y sería doloroso si las cosas se quedan tensas. ¡Está bien, hagámoslo!- Hagakure parecía no importarle la situación.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Toru-chan, te gusta esto, ¿no?- dijo Asui.

Tsuna vio esto y tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara, así que desvió la mirada por cierto respeto. Aunque no niega que es algo que le guste ver. Entonces, Tsuna sintió que algo agarraba su camisa.

-Así que... también te engañaron, ¿no?- Tsuna ni siquiera necesitaba mirar para saber quien era.

-...Sí.

Chrome también había sido victima de la información falsa. A diferencia de las demás, Chrome decidió esconderse detrás de Tsuna.

-B-Bueno... - Tsuna miró un poco por encima de su hombro y desvió la mirada rápidamente, el rostro del castaño se sonrojó más. -T-Te ves linda, Chrome.

-...- Ella apretó su agarre en la camisa de Tsuna.

-Te compraré mizuame después del festival- el agarre se aflojó un poco, así que Tsuna sabe que ella se siente mejor.

- **¡Bien, todos! ¡Diviértanse compitiendo en los juegos! Cuando terminen, los 16 integrantes de los cuatro equipos que llegaron a la final comenzarán un torneo uno contra uno.**

 _-Así que era verdad lo que dijo Byakuran, siempre hay peleas individuales-_ pensó Tsuna.

Después ellos tuvieron un sorteo para decidir los enfrentamientos, algunos también indicaron que querían participar en actividades recreativas.

-¡Así quedan los emparejamientos después del sorteo!- el público enloqueció cuando mostraron los nombres en la pantalla.

1\. Midoriya vs Shinsou.

2\. Todoroki vs Dokuro.

3\. lida vs Hatsume

4\. Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami.

5\. Gesso vs Yamamoto.

6\. Sawada vs Sero.

7\. Kirshima vs Ashido.

8\. Bakugou vs Uraraka.

Todos empezaron a ver a sus rivales. Shinsou intentó hablar con Midoriya pero Kirishima se llevó lejos al peliverde.

-Todoroki-san...- Tsuna miró a Chrome quien no parecía estar muy afectada. -¿No te preocupa pelear con él?

-Un poco, pero... estaré bien, Boss.

-Ya veo- por su parte, Tsuna estaba preocupado. -Sucederá más pronto de lo que pensé.

-Boss es muy fuerte- Chrome le sonrió un poco. -Puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias, Chrome.

- ** _¿Estás seguro que puedes? Después de todo, eres Dame-tsuna-_** el castaño solo apretó su puño mientras escuchaba esa voz.

* * *

- **¡** **Muy bien! ¡Entonces dejemos el torneo por un momento y hagamos un intervalo! ¡Divirtámonos en un recreo!-** anunció Mic - **¡Primero la búsqueda del tesoro!**

-¿Alguien me prestaría un bolso?- Sero le decía al público.

-¿Alguien tiene un libro de texto?

Varios estudiantes estaban buscando sin parar.

-No puedo creer que se tomen en serio esto, aunque sea algo recreativo- Monoma hablaba como si fuera superior. -A esos de la clase A les cuesta leer el ambiente.

-¡Monoma!- Kendo se acercó a Neito con prisa. -¡Si no quieres participar, ven conmigo!

-¿Por qué?- ella le mostró una tarjeta que decía "persona perversa" en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Kendo, ¿no te equivocas al elegirme a mi?- Monoma preguntó mientras era sometido por las grandes manos de Kendo.

-No te preocupes, eres adecuado.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna se encontraba un poco deprimido al observar su tarjeta.

-¿Quieren burlarse de mi?- dijo el castaño al observar la palabra en la tarjeta. "Novia". Tsuna no tenía idea de donde encontrar una.

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡¿No vas a participar?!- Haru apareció de la nada e intentó mirar la tarjeta de Tsuna.

-N-No, creo que mejor no lo haré- el castaño se las arregló para esconder la tarjeta.

-¡Entonces, puedes ayudar a Haru!- ella puso una gran sonrisa. -¡Tsuna-san, por favor ponte esto!

-¿Eh? ¿E-Eso?

Poco después, Haru se aproximo a Midnight.

-¿Lo lograste tan rápido?- Midnight sonrió.

Haru sonrió con orgullo y tomó a Tsuna que estaba reacio a mostrarse, pero Haru logró hacer que se moviera. Midnight se sonrojó al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

-Pidieron un chico con orejas de gato, aquí está Tsuna-nyan- Hru lo presentó como si fuera la dueña.

Tsuna fuer forzado a que se pusiera unas orejas de gato que eran lo suficientemente grandes para que sobresalieran por encima de cabello. Él castaño estaba muy avergonzado en ese momento, su rostro parecía tomate. Haru le dio una mirada que le indicaba a Tsuna a hacer algo, de mala gana, Tsuna puso sus manos al lado de su cara como si fueran las patas de un gato.

-N-Nya- fue lo que dijo.

-¡Que lindo! ¡Tenemos una ganadora!- Midnight decidió ignorar que se suponía trajera un chico con orejas de gato reales.

-¡Maldición! ¡Qué vergüenza!- El público comentaba acerca de lo lindo que se veía y algunos estaban sacando fotos. Tsuna miró a Haru con molestia. -¡¿Por qué me forzaste a hacer esto?!

-¡Porque Tsuna-nyan es muy lindo!- ella sentía que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

-¡Aquí, Tsuna-nyan!

-¡Por aquí gatito!

-¡Mira a la cámara, Tsuna-nyan!

Kaminari, Sero y Mina le estaban sacando fotos a Tsuna mientras estaban carcajeándose.

-¡Oigan, no tomen fotos!- el flash de una cámara le llamó la atención a Tsuna. -¡¿Momo-san?!

-¡Lo siento, Tsuna-san! ¡Realmente lo siento!- aunque dijo eso, Yaoyorozu siguió tomando fotos con su teléfono.

- _¡Alguien mateme, por favor!-_ Tsuna se puso posición fetal cubriendo su rostro.

Tsuna no lo admitiría en ese momento, pero esa vergüenza le ayudó a relajarse antes de tener que pelear con Byakuran y le permitió olvidar los comentarios de Yoshi.

* * *

- **¡Audiencia! ¡Las finales que tanto esperaban están por comenzar!-** era hora del torneo y Mic puso en marcha su talento de avivar las cosas. - **En l** **a primera pelea, lo hizo muy bien, ¿por qué esa cara?-** en la pantalla había una foto de Midoriya con los evidentes nervios en su cara. Después, Izuku salión de una las entradas hacia el campo de batalla construido por Cementoss **-Del curso de héroes, Midoriya Izuku.**

 **-Contra. ¡Lo siento, aún no ha hecho nada destacable! ¡De estudios generales, Shinsou Hitoshi!-** Shinsou apareció de la entrada opuesta. - **¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Inmovilicen a su oponente o sáquenlo de los límites! También pueden hacer que el otro diga: "Me rindo".**

 **-No importa si se lastiman. ¡Tenemos a nuestra Recovery Girl junto a su asistente Sasagawa Ryohei esperando! ¡Hagan la moral y la ética a un lado por un momento! ¡Pero por supuesto, poner la vida en riesgo es una mierda! ¡No es valido! ¡Los héroes solo pelean para atrapar villanos!**

-Detendré las cosas si se salen de control- dijo Cementoss desde una silla al lado del campo.

Desde una pequeña sección hecha para observar, los miembros de la clase A estaban a la expectativa del primer combate.

-¿Qué debería hacer? Soy amigo de Izuku, pero también lo soy de Shinsou-kun de cierta manera. ¿A quién debería apoyar?- Tsuna tenía ese debate y lo expresaba en voz alta sin querer.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo apoya a ambos- Tokoyami le comentó a Tsuna, el castaño lo miro como si fuera un genio. -No hay que pensar mucho en eso, Tsuna-nyan.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes. Tsuna-nyan!- le dijo Kirishima.

-¡Ya paren con eso!- Tsuna ya no soportaba la vergüenza. -¡Solo le hacía un favor a Haru!

-Entonces... ¿Por qué todavía tienes puestas esas orejas de gato, Tsuna-nyan?- le preguntó Jirou al borde de la carcajada.

-¡Se enredaron con mi cabello y no me las puedo quitar sin arrancarme algo de cabello!- Tsuna señaló a su cabeza mostrando el pelo enredado en las orejas.

-¡Lo que tú digas, Tsuna-nyan!- dijeron todos sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

El castaño solo se sentó en su silla sufriendo depresión mientras que Chrome le daba ligera palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ellos. Todoroki observaba desde unas escaleras con la mirada fija en Tsuna, podía matarlo con la mirada si fuera posible.

- _Vongola, ¿eh?-_ Shouto pensó en la conversación con Byakuran y decidió que Tsuna no era alguien de fiar.

* * *

 **No estoy seguro del resultado de este capítulo, no creo que le haya puesto el mismo cariño que los demás. Es que nunca me gustó realmente la batalla de caballería de Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **En todo caso, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Parece que tardará un poco antes de ver pelear al Vongola.

Un grupo de adolescentes estaban reunidos en una habitación estrecha. En la pantalla de su televisor estaba el enfrentamiento de Izuku y Shinsou que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Hmm, yo digo que el pecoso será el ganador- dijo un chico con lentes. -Su cuerpo está bien entrenado comparándolo con el otro.

-¿Sólo te importa el físico? Aquel sujeto no ha demostrado su poder- la una chica del grupo le dio un regaño. -Además solo nos interesa las habilidades del Vongola en un combate individual.

Entre ellos estaba un chico pelirrojo con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza. Él observaba la pantalla como lo que trasmitía le trajera malos recuerdos.

-Pon atención, Enma- la chica puso una mano sobre su hombro. -No dejes de observar a ese chico. El hijo de Sawada Iemitsu, el hijo del hombre que asesinó a tu familia.

* * *

 **En el festival deportivo**

-¡Si sales de los limites perderás el encuentro!- lida gritó al ver las acciones de su amigo.

Izuku había caído ante el lavado de cerebros de Shinsou y ahora se dirigía hacia los limites del campo de batalla.

- _¡Joven Midoriya!-_ All Might observaba desde la entrada por la que emergió Izuku al campo de batalla. - _¡No vengas para acá!_

 _-¡Es inútil! Mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta...-_ el peliverde peleaba con toda sus fuerzas en el interior de su mente. _-Es como... si mi cabeza estuviera llena de neblina. ¡Es inútil!_

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Detente! A pesar... a pesar de que Kirishima-kun me lo advirtió... ¡Mierda!_

Antes del enfrentamiento, Kirishima le advirtió a Izuku sobre la habilidad de Shinsou. El pelirrojo solo había sufrido eso un momento, pero él es lo suficientemente inteligente para tener una idea de lo que sucedió y como evitarlo. Sin embargo, Kirishima le dijo que necesitaba ser impactado por algo para salir del trance en caso de caer en la trampa de Shinsou, pero Kirishima había sido golpeado por una explosión de Bakugou así que no tenía idea cual era la mínima cantidad de impacto que debía recibir.

- _¡Rápido! Todos cuentan conmigo..._

Midoriya pensó en todos los esfuerzos que puso para llegar a donde está. La fe que All Might puso en él al elegirlo como su sucesor, la determinación de Bakugou cuando el perdió contra Izuku, el querer conocer mejor a Tsuna. Él sentía que estaba por defraudar a todos.

- _¡Perder en un lugar como este...! ¡En un lugar como este...!_

A la lejanía, Izuku pudo ver ocho personas. Todas estaban rodeadas de oscuridad siendo sus ojos lo único visible. Pero, Izuku se vio atraído hacia otra cosa.

- _Parece que estás en problemas._

Al lado de Izuku había otra persona. Era alto, vestía un traje elegante, tenía un cabello rubio erizado, ojos color naranja y una llama en su frente. Él sonreía a Izuku con gran amabilidad. Él, a diferencia de las sombras, podía verse con claridad.

- _¿Tsuna-kun?-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver a este sujeto.

- _No quería invadir la dimensión del One for All, pero parece que te llevas bien con Tsunayoshi-kun-_ el hombre se paró frente a Izuku, uso su dedo el cual tenía una pequeña llama en la punta y lo puso frente de el peliverde. - _No pierdas, Noveno._

El hombre empujó a Izuku ligeramente con su dedo causando que se tambaleara un poco, lo suficiente para que Midoriya tuviera el control de su cuerpo. El peliverde empezó a respirar con pesadez como si se hubiera estado ahogando.

- **¡Midoriya se detuvo!-** el público entró en furor al ver que el encuentro continuaba.

-¡Midoriya-kun!- lida festejó.

-¡E-Estoy tan feliz!- Uraraka se relajó un poco.

-¡Izuku no te rindas!- Tsuna le gritó a su amigo. -¡Shinsou-kun casi lo logras, sigue así!

-¿Por qué?- Shinsou estaba sin palabras. Nadie había podido liberarse de su control sin que algo causara impacto a quien él controla. -¡No deberías ser capaz de moverte libremente! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Izuku cubrió su boca con la mano.

- _No sé que sucedió. Ese sujeto que se parecía a Tsuna-kun me sacó del trance._

 _-_ ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

- _Aunque piense en ello ahora, no encontraré una respuesta. Luego... ¡Pensar puede venir después!_

 _-No está respondiendo... ¿Descubrió mi secreto?-_ Shinsou pensaba en que sucedió. - _No, él debió escucharlo del masoquista desde el principio. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es que hable de nuevo._

El enfrentamiento entre ellos se desarrollo como se estaba previsto desde el principio. Ya que Shinsou no pudo hacer hablar a Izuku otra vez, él fue empujado por Izuku hasta que saliera del campo de batalla. Aunque Shinsou logró darle un par de golpes al peliverde, no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Izuku arrojó fuera del campo de batalla a Shinsou.

-¡Shinsou-kun está fuera del límite! ¡Midoriya-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!- Midnight dio por terminado el encuentro.

El público se emocionó por el resultado.

- **¡En las finales, la primera persona que avanza a la segunda ronda es Midoriya Izuku de la clase A!**

-¡Estaba muy nerviosa!- Uraraka dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, ella estaba muy preocupada por el peliverde.

-Voltear la mesa en el último segundo, ¡como se esperaba de Midoriya-kun!- lida admiraba a su amigo.

-Hizo ese lanzamiento de hombro que usó contra ti antes, ¿verdad?- Kaminari le recordó algo incomodo.

-Cállate, Cara de Idiota- Bakugou ya estaba pensando en las intenciones que tenía Izuku en ese encuentro. - _Ese bastardo._

Tsuna estaba feliz por su amigo y un poco triste por Shinsou, pero un duda estaba en su mente.

- _¿Cómo pudo liberarse del control de Shinsou-kun?_

Tras pensarlo un poco, Tsuna decidió rendirse y no dejar que esa duda lo agobie. Él no es muy bueno pensando en cosas complicadas.

* * *

-En el enfrentamiento contra Shinsou, no pude sonreír.

Izuku estaba hablando con All Might en el pasillo un poco atentos a quien se aproxime.

-Bueno, su lamento fue casi como estar en casa para ti, ¿no?

-Pero, eso no significa que pueda perder. Es lo necesario para apuntar al número uno, ¿verdad?- Izuku pensó en eso, pero el recuerdo de como se liberó llegó a él. -Por cierto, tuve una visión...

-¿Mmm?- All Might sintió curiosidad.

-Habían ocho, nueve... No sé cuantas sombras exactamente... Pero cuando mi mente estaba llena de la neblina del lavado de cerebro, la visión apareció y alejó la neblina- Izuku seguía sin estar seguro de lo que vió. -Y, alguien que no era una sombra, dijo que no le gustaba invadir la dimensión del One for All.

-¿Quién era?- All Might ahora estaba muy intrigado. Él esperaba que hablara de los anteriores portadores del One for All pero parece que no es el caso.

-No lo sé, se parecía a Tsuna-kun. Pero no se veía japones, era rubio y alto- Izuku levantó la mirada y miró a All Might a los ojos. -Dijo que me llevaba bien con Tsuna-kun, y en su dedo apareció una llama como las de Tsuna-kun. ¿Qué significa?

-Tal vez te enamoraste del joven Sawada.

-¡¿EEEHHHHHH?!

-Era broma, no reacciones así- Yagi sonrió, pero pronto puso una expresión seria. -No sé exactamente que sucedió, pero creo saber a quien te refieres.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, alguien me contó acerca de alguien como la persona que describes. Pero, lo siento- Izuku miró a All Might confundido. -No creo que tenga que ser yo quien te hable de él.

-Ya veo...- Izuku sintió la necesidad de preguntar por la persona que le puede hablar de él, pero Izuku supuso que eso tampoco se lo diría.

All Might se sintió un poco culpable, pero era lo mejor. Si el le hablara de la persona a la que vio, All Might tendría que contarle acerca de como esa persona está relacionada con Tsuna, y tendrá que contarle de Vongola. Toshinori no quiere que la amistad entre ambos sucesores cambie por la mafia. Tsuna es la persona que está en posición de decir quien cree que puede decirle.

* * *

- _Midoriya ganó, ¿eh?_

Todoroki ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla, pero al girar hacia un pasillo se encontró con una persona.

-Estorbas.

-Estás actuando vergonzosamente, Shouto- Endeavor estaba recostado contra la pared. -Si hubieras usado tu lado izquierdo, habrías tenido una victoria aplastante en la batalla de caballería y la carrera de obstáculos.

Todoroki siguió caminando, él no quería escuchar a su padre.

-Ya es suficiente de tu rebeldía juvenil, tienes el deber de superar a All Might. ¿Entendiste?- Endeavor estaba siendo insistente en su opinión. -Eres diferente de tus hermanos, ¡eres la mejor pieza maestra!

-¿Es lo único que tienes que decir, maldito?- Shouto no lo miró. -Ganaré y avanzaré solo con el poder de mi mamá, no usaré tu poder cuando pelee.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes a quien te vas a enfrentar?- Shouto se detuvo. -Parece que sabes acerca de la mafia. Ella es Chrome Dokuro, una de los guardianes del Décimo Vongola. Si no usas todo tu poder, esa chica te aplastará. No se te ocurra subestimarla.

Todoroki retomó su camino.

* * *

-¡Oh, Deku-kun! ¡Buen trabajo!- Uraraka le hacia señales junto a Tsuna y lida.

-¡Te guardamos un asiento!- lida le dijo.

-Gracias- Izuku se sentó en medio de Tsuna y lida. -¿Por qué todavía tienes puestas esas orejas, Tsuna-kun?

-Por favor, no preguntes...- un aura oscura apareció en la cabeza de Tsuna mientras escuchaba un par de risas reprimidas.

-S-Sí.

-¡Bien, ahora debemos darle nuestro apoyo a Chrome-chan!- dijo Uraraka.

-¡Sí!- Izuku asintió con ánimo.

-Pero, es Todoroki con quien se enfrenta...- lida se veía preocupado. -Será muy difícil.

Los miembros de la clase A estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Chrome tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar en su opinión.

-No te preocupes por eso- Tsuna salió de su estado de depresión. -Chrome es de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

-Sawada-kun...- lida pensó en que le podía decir a Tsuna.

-Ella no perderá, estoy seguro de eso.

Sus compañeros vieron algo en los ojos de Tsuna. No existía atisbo de duda en ellos como usualmente poseen, se podía ver la gran confianza que Tsuna tenía en Chrome. Jamás creyeron que fuera posible que alguien pudiera confiar tanto en alguien como lo reflejaba los ojos de Tsuna.

-Sí, Tsuna-kun es quien mejor conoce a Dokuro-san después de todo- Izuku sonrió y decidió confiar la chica parchada.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero, pffft...!- Uraraka cubría su boca con la mano. -¡No puedo tomarlo evitar reír cuando él dice algo tan serio con esa orejas puestas!

-¡Ya me harté!- Tsuna se puso de pie y camino hacia Yaoyorozu. -¡Por favor, Momo-san! ¡Crea unas tijeras para mi!

* * *

- **¡Gracias por esperar! ¡Empecemos el segundo combate!-** habló Mic. - **¡Misteriosa y encantadora, ¿estás seguro que ella está frente a ti?! ¡Del curso de héroes, Chrome Dokuro!**

Chrome no dijo y solo apretó con un poco de fuerza el tridente en sus manos.

- **¡Contras! ¡El primer lugar de la segunda ronda de las preliminares! ¡Eres demasiado fuerte, chico! ¡No por nada fue recomendado para su admisión! ¡También del curso de héroes, Todoroki Shouto!-** el ya mencionado estaba dejando su cabello cubriera sus ojos. - **Entonces, comencemos con el segundo enfrentamiento de las finales. Preparados... ¡Comiencen!**

Chrome apuntó su tridente hacia Todoroki.

-Lo siento- la mirada de Todoroki mostraba que no estaba en su mejor estado mental.

Una gran cantidad de hielo comenzó a extenderse de forma rápida y agresiva. Un gran temblor sacudió el estadio provocado por Todoroki. Un enorme iceberg había sido el resultado del hielo acumulado, asimétrico con gran cantidad de partes afiladas y llegaba a sobresalir del estadio.

Los espectadores estaban estupefactos ante esto, al igual que estudiantes, maestros y muchos héroes profesionales. No solo por la demostración de poder, sino por la temor de saber en que estado se encontraba la persona que recibió el ataque de frente.

-Wow- Hibari estaba sonriendo. Al fin sucedía algo interesante.

Aizawa y Mic estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaces de decir algo al respecto.

-Haaa...- Shotou soltó un suspiro, su aliento fue visibles gracias a la baja temperatura que ahora estaba presente en el campo de batalla. De hecho, un poco de hielo había congelado al propio usuario de este hielo. Sin embargo, ese hielo que cubría su cuerpo se derritió de forma imperceptible.

-No... ¿No es un poco exagerado?- Uraraka apenas encontró palabras.

Los miembros de la clase A estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo al respecto. Aquello quienes estaban saliendo del shock empezaron a preocuparse.

-Dokuro... ¿Está bien, Dokuro?- Tokoyami preguntó mientras tragaba su saliva con pesadez.

La chica en la cual había sido utilizado aquel ataque estaba atrapada entre todo ese hielo. Se quedó paralizada en la misma posición con la que había intentado atacar, apenas movía sus labios que estaban azules por el frío extremo al que estaba sometida.

 _-Frío... como aquel día._

* * *

 **Hace 10 años**

Namimori, una ciudad en la que casi no sucede nada. La presencia de héroes y villanos es demasiado escasa así que es un lugar ideal para personas que no desean tener algún tipo de mala suerte en asuntos de crimen. Una ciudad olvidada de Japón. Al no llamar la atención de ninguna forma, muy pocas personas han escuchado de ella. Además, es una ciudad que es muy apreciada. Su anonimato es ideal para muchas personas.

Héroes retirados, villanos que quieren dejar su pasado, y también es una ciudad ideal para las personas de grandes cantidades de dinero. Al momento de tener vacaciones, Namimori se convierte en un lugar ideal para los ricos que no quieren llamar la atención. También es ideal para llevar a cabo negocios de anonimato, así que las compañías industriales o cualquier empresa que tenga un capital extenso elige Namimori como su lugar preferido para cualquier plan que quieren discutir. Un paraíso empresarial.

A pesar de eso, Namimori también tiene problemas con la clase baja como cualquier otra ciudad. No todos pueden tener vidas estables y un techo sobre su cabeza. Al igual que todas las ciudades, tienen huérfanos.

Un día de Diciembre, uno en el que el frío era lo suficientemente tolerable para salir, había una niña en un parque. Alrededor de cinco años posee la pequeña niña. Ella estaba cerca de uno de los montículos de nieve, eran lo un poco grandes, lo suficiente para considerarse unas pequeñas montañas. La niña estaba entretenida dibujando en la nieve, el dibujo estaba un poco deforme pero era lo suficientemente claro para ver que estaba dibujando un búho. Pero, a diferencia de un niño común y corriente, ella tenía sus ojos carentes de brillo.

Su expresión demostraba indiferencia. Esa mirada era lamentable que la poseyera un niño. Bueno, los huerfanos tienen muchas razones para tener miradas carentes de esperanza.

-¿Mmm?- la niña escuchó el sonido de unos cuantos pasos. -¿Mukuro-sama?

Al girar no se encontró con quien esperaba. En su lugar estaba un niño de su edad, de cabello castaño erizados y grandes ojos color marrón.

-¡Hiiiee!- el niño se asustó cuando ella lo miró y empezó a moverse nerviosamente sin saber que hacer. -¡L-Lo siento!

La niña se puso de pie y miró fijamente al niño de cabello castaño. Pasaron un par de minutos así hasta que la niña inclinó la cabeza como si algo raro estuviera sucediendo.

-¿No vas a empezar?- su pequeña voz parecía la de una maquina.

La chica estaba esperando que el niño lo hiciera rápido.

-¿E-Empezar qué?- entonces el niño se fijó en el cuerpo de la niña. Ella estaba cubierta de moretones, estaban bien escondidos pero podían verse ligeramente en áreas que la bufanda de la chica no llegaba a cubrir, además del moretón en su mejilla. -¡T-Tsuna no haría algo como eso!

Él ya había visto moretones más grandes que esos, incluso heridas abiertas debido al trabajo de su padre, así que él sabía un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo con un poco de intuición.

-Tsuna jamás te haría eso- se refirió así mismo en tercera persona como muchos niños de su edad.

-¿Por qué?- ella estaba confundida.

-¿P-Por qué? No está bien lastimar a los demás.

-...- La niña miró a Tsuna por un momento. -Ya veo.

Ella realmente estaba un confundida con Tsuna. Los niños que acercan a ella, lo hacen para golpearla. Regularmente lo hacen debido a que ella no tiene padres y creen que tienen libertad de ser abusivos con ella, pero generalmente corren despavoridos cuando su hermano mayor aparece. Este niño ante ella era una criatura rara que jamás había visto.

La niña volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Si aquel chico no iba a hacer nada, ella preferiría no provocarlo.

Tsuna nunca había sido bueno para relacionarse con otros niños. Ellos siempre eran groseros y no querían nada que ver con Tsuna. así que él empezó a tener miedo de hablar con los niños. Pero, la mirada de aquella chica era muy triste. En su opinión, la falta de brillo en los ojos no era algo bueno para nadie. Así que decidió quedarse cerca de ella, él no sabía por qué, pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que no podía irse. Él dio pequeños pasos cada cierto tiempo hasta estar cerca de ella.

Él observó durante varios minutos los dibujos que hacía la niña en la nieve usando una rama, Tsuna se sintió impresionado. La única referencia que él tenía para comparar la calidad del dibujo era su propia habilidad artística, y Tsuna apestaba haciendo dibujos.

-¿Te molestan?- la niña decidió dirigirle la palabra, a ella le preocupaba que sus dibujos lo provocaran.

-¡N-No! Son lindos.

-...- ella una vez más estaba confundida, pero no le daba una mala sensación lo que dijo Tsuna. -...G-Gracias.

El niño de cabello castaño sentía que ella no le creía del todo. Tsuna aprendió que debes hacer sentir mejor a los demás si quieres agradar. Por lo tanto, él buscó entre la nieve hasta que encontró una rama y empezó a dibujar cerca de ella.

-¡Mira!- Tsuna señaló a sus ¿dibujos? -Puedes dibujar mejor que Tsuna.

La niña no sabía que estaba viendo. El jeroglífico parecía una masa monstruosa de varías especies animales, ella solo pudo diferenciar los ojos y la boca del resto de partes de aquel dibujo. Tsuna notó la el ligero cambio en la mirada de la chica.

-Es... un león- el castaño casi llora por la depresión, él no tiene el futuro de un artista.

-Nunca he visto uno- a la niña le empezaron brillar un poco los ojos. -Un león.

El tono mecánico de su voz no había cambiado, pero los ojos de la chica hicieron que Tsuna se sintiera feliz. Claro, su runa mesopotámica estaba lejos de ser un león ya que parecía un monstruo salido de un libro de Lovecraft. Pero, la reacción de la niña motivó al castaño a continuar haciendo algo con ella.

Poco tiempo después se aburrieron de dibujar y decidieron hacer figuras de nieve.

-Un conejo- la bestia salida del tártaro que estaba en las manos de Tsuna, parecía un conejo si alguien se concentra.

La chica mostraba sus ojos más brillantes, ya que no sabía como se veían los conejos, a ella no le importaba la gran desigualdad de tamaño en los ojos. Para ella, esa figura de nieve en las manos de Tsuna era un lindo conejo.

-Tómalo- la niña estrió sus manos tomó al "conejo" de nieve.

Tsuna notó al instante las manos desnudas de la niña. A pesar de que el frío era soportable, no era sano salir sin guantes. Mientras la niña apreciaba al "conejo" que puso en un montículo de nieve, Tsuna se quitó sus propios mitones.

-Ten, hace frío- el castaño le ofreció sus mitones.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No, estoy bien!- ella entendió sus intenciones al instante, incluso perdió su tono de voz mecánico.

-Tsuna quiere regalártelos- el niño fue insistente, algo raro en él. -¡M-Me gusta el frío!

Era mentira. Pero, esa mentira ayudó a hacer entender a la chica que Tsuna no planeaba rendirse.

-Entonces... Gracias- ella recibió los mitones. Eran blancos con detalles rojos, tenían el número 27 en ellos. -¿Por que eres tan amable?

-...- Tsuna estaba a punto de decir que era algo normal ser amable, pero no algo le dijo que no debía decirlo. -Porque... ¡Tsuna quiere que seas su amiga!

El deseo sincero del corazón de Tsuna. Él quiere tener al menos un amigo en su vida.

Los ojos de la chica se expandieron, incluso se sonrojó un poco. Nadie había querido ser su amigo antes, así que esto era una grata sorpresa.

-E-Esta bien- a diferencia de adultos o adolescentes, los niños difícilmente desconfían cuando se ofrece amistad.

-¡¿En serio?!- la felicidad estaba clara como el agua en el rostro del castaño.

-Sí.

-¡Qué alegría!- Tsuna podía llorar de felicidad en ese momento. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Tsuna.

-N... Nagi.

-¡Mucho gusto, Nagi!

* * *

 **Presente**

-Fue una... una derrota instantánea- Kaminari estaba un poco agradecido de no haber clasificado en esta ronda.

-Sí, ella no tenía oportunidad- Satou estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué están hablando?- Tsuna libre de sus orejas de gato los miraba con verdadera confusión.

-Sawada-kun, sé que confías en ella pero...- lida quería Tsuna admitiera que Chrome fracasó.

-Ese fue ataque muy aterrador, pero no funcionó- el Vongola miró con atención el campo de batalla.

-¿Eh?

Los miembros de la clase A estaban muy confundidos por sus palabras.

-Lo siento, me excedí- Todoroki se acercó a la congelada Chrome. -Estaba enojado.

-Dokuro-san, ¿puedes moverte?- Midnight preguntó.

Ella no reaccionó, así que Todoroki asumió que ya se había rendido. Incluso, ella cerró su ojo. El hielo empezó a recorrer su piel hasta cambiarla del todo azulado a blanco puro como la nieve, Shouto se quedó sin aliento al ver eso. Él creyó que una helada muy grave estaba cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Chrome.

-Ese ataque es demasiado poderoso y acabaría con cualquier persona que sea impactada- Tsuna nunca cambió su expresión cuando Shouto atacó. -Pero, no sirve de nada si no impacta a su objetivo, y Todoroki-san falló por mucho

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tsuna-kun?- Izuku estaba confundido hasta que vio lo que sucedió.

Justo cuando Midnight estaba a punto de declarar a Shouto el ganador, Chrome empezó a moverse. Ella abrió su ojo mostrando un insano color rojo. Al instante, como si de un demonio hecho de hielo se tratase, Chrome se liberó de iceberg en el que estaba y se abalanzó sobre Todoroki.

Shouto reaccionó al instante y retrocedió. Él creó una deforme pared de hielo en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, el demonio no pudo avanzar. Todos los que presenciaban lo que sucedía estaban estupefactos otra vez.

Todoroki respiraba con pesadez, su corazón latía como loco, él no iba a negar que eso lo asustó.

- **Todoroki-san-** múltiples voces de un tono inhumano venía de la pared. - **Ven con nosotras.**

En los bordes de la deforme pared de hielo, aparecieron un par de manos, después otro par, y otro. Digno de una película de terror, tres seres hechos de hielo con sonrisa macabra hecha de estalactitas, asomaron su cabeza lentamente y miraron al hijo del héroe número dos. Todoroki sintió el miedo hasta en sus huesos.

Todos en el estadio sentían el mismo terror que Shouto estaba sintiendo, como si algo estuviera afectando su mente y los obligara a sentir un terror absoluto.

Estos seres fueron corriendo hacia Todoroki quien se había quedado paralizado. El chico miró hacia abajo y descubrió que sus piernas habían sido encerradas en hielo, él no recuerda haber usado su poder consigo mismo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria de esos seres de hielo que parecían una versión demoníaca de la propia ilusionista. Shouto solo pudo cerrar los ojos y espera los que iba a suceder.

Pero, nunca llegó el ataque como el que esperaba. En su lugar, Todoroki fue derribado desde atrás al recibir un golpe en las piernas y forzado a arrodillarse. Cuando Shouto abrió los ojos se encontró con un tridente apuntando a su rostro. Ante él estaba Chrome en perfecto estado como si no la hubiera afectado el hielo.

- **¿Eh?... ¡¿EEEHHHH?!-** Mic fue el único que pudo decir algo de entre los espectadores. - **¡Dokuro logró de alguna forma darle vuelta a esta situación y someter a Todoroki! ¡Nos engañaste a todos, chica!**

El público tras procesar lo sucedido por unos cuantos segundos, estalló en furor.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- Yaoyorozu apenas podía reaccionar a lo que acaba de ver.

-Eso sucede cuando enfrentas a una ilusionista sin precaución- Tsuna tenía una ligera sonrisa. -La verdad se esconde en las mentiras y las mentiras en la verdad... Esa es la niebla. Si no eres capaz de distinguir entre las ilusiones y la realidad, jamás podrás vencer a Chrome.

-Eso es... ¡Increíble!- Izuku ya había visto una parte del poder de Chrome en USJ, pero jamás creyó que podía engañar a un estadio entero. Él sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir como loco. -Ilusiones capaces de deformar la percepción de la realidad de las personas y llegar a incluso crear cosas inexistentes, además de poder desaparecer sin ser vista, el potencial de sus ilusiones es demasiado...

-Pero, para crear algo así...- Yaoyorozu estaba intrigada. -¿Que clase de entrenamiento recibe?

-Bueno, ella intenta usar sus ilusiones todo el día...- Tsuna pensaba en eso.

-Además, a ella le gusta ver películas de terror- Tsuna tembló al recordar las noches de película que suelen tener una vez a la semana. -...Ella disfrutar ver esas películas más de lo que una persona normal le gusta.

Aizawa había quedado muy sorprendido. Él mismo también había pensado que Chrome había quedado atrapada entre el hielo, se había equivocado.

- _Subestimé las ilusiones de Dokuro-_ Eraserhead estrechó sus ojos mientras veía lo que sucedía. - _¿A qué nivel pueden llegar sus ilusiones?_

-Por favor rindete, Todoroki-san. -Shouto miró a la chica parchada.

Todoroki solo tenía en su mente que él había cometido un error. Pensar que un ataque así acabaría con la persona más cercana a Sawada, solo fue una tontería. Él apretó un poco los dientes. Todoroki no planeaba rendirse en este momento, él no pensaba en perder, aún menos perder en la primera ronda.

Desde el pie de Shouto salió disparado una gran cantidad de hielo hacia Chrome. Antes de que el hielo saliera disparado, Chrome ya había visto esa intención en la mirada de Todoroki, así que ella se apartó justo antes de que el hielo apareciera. Sin embargo, las acciones de Todoroki habían logrado que ella aumentara la distancia entre ellos.

- _No debo perderle de vista. -_ una vez que Shouto intentó ubicar a Chrome, y lo logró, pero ubicó a más de una Chrome. - _¿Es una broma?_

Ante el chico de cabello bicolor estaban seis clones de la ilusionista. Tres de los clones avanzaron hacia Todoroki quien no dudó en usar su hielo, pero estos clones se deshicieron como niebla en el momento en que fueron impactados. Shouto al no estar atento, permitió que otro clon avanzara hacia él, pero Todoroki ya estaba convencido de los trucos de Chrome. Así que cuando el clon atacó con su tridente a Shouto, él lo golpeó sin usar su hielo.

Él en ese momento notó que se estaba quedando sin mucho espacio en el campo de batalla, no tendría a donde retirarse si sigue usando hielo.

- _No son más que engaños. -_ Todoroki tampoco planeó hacer nada contra el último clon que se acercaba hacia él. - _Ella espera que siga usando hielo y me encierre a mi mismo. Ella no se arriesgará a que use mi hielo con ella, así que este no es el verdadero._

Todoroki convencido que quien lo atacaba no era la verdadera Chrome, se quedó inmóvil, pero al final Todoroki recibió daño. El rostro de Shouto fue impactado por un objeto solido que lo hizo tambalearse. Un trozo de hielo tan grueso como una roca rebotó a un lado de Shouto.

- _Escondió un objeto solido en una ilusión, ¿eh? -_ Aizawa estaba cada vez más interesado en las acciones de Chrome.

- _¡Maldición! -_ Cuando Todoroki volvió a posar su mirada en la ilusionista, ella ya estaba demasiado cerca de él. El ataque de la chica parchada con su tridente no tardó en realizarse.

En ese momento Todoroki usó sus brazos para protegerse del ataque el cual estaba dirigido a su cabeza. Shouto fue golpeado en el estómago.

- _Arrrgh. -_ Shouto apenas pudo recomponerse del golpe que recibió de la parte carente de filo del tridente. Los golpes que él había recibido hasta ahora no habían sido demasiado fuertes, Shouto podía continuar sin demora.

Chrome quien no usaba la parte filosa de su tridente, volvió a atacar, esta vez su ataque estaba dirigido al brazo izquierdo del Mitad-Mitad. Todoroki al ver esto, evadió el ataque a su flanco izquierdo, pero recibió el ataque en su costado derecho. De esta forma, Todoroki intentó evadir o bloquear los golpes del tridente solo para ser golpeado en otra parte del cuerpo que él no vio venir, este proceso se repitió varias veces.

- _No hay problema. -_ Todoroki pensó. - _Sus ataques no tienen mucha fuer-_

 _-_ ¡Arrrgh!- uno de los golpes dirigido a las costillas le causó dolor. Pero, no era un dolor ordinario, Todoroki sintió aquel golpe como si hubieran usado una dentada espada oxidada que se había quedado atrapada en sus costillas. Él no sabía que Chrome usó sus ilusiones para hacerle creer que sentía ese nivel de dolor.

Shouto retrocedió con desespero usando hielo contra ella. El impacto del hielo causó que el cuerpo de Chrome se dividiera en múltiples cuervos dejando un simple espacio vacío.

- **¡Todoroki está contra las cuerdas!-** el público parecía no creer lo que veía pero no en el mal sentido, ellos estaban disfrutando mucho el combate.

-Realmente le está dando una paliza a Todoroki. -Jirou no podía pestañear por la emoción.

-Lanzar objetos camuflados con ilusiones, crear imágenes de ataques falsos para que no sean bloqueados los verdaderos... -Izuku susurraba mientras escribía sin mirar su libreta ya que estaba concentrado en la batalla, él estaba tan concentrado que sus ojos parecían a punto de explotar si no los cerraba pronto.

-Nunca lo había visto en esa situación. -lida estaba asombrado. -¿No debería ser capaz de diferenciar un poco las ilusiones?

-Normalmente sí. -Tsuna tuvo que hablar en estos momentos. -Todoroki-san estaría entre los tipos de personas que no pueden ser engañadas del todo por las ilusiones de Chrome, pero en este momento, Todoroki-san no parece estar en calma.

-¿En calma?- lida se interesó.

-Personas con grandes instintos o con gran manejo de lógica son muy difíciles de engañar, así que Chrome necesita perturbar sus mentes para que tengan efecto sus ilusiones. -Tsuna se estaba esforzando en explicar. -No soy muy bueno analizando cosas, pero en mi opinión, Todoroki-san no estaba del todo sereno al empezar el combate.

El iceberg en el campo de batalla era la prueba de ello.

-Si Todoroki no se calma o no usa fuego, solo le espera la derrota. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?- lida había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Sí. Y, ahora que lo mencionas, Todoroki-san no ha usado su fuego. -el castaño estaba intrigado por eso.

- _Esto es malo. -_ Shouto respiraba con dificultad mientras tenía una mano sobre sus costillas, el dolor que sintió desapareció siendo reemplazado por uno más leve. - _Es demasiado peligroso enfrentarla de cerca. ¡Ese viejo de mierda tenía razón acerca de ella!_

Escondida tras las deformes paredes de hielo, Chrome pensaba que iba a hacer. A simple vista parece que ella no había sido lastimada en ningún momento, pero, en las dos ocasiones que evadió el hielo de Todoroki, ella fue rozada en varias parte de su cuerpo, no fue posible esquivar sus ataques totalmente. Su cuerpo estaba perforado y bastante hielo se había extendido por la piel de Chrome, además de estar muy agotada por el uso constante de sus ilusiones.

- _¿Debería usarlo? -_ ella puso una mano sobre su parche, pero luego la retiró rápidamente. - _No, Boss me regañaría si lo uso. Además es peligroso._

- _Boss siempre se preocupa mucho por mi._

* * *

 **Hace 6 años**

-¿Jugar a la mafia?

-Kufufufu, es para prepararte, Tsunayoshi-kun.

En medio de uno de los jardines de la mansión Vongola, se encontraban 3 niños. Dos de los niños que tenían 9 años observaban al tercero que tenía 10 años.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho! No quiero ser parte de la mafia. -el pequeño Tsuna protestaba.

-Deja de quejarte y solo juega. -Mukuro le gustaba molestar a Tsuna.

-¿De qué... trata el juego? -preguntó la chica tímida.

-¡¿Nagi?! ¡¿También estás de acuerdo?!

-Kufufu, de esto se trata... -Tsuna fue ignorado por los sus amigos. -Ya que Tsunayoshi-kun se convertirá en el jefe, él tendrá que estar listo para las adversidades. Nosotros seremos tus subordinados que siempre están a tu lado. Yo seré tu leal agente que siempre está a tu lado en la gloria, pero solo será hasta que decida traicionarte y quedarme con tu cuerpo para dirigir a la mafia.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡¿Qué clase de subordinado eres?!- Tsuna le gritó al sujeto que poseía ojos raros. El Quirk de Mukuro se manifestaba en sus ojos, el kanji del número 6 estaba presente en ambos ojos.

-Kufufufufu. -Mukuro solo rió. -Mientras que mi querida Nagi será uno de tus más apreciadas subordinadas que desafortunadamente es secuestrada por mi el día que decidí traicionarte.

-Eres de lo peor. -Tsuna lo miró con ojos vacíos. -No voy a jugar algo como esto.

-¿Por qué? -Nagi se acercó a Tsuna. -¿Por qué te opones tanto?

-Yo... -la forma en que Tsuna miraba no parecía la de un niño de 9 años, parecía la mirada de alguien que experimentó horrores y no quería que se repitiera. -No me agrada la idea de que seas secuestrada. La mafia es peligrosa y da miedo, no quiero que estés involucrada. No quiero pensar en lo que te sucedería si fueras secuestrada.

Tsuna todavía no supera lo que sucedió 2 años atrás. Aquella habitación oscura en la que fue confinado le había mostrado los horrores de la mafia.

-Pero... -Nagi tomó las manos de Tsuna. -Nunca dejarías que suceda.

-Por supuesto que no. -Tsuna observó los dos ojos de Nagi los cuales ya tenían calidez a diferencia del día que se conocieron. -No dejaría que algo te haga daño.

Desde aquellas vacaciones de invierno en Namimori, Mukuro y Nagi se había convertido en los guardianes de Tsuna. Poco antes de volver a Italia, Tsuna le rogó a su padre y a su abuelo que llevaran a los dos hermanos huérfanos con ellos. Era la primera vez que Tsuna era caprichoso. Su vínculo con Nagi no hizo sino crecer y crecer, se podría decir sin exagerar que, Nagi se había convertido en la persona más preciada de Tsuna y Tsuna a la vez se convirtió lo más preciado para Nagi.

-No estoy en contra de las historias de amor, pero no te pienso entregara a mi querida Nagi. -Mukuro se molestó porque había sido ignorado por ellos.

-¡¿Amor?! ¡Deja de molestar!- tanto Tsuna como Nagi tenían el rostro de color rojo.

-Bueno, continuando donde nos quedamos, vamos a tener nombres clave. -Mukuro señaló a Nagi. -A partir de ahora serás, Chrome Dokuro.

-¿Chrome Dokuro? -Nagi inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras pensaba en ello. -Es una anagrama de tu nombre.

-Sí, esplendido, ¿no lo crees?

-Deberías dejar de hacer cosas como esa. -Tsuna miraba decepcionado a Mukuro. -A este paso, Nagi empezará a peinarse como tú.

-Entonces es el turno de Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

Nagi pensó en ello.

-¿Vongola-sama? ¿Tsuna-sama? -Fue lo que ella propuso.

-Por favor no, da un poco de repelús. -Tsuna no quería que se refirieran a él de esa forma.

-Entonces... ¿Boss? ¿Estaría bien que tu nombre sea Boss? -Nagi de alguna forma le gustaba como sonaba el llamar a Tsuna de esa forma.

-Supongo que está bien. -Tsuna suspiró. -Mientras solo me llames así hasta que Mukuro se canse de este juego. Sería incomodo que llames así por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Kufufu, ahora es mi turno. Ustedes pueden decidir mi nombre.

Ellos vieron a Mukuro pensando en algo adecuado para él.

-Solo puedo pensar en llamarte Mukuro-sama.

-Está bien, si solo puedes pensar eso, siempre seré Mukuro-sama.

-Creo que llamarte "Piña de Ojos Mágicos" sería más adecuado. -Tsuna habló sin meditarlo. Los ojos del castaño se expandieron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Kufufufu, ya veo, ya veo... -un aura oscura estaba alrededor de Mukuro. Una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro mientras tomaba una lanza que nadie sabía de donde salió. -¿Podría saber que te ayudó a relacionarme con una piña?

-¡HHIIIIIIEEEE!

* * *

 **Presente**

- _Entonces... usaré eso. -_ Chrome empezó a sudar un poco. - _Ya estoy en mi limite._

Nadie percibió en que momento sucedió, pero Chrome había escuchado una conversación a escondidas. Ella escuchó la conversación entre Izuku y Todoroki. Chrome no lo había hecho a propósito, pero, una vez que escuchó un poco de lo que hablaban no pudo evitar querer saber más. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar lo que la madre de Todoroki le hizo a su hijo. La chica parchada buscó unas cuantas noticias viejas del incidente desde su teléfono, encontró varios detalles, incluida una foto de la madre. Las noticias estaban bien escondidas, como si alguien no quisiera que se supiera en su momento.

Todoroki estaba mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. Él sabía que la chica podía acercarse sin ser vista, pero, él no puede dejar de vigilar. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. La cantidad de veces que ha estado usando hielo ha hecho que capas de hielo estén en su propio cuerpo, su cuerpo ya no podía moverse con la velocidad que quiere por el frío, él no podrá aguantar mucho con la helada que entró en su cuerpo.

- _Esto es pelear con alguien perteneciente a la mafia. -_ Shouto hizo rechinar su dientes.

Ya que Shoutou vive junto al héroe número 2, es normal para él escuchar acerca de cosas que los civiles normalmente no saben, entre esas cosas está la verdad detrás de las Industrias Vongola. Sin embargo, nadie sabe quien es el próximo heredero, ni siquiera el propio Todoroki hasta el día de hoy. Endeavor no había compartido la identidad del heredero y Todoroki nunca le preguntó nada al respecto. Byakuran fue quien le reveló que su inútil compañero de clase era el heredero de un imperio de crimen, además de contarle acerca de la inestabilidad del propio Tsuna. Shouto ya tenía sospechas por el cambio de personalidad que el castaño afronta al usar su Quirk, pero no sabía acerca de la persona malvada que habita en él, Byakuran sabía muchos detalles de eso.

- _Si no puedo derrotar a la guardiana, no seré rival para Sawada. -_ Todoroki ya estaba decidido a pelear con Tsuna si él llega a hacer algo sospechoso.

-Shouto... -una voz demasiado familiar llegó a los oídos de Todoroki.

-¡¿Cómo...?! -Endeavor se sorprendió al ver quien apareció frente a su hijo, pero se calmó en un instante. - _Es una ilusión, ella no saldría del hospital sin ser vista._

Todoroki Rei se encontraba frente a Shouto. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro, ella parecía estar cansada como si hubiera soportado algo problemático por mucho tiempo. Cansada y con cansancio, así la recordaba Shouto.

-...- Todoroki estaba incapaz de reaccionar, pero la expresión en su rostro s¿cambió gradualmente hasta tornarse en una expresión iracunda. -¿Cómo te atreves?...¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

A Shouto no le hacia gracia que estuvieran usando a su madre contra él. Él ya sabía que era una ilusión, pero eso no significaba que Chrome pudiera hacer eso.

-Shouto, ¿ya me olvidaste? -Rei se avanzó hacia su hijo.

-¡No te acerques! -aunque Todoroki estaba seguro que era un ilusión, él no se atrevía a atacar a su madre.

-Realmente has crecido. -En casi un segundo, Rei estaba a menos de un metro de su hijo. Ahora podía verse a los ojos.

-¡No eres real! -Shouto intentó alejarse, pero las manos de su madre acunaron las mejillas de Shouto. Él podía sentirla.

-Todo está bien, estoy aquí para ti. -Ella frotó el cabello de Shouto.

Ella era real, Todoroki no sabía como era posible, pero su madre estaba frente a él. Una sensación cálida llenaba su pecho, él no había visto a su madre en mucho tiempo, así que solo podía sentir deseos de llorar.

-Te has hecho un hombre guapo. -Ella deslizó sus manos por la cara de su hijo. -Pero...

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Todoroki.

- **Tu lado izquierdo sigue siendo repugnante. -** La mirada en los ojos de su madre se había convertido en la de una persona desesperada. La misma mirada con la que le lanzó agua hirviendo.

Ilusiones reales. Concentrándose lo suficiente, Chrome puede crear a una persona verdadera usando sus ilusiones, pero esto requiere mucho de ella. El crear una sola ilusión real es demasiado esfuerzo.

Shouto al estar siendo asfixiado no podía pensar con claridad. Así que su cuerpo reaccionó por él, Todoroki empujó con fuerza a su madre. Él sostuvo su cuello en ese momento como si aún sintiera las manos de su madre en él, entonces miró a Rei otra vez. Ella se estaba desintegrando dejando una gran cantidad de niebla tras ella, Rei miraba con una gran repulsión a Shouto en ese momento.

Antes de que Todoroki pudiera reaccionar, dos personas salieron del interior de la niebla. Dos Chrome se dirigían hacia el chico Mitad-Mitad. Todoroki no podía hacer nada en esa situación, apenas estaba regulando su respiración, él no podía defenderse lo que iba a suceder. Esto era su derrota.

-¡Cof! -justo antes de que alguna de las dos Chrome lo alcanzara, una de ellas cayó al piso de rodillas tosiendo con fuerza mientras que la otra se deshizo en niebla al instante.

Chrome había llegado más allá del límite que su cuerpo le permitía. En medio de su tos, sangre estaba cayendo al suelo desde su boca.

-¡Maldición! ¡Le dije que no se esforzara de más! -Tsuna se levantó de su silla con preocupación en su rostro.

- _Ella... -_ Todoroki estaba mirando con furia a la chica frente a él. Chrome había buscado perturbar la mente de Shouto, y lo logró.

Ante los ojos de Shouto, estaba una criminal. Una persona que pertenecía a la mafia, una persona engañosa que se esconde en una fachada de timidez, una persona que tuvo la osadía de usar a su madre en su contra. Ella era imperdonable.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, Todoroki usó hielo contra ella. Él ya no estaba en el mismo estado que al principio del combate, así que su hielo salió disparado contra ella, pero en vez de ser afilado, su hielo era plano. En ese momento a Chrome la embistió una pared de hielo, esta pared la empujó con tal fuerza que la envió fuera de los limites del campo de batalla hacia las paredes del estadio. Ella había perdido.

-Dokuro-san está fuera de los limites. -Midnight no tardó en pronunciarse. -¡Todoroki-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!

El público dudó un momento, pero entró en furor celebrando la victoria de Todoroki.

A pesar de que acaba de ganar, Todoroki seguía viendo a Chrome con furia. Lo que hizo era imperdonable, era absolutamente imperdonable. El hielo comenzó a formarse nuevamente a sus pies, posteriormente, el hielo salió disparado otra vez hacia la indefensa Chrome. Este hielo tenía forma de afilados picos que desprendían una gran cantidad de odio, este hielo parecía capaz de perforar el concreto. Las acciones de Todoroki estaban destinadas a a herir a Chrome de gravedad.

En ese momento, durante ese pequeño instante, ninguno de los héroes presente pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Algunos habían empezado a moverse, pero ninguno llegaría a tiempo. Ese hielo iba a golpear a la chica que estaba contra la pared. Chrome apenas podía mirar al hielo que venía hacia ella, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ella solo pudo observar sin poder hacer nada.

Sin embargo, ese hielo nunca llegó a tocarla.

Una gran cantidad de fuego se interpuso entre el hielo y Chrome. La silueta de una persona estaba entre todas esas llamas, esta persona tenía su mano extendida hacia el hielo con la que frenó su avance. Las llamas desprendían un calor increíble que el hielo no pudo resistir y empezó a derretirse, aunque el hielo había impactado, no le causó ningún daño a quien estaba rodeado de llamas.

El calor de esas llamas podía sentirse entre el público, ellos durante un momento pensaron que se su carne se iba a derretir como aquel hielo. A diferencia de el público, Chrome quien estaba justo entre las llamas no tuvo esa sensación. Ella sentía una calidez que acariciaba su piel, las llamas que normalmente lastimarían a las personas estaban rodeándola sin hacerle ningún daño ,ese tipo de calidez que las personas no quieren que termine, y ella conocía bien a quien podía crear ese tipo de llamas.

- **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

El vapor que había creado el hielo derretido empezó despejarse. Una llama en la frente, una mano llameante y un ceño fruncido, Sawada Tsunayoshi actuado más rápido que cualquier otro héroe profesional y evitó que Chrome fuera lastimada. Los miembros de la clase A miraron el asiento que él estaba ocupando hace un segundo, el asiento estaba vacío, aunque estaban a su lado, Tsuna se había movido a una alta velocidad que ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta en que momento se trasladó al campo de batalla.

- **El combate acabó. Tú ganaste, Todoroki-san. -** Tsuna bajó su mano y le dio la espalda a Shouto.

-¡OOOHHHHHH!- El público entró en furor.

- _Yo... -_ Todoroki miró a su mano, él estaba sintiendo un sentimiento desagradable al estar consciente lo que trataba de hacer. - _¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?_

- _Ni siquiera pude reaccionar..._ -All Might sentía que perdió un par de años de vida. A pesar de que él es el héroe número 1, Toshinori estaba seguro que él no habría podido llegar a tiempo, entrar en su forma musculosa habría consumido mucho tiempo. - _Tampoco pude moverse al joven Sawada, su velocidad si que es aterradora._

 _-_ Interesante. -Hibari tenía una pequeña sonrisa emocionada. -Jamás he pelado con alguien tan rápido.

Los demás presentes en la habitación solo podían sentir temer por el destino que le depara a Tsuna a manos de Hibari.

-¡Cómo se esperaba de Juudaime! -Gokudera tenía una sonrisa engreída. -¡Pudo reaccionar más rápido que cualquiera de estos héroes fracasados!

Gokudera había estado haciendo muchos comentarios en los que halaba a Tsuna y desprecia a los demás desde el inicio del festival. Él sin querer, se había ganado el odio de muchos héroes en las gradas.

-Boss, yo... -Antes de que Chrome pudiera decir algo, Tsuna la levantó del suelo cargándola como princesa.

- **Está bien, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. -** Tsuna le dio una pequeña sonrisa. - **Eres increíble, Chrome.**

-...- Chrome no pudo decir nada. Pero, las palabras de Tsuna la hacen sentir mejor aunque haya perdido.

Tsuna llevó a Chrome en sus brazos fuera del campo de batalla hasta la enfermería.

* * *

-¡Eso fue realmente extremo!

-No tienes por qué gritar, Baka-Ryohei. -Recovery Girl golpeó en la cabeza a su asistente.

Tsuna y Chrome se encontraban en la enfermería. Chrome no estaba muy lastimada si se compara con el estado de Todoroki. Pero a diferencia del chico, él no quiso recibir alguna atención medica, aunque él haya recibido muchos golpes por parte de la ilusionista.

-¡Realmente eres extrema! -Ryohei se acercó demasiado poniendo incomoda a Chrome. -¡Perdiste, pero le diste una buena paliza al hijo del héroe número 2!

-¡Te dije dejarás de gritar, idiota! -Esta vez Ryohei recibió un combo de golpes por parte de Recovery Girl.

-Tus heridas ya están bien gracias a las habilidades de este chico ruidoso, pero debes descansar en la enfermería. -Chiyo miró a Tsuna. -Puedes dejarla en nuestras manos.

-Está bien... -Tsuna no sentía del todo bien por dejar a Chrome, pero él tenía algo que hacer. -Chrome, estarás bien. Onii-san puede ser muy ruidoso pero es una buena persona.

-Boss, ¿qué vas a hacer? -Chrome no había vivido tantos años al lado de Tsuna sin saber cuando algo lo molesta. Ella lo miró desde la cama en que estaba acostada con cierta preocupación.

-Yo... tengo que ver la pelea de Byakuran. Tal vez pueda ver algo que me ayude a derrotarlo. -tras decir eso, Tsuna se retiró.

- _Boss, eres malo mintiendo. -_ Chrome se estaba preocupando por lo forma en que estaba Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna estaba caminando por los pasillos. El sonido del público entusiasmado por la batalla de lida estaba cubriendo cualquier otro sonido, pero, el sonido que está presente en lo oídos de Tsuna no pertenece al público. Un sonido único de su mente.

- _Él intentó hacerle daño, aunque ya había ganado el combate._ -El cabello de Tsuna no permitía que se pudiera ver su mirada.

- ** _Él la lastimó. Recuerda su primer ataque al principio del combate. -_** aquella voz maliciosa estaba llenando sus oídos. - _ **Él siempre tuvo la intención de lastimar a Nagi. No puedes protegerla, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?**_

- _Él quería lastimar a Chrome._

Los pasos de Tsuna aceleraron. El castaño no buscaba el área donde puede presenciar los combates.

- ** _Ese sujeto desconfía de ti desde los primeros días, también se alió con Byakuran. No es de sorprenderse que él quiera lastimarte de alguna forma, y por eso usó a Nagi para herirte._**

Tsunayoshi normalmente diría que eso es mentira, pero él no dijo nada.

 _-Hizo equipo con Byakuran. A pesar de que él sabía nuestra historia, él hizo equipo con Byakuran._

 ** _-Estás cosas solo suceden porque eres débil, Tsuna. No causas miedo, eres lamentable. Las personas no creen que hayan consecuencias por herir a quienes te importan, ellos te seguirán haciendo estás cosas porque no eres imponente. Ellos ven a un perdedor sin agallas._**

 ** _-_** _No soy imponente._

 ** _-Siempre has buscado agradar a los demás, nunca te enojas con las personas, no te atreves a odiar a nadie. Tu miedo es patético._** _-_ Yoshi parecía estar cada vez más burlesco con sus palabras. - _ **Eres un simple pusilánime. No eres increíble como la chica con cola de caballo dijo, eres un mero cobarde que no quiere ser odiado por los demás, y por eso te sometes. Perderás lo que te importa por tu cobardía.**_

 _ **-**...-_

 ** _-Debes dar miedo, Tsuna. Las personas solo respetan a los demás cuando le tienen miedo. Siempre le has tenido miedo a las personas, y por eso es que no puedes hacer nada que los haga enojar._**

 _-Dar miedo..._

 ** _-Sí, el miedo. No importa si te quedas solo, el miedo es tu aliado. Eres el Décimo Vongola, y debes ser respetado._**

 ** _-_** _Yo soy el Décimo._

Todoroki estaba observando el ridículo enfrentamiento entre lida y Hatsume desde el mismo lugar alejado de la vez anterior. Él todavía seguía en la competencia, aunque sus acciones fueron en contra de las reglas, Chrome le pidió a Recovery Girl que hablara en nombre de ella. Chrome dijo que no era culpa de Todoroki, que sus acciones fueron una consecuencia del intento de la ilusionista por perturbar su mente. Midnight y los demás profesores habían dudado en su decisión, pero permitieron que Shouto siguiera en la competencia.

Shouto estaba sintiendo mucha culpa en ese momento. Él se dejó consumir por sus sentimientos e intentó lastimar a una persona que ya no podía defenderse. Endeavor, aunque sea un mal padre, él sigue siendo un héroe. Endeavor nunca había hecho algo como eso. Eso significaba que Todoroki era una peor persona que su horrible padre.

- _Creo que me equivoqué..._

Todoroki ya dudaba de lo que pensaba en un inicio. Ellos dos siempre han sido muy gentiles con todos, se pusieron en peligro en USJ, además de que Byakuran es quien se encargaba de hacer la vida de Tsuna imposible. Escuchó y creyó cada palabra de Byakuran, Shouto se había equivocado. Ahora él no sabía como mirar a la cara a Tsuna o a Chrome.

-Todoroki-san... -Tsuna estaba de pie a su lado.

-Sawada... -Todoroki se puso frente a él. Todoroki estaba buscando las palabras para disculparse por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. -Yo...

-Sé que algo como esto puede pasar, estamos en una escuela para héroes después de todo. -Tsuna no dejaba que sus ojos fueran vistos. -Supongo que es algo que podemos esperar en el futuro, al igual que pueden haber accidentes en los entrenamientos. Es inevitable salir heridos.

Shouto no sabía que decir. Aunque Tsuna era más bajo que él, Todoroki se estaba sintiendo muy pequeño ante el castaño.

-Sin embargo, tú lo hiciste a propósito. Estas cosas son de esperar de un criminal, no de un compañero de clases... ¿Tanto te frustró haber recibido esa paliza? El hijo del héroe número 2 siendo apaleado por una chica desconocida, realmente eres el hijo de Endeavor.

Tsuna no tenía idea de los héroes ni mucho menos de las situaciones familiares. Pero, Tsuna recuerda aquella conversación con Todoroki, él recuerda que al mencionar a su padre lo su mirada se volvió un poco amarga.

-...- Todoroki estaba molesto por lo que dijo, pero un sentimiento más abrumador lo estaba manteniendo en su lugar. Shouto podía jurar que estaba viendo un aura oscura salir de Tsuna.

-Ya deberías de saberlo, pero, Chrome es lo más importante para mi. -Tsuna justo después de decir eso, tomó a Todoroki del cuello de su camisa y lo forzó a agacharse para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- **Si vuelves a intentar algo como eso, o incluso a pensar en hacerle daño a Nagi, juro que te mataré. -** Los ojos de Tsuna no eran como los usuales, parecían estar llenos de algo malvado e incapaz de contener ira. Aquella expresión en su rostro podía haber asesinado a Todoroki en ese instante.

Las palabras de Tsuna era algo que nunca había escuchado. Bakugou siempre se expresa con la palabra "muere", pero esta era la primera vez que Todoroki escuchaba a alguien usarla en serio. El veneno con el que escupió aquellas palabras hacía que Todoroki temblara. Presente frente a Todoroki no estaba un estudiante, ni un héroe, o un villano. Ante Shouto estaba lo que se conocía como el líder de la mafia.

Tsuna soltó a Todoroki dejando que este último cayera al suelo sobre su trasero. Tras ver la expresión llena de desesperación de Todoroki, Tsuna se retiró sin decir otra palabra. Él ya había entendido.

- _No me equivoqué._

Todoroki estaba temblando, la persona que estuvo ante él lo habría asesinado si hubiera dicho una sola palabra. Ante Todoroki estuvo la persona que describió Byakuran, alguien malvado, capaz de traicionar, e inestable. Él heredero del crimen. Todoroki estaba totalmente seguro de que Tsuna es el culpable de USJ, y que hará cosas peores.

Sin embargo, Shouto no puede negar que ahora le tiene miedo a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

-Es bueno que Chrome-chan solo necesite descanso. -dijo Uraraka.

-Sí, ella estuvo a punto de derrotar a Todoroki-kun. -Izuku se contuvo mucho de hacerle preguntas acerca de sus ilusiones, él no quería molestarla cuando ella necesita descanso.

-Ella al menos pudo tener un combate... -lida estaba muy deprimido y frustrado.

-¡A-Al menos pudiste avanzar a la siguiente ronda! -Midoriya desvió la mirada. -Aunque no esperaba que Hatsume te usara de esa forma.

Izuku, Uraraka y lida fueron a visitar a Chrome en la enfermería. Hatsume engañó a lida para que usara uno de sus "bebes", y así poder promocionar sus inventos a las compañías de héroes. lida se sentía muy insultado.

-¿Huh? Es Tsunayoshi-kun. -Uraraka señaló a la persona que venía con la mirada dirigida al suelo. -¡Oye! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun!

A pesar de los saludos de Ochako, Tsuna siguió caminando como si no los viera. Izuku se preocupó en ese instante, así que tomó del hombro a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun... -el castaño se detuvo, y giró para verlos.

Al ver de frente a Tsuna. Izuku, lida y Uraraka sintieron que habían perdido sus vidas.

Ese fue el momento más aterrador para los tres amigos de Tsuna. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, eran de color naranja como los que suele tener cuando usa su Quirk, pero en vez de tener una expresión serena como es común, en su lugar estaba una expresión fría. Su mirada desprendía un gran odio, pero no era un odio normal, era un sentimiento tan desagradable que no parecía posible que una persona pudiera sentir algo así. Ellos estaban inmóviles ante esa sensación, sus cuerpos volvieron al estado más primitivo del ser humano, el deseo de preservar la vida.

Ellos temblaban de miedo, ese deseo de sangre que emanaba Tsuna los detenía de hacer algo, ellos solo pensaban en que cualquier cosa que hagan o digan en este momento puede quitarles la vida. Sin embargo, Izuku que solo podía sentir preocupación por su amigo en ese momento, decidió arriesgarse.

-...¿E-Estás bien? -Izuku dijo cada palabra con terror.

La mirada de Tsuna se suavizó en ese instante, sus ojos volvieron a su color marrón, y miró a sus amigos con vergüenza.

-¡S-Sí, estoy bien! -Tsuna agitó sus manos con nerviosismo. -S-Solo tuve una mala experiencia en el baño. Verán, Yamamoto trajo leche a la hora del almuerzo y la compartió con todos, pero creo que estaba en mal estado.

- _¿Qué estupidez estoy diciendo? -_ Tsuna no sabe mentir.

-Y-Ya veo, solo era eso. -lida dejó de contener la respiración.

-T-Te entiendo, en esas ocasiones es normal salir con mal humor. -Uraraka reía con nervios.

-Entonces, ¿n-nos acompañas? -Izuku le sonreía.

-¡S-Sí!

- _¡¿Cómo pueden creer eso?! -_ Tsuna no sabía que las personas puedan creer esas mentiras.

- _Tsuna-kun... estaba mintiendo. -_ Midoriya no había creído eso.

* * *

La pelea de Yaoyorozu con Tokoyami fue bastante rápida. La pelinegra no pudo aguantar mucho con su escudo contra Dark Shadow, cada golpe que Dark Shadow le dio al escudo de Yaoyorozu la empujaba cada vez más hasta el límite del campo de batalla, y terminó siendo derrotada sin daño pero sin ser capaz de hacer algo contra Tokoyami.

-¡E-Está bien, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo! -Jirou intentó animar a Yaoyorozu.

-...Gracias, Kyouka-san.

-Eres muy hábil, Momo-san. No dejes que esto te desanime. -Tsuna también intentó animarla. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Yaoyorozu siempre ha ayudado a Tsuna con los estudios, así que el castaño cree que es justo él haga algo por ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -a la chica rica le brillaron un poco los ojos.

-S-Sí.

-Entonces... -Momo susurró en el oído de Tsuna para que los demás no escucharan.

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! -Tsuna miró a otro lado avergonzado. -¡Cualquier otra cosa menos eso!

-¡Ehhh! ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir?

- _¿Qué le habrá pedido? -_ la clase A estaba intrigada.

-Pfft...pfft... -Shoji quien había creado una oreja con su Quirk y la acercó a la conversación, estaba reprimiendo su risa.

-Bien, entonces... -ella volvió a susurras en el oído del castaño.

-R-Recapacité, así que creo que puedo hacer la primera petición. -Tsuna jamás hará esa segunda petición.

-¡Gracias, Tsuna-san! -Momo recuperó el ánimo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! -Shoji había caído al suelo, y cada una de las bocas que él había creado con Quirk se estaban carcajeando. -¡En serio, es mejor la primera que la segunda, jajajajaja!

- _¡¿Qué le habrá pedido?! -_ La clase A estaba más intrigada que nunca.

- **¡Muy bien, antes ustedes está la estrella de la clase B!-** Mic ya había vuelto a hablar. - **Capaz de volar, repeler y destrozar a sus adversarios. ¡Considerado como ángel por muchas personas, Byakuran Gesso!**

- _Byakuran... -_ Tsuna estaba nervioso, aunque él iba a apoyar a su amigo, Tsuna estaba seguro que Yamamoto no iba a derrotar a Byakuran.

- **¡Mientras tanto, tenemos a otro miembro de la clase B! ¡Él...-** Mic fue interrumpido cuando Vlad King empezó a contarle algo. - **Ajá, ajá... ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con leche en mal estado?**

 _-¿Eh? -_ Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **-¿Recovery Girl no puede hacer nada? -** Mic seguía hablando sin saber que todos lo estaban escuchando. - **Entiendo... ¡Tengo malas noticias, parece que Yamamoto Takeshi sufrió una intoxicación** **alimentaria y no podrá participar en el combate!**

-Ya veo... -Midnight también recibió la misma noticia de un estudiante que estaba a su lado. -¡Yamamoto-kun no presentarse, así que el ganador es Gesso-kun!

El púbico no entró en furor, solo había un silencio incomodo en su lugar.

Byakuran se retiró del campo de batalla, pero mientras se retiraba, él miró a Tsuna y le sonrió.

- _Entonces, ahora es mi turno. -_ Tsuna ya estaba nervioso.

 _-Tsuna-kun no mentía después de todo. -_ Izuku estaba aliviado. - _Soy mal amigo por desconfiar de él._

* * *

- **¡Ahora en nuestro nuevo combate! ¡Él es bueno! Es bueno, pero, ¿qué pasa con esa sencillez que simplemente no se puede deshacer? ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Sero Hanta!**

 **-** Que cruel. -el pelinegro se estaba estirando.

- **¡Contra! ¡Es pequeño, pero no dejes que su tamaño te engañe! ¡El león flamante del curso de héroes, Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

 **-** ¡Oigan! -Un enojado Tsuna señalaba al monitor. -¡¿Quién eligió esa foto?!

En el monitor donde aparecían las fotos de los combatientes, Sero tenía una foto normal que lo hacía ver bien. Mientras que Tsuna, él tenía una foto que le tomaron cuando tenía las orejas de gato y haciendo una pose con sus manos a cada lado de su cara.

El público solo se rió ante su enojo y nadie le hizo caso.

-¡No se burlen de Juudaime o los mataré! -Gokudera ya había empezado una pelea con un par de héroes.

- _No volveré a hacerle un favor a Haru. -_ pensó el castaño mientras ajustaba los guantes que tenía en sus manos.

- **¡Listos... Comiencen!**

-Bueno, no me siento como que pueda ganar... -Sero estaba finalizando de estirar. -¡Pero no me siento como un perdedor!

Sero disparó su cinta desde sus articulaciones hacia Tsuna. Su repentina acción habría atrapado a cualquiera.

-¿Eh? -las cintas de Sero solo atraparon aire.

- **Eres lento** **. -** Tsuna había aparecido en segundo justo detrás de Sero. Nadie de las personas que presenciaban el enfrentamiento pudo ver cuando llegó ahí.

Tsuna golpeó la nuca de Sero con su mano en llamas. Él había golpeado el nervio que causa la parálisis, así que Sero cayó al suelo incapaz de seguir moviéndose.

El público no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Mic tampoco tenía un comentario que hacer al respecto.

-...- Midnight se acercó al cuerpo de Sero, él ya estaba inconsciente. -Sero-kun ya no puede continuar. ¡El ganador es Sawada-kun!

El encuentro no había durado ni siquiera 10 segundos, así que con inquietud un héroe junto las palmas y dijo:

-N-No te preocupes por eso.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- otra heroína siguió su ejemplo.

Pronto todas la multitud empezó a gritar.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!

* * *

-La velocidad de Tsunayoshi-kun da miedo. -Uraraka estaba asombrada.

-Él es mucho más rápido que yo, ni siquiera con Recipro Burst podría alcanzar esa velocidad. -lida estaba sintiendo un poco de envidia por su amigo.

-Tsuna-san es increíble. -Momo también le hacía cumplidos.

-Ese enano, ese enano, ese enano...

-¿Estás bien, Bakugou? -Kirishima se estaba asustando.

- _Tendré que enfrentarme a ese enano, ¡y entonces lo destruiré! -_ Bakugou estaba totalmente confiado en que él puede derrotara a Tsuna, pero, se ceño fruncido se hizo más fuerte al ver su propia mano. - _¡Puedo acabar con él, eso lo sé! Pero, ¡¿por qué estoy temblando tanto?!_

Izuku a diferencia de todos, él estaba aún preocupado. Tsuna no le había mentido acerca de la leche, pero él tiene algo raro. Izuku podía verlo en su forma de actuar y pelear. El Tsuna que Izuku conoce no habría actuado así, él habría sido cauteloso antes de acercarse. Midoriya lo vio pelear contra Noumu y él puede decir que Tsuna parecía dos personas totalmente distintas en las dos ocasiones que Tsuna peleó contra ese monstruo. Tsuna habría dejado que Sero destacara aunque sea un poco antes de derrotarlo, al menos esa es la impresión que Izuku tiene de Tsuna.

- _Tsuna-kun... Seré el ganador y descubriré que te sucede. -_ Izuku estaba seguro que saber las motivaciones de Tsuna, le ayudarían a averiguar que le pasa al castaño.

Sin saberlo, Midoriya Izuku tenía intenciones de descubrir una verdad que los puede hacer enemigos. El futuro Símbolo de la Paz y El Heredero del Imperio del Crimen podrían perder su amistad.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna. Seguiré esperando una segunda temporada de tu anime, aunque tu estudio de animación entró en bancarrota.**

 **RIP Artland.**

 **El One For All y Las Llamas de la Última Voluntad, ¿están conectados?... ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no o puede que sí.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Hmm, parece que decidió terminar con eso rápido.

-Ese niño era demasiado sencillo, kora.

-No hay que subestimar a los oponentes, Colonnello. Por eso Sawada acabó con él en ese momento.

-Eres muy estricta, Lal. Te saldrán arrugas si frunces tanto el ceño.

En una amplia sala estaban reunidas cinco personas, eran 4 adultos y un bebé. Todos estaban presenciando el festival escolar en el televisor frente a ellos, al menos cuatro de ellos, Colonnello había sido golpeado por Lal y ahora él estaba inconsciente.

-Él sí que ha crecido, ¡me hace sentir tan orgulloso!

-Tú no hiciste nada, lacayo. -Reborn golpeó a Skull enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación. -Lal, hay algo raro con Tsuna. Eso no es algo que haría ese inútil en estas situaciones. Él es demasiado amable.

-Es cierto, pero, Sawada también puede madurar.

-No. Algo debe haber sucedido en el festival.

-Creo que se debe a lo que sucedió con la joven ilusionista. -Fon estaba tomado un té sin que la situación lo perturbara. -Aquel chico intentó hacerle daño a una persona preciada para Tsuna.

-Sí, también pienso eso. Pero, creo que hay algo más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás a su lado en este momento? -Lal miró al pequeño infante.

-¿Yo? Solo soy bebé. -el tono infantil que Reborn usó logró fastidiar a Lal.

-Sé que te gusta usar tu Quirk para tener esa forma de bebé, así que no inventes excusas. -Lal estrechó su mirada. -¿Por qué no estás al lado de Sawada? ¿No eres su tutor?

-No puedo estar siempre al lado de Tsuna o no madurará. -Reborn sonrió. -Pareces estar demasiado preocupada por él, ¿te encariñaste?

-Respeto a Sawada. Yo también lo entrené desde que él era un niño pequeño. Quiero estar segura de que él haya hecho un buen progreso.

-Eso lo podrás ver en el resto del festival. Además, recibiste una invitación de UA, ¿no?

-Sí, quieren que ayude en un pequeño entrenamiento para un campamento. Planeaba rechazar la invitación.

-Deberías asistir, Lal. Esos niños no siempre tendrán la oportunidad de ser entrenados por una miembro de los Arcobaleno.

-Esos mocosos no podrían importarme menos. -Lal se encogió de hombros.

-Podrás ver el progreso que ha hecho Tsuna si asistes. ¿No te gustaría?

-... Lo pensaré.

Lal Mirch jamás admitirá que se encariñó un poco con el cobarde de Tsuna.

* * *

 **En el festival**

-Felicidades, Boss.

-Gracias, Chrome. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tras su victoria en la primera ronda, Tsuna fue directamente a la enfermería a visitar a Chrome.

-Sí, estoy bien. -Ella miró tímidamente la camilla a su lado. -Boss, él...

-Él no está del todo bien. Aunque ya me disculpé varías veces.

Sero se encontraba mirando al suelo con un aura de depresión absoluta. Su desesperación llenaba toda la enfermería. Él parece haber desarrollado un trauma debido a su derrota ante Tsuna, y eso le consiguió la lastima de muchas personas de la audiencia.

-Bueno, al menos podrás ver la segunda ronda del festival.

Tsuna estuvo un poco aliviado de que Chrome no viera el resto de los enfrentamientos. La pelea de Kirishima y Ashido fue emocionante siendo Kirishima el vencedor, pero, la pelea de Bakugou y Uraraka fue un poco violenta en la opinión de Tsuna. El castaño aceptó que es algo que no se puede evitar, Bakugou no intentó lastimar a Uraraka de la misma forma que Todoroki lo intentó con Chrome, y fue apropiado que Bakugou fuera cauteloso con la chica usuaria de gravedad. Sin embargo, no significaba que Tsuna pudiera ver con placer la derrota de su amiga.

-Sí, los enfrentamientos serán extremos. -Ryohei levantó su pulgar. -El primer encuentro será el de Todoroki contra Midoriya.

-Eso me preocupa un poco...

- _Después de todo, Todoroki-san está en "Modo Emo, Guapo y Sensible". -_ Pensó Tsuna. - _No me sorprendería que él desarrollara ojos mágicos de color rojo o que él tenga un hermano criminal._

-Yo tengo fe en Midoriya, ese chico es demasiado extremo. -Ryohei desprendió fuego de sus ojos. -¡Lo quiero en mi club de boxeo!

-Eres un asistente de enfermería. -Recovery Girl calló al peliblanco. -Además, no hay un club de boxeo en UA.

-¡No pienso rendirme! ¡No puedes mantenerme en esta enfermería para siempre!

Mientras Ryohei y Recovery Girl discutían acerca de que no se puede ser un boxeador y un enfermero al mismo tiempo, Tsuna y Chrome seguían conversando.

-Boss, ¿hay algo mal? -Chrome ha estado preocupada desde la última vez que vio a Tsuna.

-...- Tsuna consideró mentir como la última vez, pero, la preocupación en la mirada de Chrome lo detuvo. -No lo sé.

La chica del ojo parchado no dijo nada tras esa respuesta. Tsuna estaba siendo sincero con ella, así que en este momento debe pensar en algo para ayudarle, pero no hay nada que ella realmente pueda hacer por él.

-Boss... -un tono de llamada resonó. Tsuna metió la mano en su bolsillo y miró su teléfono. El rostro del castaño adquirió un ceño fruncido.

- _Otou-san..._

* * *

Jirou Kyoka a veces escucha cosas.

Es normal que pueda hacerlo, su habilidad es adecuada para el espionaje. Su buen oído siempre le ha permitido saber unas cuantas cosas, algunas buenas, otras divertidas, pero, también escucha cosas muy complicadas que puede ser algo malo que ella lo sepa.

-No voy a volver. -Fue el tono grave de aquella voz lo que la hizo sentir curiosidad. Justo antes de que ella avanzara al siguiente pasillo, Jirou conectó el lóbulo de su oreja a la pared.

- _Debes volver ahora. -_ Una voz llena de frialdad fue la que pronunció esas palabras. Kyoka sabía que él debe estar hablando por un teléfono. - _Si sigues apareciendo en televisión es probable que descubran que eres el heredero. Todavía no es hora de que el mundo lo sepa._

-No me importa. No planeo ser el Décimo, y no puedes obligarme a serlo. -Jirou jamás había escuchado a Sawada hablarle a alguien de esa forma. Parecía que estaba hablando con ser repugnante. -No quiero volver a verte, Otou-san.

- _¡¿Otou-san?! ¿El padre de Sawada?-_ Kyoka no creía posible que Tsuna hablara así con su padre.

 _-Si no te importa, ¿por qué contestaste el_ _teléfono?_

-Yo... -Tsuna no le pudo responder.

- _Deja de fingir que no quieres ser el Décimo. Eres alguien falso, vuelve aquí deja que el verdadero tú salga._

-Cállate. No seré parte de Vongola.

- _Eres el Décimo Vongola, así que deja tu berrinche infantil._

- _¿Vongola? -_ En ese momento, Jirou se dio cuenta que ella no debió escuchar eso.

- _No puedes pelear con Byakuran. Hacerlo puede arruinar nuestras relaciones con la familia Gesso, ¿acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?_

 _-_ ¡No! Pero, yo...

- _No importa. De todas formas, no podrás ganarle, a menos que dejes salir al verdadero Tsuna. -_ Aunque Kyoka estaba al otro lado, ella podía sentir el enojo de Tsuna. - _Eres un bueno para nada. Si peleas con Byakuran, solo serás humillado. No puedes manchar el nombre de Vongola, Tsuna. Abandona UA y vuelve a Italia._

-No...Sé que no tengo probabilidades de ganar. También sé que aunque gane o pierda, Vongola será perjudicada. -Jirou escuchaba que la voz de Sawada estaba temblando. -Sin embargo, por una vez, quiero ser el dueño de mi vida. Vongola, alianzas, guerra, todos eso ya no me importa.

- _¿Qué hay de Chrome? ¿No te importa lo que le pase a ella?_

 _-_ No uses a Nagi para manipularme. -El odio en la voz de Tsuna se hizo evidente.

- _Seguir con este berrinche traerá demasiadas consecuencias, demasiado graves. ¿Estás dispuesto a que ella sufra las consecuencias de tu egoísmo?_

-¡No! ¡Yo...

- _Realmente eres una persona terrible._

-¡Te equivocas!

- _¿En qué me equivoco? Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes te importan por un capricho. ¿Qué clase de escoria hace eso?_

Jirou estaba sintiendo enojo. ¿Qué clase de padre le dice esas cosas a su hijo? Ella siempre tuvo unos buenos padres, ellos siempre la apoyaron en sus decisiones, y no han querido detenerla. Ella quería salir en ese momento, tomar el teléfono de Tsuna, y gritarle "idiota" al padre de Tsuna. A pesar de tener tantos deseos de hacer eso, ella no hizo nada. Jirou no podía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, ella no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando, así que ella solo puede quedarse estática y sentir enojo por la forma en que están tratando a su amigo.

Kyoka estaba segura que el padre de Tsuna no conocía a su hijo. Desde que conoció a Sawada, Jirou estaba segura de una cosa, Tsuna se preocupa por sus amigos más que nada en el mundo. La forma en que Tsuna mira a Chrome, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, lida, Uraraka e incluso a la propia Jirou, esa mirada le permitía saber lo mucho que apreciaba a cada uno de sus amigos.

- _Vuelve ahora mismo, antes de que sea tarde. -_ Iemitsu colgó.

Jirou esperó, esperó hasta que retiró su lóbulo de la pared. Tsuna no había decidido empezar a caminar hasta un par de minutos después, él llegó al pasillo donde estaba la chica que escuchó toda la conversación. Sin embargo, Tsuna siguió caminando. Desde la perspectiva del castaño, ahí no había nadie.

La persona que escuchó todo, no detuvo a Sawada. Ella no sabía que decirle, ella solo pudo verlo caminar desprendiendo una depresión increíble. Jirou realmente quería ir consolar a su amigo. A pesar de sus deseos, ella se quedó de pie sin decir nada, y en poco tiempo, Tsuna desapareció de su vista.

Jirou Kyoka escucha cosas. Pero, estaba lejos de poder ayudar a los demás.

* * *

La batalla de Izuku contra Todoroki fue algo demasiado salvaje.

El peliverde había roto sus brazos de una forma impresionante para poder pelear con Shouto. Aquella pelea cargó muchos sentimientos entre los dos oponentes, en medio de esa misma, Shouto decidió usar su fuego. El fuego fue el resultado del intento de Izuku por salvar a Todoroki. Por un momento, aunque fuera uno muy pequeño, Todoroki no pensó en su padre, Sawada o cualquier otro problema. Su enfrentamiento resultó destruyendo la arena.

Al final, Izuku fue quien salió derrotado.

Sus compañeros de clase observaron aquel combate con bastante preocupación.

-Midoriya fue eliminado en cuartos de final, ¿eh?

-Incitó al otro chico, solo para ser derrotado...

-¿Dices que no tenía un plan? ¿Solamente lo estaba provocando?

-¿Quería derrotar a Todoroki, o perder contra él?

-Sea lo que sea, ese poder es de temer.

-Pero no puede convertirse en un héroe profesional si se lastima cada vez que ataca.

-Aún así atacó.

-Tiene agallas.

-Pensé que era un chico interesante hasta la batalla de caballería.

Bakugou se empezó a sentir molestó por los comentarios de la audiencia. Pero, también estaba molesto por la presencia del enano sentado junto a él.

Tsuna estaba atrapado en su propio mundo así que no le importó sentarse al lado de Bakugou para observar el combate de Izuku. Katsuki intentó en un par de ocasiones hacer que Tsuna se largara, pero el castaño no le hizo caso. Tsuna estaba demasiado inmerso en el combate, él pudo escuchar las palabras que le gritaba Izuku a Todoroki. El castaño también sintió que le afectaron esas palabras. Él pudo recuperar un poco su ánimo.

- _Es tu poder, ¿no? -_ Tsuna pensó en esa frase.

Tsuna tampoco había pensado en las Llamas de la Última Voluntad como su poder. Iemitsu se encargó de recordarle que su poder es de Vongola, su destino es ser el jefe, así que él siempre pensó en su propio poder como una responsabilidad que le habían encargado. Pero, ahora él cree que puede considerar este poder como una parte de si mismo.

Varios de los miembros de la clase A fueron a visitar a Izuku, así que Bakugou se sintió molesto porque el enano no se quería ir.

-¡¿Hasta que hora estarás ahí sentado?! -el chico explosivo intentó una vez más ahuyentar a Tsuna, pero el castaño solo miró.

-Bakugou-san, quieres ser el número uno, ¿no? -Bakugou lo miró extrañado por la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No solo en festival, seré el héroe número uno! -Proclamó con orgullo. Tsuna solo le dio una cálida sonrisa en respuesta. -¡¿Tienes un problema con eso?!

-No, no me estoy burlando. Solo pienso que es maravilloso. -Tsuna no abandonó su sonrisa. -Eres impresionante, Bakugou-san.

-Ja, por supuesto. Te tardaste en darte cuenta.

-Sí, alguien que se preocupa tanto por los demás, es impresionante.

 _-A diferencia de mi. Nunca me han importado los demás. -_ pensó Tsuna.

-¿Huh?

-¿Dije algo raro? -Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces. -¿No es el héroe número uno quien más se preocupa por los demás?

Bakugou no sabía como reaccionar a eso. A él siempre le habían dicho que era impresionante, pero, siempre lo felicitaron por su Quirk, su habilidad, su inteligencia, etc. Pero, nunca le habían dicho que él se preocupa por los demás. De hecho, a Katsuki nunca le han importado realmente las personas. El siempre ha querido ser el héroe número uno porque es el lugar que le corresponde, ya que Bakugou es el mejor.

Era la primera vez que alguien que le decían que se preocupaba por los demás. Esas palabras le dieron una sensación rara, se sentía cálida e inquietante, pero no se sentía mal.

Tsuna siempre ha sido muy similar a Deku, así que Bakugou no lo soportaba. Pero, Katsuki sin saber como explicarlo, él veía a Tsuna como alguien completamente distinto a su amigo de la infancia.

-Cállate o te mato. -A diferencia de en otras ocasiones, Bakugou dijo eso con calma.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!

Bakugou Katsuki ha sentido cosas totalmente nuevas desde que le pone atención a Tsuna. A él todavía no le agrada Tsuna y todavía no sabe la razón de su ansiedad cerca del él, pero, al menos ya no le importa que Tsuna esté sentado a su lado.

* * *

-¡¿Llegué tarde?!

-¡Deku-kun! ¡¿Está bien?!

-Sí, Recovery Girl y Sasagawa-senpai me ayudaron lo suficiente para que pueda caminar.

-Qué alivio. -Uraraka dejó escapar un suspiro. -Te perdiste la pelea de lida-kun, él ganó contra Tokoyami-kun.

-Ya veo... -Izuku se lamentó el poder ver esa pelea. -Entonces, ¿quién sigue?

-Ahora es la pelea de Sawada-kun y Byakuran. -lida miraba con seriedad hacia la arena. -Esto será algo grande.

-¡Por favor, Uraraka-san! ¡¿Puedes escribir todo lo que diga?! -Izuku miró como un loco a Ochako. -Mis brazos no sirven en este momento y realmente necesito tomar nota de lo que vaya a suceder.

-S-Sí. -La chica accedió por miedo a lo que pasaría si se negaba.

Izuku realmente necesita ver este encuentro.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que la pelea empezara. Tsuna estaba posicionado en una de las salidas a la espera, él intentaba mantener en calma su respiración.

- _Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes te importan por un capricho. ¿Qué clase de escoria hace eso? -_ Las palabras de su padre no querían abandonar su cabeza.

- _ **Sabes que él tiene razón. No puedes derrotar a Byakuran, eres tú después de todo. -**_ Yoshi tampoco estaba ayudando.

Recostado contra la pared, Tsuna apretó sus manos en puños. Él quería decirles algo que pudiera contradecir todo lo que le han dicho hasta ahora, él quería probar que su padre y ese otro ser dentro de su cuerpo estaban equivocados. Pero, Tsuna sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían razón.

-Boss.

-¿Chrome? -Tsuna se apartó de la pared con nervios. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... quería apoyarte. -Chrome se fijó en las manos temblorosas de Tsuna.

-Y-Ya veo. Gracias, Chrome. -El castaño apartó la mirada. -No te preocupes. E-Esto terminará pronto.

-Boss. -Ella tomó la mano de Tsuna. -¿Confías en mi?

Tsuna miró a Chrome como si ella estuviera diciendo algo extraño.

-Por supuesto. Confío en ti más que nadie. -Los ojos de Tsuna volvieron a evitar el ojo de Chrome. -Confío más en ti de lo que confío en mi mismo.

-Yo confío en Boss más que en cualquier persona. -El ojo de Chrome adquirió una extraña determinación. -Boss confía en mi al igual que en lo que yo crea, y yo creo que serás el ganador.

-Chrome... -Tsuna en ese momento podría haber pensado en muchos argumentos para contradecir a su amiga de la infancia. Pero, ver a Chrome desprendiendo esa determinación que usaba para animar a Tsuna, impedía que él dijera algo. Además, él confía en ella. -Sí, entiendo. Terminaré con esto.

-Sí. Esfuérzate, Boss.

* * *

 **-¡No tienen que esperar más! ¡El tercer combate ya está aquí!**

El público entró en gran furor, mucho más grande que en combates anteriores. Las peleas predecesoras habían sido emocionantes, pero, el público no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el desempeño en combate de Byakuran. También estaban emocionados porque él se estaba enfrentando a Sawada Tsunayoshi. El chico que había demostrado ser bastante impredecible. Tsuna había mostrado ante el público ser alguien salvaje en la carrera de obstáculos al no preocuparse por lo que se encontraba en el trayecto, pero demostró ser calmado en la batalla de caballería, lo identificaron como alguien de acción rápida cuando salvó a Chrome, y el público no pudo ver sus habilidades de combate ya que acabó con Sero en muy poco tiempo.

El público estaba a punto de presenciar el enfrentamiento entre dos personas de las cuales no tienen idea de como pelean.

- **¡El último hombre en pie de la clase 1-B! ¡Del curso de héroes, Byakuran Gesso!**

 _-Al fin. Te estuve esperando, Tsunayoshi-kun. -_ Byakuran estaba con altas expectativas. Apenas podía contener su emoción cuando él piso la arena.

- **¡Del otro lado, uno de los más intrigantes miembros de la clase 1-A! ¡Del curso de héroes. Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

Tsuna tragó saliva por instinto. Los nervios le permitieron ignorar que aquella foto seguía en la pantalla.

- **Preparados...** **¡Comiencen!**

A pesar de la señal de Mic, ni Tsuna ni Byakuran se movieron de sus posiciones. Ellos solo estaban mirando el uno al otro esperando que alguno empezara.

- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya empezó, no se queden ahí parados!**

Tras pocos segundos de estar de pie, Byakuran empezó a caminar hacia Tsuna. El castaño al ver esto también caminó hacia Byakuran. Tsuna no había activado el modo hyper, él todavía no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

-El momento ha llegado, Tsunayoshi-kun. -Byakuran y Tsuna estaban a un metro uno del otro, ellos estaban justo en medio de la arena. -Es emocionante, ¿no?

-... -Tsuna no le respondió. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tsuna, le dio a Byakuran su respuesta.

-Voy a respetar mi palabra, no te preocupes. -El peliblanco estiró su mano con intención de estrechar manos. -Tengamos un buen combate.

-... -El castaño miró la mano de Byakuran con cautela. Pero, él decidió estrechar esa mano. -S-Sí.

Byakuran apretó la mano de Tsuna causándole un gran dolor. Antes de que Tsuna intentara liberarse del agarre, un dragón blanco salió del brazo de Byakuran y tomó el brazo de Tsuna entre sus fauces. El dragón salió volando dirigiéndose fuera de la arena mientras llevaba a Tsuna consigo.

 _-_ _¡Ese maldito! -_ Tsuna se lamentó de confiar en un apretón de manos con Byakuran.

Antes de que el dragón blanco pudiera sacarlo de la arena, Tsuna entró en su modo hyper.

- **Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edición.**

El dragón se convirtió en un pedazo de hielo justo antes de que cumpliera su objetivo. Tsuna usó las llamas de su otra mano para liberar su brazo. Él notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando bastante debido a la mordida de aquel dragón.

 **-¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Sawada fue engañado, pero tenía una habilidad de hielo bajo la manga!**

El público aumento sus ovaciones. Hubieron algunos espectadores que no tardaron en ver la similitud entre los poderes de Todoroki y Tsuna.

- **Era de esperar que hicieras algo como eso. -** La mirada del castaño aterrizó en Byakuran.

-Mmm, eso es un poco cruel de tu parte. -Un dragón blanco volvió a manifestarse en su mano.

Tsuna voló directamente a Byakuran. El peliblanco envió a su dragón blanco, pero, Tsuna logró evadirlo en medio del aire logrando llegar hasta Byakuran. Tsuna envió su puño directo al rostro del peliblanco, pero, desde la espalda de Byakuran salieron alas y él esquivo el ataque al elevarse en el aire. Tras esto, Byakuran apuntó su dedo hacia Tsuna y usó su Shiro Yubi que causó que el castaño cayera al suelo estrellando su rostro contra el cemento.

 **- _Maldición... -_** Tsuna se puso de pie en poco tiempo. Él logró apartarse justo antes de que Byakuran estrellara su pie contra la cabeza de Tsuna.

Byakuran logró golpear a Tsuna en el rostro. El peliblanco lo volvió a intentar, pero el castaño logró atrapar el puño de Byakuran con sus dos manos.

- _ **Rompe su brazo. Haz que su brazo se doble en la dirección contraria. -**_ La voz de Yoshi interrumpió el curso de las acciones de Tsuna. Así que el castaño se quedó estático mientras sostenía el brazo de Byakuran.

- _ **No. -**_ Tsuna tardó demasiado tiempo en actuar. Su estomago recibió una patada de parte de Byakuran. Aquella acción obligó a Tsuna a liberar el brazo de Byakuran.

-Shiro Yubi. -La onda que salió de su dedo, envió a Tsuna lejos del peliblanco.

Tsuna tuvo que usar sus llamas para frenarse a si mismo. Lo logró antes de que pudiera ser enviado fuera de la arena. El castaño suspiró con alivio.

- ** _Esto es malo. Casi me derrota en dos ocasiones._**

 ** _-No tienes oportunidad. -_** Yoshi no ayudaba en la situación. - ** _Deberías huir. Déjame esto a mi, tú no lograrás nada._**

 ** _-Cállate._**

Byakuran se acercó hacia Tsuna gracias a la velocidad de sus alas. El castaño que estaba un poco irritado en ese momento, evadió dos ataques que Byakuran hizo en su contra. Su intuición le ayudo a prever los movimientos posteriores del peliblanco. Tras evadir los ataques, Tsuna decidió que ya no quería estar acorralado contra el límite de la arena. Tsuna al tratar de atacar al peliblanco, Byakuran volvió a elevarse en el aire. Sin embargo, el castaño ya sabía que él iba a hacer eso. Tsuna alcanzó a Byakuran en el aire, tomó la cabellera de Byakuran y, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Tsuna usó su rodilla contra el rostro del peliblanco.

-Ese fue... -Byakuran tenía una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la sangre que salía de su nariz. -un buen golpe.

* * *

-Ser capaz de manipular su energía para convertirla no solo en ondas de choque, sino moldearla para transformarla en nuevas extremidades y en seres independientes de su cuerpo como un dragón. Aunque pueda darle esa forma, es posible que solo haya un ancho y longitud exactos a los que su poder puede ser moldeado. Sin embargo, suponiendo que puede manifestar su poder dándole formas delgadas pero bastante largas habría una gran gama de objetos para crear. La cuestión sería si solo puede crear algo que tenga semejanza a un ser viviente. Eso podría ser un problema ya que no podría crear cosas inorgánicas como armas cuerpo a cuerpo las cuales serían bastante ideales a los estándares de ancho y longitud que...

-¡Más despacio, Deku-kun! -Uraraka tenía un gran dolor en el brazo. -¡No puedo escribir tan rápido!

Los miembros de la clase 1-A estaban aferrados a sus asientos mientras observaban este combate.

-Parece que Byakuran es más hábil que Sawada-kun... -lida concluyó al ver el enfrentamiento.

-No, no es eso. -Yaoyorozu estaba mirando con bastante atención el combate que se desarrollaba en el aire. -Tsuna-san puede adivinar los movimientos de Byakuran. Esa es una gran ventaja. Pero, Tsuna-san duda en atacar.

-¿Duda? -Jirou preguntó.

-Quieres decir que Tsuna-chan no quiere lastimar a Byakuran, ¿cierto? -Tsuyu comentó.

-No diría que él no quiere lastimarlo. Pero, a pesar de tener varias aperturas, Tsuna-san evita tomar ventaja de esa aperturas.

- _¿Tendrá que ver sus dudas de atacar con "eso"? -_ Kyoka pensó en lo que escuchó en aquel pasillo. - _Su padre le quitó bastante motivación._

-Ellos tienen... una historia complicada. -Chrome comprendía a su jefe mejor que cualquiera. -Es la primera vez que Boss pelea con Byakuran.

Aunque Momo era la única que conocía la historia de Tsuna y Byakuran, ningún miembro de la clase 1-A cuestionó algo acerca de esa historia. Lo que vieron en ese pasillo y el apodo por el que fue llamado Tsuna, ellos ya podían imaginar el tipo de historia que tienen detrás.

- _Sawada, ¿en qué estás metido? -_ Jirou tenía su mente en la conversación que tuvo Tsuna por teléfono. Ella se tensó en ocasiones por los choques de los ataques de Tsuna y Bayakuran. - _No. ¿Quién eres?_

Si lo que Kyoka escuchó era verdad, Tsuna sería el futuro líder de Vongola. Eso explicaría el por qué Tsuna conoce a Byakura. Además, eso también resolvería varias incógnitas alrededor del castaño. La razón por la que él entró en UA por recomendación, el por qué de su fuerza, el por qué siempre ha sido tan discreto con las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Jirou no sentía que algo anduviera bien respecto a Vongola. ¿Qué quería decir con "berrinche"? En su cabeza, Kyoka estaba segura que Tsuna estaba en alguna clase de dilema con su familia.

-Boss ganará. -Chrome dejó de darle su atención al combate -. Aunque Boss esté en desventaja, él ganará.

Los miembros de la clase 1-A pudieron ver una gran confianza en la mirada de Chrome. Ellos habían visto a Tsuna tener esa misma mirada cuando vio a Chrome en su combate. Ellos se siguen sorprendiendo por ese nivel de confianza mutua que Tsuna y Chrome tienen, incluso, envidian ese lazo que tienen.

* * *

 **-¡Arrrgh! -** Tsuna recibió un golpe directo en el estomago.

Los ataques de Byakuran habían bajado un poco su ritmo, pero, Byakuran no había perdido la potencia de ellos. Tsuna no habría tenido problemas para evadir si confía en su intuición, pero, el peliblanco ya tiene planeados varios ataques consecutivos hasta que Tsuna no sea capaz de esquivar sus ataques. En consecuencia, Tsuna recibió daño en su estomago.

Sawada se vio obligado a alejarse un par de metros de Byakuran apara evitar algún ataque posterior.

-Hace tiempo que no divertía de esta forma. -Byakuran estaba respirando con pesadez mientras limpiaba su labio ensangrentado -. No te retires todavía, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Byakuran también había tenido problemas con Tsuna. El castaño tiene una velocidad anormal cuando ataca, así que le ha sido bastante difícil esquivar los golpes de Tsuna cuando el combate empezó a prolongarse. A diferencia del Vongola, Byakuran no posee la ventaja de la Última Voluntad, por lo tanto, Byakuran sí puede sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo.

-¡Dale una paliza, Juudaime! -Gokudera le enviaba ánimos a su jefe mientras ahorcaba con su brazo a un héroe -. ¡Tengo más para ustedes! ¡No le tengo miedo a unos idiotas en mallas!

Byakuran se aproximó hacia Tsuna mientras un mini-dragón aparecía en su mano. Tsuna apenas logró evadir al mini-dragón, aunque esté logró cortar su mejilla, el castaño envió un golpe a Byakuran. El peliblanco tomó el brazo de Tsuna, usando su fuerza, Byakuran logró alzarlo en el aire y arrojarlo contra el suelo.

- **¡Gah! -** Un poco de sangre salió de la boca de Tsuna - ** _. Ese fue el movimiento de Izuku._**

Byakuran se sentó encima de Tsuna y empezó a golpear repetidamente al castaño. Tsuna usó sus brazos para proteger su rostro, pero Byakuran se las arreglaba para golpear la cabeza del castaño de todas formas. Uno de sus ataques logró hacer que Tsuna dejara de defender su rostro. El peliblanco al ver su oportunidad, no dudó, él le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Tsuna. La mirada aturdida del castaño le dijo a Byakuran que había logrado noquearlo.

- _La victoria es mía. -_ Pensó Gesso mientras se ponía de pie.

Sin embargo, las piernas de Tsuna se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de Byakuran.

- **¡Ahhhh! -** Tsuna le dio un cabezazo a Byakuran mientras este lo tenía atrapado entre sus piernas.

El peliblanco cayó al suelo. Tsuna se apartó de Byakuran. El castaño apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas tras alejarse de su oponente a una distancia segura. La respiración de Tsuna era pesada, y sin querer, él desactivó su modo hyper. La fatiga invadió el cuerpo de Tsuna, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo descanso, pero en esa sitiuación, Tsuna no podía darle lo que pedía.

-Jaja. -El castaño apenas pudo oír esa risa entre el gran furor de los espectadores. Byakuran estaba de pie, él temblaba un poco, pero él lograba estar de pie sin mucho problema -. Realmente eres persistente, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- _¡Maldición! ¡deprisa! -_ Tsuna trató con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. Temblando cada segundo, en una postura encorvada, Tsuna adoptó una pose que podría decirse que se considera "apenas de pie". Sin embargo, Byakuran ya estaba justo frente a Tsuna.

Byakuran no dudó en patear a Tsuna haciendo que el castaño retrocediera más.

-Jamás creí que fueras tan persistente. A pesar de eres un inútil.

-No pienso... -Tsuna intentaba ponerse de pie una vez más -. No pienso dejarte ganar...

-¡Jaja! ¡Estás temblando! -Byakuran tenía una gran sonrisa. Él al fin estaba teniendo lo que quería. Tsuna no quería rendirse ante un oponente que no podía derrotar. Byakuran podía saborear la desesperación que Tsuna acumulaba -. Tu cuerpo es muy honesto, ¿no te parece?

-El miedo que sientes al ser golpeado hasta ser destrozado. Pffft, jaja. Tu temblor es casi contagioso.

-Agh... -El cuerpo del castaño estaba exigiendo descanso con más fuerza.

-¿Es la primera vez que te esfuerzas tanto? Qué desperdicio. -Byakuran tenía dificultades para contener su carcajada -. Deberías rendirte. Ya no puedes hacer nada, Dame-tsuna.

 _ **-Hazle caso. Retírate, déjame hacer esto. -**_ Yoshi no estaba ayudando en nada.

-Cállate... -Tsuna ya no sabía a quien le decía esas palabras.

-¿Hmm? -Byakuran se intrigó un poco por ese comentario -. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. No eres más que un fracasado. Cualquier cosa que intentas, siempre fallas en eso. ¿Por qué te molestas en siquiera seguir en UA? Lo arruinarás como siempre.

El estadio estaba en un gran silencio. La palabras que le estaba dirigiendo Byakuran a Tsuna no eran del agrado del público. En ese momento, todos podían escuchar lo que estaban diciendo en medio de la arena.

- _ **Eres la mayor decepción de tu familia. No puedes hacer nada bien.**_

-Siempre tienes las más bajas calificaciones, los peores resultados en educación física. Ni siquiera puedes caminar sin tropezar. -Byakuran avanzó hasta estar detrás de Tsuna. Él empezó a ahorcar a Tsuna con sus brazos -. Podrás hacer un favor a todo el mundo si te quedas en el suelo y no te levantas, ¿no?

- _Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes te importan por un capricho. ¿Qué clase de escoria hace eso?_

Tsuna usaba su mano derecha para apartar el brazo de Byakuran que estaba alrededor de su cuelo. Era dolorosa la forma en que Tsuna le era imposible respirar, su visión empezó a oscurecer.

- _No... No, no puedo perder. Yo..._

 _-_ ¡Ugh! -El cuello de Tsuna hizo un doloroso sonido. Posterior a eso, Byakuran lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Fue divertido. -Byakuran empezó a caminar hacia la salida -. No olvides nuestro trato, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- _Duele. Ya estoy cansado... -_ Tsuna observaba a Byakuran alejarse mientras su ojos se cerraban lentamente - _. Quiero que esto termine. Por favor, ya no quiero nada de esto._

Tsuna estaba cansado de todo lo que ha vivido. El no poder a donde ser dirige su vida. No poder tener amigos. Jamás tener buenas calificaciones, buenos resultados físicos o siquiera tener una nota mediocre. Él estaba cansado de sufrir por cosas que son responsabilidades que él nunca pidió. Él estaba harto de estar esforzándose en ser un héroe cuando ni siquiera le gustan los héroes. Así que, Tsuna quiere huir de todo. Alejarse lo que más pueda porque, al menos, huir es la única cosa que él ha podido decidir por su propia voluntad.

- _A pesar de que tuviste personas a tu alrededor que no creyeron en ti, tú nunca te rendiste._

 _-Momo-san... no es así. Siempre me he rendido cuando veo que no tengo oportunidad. -_ Ese pequeño fragmento de la conversación que tuvo con Yaoyorozu siguió repitiéndose -. _Para de una vez._

- _Ni siquiera me conocías y no quisiste despreciar el esfuerzo que hice, aunque no tuvieras idea de que tanto me esforcé. -_ Izuku también apareció -. _A pesar del miedo, me defendiste._

 _-No es eso. Simplemente todos se esfuerzan más que yo. -_ Al igual que con Momo, esas palabras estaban siendo repetidas en su mente.

- _Boss confía en mi al igual que en lo que yo crea, y yo creo que serás el ganador._

 _-Lo siento, Chrome. Acabo de perder._

Los recuerdos de múltiples personas volvieron a su cabeza. Todos ellos querían contradecir a Tsuna. El castaño solo estaba irritando cada vez más. Todas esas voces en su cabeza repetían, una y otra vez cosa que él ya escuchó. Parecía que le estaban reprochando.

- _Silencio... Por favor, quiero silencio..._

- _Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes te importan por un capricho. ¿Qué clase de escoria hace eso?_

 _-¡Ya cállense de una vez!_

 _-¿Por qué crees que estás solo? -_ La voz de Yuni apareció -. _No tienes demasiados amigos, pero jamás había conocido a alguien con amigos tan buenos._

Tsuna no sabía si alguna vez Yuni dijo eso, tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero por alguna razón, Tsuna pensó en su vida. La miserable reputación de Tsuna lo alejó de las personas, pero, Tsuna nunca estuvo tan solo como él creía. Tsuna tenía a Chrome y Mukuro, sus amigos de la infancia. Él tuvo a Reborn, aunque él es un espartano con sus métodos, Reborn es como un padre para Tsuna. Él tiene a su abuelo, la única otra persona aparte de Chrome que apoya las decisiones de Tsuna. Los Arcobaleno que lo entrenaron, aunque no es del todo cercano a Verde, ellos se convirtieron en personas preciadas para Tsuna. Los Varia, a pesar de que Xanxus mira a Tsuna como basura, él siempre ha estado de una forma u otra para el castaño. Tsuna ha llegado a tener buenas relaciones con el resto de los Varia, aunque él mantiene cierta distancia con Lussuria. Ahora, la clase 1-A. Es la primera vez que tiene compañeros de clase que no lo desprecian, además de que se lleva bien con gran parte de ellos.

¿Cuándo ha estado solo? ¿De dónde sacó Tsuna la idea de que estaba solo?

-Sawada-kun está inconsciente. -Midnight ya esperó suficiente cualquier reacción del castaño -. ¡El ganador es Bya-

-¡Coff! ¡Coff! -Tsuna empezó a toser con fuerza mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie -. Todavía... Todavía no he perdido.

-¡OOOHHHHHH! -El público se ánimo al instante al ver que Tsuna seguía queriendo pelear.

- **¡Sawada persiste! ¡Este chico se niega a ser vencido! -** dijo Mic. Él en secreto deseaba que Tsuna ganara. Mic decidió no decirlo en el micrófono como lo hizo con Uraraka, era posible que el castaño perdiera si lo dice.

- _Él ya está bastante destrozado, es imposible que gane._ -Aizawa suspiró -. _Pero, Sawada ya ha probado que suposiciones lógicas no aplican con él._

-¡Se puso de pie! ¡Se pudo de pie! -Uraraka estaba agitando a Izuku de la emoción.

-¡Qué increíble voluntad la de Sawada-kun! -lida envidió a Tsuna.

-Eso es impresionante, Tsunayoshi-kun. -Byakuran estaba de vuelta -. ¿Te convertiste en un masoquista? Podrías ahorrarte sufrimiento si te das por vencido. Eres un perdedor, darte por vencido es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¡¿Crees que yo no sé eso?! -Tsuna gritó -. Nunca he negado ser un perdedor... eso ya lo acepté hace mucho tiempo.

El silencio volvió al estadio al escuchar a Tsuna. Byakuran dejó de avanzar, él estaba interesado en lo que el castaño iba a decir.

-Solo soy un perdedor. No he hecho más que fracasar. -Tsuna le dio una sonrisa amarga a Byakuran -. Ni siquiera sé manejar una bicicleta... soy la única persona que puede obtener notas por debajo de cero. No tengo más que una historia llena de fracasos que atormentan mi vida. Incluso me da vergüenza recordar gran parte de mi vida. Es imposible para mi ser comparado con alguien como tú, Byakuran.

- _Jaja... jaja... -_ Byakuran estaba riendo en su mente.

-Soy un patético perdedor. -Tsuna miró fijamente a Byakuran -. Aunque sé que es algo malo ser un perdedor... ¡¿Por qué ser un perdedor me ha traído felicidad?!

-¿Eh? -Byakuran esperaba otra cosa.

-Mi historia está llena de fracasos. No he hecho más que fracasar, pero, pude llegar hasta aquí. Aunque soy un perdedor, pude entrar en UA. ¡A pesar de que soy patético, pude participar en el festival! ¡Soy Dame-tsuna, sin embargo, estoy peleando contigo! ¡A pesar de soy un fracaso, nunca he dejado de seguir adelante!

- _Boss confía en mi al igual que en lo que yo crea, y yo creo que serás el ganador._

-Soy un fracasado que nunca ha estado solo. Por alguna razón, nunca pude ver que siempre he tenido personas a mi lado. -Tsuna pudo hacer una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad -. He tenido personas maravillosas que me ayudan a seguir adelante.

Tsuna apretó su puño frente a su cara y este se rodeó de llamas.

- **¡Para no desperdiciar el apoyo de las personas que aprecio, no puedo perder ante ti, Byakuran!**

* * *

El silencio seguía abundando en todo el estadio. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la atmósfera anterior, los espectadores estaban sonriendo ante las palabras de Tsuna. Ellos podían sentir la forma en que Tsuna valora a las personas que le han ayudado.

-La batalla destinada entre hombres. -Uraraka comentó.

-Tsuna-kun... -Izuku era quien había sentido con más fuerza las palabras de Tsuna.

Al igual que Tsuna, Izuku ha tenido mucho apoyo. Sin embargo, él jamás pensó en decirlo en voz alta de la misma forma en que Tsuna lo ha hecho. Izuku solo podía admirar a su amigo. Tsuna era la única persona con la que había encontrado demasiadas similitudes, pero, Tsuna siempre se las arregló para superar al propio Izuku cuando se trata de dar a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ese enano debería dejar de jugar. -Bakugou estaba irritado.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bakugou? - Le preguntó Kirishima.

-Él puede hacer más que esto... -Bakugou estaba conteniendo su ira. Él había visto de lo que Tsuna es capaz.

-No lo entiendo... -lida envidiaba la voluntad del castaño, pero, él no dejaba de lado la lógica -. A pesar de que se puso de pie, Sawada-kun sigue siendo menos hábil que Byakuran. Sin embargo... por alguna razón, esta batalla parece que ya no está a favor de Byakuran.

-Eso es... -Chrome tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro -. Esa es una sensación que solo Boss puede causar. Aunque sea aplastado desde el principio, Boss puede hacer que las personas tengan fe en él.

* * *

-Jaja, ¿qué estas diciendo? -Byakuran, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba irritado por la falta de desesperación en Tsuna -. No has dejado de estar destrozado y sigues sin tener oportunidad. Eres muy raro, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna voló hacia Byakuran. El peliblanco pudo ver el puño preparado de Tsuna, así que él solo suspiró en su mente. Desde su perspectiva, el chico de Vongola no ha aprendido. Byakuran planeaba arrojarlo al suelo una vez más. Una vez que el castaño se había acercado lo suficiente, Byakuran estiró sus manos con intención de atrapar el brazo de Tsuna. Sin embargo, cuando el puño de Tsuna se dirigía hacia Byakuran, la mano dejó de estar en forma de puño. Justo de antes de que Byakuran pudiera atrapar al castaño, Tsuna expulsó llamas de su mano que estaba frente al peliblanco para retroceder, y causando que Byakuran se quemara un poco por lo cerca que él se encontraba de las llamas.

-¡Ugh! -Byakuran retrocedió un par de pasos por el calor intenso de las llamas de Tsuna. Su uniforme se incendió un poco, y Byakuran tuvo que apagar las pequeñas llamas que estaban en su uniforme.

En ese momento, el peliblanco dejó de prestarle atención a Tsuna. Sawada había cambiado la dirección en la que volaba tras haber retrocedido, ahora él se encontraba volando hacia el costado derecho de Byakuran.

El heredero de la familia Gesso se dio cuenta muy tarde, aún cuando giró un poco para evitar un golpe por la espalda. Tsuna golpeó las costillas, posterior a eso, Tsuna usó las llamas para darle impulso a su segundo ataque, el cuál era realizado usando su codo. Byakuran quien estaba un poco encorvado por el golpe en las costillas, recibió el segundo golpe de lleno en su rostro. El impulso que le dio las llamas al ataque causó que Byakuran fuera enviado fuera de su posición original.

- _ **Mis llamas no tienen la fuerza suficiente para esto, pero... -**_ Tsuna había desarrollado una segunda técnica especial en su entrenamiento, pero él no la desarrolló demasiado debido a que su atención estaba enfocada su primera técnica -. _**Tal vez pueda distraerlo un poco. -**_ Llegado a esa decisión, Tsuna empezó a acumular llamas en su puño izquierdo.

-¡Has hecho esto más interesante, Tsunayoshi-kun! -Byakuran tenía una gran sonrisa que ocultaba el hecho de que empezaba a preocuparse.

- _ **Tendré que hacerlo con estas pocas llamas. -**_ Tsuna corrió hacia Byakuran con puño izquierdo brillando ligeramente.

Byakuran se elevó en el aire usando sus alas. Posteriormente, Byakuran envió a su dragón blanco contra Tsuna quien todavía seguía en el suelo. El dragón abrió sus fauces como si fuera a tragarse por completo a Tsuna.

- **Big Bang Axle. -** Tsuna desplegó usando su puño izquierdo una pequeña esfera formada por llamas.

Aquella esfera era un poco más pequeña que la mano de Tsuna. Era bastante inofensiva a simple vista. Sin embargo, el momento en que esta esfera impacto al dragón blanco, causó una pequeña explosión brillante que destruyó al dragón en un instante y cegó a Byakuran un par de segundos.

-...¿Dónde está? _-_ Byakuran buscó a Tsuna con la mirada tras recuperarse de la ceguera.

- **Aquí.**

Tsuna apareció detrás de Byakuran. El castaño tomó las alas de Byakuran, cada agarrada por una mano del castaño, y tras tenerlas en sus manos, Tsuna giró su cuerpo, y le dio una patada a Byakuran en la parte superior de la cabeza. El peliblanco fue enviado contra el suelo. Tsuna quien tenía las alas de Byakuran en sus manos, dejó que sus llamas empezaran las extremidades construidas por el poder de Byakuran.

-¡OOOOHHHHH! -El público se emocionó por la forma en que cambió la ventaja en el combate.

- **¡Sawada no se permitió seguir siendo el apaleado! ¡Esta es una batalla en la que no se puede saber quien ganará!**

-¡Cómo se esperaba de Juudaime! -Gokudera tenía un expresión llena de orgullo mientras estaba rodeado de los cuerpos inconscientes de muchos héroes. Luego, él posó su mirada en las personas que animaban a Tsuna a su alrededor -. ¡¿Qué es esa forma de alabar?! ¡Enaltezcan aún más a Juudaime!

Los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir con mucha fuerza.

* * *

-Las llamas de Tsuna-kun siguen siendo un gran misterio. No imaginé que pudieran usarse de esa manera. La capacidad de poder comprimir sus llamas en un solo punto o forma puede rivalizar con la capacidad de moldear la energía de Byakuran. A diferencia de Byakuran, las llamas de Tsuna-kun tienen potencia si se comprimen. Es posible que el tiempo que Tsuna-kun use para concentrar sus llamas en su mano sea directamente proporcional a la potencia y tamaño, pero eso significaría que necesita tiempo que sus oponentes no pueden darle. Una forma de acumular llamas aún más rápido sería lo más convencional, pero si esto se puede solucionar con implemento tecnológico sería aún mejor. También está la capacidad de congelar. El hielo que puede crear no puede ser destruido o derretido si no es por el propio Tsuna-kun, lo cual le da una gran ventaja si pudiera extender su hielo como lo hace Todoroki-kun. Ahhh, Tsuna-kun es demasiado fascinante...

-¡Deku-kun te estás excediendo! -Uraraka estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No te rindas, Dark Shadow! -Tokoyami se apiado de Uraraka y decidió ayudarla.

-¡ **UUUOOOHHHH!**

Aún con Uraraka, Tokoyami y Dark Shadow escribiendo en la libreta, ellos no parecían estar cerca de alcanzar la velocidad de los susurros de Izuku. Ellos también estaban librando una gran batalla en sus asientos.

* * *

- _ **Todavía... -**_ Tsuna miraba su mano la cual le dolía bastante y temblaba - _ **. Todavía no puedo usar bien esa técnica. Big Bang Axle sigue siendo muy inestable. La explosión que provocó no debería haber sucedido. Si no mejoro, puede que me lastime a mi mismo aún más.**_

-¡Jajajaja! -Byakuran se levantó adolorido del suelo. Un pequeño río de sangre atravesaba su rostro -. Eres increíble, Tsunayoshi-kun. Eres el primero que logra esto.

- **¿Por qué estás tan contento? -** Tsuna mantuvo su distancia de Byakuran en el aire.

-¿Qué por qué estoy tan contento? Porque, por primera vez en toda mi vida...

Byakuran siempre había amado por las personas a su alrededor. No había persona que realmente quisiera pelear con él, y aquellos que intentaron enfrentarse al peliblanco, no tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad contra él. Ya que Byakuran no había sido puesto bajo presión en público, nadie conocía el potencial del poder de Byakuran. El peliblanco tenía un gran aumento de poder temporal. Sin embargo, su aumento de poder solo podía aparecer cuando ocurriera algo que casi nunca había sucedido. Se necesitaba que Byakuran sintiera que no podía vencer a alguien.

-¡Por primera vez soy capaz de pelear con todo mi poder! -Una sustancia negra, similar al alquitrán, emergió de la espalda de Byakuran. Esta sustancia salía de los lugares donde solían estar sus alas.

Tsuna en ese momento sintió que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas. Él no quería descender de donde se encontraba. Pero, Byakuran quería poner a prueba su poder contra el castaño. La sustancia negra se disparó contra el suelo para proveerle a Byakuran impulso para elevarse en el aire. Al alcanzar a Tsuna, Byakuran y el castaño chocaron brazos. Tsuna no tardó en usar su codo para golpear el rostro de Byakuran.

El peliblanco fue enviado lejos del castaño. Pero, Byakuran se recompuso y mantuvo el equilibrio en el aire. En ese momento, dos dragones negros salieron de la sustancia negra de la espalda de Byakuran. Los dragones fueron tras Tsuna. Sin embargo, Tsuna logró pasar entre los dragones. Poco después, Tsuna envió un golpe a Byakuran quien usó su brazo para minimizar el daño.

-¡Nugh! -Byakuran no pudo minimizar demasiado el daño. A pesar de que su fuerza aumento, Byakuran seguía estando cansado y no podía moverse con mucha velocidad. Además, la resistencia de Byakuran nunca fue demasiada ante los ataques de Tsuna. Él siempre se las había arreglado para bloquear un ataque o evadirlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sigue así, Tsunayoshi-kun! -La sustancia negra se deformó y adquirió la forma de 6 manos. Estas intentaron atrapar a Tsuna.

Tsuna reaccionó a tiempo. Él usó su mano en llamas para rebanar las manos que se aproximaban a él. A pesar de eso, Byakuran se acercó rápidamente a Tsuna, lo tomó del cuello, y descendió con Tsuna contra el suelo. Poco después, ellos se estrellaron destrozando un poco el pavimento.

- **Maldición... -** Tsuna se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A donde estás mirando?

El hombro de Tsuna fue perforado por detrás por el "alquitrán" de Byakuran. Parecía que se había convertido en un especie de tentáculo, solo que a diferencia de los tentáculos normales, estos eran muy afilados y capaces de perforar la carne.

- **¡Gugh! -** Sangre fue lo que salió de la boca de Tsuna. Poco después, el cuerpo de Tsuna fue levantado por el tentáculo que perforaba su cuerpo, y posteriormente, fue azotado contra el suelo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! -Byakuran se reía mientras seguía alzando y azotando a Tsuna contra el suelo una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Tras aburrirse de azotar a Tsuna, Byakuran lo atrajo hacia él. Byakuran quería que sus propias manos se encarguen de él. Byakuran quería usarlo de saco de boxeo mientras el castaño estaba suspendido sobre el suelo por su tentáculo.

- **Gugh -** Tsuna intentaba hacer que el tentáculo saliera de su hombro sin mucho éxito.

-¡Me gusta tu expresión, Tsunayoshi-kun! -Tsuna, que a pesar de estar en su modo hyper, él tenía un ceño fruncido bastante fuerte. Pero, su ceño fruncido no ocultaba el temblor de sus ojos. Byakuran disfrutaba ver el temor en los ojos de Tsuna.

Byakuran empezó a golpear a Tsuna. Un par de golpes fueron hacia el tórax del castaño, otro par de golpes fueron enterrados en el estomago. Byakuran tenía a su disposición todo el cuerpo de Tsuna, pero el prefería el rostro de Tsuna más que cualquier otra parte.

- _ **¿Cómo puedo liberarme? -**_ Pensaba Tsuna mientras recibía los golpes.

El brazo izquierdo de Tsuna estaba imposibilitado debido al tentáculo que atravesaba su hombro. Su brazo derecho estaba libre, pero Byakuran podría romperle el brazo si lo ve intentar algo. Aunque él consideró usar el Avanzado Punto Zero con el tentáculo, pero eso conllevaría a congelar parte de su cuerpo. Byakuran no le dejaría tener tiempo para retirar el hielo de su propio cuerpo. En ese momento Tsuna no podía hacer nada.

-No puedes hacer nada. -Byakuran decidió conversar un poco -. Nunca puedes hacer algo cuando las cosas son difíciles. Puede que tengas amigos que te apoyan, pero no cambia el hecho de que eres débil. Al final, que te den apoyo es como tirar dinero a la basura.

- **¡Cállat-** Tsuna recibió un golpe en la mandíbula cuando intentó decirle a Byakuran que se callara.

 _ **-**_ _ **Qué patético. Eres inútil, ni siquiera puede salir de esta situación. -**_ Yoshi seguía sin querer ayudar.

- _ **¡Cállate!**_ -En una medida desesperada, Tsuna empezó a acumular llamas en su puño derecho.

- _ **Es peligroso usarlo a esta distancia. ¿No te das cuenta? -**_ Yoshi tenía un tono que indicaba su decepción por Tsuna - _ **. Realmente eres estúpido.**_

-¡Ya no es divertido si no te resistes! -Un dragón negro salió de la espalda de Byakuran.

Al ver al dragón que planeaba acabar con él, Tsuna actuó. A pesar de que su ataque especial no tenía demasiadas llamas, este seguía siendo capaz de causar daño. En el momento en que el dragón abrió sus fauces, Tsuna liberó la esfera de llamas contra él. Esto provocó una explosión como la vez anterior. Tsuna y Byakuran que estaban igual de cerca a la explosión salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias.

- **¡Una táctica suicida en una situación desesperada! ¡Sawada estás loco, pero aquí adoramos la locura! -** Mic se pronunció en todo el estadio - **. ¡Y tú, Byakuran eres bastante sádico! ¡Haces algo así otra vez, y no podrás continuar con el encuentro!**

Ambos estudiantes estaban inmóviles en el suelo. Parecía que habían entrado en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, poco después, Byakuran empezó a ponerse de pie.

-No dejas de impresionarme, Tsunayoshi-kun... -Byakuran temblaba cuando intentaba ponerse de pie, y su cuerpo no se lo permitió, así que volvía a caer al suelo. La explosión que Tsuna provocó con el Big Bang Axle había sido demasiado para que Byakuran la resistiera. El alquitrán salió de su espalda, se deformó hasta convertirse en dos tentáculos que hicieron de reemplazo temporal para las piernas de Byakuran -. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

El castaño por su parte, no reaccionaba de ninguna forma a las palabras del peliblanco.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya terminó? -La sonrisa de Byakuran no había abandonado su rostro, pero había bastante decepción en sus ojos.

* * *

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsuna.

Tsuna estaba derrumbado en el suelo de la habitación blanca. Junto a él, estaba Yoshi con su expresión de aburrimiento usual.

-Yoshi... ¿perdí? -Preguntó Tsuna.

-Todavía no. Ellos están esperando a ver si puedes volver a ponerte en pie. -Yoshi suspiró -. Ni siquiera podrás hacerlo, así que ellos se van a sentir bastante decepcionados.

-Tengo que volver... -Tsuna intentó arrastrarse.

- **¿Con qué propósito?**

 **-El Falso Décimo es bastante idiota.**

 **-Va a dejar a Vongola en vergüenza.**

 **-Es de esperar. Él no quiere aceptarnos.**

Tsuna miró hacia Yoshi. Detrás de la copia identica de Tsuna, estaban 7 figuras oscuras que poseían antifaces en sus rostros hechos de llamas.

-Ellos son...

-Sí, son los jefes de Vongola anteriores. -Yoshi evitó mencionar la ausencia de 2 jefes -. Todos ellos me dieron su reconocimiento como heredero. Me gané su respeto mientras tu jugabas al héroe.

- **Vergüenza. ¡Cómo te atreves a usurpar el cuerpo del Décimo!**

 **-Niño patético.**

 **-Cobarde. No fue capaz de asumir su rol como heredero.**

 **-** No. Este siempre ha sido mi cuerpo...

-Esa es una mentira, Tsuna. -Yoshi se puso frente a Tsuna quien seguía en el suelo -. Nadie que sea tan patético como tú es real.

-¡Cállate! No tengo tiempo para esto.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Estás destrozado. No podrás dar ni dos pasos si vuelves allá. No tienes poder, al menos, tú no tienes tanto poder como yo. - La mano de Yoshi se encendió en llamas. A diferencia de las llamas que Tsuna siempre ha usado, esas llamas eran de un colo naranja más oscuro, casi rojo. A pesar de no haber visto como funcionaban, Tsuna podía saber que eran más fuertes que sus propias llamas -. No dejaré que un farsante como tú siga ocupando mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera tienes las llamas fuertes.

-No soy un farsante. A ti te crearon en esa habitación.

-No. Simplemente fui liberado de ti. Tú nunca debiste existir en primer lugar. -Yoshi le dio una mirada llena de superioridad -. Un misero pusilánime como tú es un error.

-¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?! -Tsuna gritó mientras se apoyaba en sus manos -. Yo no pedí haber nacido. Simplemente no entiendo por qué me odias.

-¿Odiarte? Jamás te he odiado. -Yoshi lo miró con falsa tristeza -. ¿Por qué sentiría odio por alguien que es inferior a mi? Solo puedo sentir lástima. Te aferras a un cuerpo que no te pertenece. Pero, ya es hora de que me des lo que es mio.

-No, no, no. Este es mi cuerpo.

-¿No quieres vencer a Byakuran? Deja que yo me haga cargo de esto, al igual que la última vez. Salvé a tus "amigos" en aquella ocasión.

-Lo hiciste, pero...

-Si Byakuran no es derrotado, pondrás en peligro a Nagi. ¿Quieres que ella vuelva a salir herida?

-¡No! No quiero eso.

-Vas a perder, Tsuna. Con tu derrota, las cosas irán de mal en peor. Aquellos a lo que llamas "amigos" sufrirán las consecuencias. Cualquier cosa que Byakuran este planeando, tendrá consecuencias. Y, todo sucederá porque tú no puedes derrotarlo.

Tsuna quería... él quería... Tsuna yo no sabe ni que es lo que quiere. Él mismo admite ser un desastre, pero cuando Yoshi intenta recordarle su debilidad, Tsuna se niega a creer lo que Yoshi le diga. ¿Por qué se niega tanto? Porque Tsuna sabe que Yoshi siempre le dice las verdades que él no quiere oír.

-Tú odias a Byakuran, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Tienes miedo de que si aceptas odiar a alguien, las personas también te odiarán. Acepta su odio, y odialos a cambio. Deja de ser este ser tan patético.

-Yo...

- **Renuncia.**

 **-Deja de poner en vergüenza a Vongola.**

 **-Desaparece de una vez.**

 **-Indigno farsante.**

 **-Niño inútil.**

 **-Devuelve el cuerpo del Décimo.**

 **-Haz algo de utilidad dejando de existir.**

-Ven, Tsuna. Toma mi mano. Deja que yo me encargue, y protegeré a las personas que te importan. -Yoshi le extendió su mano en llamas hacia Tsuna. La habitación blanca se convirtió en la habitación oscura.

Había vuelto aquella habitación en la que fue encerrado alguna vez. El aire demasiado frío en su interior, la manta vieja y roída en el piso que usaba para dormir, la sangre en el suelo, la puerta metálica llena de marcas de las propias uñas de Tsuna. Además, también estaba aquella silla. La silla a la que Iemitsu amarró a su propio hijo, además de dejar a un par de "científicos" a cargo de lo que le hacían en esa silla. El recuerdo de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, las inyecciones, la rotura de sus huesos, los perros monstruosos que usaban con él, los susurros acerca de ser un buen jefe de la mafia... todo volvía a su mente.

- **Ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete,** **ríndete. -** Las voces de los anteriores jefes exigían que Tsuna desapareciera.

Tsuna sabía bien lo que implicaba tomar la mano de Yoshi. A pesar de ser el original, Yoshi podía hacer desaparecer a Tsuna cuando él se rinda. Sin embargo, la escena frente a Tsuna era demasiado para que él se negara. Yoshi con la fuerza de Vongola junto a los jefes anteriores tras él, y cada uno de ellos exigiendo la renuncia de Tsuna, era una imagen demasiado imponente. Tsuna jamás habría logrado eso siendo como es. Nadie le daría su apoyo a alguien como Tsuna.

- _¿Sería tan malo desaparecer? Después de todo no soy nadie, no quiero ser un héroe, tampoco ser parte de la mafia. Soy nada._

- _Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes te importan por un capricho. ¿Qué clase de escoria hace eso?_

Nada en su existencia ha sido para bien. Tsuna ha tenido amigos que han hecho su vida mejor de lo que pensaba que era, pero él nunca ha hecho nada por ellos. Tsuna es el tipo de persona que existe para empeorar la vida de las personas. Un cobarde inútil y egoísta. Al menos, si Tsuna desaparece, Yoshi podrá mantener a salvo a las personas que le importan. Sí, Tsuna ya no tiene que hacer nada. Es hora de que Sawada Tsunayoshi deje de arruinarlo todo. Por una vez, él tomará la decisión correcta.

-Así es, has algo que no sea egoísta por una vez. -La mano de Tsuna estaba preparada para estrechar la de Yoshi. Solo un par de centímetros, y Yoshi ganaría.

-Lamento la intromisión, pero eso no pasará.

Una mano envuelta en un guante amarillo tomó la mano de Tsuna. Y, en un instante, la habitación oscura despareció. En su lugar apareció un parque lleno de nieve, siendo más especifico, era aquel parque en el que Tsuna y Nagi se conocieron.

El lugar parecía extraído de ese momento en el tiempo. La nieve amontonada, los arboles carentes de hojas, el pequeño lago congelado, las mesas de madera vacía siendo más nieve su ocupante, el cielo nublado, el frío que se mete al instante en la piel. Aunque no era muy atractivo, ese lugar era para Tsuna, el más hermoso lugar en todo el planeta.

-Esos sujetos era unos pesados. -La voz de una mujer apareció -. Es mejor estar en lugares que amamos, ¿no lo crees?

Tsuna se puso de pie, y miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Cabello negro, un traje de héroe, y una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa.

-E-Esto... ¿quién eres? -Tsuna aunque no sabía que sucedía, intentó ser educado.

-Soy Nana. Shimura Nana. Es un gusto conocerte, Tsunayoshi.

-¿Nana?

-¿Hay un problema?

-¡N-No! Es solo que... mi madre tiene el mismo nombre.

-Lo sé. Sawada Nana, ella es una buena madre. -Ella caminó hasta las mesas de madera, limpió la nieve de dos asientos, y sentó mientras daba palmadas en el otro asiento -. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. La nieve empieza a caer, y este es el único lugar con techo.

Una vez que los copos de nieve empezaron a caer, Tsuna decidió sentarse al lado de Nana.

-¿Cómo conocer a mi madre?

-Solo sé de ella por los recuerdos en tu cabeza. -Tsuna se quedó un poco sorprendido -. Conozco toda tu vida, Tsunayoshi. Fue algo muy interesante de ver.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Ni siquiera te conozco, pero... -Tsuna sentía una extraña calidez estando cerca de Nana. Parecía que la nieve ni siquiera existiera a su alrededor -. Siento que eres familiar para mi.

-Es por la conexión entre los jefes de Vongola. Todos lo portadores del One for All nos hemos encontrado con Vongola en algún momento. -Ella se río un poco por la expresión confundida de Tsuna -. Ya sea que hayamos sido amigos o enemigos, nos hemos encontrado. Aunque, esta es la primera vez que entró en la dimensión de las Llamas de la Última Voluntad, es más cómodo que el One for All.

-¿Dimensión? ¿One for All? N-No creo entender lo que dices.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo diré que estoy aquí porque Primo ayudó al Noveno. -Ella frotó el cabello de Tsuna al que le había caído nieve -. Quería devolver el favor que Primo nos hizo con nuestro heredero principiante. Además, ustedes dos son amigos. Habría venido ayudarte de todas formas.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué? ¿Byakuran?

-Respuesta incorrecta. 10 puntos menos, Tsunayoshi. -Ella sonrió aún más al ver el ligero puchero que hacía Tsuna -. Vine a ayudarte con el problema que tienes contigo mismo.

-Yo... No tienes que ayudarme con eso. Sé que la respuesta correcta es que yo desaparezca. -Tsuna miró la mesa frente a él.

Tsuna deslizó la mano por la ligera capa de nieve en la mesa. Al hacer eso, reveló un dibujo tallado en la madera. Era un dibujo infantil de un león cachorro y un búho sobre su lomo. Una combinación muy extraña. Pero, Tsuna podía sentir una maravillosa sensación al ver ese dibujo, y recordar el día que Nagi y él lo tallaron. La nostalgia es un sentimiento demasiado poderoso que puede provocar tanto tristeza como alegría. Una sonrisa fantasmal apareció en el rostro de Tsuna.

-¿Estas seguro que es la respuesta correcta? ¿Aún cuando tienes una sonrisa así? -Ella suspiró un poco -. Nadie que crea que deba desaparecer sería capaz de sonreír así.

-Soy un desastre, solo le causo problemas a las personas que me importan. Incluso forcé a Chrome para que me siguiera en esto sin preguntarle que quería. Soy un cobarde egoísta.

-¿Y crees que tu amiga de la infancia no tiene voluntad propia?

-Yo no dije eso. -Tsuna se sintió un poco indignado.

-Si te siguió sin que le preguntaras, es porque no era necesario. Dices que la forzaste, pero, ¿alguna vez le has preguntado a ella si se arrepiente?

-No. Pero... recuerdo que ella dijo que me siguió porque quería hacerlo.

-También dijo que era debido a que eres toda su vida, y ella siempre te acompañaría.

-¡¿C-Cómo sabes eso?! -Tsuna se avergonzó. El recuerdo de las palabras de Chrome en el primer día de clases aún estaban frescas en su memoria. Desde ese día, Chrome dejó de decir cosas vergonzosas para Tsuna.

-Dije que conozco toda tu vida. -A Nana le hizo gracia la expresión en la cara de Tsuna -. Esa chica te trae loco. Siempre tienes reacciones así cuando se trata de ella.

-¡N-No es eso!

-Sí, sí. Como tú digas, pero al final, ella te siguió por su propia voluntad. -Nana miró a los ojos a Tsuna -. Eso solo significa que le importas a las personas.

-...

-Has estado demasiado tiempo ocupado pensando en que todo sería mejor si no existieras. Deberías pensar en lo importante que te has vuelto para tus amigos, solo les harías más daño si desapareces. Nadie quiere verte triste.

Nana se puso de pie. Caminó hasta estar frente a lago, después giró a mirar a Tsuna.

-Deja de pensar que eres odiado. Si fueras odiado, no tendrías a nadie a tu lado. Aquel chico de cabello blanco solo está repitiendo lo que él cree conocer de ti. Esas personas que están a tu lado son quienes mejor te conocen, y ellos no te odian, no te humillan. Ellos creen en ti, te animan, y quieren divertirse a tu lado. Tu existencia no es una razón para que las personas te odien, y muchos menos una razón para que te odies a ti mismo.

-Siempre he pensado que las personas más fuertes son aquellas que pueden sonreír. -Ella apuntó con su dedo a Tsuna -. Y tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, El Mayor Perdedor de la Historia, eres de las pocas personas que puede sonreír en la desgracia. Eres demasiado fuerte. Dime aquí y ahora, ¿quién eres? ¿Un Jefe de la Mafia? ¿Un Héroe?

-Yo... no quiero ser ninguno. Soy nadie.

-Entonces, tú eres tú. -Nana tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia -. No tienes que aspirar a ser algo que no quieres. Se lo que quieras ser. Un héroe, un mafioso, esas dos opciones pueden irse a la basura si no son lo que quieres. Me agradan las personas que quieren ser héroes, las personas que quieren defender la justicia. Pero, si ser un héroe no te hace feliz, ¿para que molestarse? Solo se tú, y haz lo que creas necesario para conseguir la felicidad que deseas.

-Solo no te olvides de sonreír, Tsunayoshi. -Nana uso sus dedos para extender la sonrisa que estaba en su propio rostro.

En ese momento, Tsuna pensó que Nana era algo similar a una entidad divina. Una mujer con una hermosa sonrisa en medio de copos de nieve que, no parecía querer dañar su imagen, y no se pegaban a ella. Unas palabras que Tsuna nunca había escuchado en su vida, por primera vez sintió gracias a esas palabras, que podía ser sincero consigo mismo.

-Yo... quiero tener una vida... -¿Normal? Tsuna ya no deseaba eso. El verdadero deseo del corazón de Tsuna se manifestó -. Quiero vivir al lado de mis amigos, quiero reír junto a ellos, llorar junto a ellos, y protegerlos de todo lo que quiera hacerles daño. Aunque tenga que ser un héroe para ello.

-Eso está bien. -Nana se acercó y puso sus mano encima de los hombros de Tsuna -. Ahora, ve y derrota a ese chico, hazlo por el bienestar de tus amigos. No pienses en nadie más que en ti y aquellos que te importan, porque así eres tú. No eres un héroe que se preocupe por quienes no conoce, tampoco un mafioso que busca el éxito de su organización. Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, la persona que vive para tener una vida llena de felicidad junto a sus amigos.

-¡Sí! -Tsuna sentía una gran determinación nacer dentro de si mismo.

-Todos los que hemos portado el One for All te apoyamos, y queremos verte ganar.

* * *

-¡Sawada!

-¡Ponte de pie!

-¡No puedes perder aquí!

-¡Vamos, esfuérzate un poco más!

-¡Puede hacerlo, Tsuna-san!

-¡Levántate, Sawada-kun!

-¡Ánimo, Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡La pelea destinada entre hombres no ha terminado!

La clase 1-A estaba lanzado gritos de ánimo por su compañero inconsciente desde hace varios segundos. Todos deseaban la victoria del castaño, aún más después de las palabras humillantes que Byakuran le dedicó poco antes.

-Tch, más le vale levantarse a ese enano.

Bakugou no deseaba especialmente que Tsuna ganara, pero a él le desagradaba la idea de la victoria de Byakuran. Además, él realmente quiere ser la persona que derrote a Tsuna, y al fin quitarse esa maldita sensación que tiene desde aquella noche.

- _Esto es lo más lejos que pudiste llegar. -_ Byakuran sonrío al ver que Tsuna ya no se va a levantar - _. Al menos, él sintió la desesperación._

Byakuran recordó cada vez que le hizo algo a Tsuna. Si hay algo que Byakuran adora, es ver a las personas llenas de desesperación. En su vida llena de aburrimiento, la desesperación es lo más divertido que ha encontrado. Él se ha encargado de darle ese sentimiento a muchas personas, pero, Tsuna es la única persona que no caía ante eso. Tsuna era un perdedor increíble, la persona con la mayor cantidad de fracasos tras él. Nadie podía estar una peor situación que Tsuna. Sin embargo, Tsuna era la única persona que se negaba a sentir desesperación. No tenía sentido.

Debido a Byakuran, Tsuna sufrió demasiadas cosas. Agujas en sus zapatos, mensajes de odio tallados en su escritorio, un abuso colectivo por parte de toda la escuela. Incluso, Byakuran junto a varios compañeros se encargaron de golpearlo constantemente. En lugares diferentes en cada ocasión, en su salón de clases, en el baño, en callejones oscuros. Todo eso haría que un perdedor cayera en la desesperación. Sin embargo, Tsuna siempre se levantaba. Él no peleaba, ni intentaba defenderse. Simplemente, al día siguiente, Tsuna saludaba a Byakuran con una sonrisa sincera.

Tsuna era quien le quitaba la diversión al peliblanco.

-Todavía... -El horror apareció frente a Byakuran. Tsuna empezó a apoyarse en sus manos, temblando cada segundo, Tsuna levantó su cabeza y miró a Byakuran -. Todavía no... todavía no he perdido.

-¡OOOOHHHHHH! -El público se alegró de que las cosas todavía no habían terminado.

-¿Por qué...? -Tsuna se ponía de pie mientras Byakuran apretaba sus dientes.

- **¡Sawada tiene una voluntad inquebrantable! ¡Ponte de pie, y continúa con el espectáculo!**

 **-** ¡¿Por qué?! -Byakuran por primera vez estaba demostrando su enojo -. ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversión?!

Tsuna no parecía haber escuchado los reclamos de Byakuran. Él solo se concentró en como pararse manteniendo el equilibrio. La fatiga era mucho más grande que antes, además de su cuerpo adolorido. Tsuna no podía apoyar del todo bien sus piernas, pero se forzó a si mismo a mantenerse en pie. Si caía otra vez, no iba a ser capaz de levantarse una vez más.

El castaño se fijó en todo su entorno. La arena estaba bastante destruida, además, Tsuna se encontraba justo al borde del límite que lo descalificaría. La multitud bulliciosa que le causaba ansiedad cuando la veía, varios héroes que estaban analizando su calidad como futuros héroes, sus compañeros de clase gritando palabras de ánimo. Ese gran cumulo de emociones combinadas hizo que Tsuna se sintiera demasiado pequeño. Y, como si supiera donde mirar exactamente, Tsuna miró a sus compañeros. Ahí estaba ella.

Chrome observaba a Tsuna. Ella lo miraba con la misma confianza absoluta en sus ojos, ella no parecía haber titubeado ni un segundo de la victoria de Tsuna. Aunque no se ha dado el resultado final, para Chrome, Tsuna había ganado desde el comienzo de la batalla.

Al haber visto la confianza que Chrome tiene en él, Tsuna cerró sus ojos. El bullicio de la multitud había desaparecido, las miradas de los héroes también, las palabras anteriores de Byakuran ya no estaban presentes en su mente. El podía seguir oyendo a todos, sentir las miradas, y podía recordar las palabras del peliblanco. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, era como si todo eso estuviera presentes y a la vez no lo estuviera. La conversación con Nana parecía haber tenido un extraño efecto en él, pero esa conversación parecía haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Tsuna sentía que esa conversación, en medio de la fría nieve, el calor que sentía al estar en presencia de Nana, y sus palabras que ayudaron a Tsuna, todo eso se sentía como sueño que tuvo mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Nada ha cambiado porque te hayas levantado! -Byakuran parecía tener una especie de crisis nerviosa combinada con ira -. ¡Sigues estando destrozado, no puedes dar ni dos pasos! ¡No creas que puedes hacer esto menos divertido! ¡Haz perdido, Tsunayoshi-kun!

Tsuna seguía sin decir nada. Pero, tras mirar la expresión en la cara de Byakuran, Tsuna solo pudo recordar al peliblanco y toda su historia junto a él. Tsuna siempre pensó que Byakuran era mejor que él. Byakuran era popular, inteligente, carismático, fuerte, y tenía un Quirk increíble. Tsuna era un perdedor, torpe, tímido, débil, y nadie esperaba que él lograra algo por su cuenta. Tsuna también pensó en su soledad, al menos, él pensó en todo el tiempo que se convenció a si mismo de que estaba solo. Él desperdicio mucho tiempo sintiendo inferior como para darse cuenta, que la única persona que había estado sola todo este tiempo, era Byakuran.

Él no era un personaje cliché que molestaba a Tsuna para ser su amigo. No. Byakuran realmente disfrutaba sembrar desesperación en Tsuna. Hasta donde el castaño recuerda, Byakuran ha actuado únicamente para conseguir diversión. Aunque sigue sin comprender en lo absoluto a Byakuran, Tsuna podía saber que la falta de amigos de Byakuran tenía que ver de alguna forma. Tal vez a él nunca le interesó tener amistades, y él solo ve a las personas como juguetes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de él está solo.

- _Solo no te olvides de sonreír, Tsunayoshi._

Y, así lo hizo Tsuna. Él sonrió. Tsuna tenía una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. No porque haya entendido a Byakuran, no porque haya superado su naturaleza de ser un perdedor, o porque se haya librado de todos sus problemas. En ese momento, sin decir una palabra, siendo su sonrisa el único medio de comunicación, Tsuna le dijo que ya no se sentía inferior a Byakuran. Esa era una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tsuna le agradecía a Byakuran que, a pesar de sus acciones perversas contra Tsuna, el castaño al fin podía dejar de temer por el odio de los demás.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? -Byakuran entendió esa sonrisa de otra forma. Desde su perspectiva, Tsuna se estaba burlando. Tsuna le estaba demostrando que sus intentos de hacerlo caer en desesperación, fueron inútiles -. ¡¿Cómo piensas ganar si no puedes moverte de dónde estás?!

-Entonces... -Una vez más, una llama apareció en la frente de Tsuna - **. Te derrotaré sin dar ni un paso.**

-Ja... ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -Byakuran reía por la estupidez de Tsuna.

Tsuna simplemente decidió proceder con lo que tenía planeado. Sin dar ni un paso, Tsuna forzó a sus piernas a que se pusieran firmes contra el suelo. Su mano izquierda apunto hacia atrás, y esta empezó expulsar una gran cantidad de llamas. Él ubicó su mano derecha frente a su rostro, y esta empezó a brillar con intensidad.

-¿No está apuntando al lado contrario? -Kirishima preguntó. Poco después, él miró a Katsuki -¡¿Bakugou, qué pasa?!

Katsuki estaba con sus ojos expandidos. Su piel estaba erizada, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al asiento, incluso soltaba ligeras explosiones. Su cuerpo estaba sudando demasiado, y eso significaba que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mucha nitroglicerina que puede hacer estallar a toda la clase 1-A.

-Otra vez... Esa técnica otra vez...

- _ **Todavía no tengo la potencia que deseo. -**_ Tsuna estaba concentrado en su técnica - _ **. Pero, no tengo muchas opciones en este punto. Esta es la única ocasión en que Byakuran me dará el tiempo suficiente para acumular llamas. Aunque es posible que esta técnica en su estado actual no pueda derrotarlo, es lo máximo que puedo hacer si no puedo moverme.**_

El problema con la técnica especial de Tsuna, es su falta de fuerza. Las llamas de Tsuna siempre han sido bastante fáciles de controlar. Podría decirse que es debido a su "suavidad". Así que la ausencia de fuerza concentrada en sus llamas es la parte débil de la técnica

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Byakuran esperó al menos un minuto. Él necesitaba ese minuto para descansar, y ahora ya era capaz de caminar con sus propias piernas -. En serio, ¿qué estás planeando?

Byakuran no tenía una intuición como la de Tsuna, pero él podía presentir que algo malo sucederá si no hace algo. Empezó a caminar hacia Tsuna, con cada paso aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que se encontró a si mismo corriendo hacia Tsuna.

- _ **Ahora. -**_ Tsuna liberó su mano derecha y apuntó hacia Byakuran - **. X-Burner.**

Una gran oleada de llamas se dirigió hacia Byakuran. El peliblanco pudo notar el peligro al instante, y justo antes del impacto, él usó a sus dragones negros como escudo. Aunque estaba bloqueando las llamas de Tsuna, Byakuran podía sentir como una pocas lograban atravesar a los dragones y quemar un poco al peliblanco. La fuerza de las llamas lo estaba empujando hacia atrás poco a poco.

Sin embargo, Byakuran empezó a ser capaz de resistir las llamas. Él empezó a avanzar mientras bloqueaba las llamas, aunque fueran poco centímetros, Byakuran se estaba acercando a Tsuna.

- ** _Maldición. Las llamas no tienen suficiente fuerza. -_** Tsuna intentó seguir expulsando más llamas - _ **. ¡Vamos! ¡Un poco más! ¡Necesito un poco más de fuerza!**_

 _-No te preocupes, nosotros te apoyamos. -_ La voz de Nana apareció en su cabeza -. _No creo que al Noveno le moleste si te prestamos un 30% del One for All solo por esta ocasión._

En ese momento, Tsuna tuvo una sensación rara en todo su brazo. Él sintió como si múltiples ríos se hubieran creado en todo su brazo. Estos ríos partían desde su hombro y convergían en la punta de sus dedos. Y, lo que fluía por esos ríos, era demasiado fuerte como para ignorar que existía.

- **¡UUUOOOOHHHH! -** Tsuna gritó, pero no lo hacía por querer más fuerza, sino por la dolorosa forma en que algo empezó ayudar a sus llamas.

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! -_ Byakuran estaba siendo empujado nuevamente hacia atrás.

La oleada de llamas se hizo aún más grande y potente. Estas parecían estar fuera de control. Las llamas empezaron a envolver más a los dragones de Byakuran.

- _ **¡Quema! ¡Quema! -**_ Las llamas de Tsuna se estaban desbordando hasta envolver el propio brazo derecho de Tsuna. Él podía sentir como su piel se estaba deshaciendo de su brazo, podía sentir el intenso calor hasta el hueso. Tsuna creía que iba a perder el brazo.

Finalmente, los dragones de Byakuran no pudieron aguantar más. Las llamas envolvieron a Byakuran en su totalidad.

- _¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Estás dispuesto a arruinar mi diversión en este juego llamado "vida"? -_ Byakuran siguió pensando, pero, él se rindió y solo sonrió -. _No. Eres tú quien hace divertido este juego. Un juego sin alguien con quien competir es aburrido. Solo por esta vez, he perdido ante ti._

Las llamas siguieron su camino hasta impactar el muro del estadio. El muro no resistió ni dos segundos el impacto, y fue atravesado por el X-Burner. Un gran temblor sacudió todo el estadio mientras las llamas atravesaban el muro. Muchos espectadores se asustaron por el temblor, y se asustaron aún más las personas que estaban justo encima del lugar donde las llamas estaban impactando. Pero, pocos segundos después, la oleada de llamas se detuvo.

Tras recuperar la calma, las personas empezaron a ver el resultado del combate. El 75% de toda la arena había desaparecido, la única parte de la arena restante era todo lo que estaba detrás de Tsuna. Grandes cantidades de marcas de fuego tanto en el suelo como en las paredes, y de estas salía un poco de vapor indicando que ahí estuvo calor de gran intensidad. Un enorme agujero en el muro que permitía ver lo que estaba más allá del estadio.

-Eso fue peligroso. -Una barrera de cemento empezó a descender revelando a Midnight junto a Cementoss -. Si no hubieras creado esta barrera, nos habríamos convertido en cenizas.

-Sí, pero... -Cementoss miró a la arena destrozada -. ¿Ese chico está vivo?

En la destrozada arena, Byakuran se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Su cuerpo tenía quemaduras graves por todo su cuerpo. Midnight se acercó al cuerpo de Byakuran, ella notó la lenta y pesada, pero presente respiración de Byakuran.

-Gesso-kun esta fuera de combate. -Midnight miró a Tsuna. El castaño se había quedado en la misma posición con la que ejecutó su X-Burner. Su brazo al igual que Byakuran había sufrido graves quemaduras desagradables a la vista -. ¡El ganador es Sawada-kun!

Como si fuera la señal que Tsuna estaba esperando, él cayó al suelo en el momento que lo proclamaron ganador.

-¡OOOOHHHHHH!

* * *

-Tsuna-kun... es increíble. -Izuku estaba a punto de caer de su asiento. Su rostro tenía una expresión de placer que era incomoda de ver. Él parecía que acaba de tener un orgasmo al ver el X-Burner de Tsuna.

Mientras que, sus compañeros que ignoraban su expresión de placer, estaban impresionados por la demostración de poder.

-Sabía que Sawada-kun era fuerte, pero, ser capaz de lograr algo así... -lida ya estaba insultándose a si mismo por haber creído que Byakuran ganaría.

-Pero, ¿no es un poco excesivo? -Kaminari estaba aterrado de algún día pelear con Tsuna.

- _Fue más fuerte que la última vez... -_ Bakugou rechinaba sus dientes de la furia - _. ¡Ese enano logró que eso fuera más fuerte!_

-Oye, Deku-kun. No creo ser capaz de escribir lo que estés pensando de esa técnica, así que te devuelvo tu libreta. -Uraraka puso la libreta de Izuku en medio del brazo de Izuku. Ella no quería saber todo lo que se le ocurriría al peliverde.

-Boss. -Chrome se puso de pie y se retiró. Ella quería ver a su jefe.

* * *

-Hmm, quiero pelear con él.

Los profesores que estaban de espectadores palidecieron al escuchar las palabras de Hibari. Algunos empezaron a realizar plegarias, todos ellos oraron por la salud y seguridad de Tsuna.

* * *

-Itte... itte...

-Al fin despiertas, Sawada.

Tsuna al abrir sus ojos se encontró a Ryohei mirándolo a poco centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Hiiiieee! -Tsuna retrocedió repentinamente -¡Duele!

-Por supuesto. Tu cuerpo estaba destrozado. -Recovery Girl también apareció -. Si no fuera por mi y este idiota ruidoso habrías dormido al menos dos días por el agotamiento.

-G-Gracias. Recovery Girl y Onii-san.

Tsuna se fijó en sus alrededores. Él se encontraba en la enfermería acostado en una de las camas, mientras que el resto estaba cubierto por una cortina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Una hora.

-¡¿Una hora?! -Tsuna pensó en el castigo de Aizawa por haber dejado el festival.

-El festival está en un descanso porque destruiste gran parte de la arena. Todavía la están reconstruyendo. -Chiyo sonrió un poco -. Sigues teniendo oportunidad de participar.

-Y-Ya veo. -Tsuna estaba en un conflicto de emociones. Él no quería seguir participando, pero también temía al castigo de Aizawa si se atrevía a renunciar.

-Yo recomiendo que no uses tu brazo derecho para pelear. Es la parte en la que recibiste más daño.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Hiiiiieeee?!

Tsuna vio que su brazo no estaba en buenas condiciones. Desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el codo, estaba cubierto de cicatrices de quemadura. Un poco desagradable a la vista.

-E-Está bien. ¿P-Puedes curarme, n-no? -Tsuna estaba sonriendo pero parecía que él estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lastimosamente, hice lo mejor que pude. -Ella suspiró un poco por la frustración -. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Sasagawa pude hacer más. Tendrás que vivir con esas cicatrices por el resto de tu vida.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No! -Ahora Tsuna estaba deprimido.

-¡No te preocupes, Sawada! -Ryohei tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¡Esas cicatrices te hacen ver más varonil!

-S-Sí, tienes r-razón. -Tsuna no le creía en absoluto a Ryohei.

 _-Tendré que mantener mi brazo lleno de vendas por el resto de mi vida. -_ Tsuna lloró en silencio.

-Oye, ya puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió, y fue Chrome quien entró en la enfermería. Recovery Girl y Ryohei salieron para dejar a ellos dos solos.

-Boss. -Ella se puso de pie junto a la cama de Tsuna.

-Chrome... -Tsuna notó que Chrome estaba mirando su brazo lleno de cicatrices, así que el intentó cubrirlo con las sabanas.

-No. -Chrome tomó la mano de Tsuna. Él sintió un poco de dolor por el tacto, pero no lo apartó.

-Yo... gané. Tal como dijiste, Chrome.

-Sí. Siempre creí que ganarías. -Ella apretó ligeramente la mano de Tsuna -. Pero... estuve asustada. Sabía que esto te haría daño, lo sabía desde el principio.

Las manos de Chrome estaban temblando mientras ella sostenía la mano de Tsuna.

-Sé que no pude evitar lastimarme. Y es posible que siga lastimándome más. No se puede evitar. Pero, me aseguraré de poder estar junto a ti otra vez. -Tsuna le sonrió -. Gracias, Chrome.

Una vez más, Tsuna agradecía la preocupación de Chrome. Ella le importa demasiado Tsuna, y ella no puede evitar preocuparse aunque ella sepa que Tsuna estará bien. Por eso, Tsuna agradece sus sentimientos.

-E-Esto, no estoy tan lastimado como en USJ, así que... -Tsuna se rascó la mejilla con su mano izquierda -. ¿Podrías no ser tan estricta?

-No. -Chrome sonrió. Ella por alguna razón le agradaba la sensación de tener la mano llena de cicatrices de Tsuna entre sus manos -. Te vigilaré cada segundo.

-Ya lo imaginaba... -Tsuna tendrá que despedirse de los paseos que le gusta hacer.

-¡Ustedes son una pareja adorable! -La cortina se corrió. Byakuran estaba en la cama de al lado -. ¡Tienen mi apoyo si al fin deciden empezar a tener citas!

-¡Byakuran!... ¿e-estás bien? -Tsuna se olvidó de sus reclamos al ver a Byakuran.

El peliblanco estaba cubierto de vendas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Únicamente su boca, sus fosas nasales y sus ojos estaban descubiertos.

-¡Sí! Me encuentro bien. -Su usual sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro -. Es hora de cumplir el trato, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

Un par de horas después, la arena fue reparada al igual que el agujero del estadio.

Kirshima le dio unos cuantos problemas a Bakugou, pero el rubio se las arregló para derrotar a Kirshima. Posteriormente, Todoroki pudo derrotar a lida sin muchos problemas si se compara esa pelea con la que tuvo con Midoriya.

Tsuna estuvo todo el tiempo en la enfermería descansando. Él recibió visitas de sus amigos que estaban preocupados por su estado. Al ver que no estaba en un mal estado, ellos pudieron relajarse. Tsuna no se atrevió a enseñarles su brazo. Gokudera logró atravesar el todo el estadio hasta llegar a la enfermería, pero pcoo después fue arrastrado por los héroes, Yaoyorozu le dio regaños como si fuera la madre del castaño, y Midoriya lo acosó con preguntas acerca del X-Burner. Tsuna simplemente se sintió feliz de tener amigos que se preocupan por él de esa forma.

Ahora, era hora de continuar con el siguiente combate.

 **-¡Es hora de ver un combate que muchos esperaban! ¡Del curso de héroes, el hombre carente de piedad, Bakugou Katsuki!**

- _¡Llegó la hora! -_ Bakugou estaba liberando ligeras explosiones en sus manos.

- **¡Y, también del curso de héroes, el destructor de estadios, Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

 **-** Ya les había dicho que lo sentía mucho... -Tsuna estaba a punto de llorar. Él estaba un poco ocupado ajustando los vendajes de brazo derecho.

Bakugou había estado pensando mucho en esa ansiedad por enfrentar a Tsuna. Él jamás había sentido algo así. Esa ansiedad era totalmente distinta a cuando peleó con Deku en aquel edificio por una "bomba". El castaño había sido una molestia desde el principio. Katsuki se dio cuenta el día que Tsuna lo rescato y derrotó a Noumu, que Tsuna era más fuerte que todos lo demás perdedores de la clase 1-A. Bakugou le enojaba haber sido rescatado por él, pero tampoco lo consideraba alguien de quien preocuparse. Al menos, así pensaba hasta que vio lo que hizo en aquella montaña. Desde esa noche su mente ha estado confusa, y su cuerpo tiene reacciones raras al estar cerca del castaño.

-¿Quién ganará? -Preguntó ansiosa Uraraka.

-No lo sé. -Izuku miraba con seriedad la batalla -. Las habilidades de Kacchan y Tsuna-kun son demasiado similares. Aunque Kacchan tiene más libertad para moverse y cambiar de dirección, Tsuna-kun es mucho más rápido. Kacchan tiene buenos instintos y reacciona rápidamente en un combate, pero Tsuna-kun tiene una intuición demasiado aguda. Ambos pueden enfrentarse en el aire... Siendo sincero, no puedo ver a alguno perdiendo. Cualquiera de ellos puede ganar esta pelea.

Izuku tenía sentimientos extraños. Su amigo de la infancia y su otro amigo estaba a punto de pelear. Izuku no sabía realmente a quien apoyar.

- _Kacchan... Tsuna-kun..._

 **-¡Preparense...!**

Después estaban esas palabras que le dijo Tsuna. El castaño pensaba que a Bakugou le importaban las personas. ¿Por qué cuando no ha sido más que agresivo él le dice eso? Katsuki no podía comprender la naturaleza de las palabras de Tsuna. Pero, gracias a ella, el enojo contra Tsuna dejó de existir. Ahora simplemente, a Bakugou no le agradaba Tsuna. Y, después, estaba la pelea que Tsuna tuvo con Byakuran. El peliblanco le desagradaba mucho, pero Bakugou consideraba que Byakuran era quien tenía las habilidades más peligrosas en todo el festival. Todo el tiempo Bakugou se preguntaba como podría vencer al peliblanco. Incluso le daba enojo el dudar que podía vencer a Byakuran.

Sin embargo, Tsuna lo derrotó. En todo el combate, Byakuran soltaba verdades acerca de la inutilidad de Tsuna, y Bakugou creía que eran ciertas. Después estuvieron esas palabras acerca de no desperdiciar el apoyo de quienes le importan, Bakugou estaba seguro que el castaño no iba cambiar el resultado. Y, lo hizo usando aquella técnica que nubló la mente de Bakugou. Al ver esa gran cantidad de poder, Katsuki solo podía pensar que estaba ante un cielo enorme e inalcanzable.

- **¡Comiencen!**

Bakugou no pensaba en Tsuna como si fuera superior. No, eso era imposible. Él ya no lo veía como alguien inferior, o como una piedra en el camino como lo es Deku para él, o un fracasado como Byakuran decía. Bakugou comprendió que la razón de su ansiedad, era emoción. Él estaba emocionado de enfrentar Tsuna. Katsuki sentía toda esa emoción porque Tsuna se había ganado su reconocimiento. Tsuna no era más fuerte que Bakugou, pero él era mucho más fuerte que toda la clase 1-A y de cualquier persona que Bakugou haya considerado enfrentar. Bakugou consideraba que Tsuna era la única persona que estaba cerca de su nivel. Sawada Tsunayoshi era lo más cercano a alguien en igualdad de habilidad de combate a Bakugou.

-Tú. -dijo Bakugou -. ¿Te llamas Tsuna, no es así?

-...S-Sí. -Tsuna le parecía raro que él le hablara sin gritar.

-Bien. No te atrevas contenerte. -Bakugou puso una sonrisa salvaje mientra sus mano liberaban grandes explosiones -. ¡Ven a mi con todo lo que tienes, Chibi-tsuna!

- _¿Eh? ¿Acaso comió algo raro? -_ Tsuna no sabía que decir, así que solo activó su modo hyper - **. Entiendo.**

Tsuna empezó a caminar hacia Bakugou, y Katuski también camino hacia Tsuna. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento. "Debo tener cuidado con él".

Bakugou sonreía cada vez más mientras se acercaban. Al fin podría poner a prueba sus habilidades contra alguien que tiene el nivel más que suficiente para soportarlas. Iba a ser una pelea que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Al menos, eso iba a ser hasta que Tsuna se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. La llama de su frente había desaparecido.

- **¿Eh? Sawada está en una pelea, ¿lo sabes, no? -** comentó Mic.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó Bakugou.

Tsuna sin decir una palabra, se desplomó y estrelló su cara contra el suelo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?! -Todo el estadio estaba confundido.

-Oye... ¡Oye, Oye, Oye, Oye, Oye! -Bakugou corrió hasta el cuerpo de Tsuna y lo levantó del cuello de su camisa -. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Levántate.

Bakugou sacudió a Tsuna, pero el castaño solo terminó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su alma intentaba salir por su boca con la forma de un fantasma.

-¡TEME! ¡Levántate y pelea! -Katsuki empezó a abofetear el rostro de Tsuna con la esperanza de despertarlo.

Tsuna había olvidado que la fatiga se acumula si usa su Quirk mucho tiempo o usa demasiadas llamas. Él estuvo peleando con Byakuran por mucho tiempo, y él usó un X-Burner el cuál usa muchas llamas. Así que su cuerpo se desplomó exigiendo su merecido descanso.

-¡Sawada-kun está inconsciente! -Midnight empezó a hacer su declaración.

-¡NO! -dijo Bakugou.

-¡El ganador es Bakugou-kun!

-¡MALDITA SEAAAA!

* * *

-Buen trabajo. -dijo Aizawa.

El festival había terminado. Bakugou peleó contra Todoroki, y Bakugou salió vencedor. Pero, Todoroki no usó su fuego contra Katsuki. Así que Bakugou no estaba de acuerdo con su victoria en el festival, y se negaba a recibir su medalla hasta poder pelear con Tsuna y tener una revancha con Todoroki. Él terminó siendo amarrado a un bloque de cemento, y también le pusieron un bozal. Todo el tiempo, Bakugou intentó matar con la mirada a Todoroki y a Tsuna.

Ahora todos estaban devuelta en su salón de clases.

-No habrá clases mañana o el día siguiente. Estoy seguro que los héroes profesionales que los observaron van a querer reclutarlos, pero lo organizaremos y anunciaremos cuando vuelvan. Así que asegúrense de descansar bien.

-¡Sí! -dijeron todos lo estudiantes. Excepto por Bakugou, él tenía su medalla colgando de la boca. Y también la excepción de lida que no estaba presente por una emergencia.

-Entonces, vamonos, Chrome. -Tsuna quería irse lo más pronto posible. Bakugou estaba a punto de estallar -. Te prometí mizuame, ¿no?

-Sí. -Ella no lo demostró, pero estaba un poco ansiosa por eso. Era de sus alimentos favoritos.

Ese había sido un día lleno de emociones. Tsuna había peleado contra alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible, Chrome estuvo en peligro, Todoroki está paranoico, Bakugou frustrado. Había sido una gran montaña rusa, pero ya había terminado.

- _Byakuran cumplió, pero... -_ Tsuna pensó en las palabras dichas por el peliblanco -. _¿Será cierto? Nuestro trato era únicamente información a base de mi pregunta. Él pudo haber mentido._

Nada podía superar lo que los miembros de la clase 1-A vivieron en ese festival.

-¿Haru? -Tsuna y Chrome que habían sido los primeros en la puerta, encontraron a Haru detrás de ella.

-¡Tsuna-san! Verás, Haru quiere...

-No usaré orejas de gato otra vez.

-¡N-No es eso!

La mención de las orejas de gato atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. Ellos esperaban una oportunidad de reírse de eso otra vez.

-Haru piensa que Tsuna-san estuvo genial en el festival. Con todo ese: "¡¿Por qué ser un perdedor me ha traído felicidad?!" Y, "¡Para no desperdiciar el apoyo de las personas que aprecio, no puedo perder ante ti, Byakuran!"

-¡Sé lo que dije, así que no me lo recuerdes! -Tsuna estaba avergonzado.

-Lo que Haru quiere decir es que, Tsuna-san es increíble. Tsuna-san hace que el corazón de Haru se acelere.

Haru hizo una ligera reverencia ante Tsuna.

-¡Te amo! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

...

...

La clase 1-A se parecía congelada en el tiempo. Siendo la excepción, Bakugou y Todoroki.

...

...

-¿Eh?

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!

- _¿Eh? -_ Tsuna todavía no lo había procesado.

El día del festival deportivo sigue dando sorpresas aunque ya haya terminado el propio festival.

* * *

 **Se aproxima: "El Inútil tiene una Cita"**

 **¿Quién será el siguiente en aparecer ante la clase 1-A? ¿Reborn, El Mejor Asesino del Mundo? O, ¿Yuni, La Princesa Arcobaleno?**

 **Ya me decidí quien será, pero pueden cambiar mi decisión en los comentarios, los cuales siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**


End file.
